In This Together
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: WARNINGS: Fluff. Sex. Language. Target Deaths. New Life. PAIRINGS: Clintasha. Pepperony. Hury. Brutty. Thane. Starcy. Rated M for a reason. COMPLETED: 15-2-2013
1. How It All Started

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 1, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: This is my first (published) fanfic so... I do plan on this being a multi-chapter fic; I've up to Ch.5 done so far. I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. Okay because I was in a really bored mood I did up this list of the pairings that are (are/have been/gonna be) in this story. It's on my page if you want to see it**_**.**_

**Word Count: 3,952**

**Chapter One: How It All Started**

**_13 years ago... hotel room, Dublin City Centre, Ireland_**

Natasha looked up as Clint burst through the door to the hotel room they'd been sharing for the mission. From two years of being partners, Natasha could see the rage and anger (and something else she couldn't recognise at the moment) in nineteen year old's eyes. She wasn't surprised though. The mission hadn't gone all that well and the possibility of her getting severely injured had been high. '**Well this is gonna be fun,**' the eighteen year old red head thought solemnly as Clint slammed the door shut and locked it; making sure none of their temporary neighbours would interrupt them. She was wearing a simple red tank top and black shorts - she'd showered after she got back to the hotel after finishing the mission - so she was sitting on the bed and had been reading before her partner entered their room. Her said partner was wearing a black shirt and sweat pants as he had returned before her and changed, then went looking for her.

"For Christ's sake Nat! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Clint practically yelled at her and she could hear his voice almost cracking from his barely contained fury. They had been close for the past year, allowing them to call each other by their first names; her allowing him to shorten her name, showing Clint she trusted him.

Natasha just shrugged at her partner; it could end up messy if she made any snide remark. Silence hung in the air, the tension could have been cut with a knife. After what both thought was hours later, Clint finally broke it.

"This," he started as he held up her – now broken – earpiece, which she had disposed of earlier, and flung it at her with a slight flick of his wrist, "is supposed to stay in at all times. Don't you fucking dare do something as stupid as that again! Ever a-fucking-gain!" This was all said in a dangerously low and controlled voice, as he tried to maintain his anger and frustration. '**The main word is tried,**' she though dully, '**he's really pissed at me.**' They had begun to trust each other so much that they didn't even need words to communicate. Although she wondered why he was so pissed off with her; she got the info they needed and killed their target; mission complete.

"If you hadn't been chirping so much I could have needed to take the stupid thing out in the first place, idiot," she stated her voice as cool and controlled as his. '**This is not going to end well,**' she added silently as she was unable to contain her snide, rebellious comments any longer.

"The mission was a bust… the bastards were onto you the minute you stepped into the building."

"I got the fucking information," she yells at him, her voice rising as her anger rose. '**This is why he's pissed. But who the fuck is he to think he can tell me what I should or shouldn't do?**' Natasha thought bitterly, angry that he was trying to rile her up, '**Why is he the only one who can piss me off and still survive every single one of our fights and arguments?**'

"You nearly got the whole place blown up... You almost got yourself fucking killed!"

"And when do you think I could have gotten, possibly, killed today?" Natasha diverted. She was perfectly aware that she had been completely careless. She didn't want to admit that she was not 100% concentrated today. She'd made a mistake and when she realised it, it could have been too late. She could still hear him practically roaring in her ear "Get the fuck out of there Natasha!" and "Nat your cover's blown, get out!" She couldn't help but remember Sao Paulo when they mission had gone terribly wrong. Hundreds had been killed as their target seemed to believe it was better to blow himself up then end up with a bullet or an arrow from Black Widow or Hawkeye; Clint being badly injured after he'd taken a bullet for her as he gave her cover as she got out of the building; that had been almost a year ago. It was a miracle he could still walk let alone was still here; the bullet had hit him near his spinal cord. And the fact that he had lost most of his hearing as a result of his sonic arrows didn't help either. She wasn't gonna let this mission end up the same as that. She already blamed herself for him losing his hearing in the first place.

Natasha wasn't sure what he would need to satisfy him, what he'd need to hear to get him off her back but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that she had been wrong; she didn't feel she was ready for that between them. Not yet. Finished with their conversation/argument, Natasha made her way for the bathroom but Clint blocked her path. She raised her eyebrow. "Really? You wanna finish up like that prick from earlier on?" She let her fists clench, she was ready to pounce if he made a move.

Clint keeps his eyes locked with Natasha's, his eyes containing his anger and something Natasha couldn't place (at the moment), and snarled, "Nat stop trying to close me out."

Natasha's eyes widen slightly at his tone. '**Shit,**' she thought; they'd had this style of argument before. It had been after he recovered from his injury in Sao Paulo and she accused him of protecting her because he thought she was weak. His response was that he knew she was the furthest thing from weak but he took the bullet for her because he wasn't prepared to lose his partner, his closest friend whom he trusted with his life, anytime soon so she should stop trying to close him out. It was then that they stopped being just partners who had a small friendship and allowed themselves to become the closest of friends. She desperately wants to give him a cheeky retort for his quick defeat, to tell him he's weak but looking at the desperation, the concern, in his eyes it told her to choose her words carefully. But this was a more than just a fight between them now; he didn't seem to understand how much he was pissing her off at the moment. "Really Barton? I'm not in the mood for you at the moment so just get the fuck out of my way," she hissed back at him, letting her eyes narrow again, "and if you don't, you know damn well that I'm more than capable of making you move!"

Clint's eyes also narrowed. She always did this. She may trust him but she always treated him as if he was trying to control her like the bastards in the Red Room that made her the assassin that she is now, made it hard for her to trust, to show any emotion so she was virtually anything but human. And he was sick of it; he could never hurt and betray her like that; she was/is the only one he's ever trusted other than Coulson (and Fury, although that was sometimes, depending on the situation). As he thought about it she was/is the person he trusts the most.

"What is it Nat? Afraid I'm gonna hurt and betray you like them pricks from the Red Room, is that it? I'm not like them and you should know that by now. I would risk my life to keep you safe. You're my partner; the one person I actually trust with my life. I'm not trying to hurt you; I'm trying to be there for you. But all you do is PUSH ME AWAY!" he roared at her. It was the truth that he was sick of denying; he had fallen for Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, since the day he refused to kill her. And he's been at her mercy ever since.

Natasha froze. Was that what she was doing? Treating him like he was like the leaders of the Red Room, as if he would hurt and beat her if she showed any weakness to him. She looked him in the eye, having an internal battle of whether to tell him shut the fuck up or just be honest with him and apologise to him for treating him the way she has as she realised the other emotion in his eyes; love. She was about to do the latter but he stopped her from even opening her mouth.

"Nat, I - I'm sorry I - that was unfair. I – ugh – I – Let's just try to forget we ever had this argument," he said softly. He got out of her path and walked over to the window of their room. The scenery showed the bright lights in the streets of the Irish capital, the night sky illuminated by them. His eyes had a sense of seriousness in them, stronger than any lust she has ever seen in any targets she's ever had to seduce, and she was 100% sure of her realisation. But Natasha knew she wasn't ready for that, even if she was feeling the same way he was. Not just yet. He turned around when he didn't hear her move. "Nat... I..."

She stopped him before he can continue, realising the other emotion she hadn't been able to recognise earlier, "Clint, don't." It was harsher than she wanted it to be. Her voice was shaking, practically breaking, and she wished he didn't look as if she had just stabbed him in back or just broke his bow.

"What Nat? How long do you think we can keep holding off the inevitable?"

Natasha shook her head. "No. Please don't do this Clint."

"Do what exactly?"

"Don't say it," she said as she looked everywhere but her partner.

"Nat I can't keep doing this. Watching as you risk your life on every mission and knowing I could lose you at any moment... I can't lose you and not tell you my feelings for you... I'm not strong enough to lose you!" Before Natasha could answer his outburst, Clint opened the window and prepared to exit out onto the balcony.

"Clint, wait! Please!" Just because she wasn't ready to hear it yet didn't mean she didn't feel the same way. She crosses the room. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Natasha reached out with one hand to place it on his shoulder. "Clint... Clint, please... wait... Please," she practically begged him.

He turned and glared at her; the anger - the pure fury in his eyes - is directed at her. "Please what, Natasha? Pretend I have no feelings for you! Pretend that the dreams I have of being with you, of having a life away from S.H.E.I.L.D. with you, of having a family with you, aren't real! Pretend it doesn't mean anything? Pretend I don't love you more than anything else in this fucking world? I'm not capable to do that. I'm not that strong, Natasha!"

Natasha can't stop herself from flinching at her partner's words. He's never yelled at her like this before; yeah he's shouted and snarled at her, mostly because they were arguing about a mission. But not like this. Never like this. She felt like she would cry at the pain in her chest. But she decided to shout back at him instead.

"You should know that this means fucking something. You're my partner. You're my best friend; my only friend. I trust you enough to risk my life for you!" she shouted back at him. 'I was right when I thought this is more than our normal fights,' she though sadly. She didn't want to fight him. Not anymore.

"Then what Natasha? What is your problem?"

Natasha saw some of the anger leaving his eyes, being replaced with sadness and desperation she's never seen in anyone before. Their fight was much worse, much more serious than she had first thought.

"Clint, I..." his name comes out choked from her throat; she's sobbing now. Tears she's never let fall since her parents' death, make their way down her cheeks. Feeling like this, like he does, physically hurts her. Her chest was hurting so much, worse than any bruise or cut, worse than any time she's been shot; worse than Clint's aim before he made the choice to give her a new life.

Clint's eyes and muscles softened. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He's never wanted to hurt her. He turned around fully and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him. "Shh Nat. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why the fuc -" she started but stopped. She knew why. She always did. She was glad she had her face buried in his chest, preventing him from seeing more of her tears, as she wrapped her own arms around his back.

"I just wanted you to know Nat. I don't mind if you don't feel the same way. Whatever we have, it's good enough for me," he answered her unfinished question.

"It's not that," but that's all she says.

"Nat?" Her name is a whisper on his lips. She hears it in his voice. She's always heard it in his voice.

"This feels too much for me at times," she whispers against his chest.

"What's too much? You can tell me, Tash. I'm here for you." He said as he stroked her back and placed his hand in her hair. She wondered how it changed from her comforting him to him comforting her. Usually it's the other way around.

"You. Me... Us," she whispers, hoping that he'd understand what she means.

Clint stiffened at her words. Natasha cursed herself, thinking she's said the wrong thing. She uses all the courage she has ever had to slightly pull away, allowing her to look him in the eye, gripping his arms so he doesn't pull away fully.

"I don't know how to do this. I don't know what this should feel like. I don't know what a proper relationship should feel like... and I'm scared... I'm... I'm terrified that I might mess it up," she admitted as she bit her bottom lip. She doesn't know if that's what he wanted to hear but as he smiled softly (and lovingly) at her, she knew he understood her unspoken words.

Clint bent his head down to hers, their lips brushing but not actually touching, and whispered, "I'm here for you Nat. In every way you want and need. Never forget that." Before she could respond, Clint kissed her slowly, taking his time to suck on each of her lips. Natasha kissed him back with equal emotion, their actions telling the other their feelings; the love they feel for each other, they didn't need to say the words. Not yet.

The couple gently made their way to the double bed of their hotel room where Clint lay down on the bed with Natasha on top of him, not even breaking the kiss. Eventually, as all humans need to breath, they pulled away. As Natasha straddled him, she rose up on her elbows so that she could look at him. As she leant down to him, she whispered against his lips, "Clint... Make love to me. I'm sick of pretending that there's nothing between us."

His hands moved to grip her hips firmly. "Whatever you want," he whispered back. As she smiled at him, genuinely smiled, he knew he had been finally found his soul mate. In a quick movement, he had flipped them over so she was lying on her back with him on top. She gasped at his sudden move and gripped at his shoulders for her life. He pushed her hands over her head as he kissed, sucked and nibbled on her neck, leaving a few love bites as he did so. He made his way down her throat to her chest that wasn't covered by her top. He pulled her tank top over her head, loving her even more for not wearing a bra after her shower. He felt a tug on his hair as she pulled him up to her face and once he reached it, she crashed their lips together, kissing him passionately and unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him.

Clint kissed his way down Natasha's throat making his way to her uncovered breasts, sucking lightly on each of them while his hand kneaded the one he was not currently teasing. He moved further down her body and looked up to her for her permission as he reached to remove her black shorts. She nodded and he had them removed within seconds. She reached down and tugged his pants, along with his boxers, down as far as she could in their position pulling them the rest of the way with her feet.

"Let me do the work Nat" Clint whispered when Natasha tried to caress him, holding her arms firmly above her head. Natasha could only nod, not trusting her voice. She'd never let a man dominate her like this. But this was Clint, her partner and best friend. And now... her lover. Clint took his left index finger and slid it lovingly from Natasha's lips down to her wet lower lips, pushing it into her ever so slowly. The moan that she released as she felt his digit enter her, made Clint so hard it physically hurt. He allowed his mouth join his finger, sucking gently on her clit while adding another finger into her.

"Clint... oh god I'm so close -" she started saying but he cut her off when he sucked harder on her bundle of nerves.

"Go on Nat... Cum for me," he murmured against her love mound, as he felt her walls clench around his digits and she moaned loudly. He was certain the receptionists will be getting complaints soon but at the moment he could not give a fuck. Clint watched as she recovered from her climax and he knew he'd never seen anything more beautiful - Natasha with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she panted, her legs spread for him and her hair sprayed beneath her.

When she finally recovered, she pulled him up on top of her, kissing him hard while she grasped his cock. "Clint, how have you been hiding this master-piece from me for so long? It must be at least nine to ten inches long... I need you inside me. Right now," she muttered against his lips, smirking as he moaned at her hold on his dick.

He was about to enter her when he suddenly stopped and looked at her. "Nat I don't have protection. You -" he started but was cut off when she wrapped her legs around his waist, his member tipping her entrance.

"I want you inside me Clint. I want to feel every inch of you. And there's no need to worry about me getting pregnant, I'm on a two month shot," she replied as she caressed his check. Clint kissed Natasha softly as he entered her for their first time together. They moaned in union with every inch he pushed into her. He slid in and out of her carefully, letting her adjust to him and allowing them to find a steady rhythm quickly; both of them knew they wouldn't last long. Within minutes both parties climaxed hard, going over the edge, moaning their lovers' name.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, sucking her neck lightly as she came down from her high, her walls clenching Clint's cock hard. Once he gained enough energy, he rolled off her. Natasha tucked herself into his side, her head resting in the space between his shoulder and neck and their hands together, fingers interlacing. "Mmm... This makes a nice pillow," she murmured into his neck.

"Glad I could help," Clint had whispered into her hair, "My Nat." His only knowledge of her hearing him was her smiling into his neck and the tightening of their interlaced fingers. Natasha cocked her head slightly as she felt his length against her thigh, "Someone must have enjoyed himself 'cause he's still hard."

"It's hard not to when you have a certain beautiful ex-Russian female spy, whose perfection if you don't mind me saying, lying half on top of you, fully naked... What, perfectly straight man wouldn't be?"

All Natasha could do was grin, climb on top of him and pushed him back into her. "Well... I think I want you to put that big dick of yours to good use." She leant forward to suck on his ear lobe and whisper in his ear, while he moaned at her movements, "I want to feel you so deep inside me that I can't walk straight for a week."

Clint moaned, "Minx," as Natasha started moving up and down on him. Her demand had made him even harder but watching her tits bounce as he thrusted up into her cavern as she came down on him made he want to make love to her all night. 'This is gonna be a nice long night,' he thought happily as he leant forward and sucked on one of Natasha's nipples and teasing the other with his hand. She was moaning and crying out his name so loud, her head thrown back in pleasure; it was as if he was they were the stars of their own porno.

She put both her hands on his chest and pushed him so he lay with his back pressed fully on the bed. He watched as she used the leverage to bring herself down harder on him. She moved one hand to play with one of her own nipples. Clint was more surprised to watch as she brought her other nipple to her mouth while using one hand on his chest to keep him pinned to the bed as she rode him like a champion horse-rider. His hips bucked at the sight of her pleasuring herself and riding him at the same time, hitting her G-spot everytime their thrusts met. Within minutes both agents came together, crying out their lovers' name.

"Oh god... Tasha... you're a god send... and absolutely gorgeous. Has anyone ever told you that?" Clint said after he regained enough energy even with Natasha still clenching around his cock.

"Yeah...but I've never believe it until now though," she murmured genuinely against his chest, unable to find the energy to pull him out of her and off of him. Clint, too, seemed to be on the same page as her as all he did was pull the bed sheet which Natasha had removed while she was reading before his return, over them.

"Nat... I love you," he whispered into her hair as he let sleep take over him. He was completely spent and exhausted from their activities. And she wasn't much better.

"I love you too Clint," she whispered back when she was sure he was asleep, unable to fight her heavy eyelids any longer.

For the next week or so, Natasha had to come up with a few excuses for two things at S.H.E.I.L.D. base; why she had a bad limp (she skipped a few steps while trying to get out of the building on the mission while wearing four-inch heels) and why both her and Agent Barton's moods had lighten suddenly (Don't know. I'm just glad he didn't piss me off during the mission in Dublin which isn't like him. He's probably glad I haven't killed him. Yet).

**So what do you think? Be nice with the reviews and comments. No flames please. **


	2. Extra: Nightmares Ch 1

**Fanfic: Nightmares Ch. 1****, Avengers.**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Word Count: 2,833.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises. Or any of the songs I will use. This is strictly for my own amusement. **

**This is the morning after my first chapter of 'In This Together.'**

* * *

_**13 years ago... hotel room, Dublin City Centre, Ireland.**_

_**Smoke was rising from the building. People all over the place were screaming. Sirens were blaring as ambulances and fire engines arrived at the scene. A frightened six year old Natalia called out, "Mama! Nana!" ("Mommy! Daddy!"). Feeling scared as the fire fighters used the hoses in an attempt to tame the fire, Natalia hid behind a near-by car, crying as she was still unable to find her parents.**_

_**'Uncle' Ivan came soon afterwards, promising he'd look after her.**_

_**But instead, the Red Room created the Black Widow as a result of Ivan 'taking care' of her.**_

_**The inhumane assassin.**_

* * *

Natasha woke up from the dream/ nightmare and sat up quickly, panting as she tried to control the silent sobs that were wracking through her body. She closed her eyes, taking deep breathes to calm herself. She felt her partner move in the bed behind her, moving so he sat directly behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head in between her bare shoulders, waiting for her to relax. Natasha moved her hands so they rested on top of her lover's arms, her eyes still closed as her breathing calmed.

"You wanna talk about it?" Clint whispered against the skin of her back, her breathing warm on her skin, which was far colder as she woke in a cold sweat. Natasha didn't answer straight away, causing Clint to speak again. "Nat? Was it... was it the fire? Or was it the Red Room?"

Natasha stiffened at her partner's words. How he always knew if something was bothering her, was beyond her. "Both," she eventually whispered as she tightened her grip on Clint's arms, digging her nails into them which left half crescent moons in an attempt to keep the memories from replaying. She'd slept very well until that dream decided to pop into her head. Who wouldn't? Their first time had been, for lack of a better word, unforgettably perfect for them.

"It's okay Nat. You're not there anymore. No one can hurt you now. I won't let anyone hurt you. You're here with me. I won't let you be on your own again," he whispered as he laid soft, loving kisses on her back.

She bit her lip as she nodded, knowing very well that the promise he made to her in Budapest two years ago, would be one he'd hold until his last breath.

_**'I'm not like the other men you've known, especially the men from the Red Room. That's why I'm letting you live. And I know what it's like to feel so much pain and hurt that you begin to let death dictate your life; you have the same look in your eyes as me. I won't treat you like they did. so I'm gonna give you my word when I say this: I'm never gonna let you be on your own. Ever again. I'll give my last breath to protect you. And that'll be the only way you can get rid of me.'**_

Natasha lifted one arm and wrapped it behind Clint's neck as he placed butterfly kisses on her left shoulder. She ran her hand up and down the columns of his spine as he continued to kiss and gently suck on the nape of her neck, letting her relax into his touch.

"You don't have to be afraid any more Nat. I'm here for you," Clint whispered, tracing soft circles on her stomach.

"The memories are so real Clint," she whispered as she turned in his arms so she was straddling him.

"Just don't push me away 'cause I'll never leave your side," she murmured as he brushed his lips on hers. Natasha nodded slightly before she kissed him back hungrily, trying to rid the pain she felt from her memories of her past. His touch always seemed to be the best way to make her feel better, whether it was only a friendly hug or, like she now knew, the grounding she earned from their activities last night. "Tell me... what... you... want me to do," he whispered in between kisses. He knew (by some instinctive way) that if she was in control, the painful memories would push to the back of her mind quicker than if he was in control.

"Make love to me," she whispered in reply before claiming his lip with her own. Clint nodded slightly, bringing his hands to her waist as he slowly flipped them so he was on top.

"This is what you want Nat... Tell me if you feel uncomfortable," he whispered as he began to suck on her left nipple, keeping eye contact as he trailed his left hand to her cunt, sliding a finger over her lower lips. Natasha nodded then threw her head back in pleasure as her boyfriend pushed two fingers inside her. "I love you," Clint whispered in Russian against her right breast as he pressed his cheek lovingly against her skin.

Natasha paused as she heard her boyfriend (was that what he was now?) speak in her native tongue. "Did you just... say that... in Russian?" she whispered before moaning in pleasure as Clint curled his fingers inside her. He nodded in reply, too busy to speak as he kissed his way down her body. Natasha's eyes practically rolled into the back of her head when Clint blew on her clit while adding another digit inside her.

"I... love... you... too," she moaned then bucked her hips into his face when he took her clit in his mouth, sucking greedily on the bundle of nerves. Clint smiled into her skin as he released her clit, running the tip of his nose down the course of her slit. "Fuck... Yes Clint," Natasha moaned, running her right hand through his hair, looking for some sort of purchase while her other hand caressed his ear.

"What do you want Tasha? What do you want me to do?" Clint whispered softly.

Natasha sighed and bit her bottom lip before whispering," Clint, eat me out... Please." She knew he didn't want her to give up control, per say, he wanted her to relax. To let Black Widow - Natalia, Agent Romanoff or whatever alias she has ever had – go and just be herself, Natasha (Nat, Tash or Tasha, whichever nickname she preferred out of his selection).

Clint nodded then added a fourth finger inside her, latching his lips back onto her clit, nipping the nub gently. "It's okay to let go Nat... I'm yours," Clint whispered.

In this intimate, loving way, his words pushed eighteen year old over the edge. Natasha screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back as she came, her juices covering Clint's face and fingers. Clint lapped up his rewards for his consideration before gently pulling his fingers out of her and crawling up her body until they were face to face.

"Hey," Clint whispered as Natasha opened her eyes and smiled softly up at him.

"Hey," she whispered, raising her right hand, tracing his features lovingly. He returned her soft smile as he caught her wrist gently and kissed the tips of her fingers. "So... last night... today... what does that makes us?" she whispered. Hey, a woman - with a history that Natasha has - has the right to know what she wants to know.

"It still makes us partners and beast friends," Clint started. Natasha felt her heart race; what did he mean by that? But her worry was quickly when Clint continued. "But personally I want us to be much more than just friends and partners Tasha," he confessed, his stormy grey eyes locked on her emerald green ones. "If you want it too, of course," he added nervously.

Natasha smiled softly at him, threaded her fingers and pulled him down so there was nothing but a breath's length of space between them. "I want it too... It's just... I know what a relationship – a real relationship – should be like... But I want to try it with you... Only with you," she confessed before claiming his lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

Clint smiled against her lips; he didn't want to lose Natasha. In any way. "We're in this together Tasha... Anything we'll face, we'll get through it... Together," he whispered before claiming her lips hungrily.

Natasha moaned into their hungry kiss, tightening her grip on his hair as he wrapped his on arms around her waist possessively. She had a feeling she was going to like it when Clint got dominant in their love making. Not that she'd ever tell him. He had enough of a big ego as it was; adding that he was the only one she ever wanted to dominant her was not something she was going to add to that list.

She dragged her right hand down between their bodies and grabbed Clint's member firmly. She grinned smugly as his breath hitched and he bucked his hips into her touch. They broke the kiss panting to get air into their oxygen deprived lungs, Clint resting his head in the crook of her neck as she pumped him slowly.

"Come on Clint," she whispered into his ear. "Put this big dick of yours into me and make love to me. Now... Please... I'm yours," she murmured, smirking as he groaned in pleasure at her words. Clint nodded against her skin as she positioned him at her entrance and he slid slowly inside her, making both of them groan in pleasure.

"Oh... God... Tasha," Clint gasped as he kept still as she stretched to accommodate him. "This will never get old," he whispered before kissing her hungrily.

"Agreed," Natasha moaned. "Clint... Please... move," she moaned, her impatient nature beginning to show. Clint grinned against her lips before suddenly thrusting deeper inside her, causing them both to groan in ecstasy at his actions.

Suddenly, Clint flipped them so Natasha was on top, sitting up against the head board. Natasha groaned at the new sensation, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. "Told... you that... you're in control today... Baby," he whispered as she began to move her hips on his.

Natasha only moaned at his words as he helped her move on him; even though she made a mental note to kick his ass in their next sparring match for the 'Baby' remark.

"Oh God... Clint," she moaned as she dragged her hands up his neck, her fingers threading through his hair, bringing his mouth to hers as she kissed him hungrily, continuing their slow pace. Their tongues battled for dominance as their breaths quickened.

"Tell me... wh- what you... want... Nat," he whispered in between moans and grunts as he brought his left hand up and tangled it in her long red locks.

Natasha smirked as she felt Clint's breath hitch as she clench her muscles around him teasingly. Suddenly she flipped them over so he was on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly once she was fully on her back, her arms wrapped around his neck while he kept one arm locked around her back and his left hand still threaded through her hair.

She leant up and nipped playfully on the lobe of his ear. "I want you to make me forget my own name Clint while I scream yours as I come for you," she whispered breathlessly into his ear.

Clint's eyes shuttered close as he calmed himself so he wouldn't cum at his girlfriend's words. "Your wish is my command," he whispered cheekily as he thrusted deep inside her. "My love," he added lovingly as she dragged his mouth back down to hers.

Natasha groaned her approval to his actions as they shoved their tongues down each other's throats. She was very, _very _close now. And he was too, especially with how erratic his movements as he continued to make her see stars.

Suddenly Natasha screamed in pleasure as she came, seeing white as she screamed "CLINT!" in ecstasy. The feeling of her walls clenching around his length, pushed Clint over the edge and he spilled his seed inside her, shouting her name so loud he'd be surprised if nobody heard them. He collapsed on top of her as they rode out their orgasms, both sighing in contentment of the feel of being together.

Eventually, when he had enough energy, Clint rolled off of her onto the bed. Natasha followed, curling herself against him, her head tucked under his chin. "Thank you," she whispered after a few minutes.

Her statement made Clint pause before he asked, "What for Nat?"

"For being you. For everything you've done before. For being here," she whispered, lifting her head to look at him. "For loving me... even when you know about all the things I've done... You've given me my life back," she added, tracing her fingers over the features of his face, committing them all to memory. She kissed him softly, the softest action she has ever done.

"You gave me mine," he whispered as he stroked her back lovingly. "I love you," he murmured against her lips, kissing her again.

"I love you too," she whispered before settling her head back on his chest. Clint smiled into her hair as he heard her breathing slow and even out, showing she had fallen asleep.

He kissed her temple lovingly as he let sleep take over his system as well. Life was good now; he had the only woman he's dreamt of the past two years with him. And he wasn't going to let her go.

* * *

I'll be your defender.  
I'll be your defender.

When the days are dark,  
and the nights are only getting longer  
When you've lost your heart,  
and it seems the opposition is getting stronger

If ever you cry,  
and the enemy calls you name.  
I'll take a fight,  
I'll never leave your side.

So baby don't sleep on me.  
I Know you've met a lot of guys with super egos,  
But I'm going to save your heart like a super hero.  
Yes I'm, Gonna protect you,  
never leave your side, I'll be here to protect you.  
They can say what they want, they can all surround me,  
but I'm gonna save your front(from?) like a military army.

No I'm, not a pretender  
I'm here for you, I'll be your defender.

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. ( oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

Your under attack and it seems your tired of fighting  
the memories of your past  
keep you scared of love and hiding  
don't push me away  
because i need cause i never ever tried to harm ya  
and I'm gonna fight a battle my way there  
like a knight in shining armour

Yes I've met a lot of girls  
been a lot of places  
but you're the type of girl I'm never replacing  
Yes I'm, gonna protect ya  
never leave your side, I'll be here to protect you.  
Dangers around while your under attack babe  
I'm a hold you down, as I've got your back baby  
Your mine.  
I'm not a pretender.  
I'm here for you.  
I'm your defender.

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. (oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

I know your hearts in pain  
but baby let me in  
as the world let you down again  
but you don't have to be afraid no more ( no more )  
because I'm right here  
I've been waiting my whole life to save you tonight ( Nooo Ohwooa)

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. ( oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

Baby don't sleep on me,  
let me give you everything that you need. ( oh wooah )  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.  
And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

And everytime your world comes crashing down.  
If you need a shoulder baby I'm around for ya  
I'll be your defender, i be i be I'll be your defender.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Extra: Marathon In Paris

**Fanfic: The Paris Marathon, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing about or anything in its franchise.**

**Rated: M or NC/17 (I don't think I'm gonna change the way I writeJ).  
Word Count: 2,998.**

**A/N: I got a review for my story ****_'Nightmares'_**** from ****_Stargazer11 _****asking about my mention of Paris so here it is. ****_A_****nd my best friend suggested that I should do it too. It's a one-shot but it's based in my ****_'In This Together'_**** verse.**

**I've realised how ****_very _**** long it has been since I last updated... I'm very sorry.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed any of my stories. Love you guys.**

**Summary: Natasha's teasing of Clint's, eh, body leads the couple to having a certain type of 'marathon' while undercover as Man and Wife. One-shot. Part of my series, 'In This Together.' Rated M as it is about a certain type of marathon ;-). Don't read if you are offended by sex. BLACKHAWK.**

* * *

**_Some hotel in Paris, France. November 2000_**

They were barely inside their hotel room when Clint pounced on Natasha.

"You are the biggest tease in the world," Clint growled into her mouth as his hands began to strip the tight black dress off his 'wife.' Their mission had been to go undercover as husband and wife, which was fine with them. Even if they had to give the local detective unit an erotic show (literally) every night. Which was only a bigger turn-on.

"Aw... poor Baby," she teased as she brought her own hands to the buttons of his shirt, leaving his red tie for the moment. She was surprised he'd lasted this long. Especially for what she had done to him in the café.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you were doing with your feet in the café," he murmured, tearing her dress, losing his patience to not take her into the café bathroom and have his way with her. And by the smirk on her face while her feet and toes danced over his groin area, he knew that she knew that she was pushing his patience.

"As if you didn't like it," she teased as she pushed his shirt off his body, too aroused to care about the fact that her boyfriend just, _practically, _ripped her dress off her. She liked it when he got dominant in their love-making. It usually meant she was gonna have a little bit of trouble walking without limping. She could guess it was gonna be a whole lot harder this time.

"That was torture," he whispered, bringing one hand down between her thighs and slipping two fingers past her thong and into her wet entrance. "Is that all for me?" he teased, moving his digits inside her slowly. She teased him to the point of frustration so he was gonna return the favour. But more harder.

"Oh... God... Clint," she moaned, knowing all too well that he was gonna keep his promise about making her pay for her teasing in the café. And that knowledge was making her even more aroused and wet for her lover. If that was even possible.

"Aww... What's wrong Baby? Is this too much for you?" he teased as he added another finger into her. He was gonna make her beg for her release. All night if he had to.

"I... can... take any -... thing... you... give me," she panted between moans. But his next movements surprised her.

Clint removed his digits from her quickly and got off the bed. Natasha was surprised when she felt two bandanas tie her hands down to the headboard. "Good. Because I'm gonna make sure you never tease me like that again," he explained as he tied her legs to the bottom of the bed.

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, slightly nervous about what her boyfriend had planned.

"Umm... how about I show you?" Clint whispered as he crawled back onto the bed and on top of her, he leant down and captured her lips with his hungrily. "I'm gonna make you beg," he murmured as he began to nip down her neck, leaving several love bites on her usually pale skin.

All Natasha could do was moan. In both pleasure and frustration. Oh, she could kill him for this. But she does love him for a reason. "Fuck... Clint... what are... you... planning?" she asked in between gasps.

"Your punishment," he replied as he slid his right hand down between her legs and pushed two fingers inside her. "You're not allowed cum until I say. Is that clear?" he stated, halting all his movements. Natasha didn't answer but glared at her partner.

Clint slapped the inside of her left leg, just this side of pain. "Is that clear Ms Romanoff?" he demanded, his tone showing he wanted an answer.

Natasha gasped in surprise more than pain at her boyfriend's actions. She'd never seen this side of him before. And yet, slightly surprisingly, it was pushing her arousal up a level. If that was even humanely possible. "Yes," she eventually managed. Yup; she was definitely gonna be limping for the next week or so.

"Yes _Master,_" he stressed. That comment was gonna get him killed. Well not killed. Probably sleeping on the floor for a month. But he still smirked at the shocked look on his girlfriend's face.

Natasha froze. Did he seriously just say that? The smug look on Clint's face confirmed the fact that he did. But still; when did he get so... dominantly possessive?

"Yes Master," she eventually muttered before she threw her head back and moaned as Clint added another digit into her and then curled them inside her.

"Don't move," he ordered as he moved down her body to her chest. Oh he was so gonna pay for this later on. Well if this didn't sate her. Once he reached her tits, he took her right nipple in his mouth while his free hand played with her other one.

Natasha moaned then bit her lip as she tried to control her lust. If he kept this up she was gonna cum. And that wouldn't be very good.

"Clint..." she moaned, her hands grasping at her bonds. She wanted – no, needed to touch him. If she could only get the knots open. She mentally cursed her partner for restraining her arms with separate ties.

"Don't try get out of the restraints Nat; it's no use," he whispered as he lay butterfly kisses down her stomach to where his right hand was currently teasing her pussy. He took her clit in his mouth to add to his statement; he'd punish her if she tried to escape.

Her hips bucked suddenly when he hit a sensitive spot. Her sudden reaction made the man above her halt his movements then removed his hand from her which caused her to whine at the loss of contact. "Clint?" she whined.

"I told you not to move," he stated as he got off the bed and walked over to the drawers. He took out a bag with items he had bought two or three days ago then walked back to the bed. Natasha had been wondering why he had been so secretive about them but had pushed those thoughts of curiosity aside. Until now.

"I warned you not to move so now I have to punish you," he whispered as he got back onto the bed and straddled her. But what he took out of the bag surprised his red-haired girlfriend. If _'surprised' _was the right word. "I was planning on using this as part of your birthday present but using it as part of your punishment seems much better," he observed as he twisted the vibrator in his hands. "What do you think Baby?" he teased as he smirked smugly at the look of shock on Natasha's face.

"I think – No, I know – that I'm gonna kill you once I get free of these restraints," she murmured threateningly as she glared at him. If he did what she thought he was gonna do, she was gonna kill him. Literally. Even if she does love him.

"Really?" he teased as he turned the vibrator on. He began to tease her by rubbing the instrument over her breasts then down her body to her entrance. "I think you like your punishment," he whispered as he kissed down her body until his face was level with the vibrator and her pussy. He placed the vibrator on her clit while he added three fingers into her entrance.

"Fuck... Clint," she moaned. Oh this was gonna be torture.

"Remember Babe; don't cum until I say so. Don't move until I tell you," he ordered against her lower lips. He continued to tease her to the edge of a climax before stopping. He continued this pattern for at least three (maybe four) hours before Natasha screamed out in frustration.

"Please... Clint," she whined. She couldn't take his teasing any longer. She needed to cum. She desperately needed to cum. He left her high and dry for too long.

"Please what Baby?" he asked tauntingly, although he knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please... Clint... Don't make me beg," she whimpered.

"Tell me what you want Nat," he ordered. He was going to make her beg. _All was fair in love and war. Right?_

"Let me cum Clint," Natasha begged. He was definitely gonna pay for this.

"What's the magic word?" he teased which only caused her to glare desperately (or was it murderously?) at him. He curled his fingers inside her and pushed the vibrator harder on her clit as a response; he wanted her to beg for her release.

"Please... Clint, please let me cum," she begged as she closed her eyes. Never in her life as an assassin/ spy/ seductress had she ever had to beg for anything. And here she was, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow begging him, Clint fucking Barton aka Hawkeye, to let her have her orgasm. She thought she'd never see the day.

Clint smiled lovingly, not smirked, then whispered, "Come on Nat, cum in my mouth," as he removing the vibrator and placed his mouth at where his fingers were currently pleasing her. He licked and sucked her clit to help her oncoming orgasm. Natasha screamed in ecstasy as she came hard around his fingers, her juices covering both his faces and hand. Being on the edge for almost five hours just made her orgasm stronger.

"Fuck... Clint," she whispered hoarsely as she eventually began to come down from her climax. Said climax had been so strong that it had left her panting in fatigue.

"You loved that," he teased as he licked her juices off his hand and began to crawl back up her body.

"That was torture," she stated, glaring at the smug look on her boyfriend's face. "What made you do it?" she asked, slightly puzzled at Clint's actions. He lost control of his actions. That did not happen. Ever.

"I, eh... I... You made me lose control. Again," he murmured as he kissed her softly, untying her hands and ankles as he did so. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too. But when did I make you lose control before?" she asked as she brought her hands down to his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"When we first met. That was the first time. The second time was Sao Paulo. Then there was our first time when we were on that mission in Dublin," he murmured.

"Haha... Okay they weren't as bad as today though," she whispered then groaned, "Clint, you have too many clothes on." She tugged on his tie, which he hadn't yet removed, for emphasis.

"I agree with that," he murmured as he let her slid his jeans and boxers off him. She quickly rid him of the troublesome clothing. She slowly pulled off his tie then flipped them over so she was on top.

"You ripped my dress," she noted, frowning slightly at the realisation. _She'd liked that dress._

"I'll buy you a new one," he muttered as he placed his hands on her hips in a silent plea.

Natasha answered the plea by sliding his member inside her soaked entrance, causing them both to groan in pleasure at the sensation. Natasha began a slow rhythm of moving on his length. He teased her for three/ four hours so she was gonna tease him for it too.

"Nat... don't you dare," he muttered, knowing all too well he was gonna pay for 'punishing' her.

"What is it that you always say... 'All is fair in love and war'," she teased as she continued her slow pace.

"True... But I'm the one that has to watch you walk, work and fight practically twenty-four seven. It takes every inch of my self control not to take you on the nearest hard surface," he whispered before he flipped them over again so he was back on top of her.

"Now how is it my fault you find me so attractive?" Natasha teased before she moaned as her boyfriend began to thrust harder into her.

"Because you're mine," he muttered possessively before claiming her lips hungrily. A sudden buck of Natasha's hips caused them both to groan into their lover's mouth.

"Why... are you... so... possessive... today?" Natasha moaned.

"You're my girlfriend," he stated. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Clint... that's not... a... real... reason," she whispered. "Fuck... Clint," she moaned as she neared the edge.

"Because you love me," he whispered before she screamed in pleasure as she came, pulling him over the edge with her, shouting her name as he came.

"FUCK... OH GOD... CLINT!"

"NATASHA!"

"Thank you," Natasha whispered once she regained enough energy. Clint smiled against the skin of her neck, having collapsed on top of her after they came. "I love you," she murmured against his left temple.

"I love you too," he replied, raising his head and kissing her softly. "This has been one of our best missions so far," he commented, smiling smugly.

"Oh... And why do you say that?" she asked.

"I made you beg," he whispered, brushing his lips over hers teasingly.

"Well Mr Cocky... I'm gonna make you pay for that so called punishment of yours," she warned before flipping them over so she was on top. She grabbed the bandanas he had used to restrain her to the bed and quickly tied him to the bed in a similar way to that of which he had done to her.

"I think it's only fair that you get the same punishment as me," she whispered against his lips before she licked them seductively. "And you ruined my dress," she added, pouting slightly before dragging her body down his until she was faced with his member.

"I'll... bring you... shopping... when we... get a few... days off... Okay?" he offered before moaning as Natasha grasped his length firmly in her hand.

"I knew there's a reason I kept you around," Natasha claimed teasingly before she blew seductively on the head of his cock.

"Fuck... Nat," Clint groaned as he felt his girlfriend take him in her mouth. Natasha only smirked; payback is a bitch. She used one hand to tease her balls while her other one pumped what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Oh God... Nat I'm gonna cum..." he moaned. "If you keep that up I'm gonna cum," he half warned, half stated.

Natasha released him then slid up his body, making sure his member slid between the valley of her breasts. "AW poor Baby," she muttered before biting his top lip teasingly seductively. "What do you want Clint?" she whispered against his lips.

"Let me... make love... to... you," he replied in between gasps as Natasha used one of her hands to pump his length. "Please... Nat?" he moaned as she tightened her grip on him.

"I do like that idea," Natasha whispered as she sucked on both of his lips. "Okay... I'll let you," she murmured as she untied him from the bed. "But I get to be on top this time," she stated as Clint sat up.

"Whatever you want," he whispered before they both moaned as Natasha slid his member back inside her. Natasha brought her hands up and wrapped them around Clint's neck while he brought his own to her hips to help her move.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned as her lover hit sensitive spots inside her. "We... don't do... this... enough," she stated in between gasps.

"You on top? Or... making love for hours... every day?" he asked teasingly.

"The latter... Although... the former... is... true as... well," she replied.

"Noted... When we get... a few days... off, I'll... Make sure... we do it... constantly," he commented.

"Promise?" Natasha whispered into his ear. She was close. Very close. And Clint wasn't much better.

"Promise," he confirmed as he felt her walls tightened around his length. He thrust into her once more before they both came.

Clint fell back onto the bed, Natasha collapsing on top of him. "That was amazing," he whispered into her ruby long locks. He could feel her smile against the skin of his chest before she replied to his statement.

"Clint you're right; this has been our best mission ever," she stated before she leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you. For everything," she whispered against his lips.

"No problem Baby," he replied. Natasha tried to surpass a yawn as she laid her head in the space between his neck and his left shoulder.

"This is my favourite pillow," she confessed sleepily; her eyes fighting to stay open. Hey, being on edge for over five hours and then cumming three times would leave anyone exhausted, the Black Widow included. She is, after all, human. A very, very skilled, deadly and dangerously beautiful woman. But still 100% human. Even she has her limits. Especially when her infinitely patient boyfriend makes her beg for release and then makes love to her.

"Glad I could be of service Nat," Clint whispered before kissing her right temple gently. "Go on and sleep Sweetheart. Mission's complete and we have three days off 'til we've to go back to work," he explained.

Natasha nodded slightly as she let her eyes close finally. "Clint... I love you," she whispered before she let sleep take over her system.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered, laying another kiss on her temple. He pulled the blanket over them, making sure his lover wouldn't feel the coolness of the European winter. She'd felt enough coldness in her life. And he'd made it his personal goal to never let her remember that pain ever again. "We're in this together Baby," he whispered into her ear softly before he, too, let sleep wrap in its dark tendrils.

* * *

**This was fun writing.**

**Your feed back would be well welcomed. Please?**


	4. Extra: Nightmares Ch 2

**Fanfic: Nightmares, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement. Or Enrique Iglesias' Hero.  
Author's Note: Set way before the Avengers and Iron Man 2. I'm sorry for any OOCs. Smut scene, so don't read if you are under-18 or easily offended by sex. This can be read as an in-betweener of Ch. 1 and Ch. 2 of my story 'In This Together' (a few months before Ch. 2. Most likely) or read as a one-shot. Whichever suits you. Don't worry though; babies' still come from storks or wherever your mom told you they come from.  
Word count: 3,789.**

* * *

**New York, December 29th, 2002.**

04:30.

It was 04:30!

Who in their right fucking mind calls at 04:30!

A half-dressed Clint continued mumbling and cursing in both Russian and English. '**Shit… Natasha's rubbing off me,**' he thought, smiling slightly as he thought of the Russian red-head, and made his way to his currently charging mobile phone in the kitchen. He was tired. Very fucking tired.

Who wouldn't be? Their last mission had been very… troublesome. Natasha had been more stubborn then usual; she had three broken fingers and a nice wound to prove that. And there he goes again thinking about his partner. Well… his girlfriend.

When they weren't on missions, they were sparring and she kicked his ass every single fucking time (which was getting annoying). And if they weren't doing that they were fucking or making love in either of their apartments or the hotel-room they were in for their missions. He woke up to sate her early tendencies. But at the moment he was really annoyed with her. He had made her go to the medi-centre to check her injuries much to her disgust; she didn't like anything that was any way similar to doctors or hospitals or the likes. But she wouldn't open up about why she froze on the mission; he knew she had a bad history with fire but she was pushing him away from her. _Again. _And it was now starting to **really** piss him off.

Grabbing the phone, he practically roared into the receiver. "WHAT?!"

"Clint -" Speak of the devil. Well, think of the devil. Wait when the fuck did the people he was thinking about wake him up at this hour.

"Clint, I need you to come over to my apartment, please. I need to go over details for this stupid paperwork."

"Nat?" This wasn't like her; she always had her paperwork done before him.

"I know this isn't the best of times to ask you to do this. But to be honest I don't really care at the moment. I need yo-" She was interrupted by a low rumble of thunder drowning out every noise in both of their apartments. To be honest he hadn't realised that it was stormy outside. He was sure he'd probably have woken up to it too but was instead to his girlfriend ringing him. Actually the storm was probably what woke her up; she was a light sleeper anyways.

"Nat what's wrong?"

He had to strain to hear her voice. It was obviously shaken and barely above a whisper. Okay now he was shocked or worried or whatever the fuck you want to call it. Natasha was upset about something. And that didn't happen. She was never... scared.

"Can you just come over please?"

Okay now that was weird. Natasha, as in the Black Widow, was actually begging him to go over to her place. Well not that weird; he is her partner/ boyfriend. But still. This wasn't like her.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be right over."

"Thank you," was the soft response. And a sniffle.

He froze as the line went dead. Now he knew there was definitely something wrong. Natasha didn't cry. Fuck she didn't even sniffle.

He dressed quickly then made his way out into the stormy streets of New York. He kept running through the different options of what was wrong with Natasha but none of them made sense. **Were her injuries more serious than it was first thought? Or was it something else? Or was something wrong with them?**

He made it to her apartment in a little less than fifteen minutes, maybe less than ten; they lived around three/ four blocks from each other and that in itself was mostly an advantage. After he'd knocked on her door he was met with a red-nosed Natasha who was wearing one of his long shirts. This was definitely not what he had expected.

"Mmm... hi." He hadn't noticed the silence while he was looking over her.

"Hey. Now tell me. What's up?" He was straight to the point; something was wrong and he would not be leaving until she told him the truth. The whole truth.

Without replying she turned and re-entered her apartment using one hand to usher him into her 'home'; as she had been on the run for a long time she never really called anywhere 'home'. As to his name he noticed every light in the apartment was switched on. Even the TV was on, although the volume was muted. It was some music channel, showing the charts. '**Okay that's kinda normal; Nat does like her music in the background,**' he thought remembering the mission that Natasha had told him of her love for music, something they both enjoy. They arrived in the kitchen and sat down at the table to start her paperwork again, still yet to answer him.

"You gonna help me or are you gonna stare at me like a creep all night?" she muttered as he looked at the messily thrown papers and files over the table.

"I thought this was your work?" he teased slightly. She raised her eyebrow as if saying '**what-the-fuck-is-that-suppose-to-mean?**'

"Like come on Nat... this is supposed to be your work, right? I don't understand why you need my help with it. Any other time you have it done before I've even started my own. What's goin-" but she interrupted him before could finish his question.

"Will you just shut up and help me? I'm not feeling well and I don't feel like doing anything other than finishing this stupid fucking paperwork and going to bed. Okay?" she stated. "Baby," she added as an afterthought. She wasn't in the mood to fight with him tonight. Especially not today.

"And you complain that I'm lazy."

"Listen Clint. Don't you fucking dare -" Another rumble of thunder rang through her apartment causing the lights in the apartment flicker and her to jump up off her chair in, what appeared, fright. And she was holding back a sob. Okay he was now officially worried. Natasha Romanoff was **not** scared of some storm. Nor did she cry because of the sound of thunder.

"Nat are you okay?" He watched as she began to put back on her impassive façade but as she tried to lie to him and say she was fine, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside the window of her apartment. This time the lights did go out.

Clint moved quickly over to his lover, placing his hands on her shoulders and slowly guided her into where he knew her bedroom was. He sat on her bed and pulled her down onto his lap.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as she faced him.

"Helping my girlfriend."

"Why? I'm fine Clint." Why? She was fucking terrified and she was lying to his face. He really was getting sick of that. He was there to help her and she was pushing him away. Again. Not as much as she used to but still.

"To answer your question; it's because you're scared. And don't try and deny it Nat. Now I want the truth; you are not fine."

"_I'm not scared_ Clint." There was her stubbornness coming out. As he started to argue with her statement more of the storm tore through the room. She buried her face into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She was shaking from her silent sobs. He rubbed slow circles on her back, waiting for her to calm down enough so he could turn off all the lights in the flat. Natasha whimpered when he got up, missing his touch, his comfort. She watched as her boyfriend made his way through her apartment and turned off all the lights. She hated being so weak but the date did not remind her of anything good. "Clint?"

Once he had all but the lamp on her favoured side of the bed turned off, he walked back to her. In one quick movement, he sat back down on the bed, brought her head back down to his chest and lay down with her on top of him, his arms wrapped firmly around her. Natasha's quick, short breathing calmed slightly. She brought her hands up to his chest and rested them there as she tried to regain her posture. But all her hard work was undone as a rumble of thunder that had her clutching his black t-shirt in fear. Just like a child.

"Nat I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you anymore. But you need to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me," he whispered into her crimson locks as he caress her back, along the columns of her spine like he always did when she had a nightmare when she might happen to have when they were staying at each other's. It got her to calm down. Most of the time. She adjusted her head so it was resting in the croak of his neck; her favourite pillow she had once told him after a marathon of love-making while they were on a mission in Paris.

"The date," she whispered into his neck. Clint frowned at that. Today was the 29th of December. What would... Then Clint remembered. The fire in St. Petersburg that took her parents. Shit.

"Shh. Tasha. It's okay. I'm here. Everything will be fine," he whispered into her hair as he stroked her back softly in an attempt to get her to relax. Natasha relaxed slightly but her muscles were still tense.

Another rumble came, but this time it was further away, only made her muscles tighten but she didn't cry out. Clint started humming a tune he had heard on the radio. He was sure it was some Spanish singer but wasn't sure what the actual song was. Probably something cheesy but it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Could you come up with any other cheesy song?" Natasha murmured against Clint's neck. Her breath was hot on his skin which was cold from her tears.

"To be honest I don't know what it is," he whispered back. At least she was teasing him again.

"Enrique Iglesias. Hero," she muttered. He could feel her smile on his neck.

"So I was right. It is a Spanish singer," he muttered to himself. Natasha laughed at that then pulled her head up to look at her lover.

She smiled slightly at him before she whispered, "Thank you Clint." And she meant it. It had always surprised her how willing he was to put up with her stubbornness. And if their last mission had anything to say about that, it was that she could be very, very stubborn.

"For what?" he replied, returning her smile. Her smiles were always contagious.

"For being you. Just for being you," she whispered, running her fingertips across his features.

"There's no other place in the world I'd rather be than being here with you," he whispered as she leant down and placed her lips on his. When she begun to pull away slightly, Clint brought a hand to the back of her head allowing their kiss to deepen to a more passionate one. Natasha moved her legs so she was straddling him, not breaking the kiss. But unfortunately, as it is necessary for all living beings to breathe, they broke the kiss, panting to get oxygen into their lungs.

Clint recovered first and began to trail hot kisses down Natasha's neck. "If you only came here for sex I'll kick your ass," she half threatened, knowing full well that her partner had not come for the sex. Their relationship wasn't based on the sex, but she had to admit it was a very nice bonus.

"Tasha I'm hurt," he said, placing a hand on his heart in feigned hurt. "Though I got to admit that sex with such a beautiful woman as my girlfriend beats every fantasy I've ever had of her," he added, smiling smugly at Natasha. She slapped him for that, although playfully. He chuckled at the rare blush (very rare but, then again, he got her to do things that no one else has ever seen) on her cheeks, which told him that she agreed with him; the sex was very, very good. Perfect even.

"You still haven't told me about those fantasies," she whispered as she laid soft kisses down his face to the spot under his left ear, the spot that she knew drove him crazy. She nipped and sucked on that exact spot and she was rewarded with a moan, that she knew from experience, meant she was going to be sore in the morning.

"Aren't you going to tell me Baby?" she whispered into Clint's ear.

"How about I show you instead?" he responded, placing his hands on her hips. "And I'm gonna bet you aren't even wearing panties under that shirt of mine. Now to mention it, I was wondering where I put that shirt," he pondered aloud. It always was a puzzle to him how she preferred to sleep in his clothing rather than her own (amusingly sexy too. But more endearing).

"It's mine now," she stated, pouting like a child that had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"So you don't have panties on underneath it," he teased, trailing his hands down her thighs, gripping on them gently.

"No but I do have a pair of your old boxers on," she murmured as she lifted her injured hand up to his face, smirking slightly at the look of awe on his face. "What? You're surprised to hear your girlfriend is wearing a pair of your boxer," she teased him.

"Oh no, it's not that," he whispered as he leant up, brushing his lips across hers. "It's actually part of the fantasy I was just going to show you," was all he said before taking her lips with his own, kissing her hungrily. He didn't even give her a chance to respond.

Flipping them over, he made sure not to hurt her hand or her stomach. He knew that the injury had been deep and he didn't want to reopen the stitches. And the way she was clenching his hand early in the med-room while retaining an impassive face showed that it hurt a lot. A really fucking lot.

"If you dare start treating me like I'm going to break easily, I'll murder you Clint," Natasha whispered once they broke away to breathe.

"Never Nat. Although, I'm not going to put you through pain," he whispered as he began laying biting kisses down her neck.

"Clint... if you give me anymore hickeys, Fury might not let us go on anymore missions together," she warned half heartedly, smiling as he bit the spot near her shoulder which had her begging for more. "Clint you better not start t-" Natasha started but was quickly sopped when she felt Clint's hands brushed across her nipples through the cotton of his old – her – purple cotton shirt. She moaned when he leant down and took her right nipple through the shirt. "Oh God Clint!" she almost screamed as she felt his tongue lick over and then bite her nipple.

"Better not start what Nat?" he taunted, smiling up at her as he licked over the wet spot he had created on the shirt.

"Don't tease me Clint," she begged as she wriggled under his touch. She hated when he started to tease her like this. But nothing took away her bad nightmares better than a few hours of their love-making.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you enjoy it," Clint responded as he began to unbutton the shirt, pulling it slowly off of her, careful not to disrupt her injury. Natasha moved to take off Clint's own top but was stopped as Clint took her hands in one of his own pinning them to prevent her from proceeding with her actions. "No Tasha. Just relax. And enjoy," he ordered softly. All Natasha could do was nod as she threw her head back in pleasure when Clint removed his top then took her other nipple into his mouth, this time without the barrier of her cotton shirt.

"Fuck... CLINT!" Said man had to smile at that. He did love how she screamed his name like that when they were in bed.

"So that's where those pair went to," he murmured as he realised Natasha wasn't lying about wearing a pair of his boxers'. "When did you get that pair?" he teased.

"Sometime after Bangkok," she answered. "Payback for tearing my black panties in the hotel room after we finished the mission." He had to smile at that. She was constantly giving out to him for tearing her clothes. Especially if it was her underwear.

"They weren't panties; it was a thong," he argued with her playfully.

"True," she agreed. "But all is fair in love and war," she added as she tried to wriggled out of his iron grip as he laid biting kisses down her body.

"You tied me to the bed," he stated, pouting playfully. That had been a good night. Or was it morning. He wasn't exactly sure. Although he was sure Coulson had to put up with over eight hours of listening to them.

"As if you didn't enjoy it," she tossed back. She smirked then. "Now that I remember; those moans of yours, that night, were very arousing," she teased.

"Yeah. I bet they were. Having your boyfriend tied down to the bed while you had your 'fun' with him. You, Ms Romanoff, like being on top," Clint seductively breathed against her lips then gave them a slow, painful stroke with his tongue. In response Natasha raised her hips and grinded against his, obvious, erection. He hooked his fingers in the rim of his – her – underwear and pulled them off.

"Finally. You learn that fact," she moaned as she felt one of his hands brush her bottom lips slowly. She gasped in pleasure as he slipped two fingers into her entrance.

"Does that feel good Baby? Well Nat? Do you like me touching you like this?"

"Oh, Barton..." Natasha gasped, moving her hands to caress him in return.

"That's not an answer Tasha," Clint whispered. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them down against the bed then he kissed down her body, making sure not to go to hard on her bandages on her stomach. Once he reached her entrance he licked her softly, twirling his tongue over her lower lips, his digits still moving inside her, making her whimper in protest against his slow pace but a moment later those whimpers transitioned into moans. She cried out as he flicked the little sensitive nub of nerves repetitively, sucking on it ever few seconds.

Feeling confident that she wouldn't try to move anymore, Clint freed her wrists from his grip. Natasha's hands immediately fell onto his head, caressing his face and ears as he pleasured her. He dove his tongue in her entrance. He drove his tongue in once again and retracted it back. In and out, in and out, just like what another certain part of his body wanted to do at the moment. Ravishing every sensitive part of her pussy with both his tongue and fingers, causing her to moan louder and cried out as he brought her over the edge.

"See? I told you you'd enjoy it," Clint murmured against her as he licked up all her juices. He slowly pulled his fingers out of her causing her to groan out in protest (and 'how many times do I have to tell you not to tease?').

But Clint wasn't prepared for Natasha wrapping her legs around his back and flipping them over. She kissed him slowly before she moved to his neck and she was pleased at the tiny gasp of pleasure that sucking on his weak spot just under his left ear elicited from her lover. Moving even further down she flicked her tongue over his nipple, while her hands remove his pants and boxers, and he arched up.

Her hands found his rock hard shaft and he bucked when she gripped him. Natasha pumped his length and Clint's head fell back on the pillows.

"Oh God Nat," he moaned. Said woman smirked and kept her hand moving on him and began kissing down him once again until she placed a small kiss on the head of his erection. A soft groan pushed her on and she slipped her mouth onto him.

She bobbed her mouth on him while her hands massaged his balls. Within minutes, Clint was panting with need so he grabbed her head and pulled her off of him. She rose an eye-brow in a way that said 'what's-wrong?'

Answering her unspoken question, "I plan on making lasting a long time tonight."

"Do you even have that much stamina?" she teased even though she knew exactly how much 'stamina' her boyfriend had.

"Well you'll find out soon enough," he whispered as he nibbled the hammering pulse at her neck, his hands gripping her hips tightly for which Natasha answered his silent plea. She positioned herself and then slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing member. They both groaned in pleasure at the feel of their completion. She began a slow but steady pace of riding him, both moaning in pleasure.

Clint sat up so when Natasha came down on him he hit all the right spots inside her. Wrapping his arms around her as they continued the pace, their mouths met in a battle for dominance.

"Oh God, Barton... Jesus Clint," Natasha moaned as she felt her orgasm building.

"Come on Tasha. Cum with me," he whispered into her ear after a few more thrusts. With another two or three thrust they both came, shouting the name of their lover as they did so. Natasha collapsed on top of Clint as they calmed down.

"Thank you for coming over Clint," Natasha whispered against his neck when she regained enough energy to speak.

"Any time Baby. I love you," he whispered into her crimson hair.

"I love you too," she whispered back before sleep and exhaustion took over her body.

Clint smiled and drifted off to sleep knowing his girlfriend wouldn't be having any more nightmares tonight. And if she did, he'd be her hero and kiss away the pain.

_I can be your hero Baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_I. Can. Be. Your. Hero._


	5. Never Lock Me Out

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 2, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**In This Together Character Pairing List (of which will feature in later chapters):**

**1. ****Natasha Romanoff X Clint Barton****2. ****Tony Stark X Pepper Potts****3. ****Nick Fury X Maria Hill****4. ****Thor X Jane Foster****5. ****Bruce Banner X Betty****6. ****Steve Rogers X Darcy**

**Word Count: 2,507**

**Chapter Two: Never Lock Me Out**

**_10 years ago... Clint's Apartment, somewhere in New York_**

"Clint!" Natasha exclaimed angrily as the said twenty-two year old grabbed her and pushed her against the wall of his apartment.

"Don't do this Nat. Please Nat. Please don't do this," he whispered into her ear as he pinned her to the wall. She wanted to push him away and she could have, but she couldn't find it in herself when she saw the desperate, pleading look in his eyes.

"I have to! We both know this has to stop. You almost got killed today because of me!" she exclaimed, trying desperately to maintain her stoic mask, the one usually worn against the rest of the world but never wore for him. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

"But I didn't die Nat. I didn't. I'm still here. I'm still here with you. And I'm not gonna go anywhere anytime soon," he whispered passionately and desperately, his voice rising as he grabbed her hands from his chest and pinned them against the wall above Natasha's head. She struggled against the vice like grip Clint had on her arms but she knew it was a futile effort; years of archery and the years he spend in the circus had made his arms stronger than steel. Even with her strength she wouldn't be able to get the upper hand this way.

"No you didn't... But that's not the point! The point is that you could have! I would have lost you! And it would have been. ALL. MY. FUCKING. FAULT!" The Russian twenty-one year old yelled suddenly.

Clint frowned in confusion and pulled back slightly, shocked by his girlfriend's outburst. This, in turn, gave Natasha the chance she needed. She slipped her right leg around the back of his left and used it to pull him off balance. As Clint fell to the floor, Natasha shifted her body to the side so that she could move around him, once free she bolted towards the door of his apartment for the last time. '**I have to go,**' she thought sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

As she began to wrench the door open, a pair of strong arms slammed it shut and locked it, too quickly for Natasha to react; she hadn't even noticed him getting up off the floor.

Natasha could feel Clint's warm breath on the back of her neck, but she didn't turn around to face him, afraid that the emotion she would inevitably be able to see in his eyes would crumble her resolve. She felt Clint step forward until his muscular chest was resting against her back, his head came down and his hands moved her red hair off her neck so he could lay hot wet kisses along her skin. Her head titled back of its own accord and a small noise of pleasure (although somewhat sorrowful and desperate) escaped her lips before she clamped her lips shut. He pushed his hips into her ass and she could feel his arousal through their clothes.

"Tasha..." he whispered into her ear before biting it teasingly and licking the shell. The desperation in his voice made her tears fall. They should be stopping this. Now. But she made no other move. She couldn't. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. She'd miss this. Miss them. Miss him.

Clint turned Natasha around slowly, afraid any sudden movements would make her try to leave again. Once she was fully facing him, he raised one hand to grab her chin to make her look at him. When he saw the tears falling from her eyes, he kissed the salty tears away. She closed her eyes tightly. "Nat... Please stay. Just stay... with me," he murmured as he brushed his check against hers, his hands lying limply on her hips.

Natasha just nodded; her tears still falling. She grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers in a rough, toe-curling kiss. She heard his moan just before she plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Clint slowly ran his hands up and down Natasha's sides, grazing over her breasts before grabbing her firm ass and lifting her completely off the floor. Natasha instinctively wrapped her legs around Clint's lean waist and pushed her hips into his to keep herself up. "Fuck Nat," Clint moaned again, breaking his lips from hers to lay biting kisses down her neck as he rocked his hips into hers.

No longer caring why she had to stop this, Natasha grabbed the front of Clint's shirt and began to unbutton it, revealing his toned body to her hungry gaze. She could see the slight sheen of sweat on his chest and abs; the thought of them pressed up against her made Natasha's panties grew even wetter and she had the urge to run her tongue down his chest and nip his nipples. Before she could achieve this Clint had raised his head from her neck and reached his hands down and caught the hem of her red t-shirt drawing it up slowly whilst looking straight into Natasha's eyes. His gaze was dark and intense; his pupils were dilated, making his grey eyes look black. After three years of their relationship, they had come to learn the other's every weakness, strength and reaction to certain 'exercises'.

Clint dipped his head down as he slowly took off Natasha's top off, his tongue running between her breasts and down her toned stomach, making her arch into him and moan his name.

"Clint... Please..." Natasha begged him, rocking desperately; she needed him inside her because she didn't think she could take much more.

"Now you don't want this to stop." Clint said mockingly, with a hint of malice in his words. He rocked his hips hard into hers again and she couldn't prevent the moan that escaped her lips as she attempted to glare at him. "We fit Nat. We need each other. That doesn't make us weak, it makes us human... no matter how hard we pretend we aren't, it's all we are ever gonna be. I thought we had worked this out three years ago back in Dublin... I'm here for you Nat... I'm yours," Clint whispered into the skin of Natasha's neck as he pulled her t-shirt off to reveal her black and red lace bra. Natasha opened her mouth to protest but Clint's fingers had worked their way under her sweat pants and were stroking her clit through her panties; all that came out of her mouth was a strangled gasp. She knew they promised they wouldn't push each other away again but she could have lost him. She felt it was her fault he was more or less deaf from their mission in Sao Paulo four year ago. She wasn't strong enough to lose him. She hated that he made her feel weak. He made her feel so pathetic. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she remembered how deadly pale he looked as he fell from the two storey building. How his body was so limp when she screamed at him, called for him. The fear she felt when he didn't respond. His blood on her hands as she tried to stop the bleeding.

"Fuck," Clint swore again as he pushed two of his fingers into Natasha's slit, breaking her from her thoughts. "You're so wet for me Tasha," he breathed against the skin of her chest. He pumped his fingers in and out of her a few times before adding another finger and then curling them slightly inside her until he found her sweet spot that had Natasha crying out in pleasure and gripping Clint's shoulders so she could move her hips in time with his fingers. If this had been any other man, she would hate being so confined, but Natasha always like the feel of Clint dominating her in certain aspects of their relationship, even though she would never tell him or anyone else that.

Clint's teeth and mouth closed around one of her nipples through her bra and she moaned even louder. Clint looked up at his (secret, yet not so secret: everyone thought they were fucking each other since day one) girlfriend. He saw the tears and leant up to kiss them away. He knew she was scared of losing him. But she didn't. And she wouldn't. Not if he had anything to say about it anyways.

Clint pulled his digits from Natasha's pleasantly, soaking wet pussy before quickly setting her on the ground and dropping to his knees in front of her. He hastily pulled her panties and her pants to the ground so that he could have access to her pussy. Natasha leant against the door for support and let out a small scream when he ran his tongue through her folds before pushing it inside her.

"Clint. Please, fuck me," Natasha cried out loudly when she felt Clint's finger flicking her clit. Natasha pulled Clint roughly to his feet and tore the rest of his clothes to get them off him as quickly as possible, eager to feel his cock inside her. The feel of their love.

"No Nat... I'll make love to you," Clint growled into Natasha's mouth as he plundered it yet again with his tongue before ripping off her bra and hoisting her up. Natasha managed to get his boxers down to his knees before she was slammed against the wall with Clint's huge cock pushing at her entrance. "Clint!" Natasha yelled as his dick stretched her opening.

"Fuck Nat. You're so tight!" Clint exclaimed in ecstasy as he pushed his length all the way inside of Natasha. Natasha clawed at Clint's shoulder for purchase as she finally lost control and began to move her hips as much as she could, trying to make him move. His eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of her pussy squeezing his cock but didn't move, he put his hands on her hips and held me as still as he could.

"Say it," Clint said tauntingly, refusing to move until Natasha had said the words he wanted to hear. Words he needed to hear. They needed to hear. He needed to hear the words of why they shouldn't stop their relationship. The reason they couldn't.

"No," Natasha said stubbornly.

"Say it," Clint said again sucking and biting Natasha's nipple causing her to squirm above him and breathe even more deeply. She shook her head at him, unable to form a coherent sentence anymore.

Clint suddenly thrust hard into Natasha, sucking and biting hard on her tit, causing her to scream out at the sheer pleasure it caused.

"Say it" Clint practically growled before stopping his movements yet again.

"I love you!" Natasha yelled, tired of this stupid, fucking game (they had known each other for five years; been in a relationship for three, sleeping together for the same length as well. They didn't say they love each other it much but they rarely needed to anyways). She was sick. Sick with fear of losing him. Scared. 'Shit...' she thought as she confirmed what she had thought of ever since they began their relationship. The Black Widow didn't exist when they were together. She wasn't Natalia or Black Widow or Agent Romanoff or whatever other aliases she's ever had. She's Natasha. Clint's Natasha. And he was the one who made the Widow fall; made her weak and invincible at the same time.

Her confession was rewarded a second later by Clint's low moan and his hips pounding into Natasha's, his length pulled almost completely out before being viciously slammed back in time and time again. Natasha thought she was about to burst so begged Clint to go harder and faster. She could feel the white heat spreading throughout her body and she knew that Clint was close too as his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic and he was beginning to moan as much as she was.

"Fuck Clint!" Natasha screamed. "Clint. Clint. Oh shit. Clint. Fuck!" she shouted as she felt her climax about to go over the edge.

"Look at me Nat," Clint growled.

Natasha, somehow, found the energy to lift her head, as the waves of pleasure crashed over her again and again, to look into Clint's eyes. The sight alone was enough to prolong her orgasm as she saw nothing but desire and love shining in those dark grey eyes.

Natasha felt Clint's hips abruptly stutter against hers and his heads titled back as he began to cum, Natasha leant forward and ran her tongue along his sweat slicked neck and moaned at the taste of him.

Natasha felt the spurts of Clint's white hot cum coating her insides and she squeezed her core around him once more before he pushed his hips one final time before shouting, "Fuck. Nat. Fuck."

Clint's orgasm suddenly triggered another completely unexpected, one for Natasha, causing her pussy to contract around Clint and had her screaming his name.

When they both calmed down, Clint collapsed on top of Natasha for a minute whilst he regained the use of his legs before carrying her into his bedroom and lying down with her under the covers of his bed.

"I love you too Nat," Clint murmured gently into Natasha's hair. "Tasha?" Clint started.

"Mmm," she replied. It was the closest thing he would get to a 'yes' at half four in the morning.

"Promise me you'll never lock me out. I told you three years ago that I'm here for you; for whatever you want and need, I'm yours. I was really scared when you tried to walk away from us earlier."

Natasha looked up at Clint. There was fear and insecurity among the love in his eyes. She knew then that Clint was never going to leave her side, whether she wanted him to or not. And she felt the same for him.

"I promise to if you promise to do the same. And I'm the same for you; I'm yours and only yours. And I'm sorry. I was scared at the thought of you dying in my arms. Promise me you won't fucking dare doing something so stupid again."

"I promise. Thank you. And I'm sorry I put you through that. And to be honest... it wasn't that stupid; all I got was a few broken ribs and a slight concussion." She raised an eyebrow at his last statement. Because she looked as if she was going to argue with his last statement, as well as the fact as the bullet wound he had received as a result of their mission could have been fatal, and her insecurity about the reason he became deaf, he continued, "I'll try not to; but it's not a 100% guarantee."

"Good. I love you," Natasha murmured as she allowed sleep to encase her in its dark tendrils.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered as he, too, let sleep override his system.

**How's this chap? I'd appreciate any reviews given.**


	6. Moving In

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 3, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I apologies to BlackHawke2222 for the similarities to his/her story The Secret - it's pretty awesome so check it out. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Word Count: 2,572**

**Chapter Three: Moving In**

**_10 years ago... Bedroom, Clint's Apartment_**

Natasha's eyes fluttered open as she slowly regained consciousness. Her mind, for once, was fuzzy with drowsiness. She looked around for a moment, not knowing quite where she was. And then bits and pieces of the previous night coming rushing back to her mind and it clicked. She remembered the argument. She knew the grey walls of the room, the weapon on the desk in the corner and she was well familiar with the bed.

The mattress swayed for a few seconds and she felt the ghost brush of fingers caressing the base of her spine, then they ran across her stomach before arms closed around her waist. Well, that was something she definitely knew as well. She smiled into her pillow, resting her own arms on the ones holding her. The man behind her nuzzled her tenderly, burying his face in her long ruby locks, kissing her neck softly.

"You awake?" Clint's low voice whispered in a husky tone for several reasons; their activities last night, sleepiness and lack of use. And the list could continue. Natasha turned her head slightly to him, letting him catch the corners of her small smile with his lips as a response. She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck, letting their legs tangle underneath the blanket of his bed. Their lips touched softly in a gentle kiss. She always liked the feel of their bare skin brushed together. It was usually hushed whispers, desperate kisses and stolen moments. These quiet moments were rare but well welcomed.

She felt him pull her closer, turning them slowly until she lay on top of him. She pulled her arms back, hands running from his neck to lay sprawled out on his chest. She looked down at him, a long curtain of crimson falling around their faces. He lifted one hand and tucked a few strands behind her left ear, letting the tip of his fingers brush tenderly against her check causing her to close her eyes at the caress. He cupped her check as she leant down to kiss him.

His lips left hers for a moment to press against her throat; the space between her left shoulder and her neck, the spot he knew she was most sensitive causing her to moan.

He leaned his forehead against her collarbone and groaned as she dragged herself lower. "Nat don't tease..." he warned half-heartedly. She chuckled, crossing her hands on his chest, leaning her chin on them, watching as he twisted his head to look at her. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Thinking," she answered softly, her emerald eyes just as soft. She reached out and let one hand run over his face, tracing all his features, re-memorising each of them, with the tips of her fingers. His half closed eyes stared back at her, stormy grey and specks of black and blue, full of love for her. She bit her bottom lip as she decided that she would never be able to forget his eyes even if she tried and she added, "About you. About us". They softened and he held her tighter.

"Come here," Clint muttered as he pulled her closer to him. Natasha laid her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling it tenderly, kissing his jaw. He ran the fingers of his left hand down the column of her spine, so gentle it almost tickled.

"Do we have to go in today?" she muttered against his skin, closing her eyes.

"No... I told Coulson to cover for us," he answered lazily. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Poor Coulson... Fury will kill him," she murmured. He chuckled making her feel the vibrations through his chest.

"Yeah, well, he's glad you didn't walk out on me."

"I'm sorry about that," she said as she lifted her head, leaning on her elbow to hover above him. She bit her bottom lip, tears forming at the corner of her eyes, as she remembered the look of desperation in his eyes when she told him they had to stop their relationship.

"Hey. Hey. Don't Nat. It's okay. Just don't try to do it again. I might have to be harder on you if you do. And anyways we get to spend the whole week in bed."

Her heart fluttered in excitement at his words. She felt childish but it felt good. And the prospect of staying in bed with him, all week, was intriguing. Very, VERY intriguing.

"If I were here all the time you wouldn't get any work done at all," she joked, her lips hovering over his. "That might be a good strategy. S.H.E.I.L.D. sends female agents across the globe, male agents from other organisations fall in love..." she teased as he lifted his chin, brushing his lips on hers.

"That could work. Although there's just one major catch."

"Mmm... what's that?" she murmured against his lips, his eyes locked with hers.

"They would all have to be like you. And I think you're the only one," he claimed as he reached up and kissed her gently.

Her heart thumped fast. For fuck sake. Damn him. Damn him for making her feel so weak. So... loved. She pulled back, breath hitching as his fingers met her lower lips making her shiver in pleasure. His lips curled into a crocked smirk. She glared at him for the teasing, rolling away from on top of him and lying on her side, facing away from him. She tried to elbow him away when he turned along with her, trying to wrap his arms around her again. Fuck him. She was blushing now. Fucking blushing. She, the Black Widow, was blushing. She has never blushed and here she was blushing and acting like a love-struck school girl. Well the love-struck part was right. But still.

"Nat," he chuckled.

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled, trying to stay mad when he rolled her onto her back but failed. Miserably. Seeing the look in his face, the love in his eyes. When he looked at her like that, with eyes that saw every single one of her flaws but chose to ignore them. Just like when he made the call not to terminate her. Eyes which watched her with understanding, care, and warmth... and love.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in a soft voice, lips curling into an unconscious smile.

His smiled back, climbed on top of her and whispered, "Thinking about the best decision I've ever made was the one I made in Budapest five year ago."

Her throat closed with butterflies, her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid he would hear it and make fun of her for it. He always disarmed her with his words. She felt bare, defenceless and so... vulnerable. But this was Clint. She trusted him enough to let her guard down. Scratch that, she loved him so much she let the walls she'd built around her heart around her heart fall. For him. Only for and with him.

She leant up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. He responded by depending the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and possessively. He brought one hand around to their fronts, slid it down to her pussy and flicked her clit slowly. Natasha gasped in pleasure at the feel of Clint's finger playing with her pussy. As he increased his pace, she broke the kiss and threw back her head, moaning his name in pleasure.

He smirked and sucked on the neck, moving his fingers down to her entrance and pushed two of his digits into her. She clenched his shoulders as if clutching for her life, her moans becoming more high-pitched. "Now aren't you glad that you didn't walk out on us last night?" he teased as he bit her neck to leave a large love mark on the slender skin there.

"There's... more... than this... that I'm happy... I didn't... leave... us," she managed to get out, her breathing laboured as he differenced his pace of finger fucking her.

"Oh? And what are they?" he whispered as he licked the hickey he had given her.

"Us. You... I love you," Natasha panted as his digits hit a sensitive spot in her pussy.

Clint stilled the movements of his fingers within her. "Did you just willingly admit that you love me? Without me getting it out of you by force?" he teased as she caught his hand, which wasn't inside her pussy.

"Yes," Natasha murmured as she interlaced their fingers, not wanting to argue with him about it. She gave him a hard time when he had to force it out of her. Her eyes closed as she felt on the edge of an orgasm and was unaware of the happy smirk on Clint's face. Or the devious glint in his eyes.

"I love you too Nat," he whispered against her right nipple before he quickly moved his fingers suddenly inside her and sucked her tit. Hard. Natasha screamed his name in pleasure, her walls clamping on his digits as her juices covered his hand. Once her walls released his digits, Clint pulled them out of her as slowly as he could possibly manage (causing her to moan, "Don't be so mean Clint,") and licked his hand clean before he crawled up to face her.

As she calmed down from her climax, she opened her eyes to look at her lover. "Thank you," she whispered against his lips. She moaned in contentment when he kissed her, tasting herself in his mouth.

"For what?" he asked once they broke the kiss, slightly confused at her statement.

"For everything. For the decision you made in Budapest. For being you. For always being there for me... And for... And for loving me," she explained. Scratch that, confessed.

He smiled lovingly at her and caressed her check. "Entirely all my pleasure baby... To be honest... and I don't care how cheesy this sounds... I've been at your mercy ever since that moment when I made the choice not to kill you," he whispered then kissed her hard as if to bruise their lips.

Natasha reached down between them, grasped his dick and began to pump it slowly. He broke the kiss and moaned in the crook of her neck as her hand slided smoothly over his length, his pre-cum used as lube for her to do so. She increased her pace slightly and whispered in his ear, "Clint? Roll over for me." The said man did as he was told and rolled over. Natasha rolled over on top of him, her hand never leaving his member. She dragged her body down his until she was facing his dick. She slowly out the tip in her mouth and slowly pushed it in as far as she could without gagging. She bobbed her head on his length while keeping eye contact as she moved.

"Nat," he moaned, "If you keep that up I'm gonna cum." Her only action to show she heard him was moaning on his shaft to add vibrations to her service on his cock. He moaned louder, his grip on the bed sheets strengthen; he knew she hated being force to do deep-throating and it was something he'd never make her do. He came within minutes and she swallowed all of his cum. Clint waited until he was certain she wouldn't be surprised by any sudden movements, sat up and grabbed her by her waist to pull her up to straddle him.

"How do you want to spend our week off?" Natasha murmured against Clint's lips as they kissed gently.

"Mmm... Most of it in bed... if you're willing to do so," he smirked as he gripped her hips tightly and Natasha answered his silent plea. She positioned herself over him and then slowly lowered herself onto his throbbing member. They both moaned in pleasure at the feel of becoming one once again. She slowly moved up so only the tip was still inside her before sliding it just as slowly back into her, filling her fully.

"Move in with me," Clint stated, rather than asked, as he sucked on one of her nipples in order to get her to increase her pace. Natasha increased her pace ever so slightly and moaned as he bit her nipple in retaliation for her torturously slow pace.

"And you just demand I move in with you," she teased as she differenced her pace of riding his rod.

"Stop teasing me... Oh God... ugh Nat... The reason... is 'cause... I want to... wake up... everyday... with you..." he managed to get out as his breathing hitched, the tightness in his groin growing as she continued her torture. He thrusted up hard, meeting her downward push halfway, making her throw her head back as the sensation rolled through her. Time had almost stopped to him. There she was, face flushed, eyes tightly closed and mouth hung open as moans escaped her luscious lips. Pink and wet. Just like her womanhood.

Natasha pounded herself harder, but with a mixed pace, on his thick member. She was so close but decided to continue her torture on her lover. Groaning with frustration Clint rose up and before she could blink Natasha was on her back beneath him.

Natasha moaned softy behind closed lips and rocked her hips with each stroke he made. He thrusted into her slowly, teasing her as she had done to him, before she urgently tugged him down to her lips, ravishing his mouth with hers when he lowered down to kiss her as she desired, still pumping into her throughout their heated kiss. Clint could barely stand the feel of her tight hot slick muscles clamping on him, welcoming him urging him. His thrusts intensified and his pace quickened and her audible gasp pushed him even further near the edge. Without much warning white stars blinded Natasha and she was unable to do much of anything but moan his name in pleasure. The release of her climax triggered his and Clint let go, loosing himself as he groaned her name into her shoulder. Many minutes later they felt boneless and unable to move, simply exhausted from their intimate love-making.

Clint slowly pulled out of her and rolled off of her, knowing he was a lot heavier than she was, and onto his side. Natasha turned onto her side so she could face him, cuddling into his chest. "To answer your 'question' about me moving in with you, do you mean what you said?" she murmured against his chest.

He lifted her head up so they could look each other. "Yes I do. I want to wake up every day with you by my side. With you in my arms."

Natasha smiled softly at his statement and whispered, "Then yes. I'll move in with you. I kinda like the idea of sleeping in your arms every night." She then yawned, proceeded to nuzzle her head in her chest and closed her eyes. She was tired from their activities. She had yet to recover from last night. "Wake me up in an hour or so Baby," she muttered as she let sleep take over her senses.

"That's if I'm awake Tash," he whispered into her hair as he too let sleep take over.

**Well this chapter's done. How's the story going so far? At the moment I've written up to chapter fourteen so far. Reviews are appreciated.**


	7. Extra: Removing Doubt

**Fanfic: ****Removing Doubt, Avengers.****  
Author: ****ShadowBeats22107.****  
Rated: ****M or NC/17.****  
Word Count: ****2,966.**

**Summary: ****Basically Clint gets jealous. WARNING: Mature Content (lemon), mention of rape from Natasha's past. If you don't like don't read. 'In This Together' series, set before chapter four. Clintasha/ BlackHawk.**

* * *

_**Venice, Italy. January 2005.**_

"Clint?" Natasha called out as she entered the safe house they were situated at for their mission; Natasha had had to seduce an arms dealer/ gang lord. But the thing that was bugging her was that Clint left in a hurry after she killed their mark once she got the necessary info. "Clint?" she called out again, wondering where the fuck her boyfriend was? She was about to shout his name when Clint walked out of the bedroom.

"Yeah?" he muttered as he walked as he walked over to the kitchen table where he had his bow laid, not bothering to look up at her as he sat down.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she walked over to him. "You left quickly after I killed the mark," she added as an explanation to her question as she sat in the chair beside him. "Baby?"

"Oh I'm fine," Clint muttered through clenched teeth as he cleaned his bow. He was annoyed (best fucking understatement he's had so far) that she let that scumbag get so close to her. Well, for Clint's comfort anyways.

Natasha frowned in confusion at her lover's behaviour. '_**What the fuck?'**_ she thought. "Sorry to burst your bubble Barton but your tone and body language are telling me otherwise," she snarled angrily as she folded her arms and watched his movements carefully.

Clint stood up quickly and threw the cleaning items onto the table. "Okay Romanoff. You want to know why I'm so pissed off? It's because you let that fucking Italian piece of shit get too fucking close to you!" he roared at her, his body shaking in rage.

Natasha was shocked by her boyfriend's outburst. That's why he was so angry. "What the fuck Clint?! I was doing my job! And for your information that bastard did not lay a hand on me!" she shouted back at him as she stood up as well. She couldn't believe her lover could think that she would let a criminal, such as their mark, touch her the way Clint was assuming.

"Really? I was there watching yer every movement Natasha!" he shouted, catching the twenty four year old Russian by surprise: she knew just how bad he was off when he used her full name and not one of his several different nicknames for her. "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?!"

"NO I DON'T!" she roared at him as she stood closer to him, her own body shaking in anger. "But I can't believe you'd think I would do anything to hurt you! Even when you should damn very well know that you're the only person in this whole fucking world who I love and trust!"

Clint clenched and unclenched his hands as he tried to control his anger as they kept their eyes locked. Clint was the first to break; he walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands as his body still shook with (slowly being controlled) anger.

Natasha bit her bottom lip in worry before following him out into the sitting room. "Clint?" she whispered as she knelt in front of him, placing her hands on his as she tried to peel them from his face. Clint, eventually, let her pull his hands from his face, looking her in the eye.

"Tasha, I-," he started but Natasha cut him off by placing two fingers on his lips.

"Clint, don't... I'm sorry I made you feel like I was betraying you," she whispered as she gently pushed him so his back was against the back of the couch. She climbed on top of him, her knees on either side of his waist and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry," she murmured as she felt him relax; the tension in his muscles easing and his racing heart slowing.

Clint buried his face into her hair and wrapped his arms tightly around his girlfriend's body as she nuzzled her face into the skin of his neck. "It wasn't that that I was angry about Nat," he whispered into her crimson locks. His statement caused Natasha to raise her head and look him in the eye with her perfectly arched eyebrows raised.

"Clint?" she whispered as he raised his left hand to caress her cheek gently. She caught his hand and kissed his fingers lovingly while she kept her eyes locked on his.

"Berlin," he whispered as he traced her lips softly. "It kept reminding me of Berlin... What that Sex Slave Trader did to those girls and women... What he almost did to you," he murmured, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Hey," she whispered as she knelt up properly, taking his face in her hands. "That's not gonna happen to me Baby," she said softly before taking her lips in her own softly.

"Tasha," he moaned as she slid her tongue over his lips tauntingly. "Fuck," he groaned as she moved her hips over his teasingly. He placed his hands on her hips in order to help control his lustful thoughts.

Natasha stopped all her movements, surprising Clint slightly. "You do remember that you are the only man I ever willingly slept with... Right?" she whispered against his lips. Clint nodded but frowned in confusion; _**where was she going with this? **_"That saying of _'three' is a lucking number'_ couldn't be more true," she whispered as she kissed him again, more desperate and hungrier than before.

Clint moaned as he broke the kiss to breathe, allowing Natasha to latch her lips onto his sweet spot below his left ear and close to his Adam's apple making him groan loudly in approval. "Wait... Nat... Are you s-... saying that you've only slept... with three men?" he whispered in between moans and gasps as she left a large enough love mark on his neck.

Natasha pulled away to admire her work before she met her boyfriend's eyes. "Technically, I've only ever slept with one man Clint; you. I - ... I was raped by the other while I was still in the Red Room. Punishment was rape," Natasha confessed softly, moving her gaze to look at the hickey she had given him while his fingers played the hairs on the nape of his neck.

Clint froze at her confession. _**She had never told him she had been raped when she was in the Red Room, let alone twice. **_"Nat?" he whispered as he gently caught her chin to make her look at him.

In response, Natasha massaged the nape of his neck gently, making him close his eyes at the caress. "Tasha, don't try to distract me," he whispered as she gently brushed her lips against his.

"Clint," Natasha half whined as she leant her forehead against his. Clint raised an eyebrow at her, showing he wanted her to explain her confession. She closed her eyes and sighed in slight frustration. "I -... I was thirteen the first time. I didn't kill a mark properly so the Red Room leader, Ivan, had one of the male trainees from one of the other Rooms have his '_sexual training_' with me. The trainee's name was Alexei, he was two years my senior. He's known as _Red Guardian_ now-a-days. The second time was another spy experiment, _Winter Soldier_; I had failed a mission. I was fifteen, he was twenty five," Natasha confessed, closing her eyes at the look of shock on her boyfriend's face.

"Natasha?" Clint whispered as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and held her tightly against his body. Natasha didn't reply but instead laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Nat," Clint started, making the red-haired Russian lift her head to look at him. "If you let me, I want to help you get rid of your nightmares; I want to replace them with memories of us. Of our love," he whispered before taking her top lip in between his, sucking and biting on it gently.

Natasha nodded slightly before kissing him back hungrily, running her left hand through his hair while her right one gripped his neck tightly. She grinded her hips against his, feeling him re-harden, having gone down when she revealed what 'punishment' she had gone through when she was still in the Red Room.

Clint stood suddenly and walked into the bedroom with Natasha still in his arms, her legs wrapped his waist. "I love you," Natasha whispered into his mouth as they kissed hungrily.

Clint smiled softly into their kiss as he laid her down on the bed. "I love you too Nat. More than anything else in this world," he whispered against her lips. He trailed down her body to the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss and asking in silence for her permission.

Natasha smiled lovingly at him and raised her arms to let him take off her top. "You have permission to make love to me all night Clint," she whispered once the shirt was off.

"I thought it would be better if I asked," Clint stated as he kissed her again, caressing her body lovingly. He smiled against her neck when she moaned in pleasure as he began sucking and nipping her skin. "This is all about you Baby," he whispered as his hands grabbed the waistband of her jeans, so you can tell me if you have any requests."

In response, Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair lovingly and whispered, "Okay... My only request is that you make love to me all night until we pass out." She giggled happily when she felt him smiled against the skin of her chest.

"No prob Babe... You know I've enough stamina to last that long," Clint stated (a little bit smugly... just a little bit) before taking her right nipple into his mouth as he pulled her jeans off her body. Natasha threw back her head in pleasure and moaned loudly as Clint sucked hungrily on her other breast.

"Oh God... Clint... cl-... clothes... off... now," Natasha gasped as Clint switched his lips to her left nipple while his right hand palmed her right breast. "T... tease," she moaned as he stroked her wet panties playfully slowly.

In reply, Clint stepped all his movements and quickly rid himself of his clothing before re-latching his lips to her rosy nub and his hand caressing her breast gently. "That better?" he teased.

"Much..." she moaned as he began to move down her body. Clint smiled against her skin when she gasped in pleasure when he slid his fingers past her soaked panties and into her cunt. "Fuck... Clint... Yes," Natasha moaned as he moved his fingers inside her while he kissed his way back up her body.

"Come on Nat," he whispered against her lips as he felt her walls tighten around his digits, "I know you want to come on my hand. I know you love it when I touch you like this." He smiled as he kissed her softly, swallowing her scream of pleasure as she came hard around her lover's fingers.

"Oh God," she moaned into his mouth as she tried to catch her breath. "I love you," she whispered before he pulled his fingers out of her.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered before she flipped them over so she was on top. Their lips met hungrily as Natasha reached down between them, grabbed his length and positioned him at her entrance. She sank down onto him, both of them groaning in pleasure at the feel of his length filling her. Clint sat up against the headboard so they could continue their make out session as Natasha rode him.

Natasha moaned into his mouth as she let one hand stay threaded through his hair while her other one caught one of his and interlaced their fingers. Clint smiled as they broke away to breathe, panting as pleasure coursed through their bodies. "Oh God," she groaned as Clint latched his lips on a sensitive spot behind her right ear and sucked hungrily on the spot, making her eyes roll into the back of her head at the sensation.

"You like that?" Clint asked tauntingly. "You like it when I mark your skin don't you?" he whispered before blowing playfully on the hickey he'd left behind her ear.

Natasha's reply was mixed Russian and English about all the things she wanted to do to him as she claimed his lips greedily, using her grip on his hair to collide his lips against hers. Clint moaned into her mouth, smiling; he couldn't wait to take her up on her '_fantasies_'.

They broke away, Natasha biting her bottom lip as she felt another orgasm approaching. ""Baby..." she moaned as she leant her forehead in the crook of his neck, "I'm not gonna last much longer." In response, Clint used his free arm to hold Natasha closer to him and he took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting gently on the erect nub as he felt her walls tightened and flutter around him as she came again, clenching his member tightly inside her. "CLINT!" she screamed, throwing her head back in bliss.

Once she could see straight again, Natasha was a little surprised to feel Clint still hard inside her. "How many rounds do you plan on lasting?" Natasha murmured teasingly into his ear as she moved her hips tauntingly on his.

"As many as it takes to wear you out," he whispered into her ear before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top. "So how long do you think?" he teased, nipping playfully on her ear lobe as he thrusted slowly into her.

"I don't think you'll... b-," she started but interrupted herself with a loud moan as he hit the wall of her cervix. "Fuck... oh God... Yes," she gasped as she wrapped her legs high on his back, letting him hit deep spots inside her.

"Don't think I'll what Baby?" he teased as he moved his lips down her throat while he grabbed both her wrists with his left hand. "You like it when I'm on top don't you? You like it when I take control," he teased, grinning as she groaned at his words.

"Oh God yes... Yes," she moaned, her hips meeting his thrust for thrust, both their chests heaving in an attempt to control their bodies.

"That's not my name Nat. Although I take it as a great compliment that you consider me '_God,_'" he teased, nipping and biting the skin under her chin before moving his mouth to her left ear. "I'll make sure you forget your own name while you scream mine as I make you cum again," he stated smugly as he lifted her legs over his shoulders.

"C-... cocky much?" she gasped in reply but moaned in pleasure when he thrusted harder into her.

"As my girlfriend, you should know how _cocky _I am," he teased as he leant his head down and sucked on one of her nipples. He smiled when he heard her cry out in ecstasy; he knew she was close again, her breathing was more laboured and her walls were tightening on his member again.

"C-... Clint... I- I... want you... to cum... w-... with me," Natasha gasped as he raised his head to kiss her. He nodded as he released her arms, letting her wrap them around his neck; he was close too but he was willing to make her satisfied before his own pleasure.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came, her walls growing impossibly tighter around her lover, pulling him over the edge with her.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he spilled his seed inside her. He collapsed against her as she clung to him tightly, both panting for air.

Eventually, Clint rolled off of Natasha. She followed, curling up into his side as her head rested in the crook of his neck. "You were right," Natasha whispered into his skin.

"About what?" Clint whispered as he stroked her hair gently; he had an idea of what she was on about but he was making sure he knew which part.

"About me forgetting my own name while I screamed yours as you made me cum again," she whispered, leaning up on her elbow to look at him. She smiled and giggled against his lips when he leant up to kiss her softly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too," he whispered, smiling as she giggled happily – not her flirty false laugh she used on marks or the quick snort she passed as a laugh on the Helicarrier, her real one, the one she only used around him. "You enjoyed that," he stated smugly against her lips.

"Maybe," she whispered, smiling playfully like the love struck teenage girl she never was as she climbed on top of him. "But," she whispered, sucking and nipping his bottom lip, "I think I'd enjoy another round as well."

Clint smiled then groaned as she grabbed his re-hardening cock in her hand. "And what exactly do you want me to do?" he whispered as he moved his hands to her hips and gripping them.

"I think you know that I want you to make love to me all night until we pass out," she requested before she pushed her tongue into his mouth and lowered herself on his now fully erect dick.

"As you wish Baby," Clint murmured into her mouth as he grabbed her hips harder and helped her move her legs so she could straddle him and ride him in a more comfortable position. "This is gonna be one long night," he whispered, causing them both to smile mischievously.

"You got that right," Natasha whispered.

* * *

**Worth any reviews?**


	8. Extra: Better Man

**Fanfic: Better Man, Avengers  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, any of its characters or **_**Shayne Ward's 'Better Man**_**.' I do, however own this story's plot.  
Word Count: 1,661.  
Rated: M or NC/17  
Summary: Clint has a nightmare about a fight with his dad. Natasha wakes up to him pacing their bedroom, muttering in various languages, **_**'I won't be like him. I won't hurt the people I love. I won't hurt Natasha like Dad hurt Mom.' **_**But even if he's tense, Natasha knows just the way to get him to relax… (Set two months after chapter three in my other story 'In This Together.')**

* * *

Natasha woke up at half two to the sound of her partner pacing the width of their bedroom. She was still groggy from sleep as she turned to look at him. As her senses focused, she realized that her boyfriend was muttering in various languages. She listened carefully as she tried to decipher his words. She was wearing one of his old shirts so she was taking longer to focus; something to do with the fact that it smelt like him.

"Níor bheith mé mar é. Níor gortóidh mé na daoine a grá liom. Níor gortóidh mé Nat mar ghortgaidh Dhaid mo Mhaim (_I won't be like him. I won't hurt the people I love. I won't hurt Natasha like Dad hurt Mom)_," Clint muttered in Irish as he ran his left hand through his hair.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as he began to repeat his statement in Russian. Only one idea came to Natasha as she thought of possible reasons for why her boyfriend was so stressed; a nightmare about his past. More specifically his father.

"Yes Baby?" he replied as he stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Are you alright my love?" she asked as she sat up properly so she could look at him.

"I'm okay," he murmured as he walked back over to their bed, sitting down on her side of the bed. "Go back to sleep Nat," he whispered as he used his left hand to caress her cheek lovingly.

"You need to sleep too Baby," she whispered as she grabbed his hand and kissed his wrist lightly. "Clint... Don't do this to yourself," Natasha requested as she knelt on her knees, taking his face in between her hands, making sure he looked her in the eye. "Baby, you're not like your father. You never have been. You never will be," she whispered before she leant forward and kissed him gently, taking his bottom lip in between hers, sucking gently.

"I love you," Clint whispered into Natasha's mouth.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered as she climbed on top of him, neither breaking the kiss as she did so. She smiled when she felt her boyfriend's breath hitch in his chest while he rested his hands on her hips. "Make love to me," Natasha murmured into Clint's mouth.

Clint nodded, raised his hands and began to unbutton her – his – shirt. Once that was done, he slowly removed the material from her body as he kissed her gently before trailing gentle kisses, biting and sucking his way down to her chest.

Natasha moaned as he took her right nipple in his mouth, groaning in pleasure as he sucked and nibbled on the nub. "Fuck…. Baby," she moaned as he switched to her other breast, repeating his actions.

"Yes Babe," he whispered as he began to trail butterfly kisses down her body until he reached her naval. He slid out his tongue and ran it over and into her belly button, making her squirm underneath him.

"Stop being such a tease Clint," she moaned as he began to lay biting kisses down to her lower lips. "Fuck... Baby," she moaned, bucking her hips slightly as he licked her clit slowly as he trailed his fingers over her breasts teasingly.

"You're the tease whom I learnt it from Nat," he murmured before dragging his left hand down her body to join his mouth on her mound. "Oh God Nat... you're so wet... Is this all for me?" he teased as he slid two fingers into her.

Natasha moaned loudly and grabbed her lover's hair, threading her fingers through the sandy strands as he began his slow torture of eating her out. "Oh God... Please... Don't stop," she requested as he added another finger into her wet entrance.

"Never knew I was God Nat," he whispered into her before running his tongue over her clit teasingly. "Baby... You're so wet," he commented as he added a fourth finger inside her cunt.

Natasha's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Clint sucked on her bundle of nerves. "Clint," she panted before she screamed in pleasure as she came around her boyfriend's fingers. "Fuck," she whispered as she calmed down from her climax, her fingers massaging his scalp as he lapped all her juices from her lower lips and from his fingers.

Clint smiled as he kissed his way back up her body before claiming her lips hungrily, letting her taste herself in his mouth. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, running his tongue over hers teasingly.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered before flipping them over so she was on top of him. "Clint?" she whispered as she began to trail butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach.

"Yes Baby?" he eventually managed to gasp as she used her left hand to massage his balls softly.

She stopped her actions and crawled up his body so she could look him in the face. "You know that you are the only one I love and trust... Right?" she whispered as she lightly kissed every inch of his features while her hands rested lovingly on his shoulders.

"Yes," he murmured as she brushed her lips over his gently.

"That's the main reason why I think – no, I know - that you're a better man than anyone else in this world," she confessed as she lowered herself slowly onto his length while kissing him gently.

They both moaned loudly in pleasure as they fit perfectly together, their bodies moulding in perfect match. "Oh God... Nat... This will never get old," he whispered as he sat up, his arms wrapping snugly around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"Agreed," she whispered as she felt him suck on her neck hungrily, leaving yet another mark. "Oh God... Clint... Fuck yes," she moaned as she moved at a slow pace on his member.

Clint moved his right hand down her body to her love mound and began to play with clit. "Fuck... Nat, you feel so good," he murmured before taking her left nipple in his mouth while he used his free hand to help them meet each other's thrusts.

"Y- You're... not so bad... yourself," she teased as her breathing began to increase with each thrust. "Fuck... Clint I'm... not gonna... last much longer," she whispered into his ear as he switched to her other breast.

Clint smiled against her skin and nodded. "Go on Nat," he whispered against her wet nipple. "I want you to cum," he whispered.

Natasha screamed in pleasure as she came around him, pulling him into his own climax as she did so, both of them screaming and shouting each other's name as loud as possible.

"CLINT!"

"NATASHA!"

They collapsed onto the bed, both panting in an effort to regain their breath, Natasha still on top of him.

"Fuck... That was good," she whispered into the crook of his neck. He stroked her hair and back softly as she snuggled further into his embrace.

"Good... Glad you enjoyed," he whispered into her hair before kissing her right temple lovingly.

Natasha frowned as she felt her boyfriend tense up again. "Clint no," she said as she leant up onto her elbows, looking him in the eye, her hands on his cheeks. "You are not like your father. Baby you never have been," she stated, leaning her forehead against his. "You never will be," she whispered before kissing him softly, dragging her hands down his arms until her fingers were interlaced with his.

Clint could only nod as he tightened their grasp. "I love you," he whispered in between soft kisses. Suddenly Natasha flipped them over so Clint was on top of her, with him still inside her, never really having gone down fully.

"I love you too Clint," she whispered once she was fully on her back with him resting neatly in between her legs, her said legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "I want you to make love to me so hard, I won't be able to walk straight for at least a week," she murmured as she rolled her hips against his, making them both groan in ecstasy.

"Of course," he whispered before claiming his lover's lips hungrily. "My Love," he added as he began to thrust slowly inside her. Then he began to sing against her lips. In Russian. "I promise you my heart won't fade. I swear to you my soul, always. It isn't hard to understand; you're making me a better man," he sang into her ear as he drove her into the mattress.

"Fuck... Oh God," she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Never knew I was God Tasha," Clint teased as he thrusted harder her inside her.

Instead of responding, Natasha screamed in pleasure as she felt her tighten around him, her head rolling back in pleasure that only Clint had ever provided for her.

"Yes... Oh God... Yes... Right there... Yes... CLINT!" she screamed as he hit her G-spot perfectly with each thrust. "FUCK... CLINT!" she screamed as he went as far as he could inside her, making her cum hard around him, pushing him over the edge at the pleasure of hitting her cervix and her climax created, shouting her name as he did so.

Clint collapsed on top of Natasha as they recovered from their love-making. "God... Clint... that was perfect... as it usually is," she whispered as she kissed his forehead lovingly before he rolled off her, pulling her into his side, allowing her to snuggle into the crook of his neck as she did practically every night.

"I love you Sweetheart," Clint whispered into her hair as he used his left hand to stroke her hair gently while he intertwined his right fingers with her left hand.

"I love you too Baby," she whispered against his skin, tightening her hold on his fingers.

* * *

_I promise you my heart won't fade  
I swear to you my soul, always  
It isn't hard to understand  
you're making me a better man_

* * *

**So how was this story? Any Good?**


	9. Soul Mates

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 4, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Thank you BlackHawke2222 for your comments. Your work is very inspiring to me. And because of that I have the next chapter for everyone. I do notice similarities to (and I think this is right) _Games_** **by hulucthulhu. so if you are reading this I sincerely apologies. No hard feelings? Please? **

**Word Count: 2,654**

**Chapter Four: Soul Mate**

**_7 years ago... Agent Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff's Remote Cabin, Alaska_**

Clint Barton has always been a simple man. He has only two sides which tend to blend into each other. His childhood in the circus created his nonchalant attitude and sense of humour. Like a bad joke, the best marksman on the planet started off doing a trick show in a failing circus that was run by gypsies and ex-cons. He doesn't tolerate being talked down because of it. After his failed career at the marines, he became an assassin for hire. The one surprising thing about criminals is they respect people with talent, and although Clint didn't respect any criminal he was hire by, he still got to shoot, got paid and was able to play cards. And that was all that he cared about. He still has simple tastes; shooting, feeling good, and Natasha. He does be focused on missions, 100%. But that doesn't mean he can't have some fun. Half of his quips and remarks go over people's heads and his pranks on the S.H.E.I.L.D. bases and the Helicarrier are infamous. He'd never jeopardise a mission for fun though; he's got more respect for his work than that. Better to get bored then to get people killed.

When he first met Natasha- bleeding, broken and brainwashed - and who still tried to fight him, he knew he was a goner. He'd never admit that the first time they were assigned to a mission together he had felt so sick by being so close to such a beautiful, but deadly woman. When they stopped being just partners he realised how truly incredible she was. He taught her advanced English. He learnt Russian from her. They sparred in their free time. They spent their down time in each other's companionship. Things changed when she started confiding things in him, her secrets and her nightmares. He told her his too, but he liked to share his dreams with her more. Clint was a dreamer and an idealist at heart. Only Natasha and Coulson knew that. Maybe even Fury. He does whatever feels right, and everytime he's with Natasha, it feels right. He became positive of this when he risked his life to save her, and the fact he was render deaf because of his sonic arrows on that mission as well for which she blamed herself, in the shit hole they create in Sao Paulo, after their mission went bust: especially when she stayed by his side until he recovered from his severe injuries. Every mission they had, she'd keep her eye on him to make sure no one snuck up on him, even if the supreme hearing aid, which he'd never need to remove (built in hearing aid), that Fury had specially made for his best sniper (and favourite sniper, joint second favourite agent with Coulson and Hill, only being beat by Natasha). He knew his life without her was something he could ever think of. His other half.

In terms of poker, if Agent Clint Barton was considered a coin, Agent Natasha Romanoff was a dice. She had many, various sides (though that most likely happens when you've been reprogrammed more times than a refurbished computer programme). She's been Natalia Drakov, Natalia Romanov, Natasha Romanoff, Natalie Rushman and more aliases than any S.H.E.I.L.D. agent can count. Her parents were killed when she was six, which made her a ward of the Russian government; a government who wouldn't put someone with athletic ability and potentially stunning beauty to waste. They sent her to the Red Room; she was trained to kill, to lie and to steal. To be everything but human. And that's what she was. Except there's an anarchy streak in Natasha. One that the Russians tried to squash with drug dependence, as if that was the answer to their problems with her. And that didn't work out too well. For anyone. It just made her reckless, but at least kept her coming back. Well until Clint Barton found her. Her rebellious streak wouldn't let her just stand there and take an arrow, even though she knew she was clearly beaten. She's resented the idea she owed him for months, and the way he'd become so reckless. She'd thought she'd rubbed some of that red in her ledger off of him. But when he took the bullet for her in Sao Paulo, after their mission went bust, losing his hearing as well – she blamed herself for that – she knew she could trust him. She knew she didn't need to fear the thoughts of staying.

Something about Clint calmed her fears, quelled her anger, and even made her happy. She'd never admit she liked his jokes at the base or enjoyed the fallout of his pranks on random agents at base, but she loved it. She loved the way she felt safe around him, like she didn't have to sleep with one eye open and keep her back to the wall. On missions, in front of everyone else and in public when not a mission, she was the stone cold, emotionless bitch she earned her reputation as; the Black Widow. She was as direct and dangerous as a lightning bolt. But when she began to trust Clint, in the private spaces in their rooms or apartments, her façade began to erode away. She was Natasha when she was with Clint. A human being who enjoyed her humane comforts and happiness. She had a streak of troublemaking as big as her rebellious streak, and it meshed well with Clint's joking nature; she was the mastermind behind his best pranks. She was quiet and thoughtful, but if she was excited she talked till she was hoarse. But only around Clint. Clint Barton, though a part of her vicious, dangerous, and often horrible reality and life, was a vacation wrapped in a ruggedly handsome package. She knew she'd be lost without him. Her other half.

Together they were the best team S.H.E.I.L.D. had to offer. Their Strike Team Delta. There were no questions though; their partner's life meant more to them than their own. Neither knew how much losing the other would destroy the remaining person. When the dam of finally broke and they confessed their true feelings in the room in they had gotten for the mission in Dublin, they knew it was fate that had kept them together since the day they met. If there was one thing Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff knew for certain it was that they love each other. They didn't need to say it often; they knew their actions always portrayed their love. They also knew what Coulson and Fury meant when they told them in Russian to keep their arguments to sparring and the bedroom after a not so nice argument between the two in the Helicarrier's canteen after one of Clint's solo missions went bust.

Clint shoved Natasha back against the wooden wall of their bedroom in her wooden resort, kissing her hard.

"Not fair," Natasha panted, and pushed back. They stumbled back, and Natasha pushed him down onto her bed. Clint grabbed her waist and pulled her down, but seemed fine with her on top. For the moment.

Clint finally decided to do some of the work, and flipped them over. '**He certainly likes to please me,**' Natasha reflected, as he kissed his way down her neckline.

"I will kill you if you don't follow through tonight, you lazy-assed bastard," Natasha told him as he kissed at her throat. Clint laughed a little against her skin, his hands working her red long sleeved top off of her shoulders and down her back. A slight growl left Clint's throat as he recognised the black and red lace bra from the night they confessed their true feelings to each other, and he moved back up to kiss her on the lips.

As their tongues battled, she tugged at his civilian-style vest, pulling it off. Clint's fingers scrabbled at the belt of his girlfriend's jeans. He looked up at Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you really need to wear a belt today?"

"You are such a Lazy Ass."

Natasha brought his lips back to hers, and Clint's hands removed her belt and began to peel her jeans off her hips. Once he got her jeans off, Clint began to unclip her bra.

Natasha wrapped her legs around Clint's hips. He gently removed her bra and threw it somewhere across the room. They broke apart, panting.

"Tasha, how did I get so lucky?" Clint asked lovingly.

"I ask myself how I got stuck with you too, then remember you're the only reason I'm still here," she replied with equal passion. "Now please shut up and kiss me," she ordered.

His grin was feral and he quickly resumed kissing her, not giving her a chance to take control of their position. Soon he moved down her throat and let his left hand on her left breast. She giggled a little, a usual uncharacteristic sound for the assassin to others but common to her lover/partner/best friend's ears, as he brushed her right side with two hard worn, callused, icy fingers.

"You're cold," Natasha told Clint.

He grinned at her. "You're hot."

Breathing heavily, Clint lay open mouthed kisses along Natasha's collarbone, increasing the tempo of her heartbeat. She arched slightly at his actions. He wasn't sure she was either a demon sent to torture him or an angel. Possibly, he reflected as he kissed her again, she was both. His Nat. His demonic guardian angel.

"Take... Off... Them... Pants... Dammit!" Natasha ordered Clint, trying to tug them down.

"I think someone's getting impatient Nat. What do you think?" Clint whispered tauntingly into Natasha's ear.

"My bed. My rules," she replied venomously into his ear.

"**Our** bed, Tasha. Our bed," he stated.

"Our bed," she agreed. "Now pants off - Now."

Clint allowed her to remove his pants and he placed his hands on her hips. A shiver ran down her spine as the twenty-five year old watched her, the cold air of the room combining with the coldness of his hands causing goosebumps to rise all over her body.

"I swear to God, Clint, if you -," her words were cut short off by another passionate kiss from the said man, but he lingered at her lips. She tried to deepen it, but he pushed her back down, keeping it absolutely slow and sweet, if not a little hot. When he felt from the tension in her shoulders that she was gonna slug him, he slowly dragged his tongue across her lips, and delved into her mouth when she opened her lips. This part of the kiss he kept slow as well, and now Natasha was co-operating. Gently, he allowed himself to lower his body onto hers. Her back arched forcing their torsos together. The long, slow kiss was kindling their smouldering passionate love they had for each other in the privacy of their room(s) and apartment(s) – they never left each other's sides when they could help it, so they slept together when they weren't on solo missions and in the same bed when on missions together. A simple, well placed swipe of Clint's tongue drew a soft moan from Natasha's lips.

Natasha carefully reached down and tried to tug down Clint's boxers. When she successfully got them down to his knees, she pushed them off the rest of the way with her feet. Her hands returned to his shoulders, and Natasha let herself get utterly lost in the kiss. The fact that she wasn't trying to take their love making into ignition, was surprising to Clint. They have had sex marathons before, but it was usually the hard and rough kind of love-making. This time it seemed to be their more intimate style of love-making. He smirked a little when she wrapped her left leg around his hip, pulling him closer to her. That was more like it.

Warmth spread through Natasha from head to toe, and she drew Clint closer. Clint quickly removed her panties. Slow was all very good, but there was a limit, especially for Natasha. Her hands slid down his back, around to his front and found his rock hard shaft making Clint buck his hips when she gripped him. His hands found her breasts again and he started to play with her nipples. Seconds later he was sucking on her nipples like a starving baby. Her moans were still soft but more high-pitched than her previous ones. Clint gripped her hips tightly and Natasha answered his silent plea.

She positioned his dick at her entrance and nodded for him to push his throbbing member into her, making them one once again.

Clint's thrusts were slow but hard, making Natasha moan. A sudden thrust made the twenty-four year old woman throw her head back as the new found sensitive spot let pleasure run through her.

Natasha moaned softly behind enclosed lips and rocked with each stroke Clint made. He thrust slowly into her, building momentum and she urgently tugged him down to her lips, ravishing his mouth with hers when he finally relented and lowered to kiss her as she desired, still pumping into her throughout their heated kiss.

Clint could barely stand the feel of Natasha's tight, hot, slick pussy clamping around him, welcoming him, urging him. His length fit him perfectly; it was as if they were made for each other since the beginning of time. His thrusts intensified and his pace quickened and her audible gasp pushed him further near the edge.

The release of Natasha's climax triggered Clint's own and he let go, losing himself in the moment. Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, his arms no longer able to hold himself anymore. He rolled himself onto his side, his arms wrapping lazily but protectively around Natasha's waist. Natasha was the first to regain full control of her body, as usual.

"Clint?" she whispered.

"Mmm" he mumbled. She knew it was the closest thing to a coherent answer from him at the moment.

"You know how I had always believed love was for children," she started.

Clint looked at her curiously, having no clue where she was headed with this. Natasha wasn't the sentimental one of their relationship, although she did have her rare (very rare) moments.

"Have you ever heard," she continued, "of the Ancient Greek belief of the 'red string of fate'; that when we were born, there is an invisible red string tied from our soul to the soul of our soul mate, watched and protected by the Greek Goddesses Aphrodite and Hera as well as the Fates. It may twist and knot, but it will never break."

Clint waited for Natasha to continue as he traced a certain object on her back. He always loved the feel of her skin, even when they weren't in a relationship (well an official relationship).

"Because you've made me believe in love and soulmates," she whispered, as sleep was starting to take over, "my string is tied to you." With that she gave him a lingering kiss, and whispered "I love you," before resting her head on his shoulder and nodding off into a restful sleep.

Clint smiled softly at the Goddess in his arms. 'Yeah,' he thought warmly, 'I got blessed with a demonic guardian angel, whose soul has been tied to my own.' He nuzzled her head before he too let sleep's shadows take him.

When Natasha woke up the next morning with a red ribbon tied to her ankle, and followed it out to Clint, whom it was similarly tied to, and watched as he finished making her (her favourite) breakfast she knew, officially, that he felt the same way.

"Nice to see that you've come back from where-ever-the-fuck-you-were safely. Get ready; we've got a mission in Budapest."

**Next Chapter is my take on what happens in Budapest. D'you see that button below, labelled 'Reveiw'? Yeah? Please click on it. Please.**


	10. Budapest Pt 1

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 5, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Rosabelmay to answer your question… I'm gonna say the ribbon is off one of Natasha's dresses or a top.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed (I'm not gonna make a list in case I leave anyone out) and to everyone whose read it. I won't be able to upload for a while so I'll post all the chapters I have so far.**

**As for the next two chapters about Budapest, they are similar to parts of ****_Games _****by ****_hulucthulhu _****so if you are reading this I apologies. So on with the story. If you have any suggestions do tell me because they are well appreciated. **

**Word Count: 1,397.**

**Chapter Five: Budapest Pt. 1**

**_7 years ago... S.H.E.I.L.D Quinjet, somewhere above Budapest, Hungary_**

"Natasha Alianova Romanoff, marry me," were the first words from Clint's mouth as they got onto S.H.E.I.L.D.'s organised plane that was to deliver them to Budapest. It wasn't a suggestion or a question; it was a demand. His Russian, though, was nothing less than perfect, not even breaking with his unshown nerves; he had had a good teacher in both cases.

"I leave you alone for half an hour and this is what you thought would be perfect first thing to demand from me? Seriously Clint?" Natasha asked in low, neat-spoken Russian on the cargo plane. They were sharing the plane, as per usual for them when they were on missions together. The pilot and co-pilot were well out of hearing range; they didn't speak or know Russian anyways. They were from the Ghaeltacht in Ireland. Luckily.

"Well we did decide three years ago that we were gonna spend the rest of our lives together. They'd been previously miserable lives before we'd met," he replied. He loved it when they spoke in Russian, mainly because he loved the way in lips moved and the words that were thrown from her mouth in her low, husky voice. One of the many things he found irresistible about her. And one thing that turned him on beyond return. 'Stop thinking like that Barton,' he scowled himself; not the best thing to get turned on by your lover when on the way to complete a mission. Or stop a civil war.

"That is beside the point, but -"

"Didn't you say a similar statement three years ago in my apartment when you tried to walk out?" he interrupted innocently.

"Shut up and let me continue, you idiot. It puts both of us, and our partnership, at risk of being compromised. Did you even think of that? How did you think Fury would react? Or Coulson? How much would our enemies love to take one of us hostage when they realise we're married?" She was pissed at him, or so he thought, but Clint didn't care; he had her first questions dealt with already.

"Coulson speaks Russian," the archer noted nonchalantly. Coulson raised his hand in acknowledgement to the couple, not even bothering to look up from the world history book he'd brought along for the trip. He'd been brought for diplomatic negotiations; 'aggressive' negations didn't always work out like they did on paper. And it was always funny when the two assassins fough

Natasha's faced paled slightly before it turned the same shade as her favourite lipstick; the same one she had happened to be wearing when they began their relationship (as well as being the first time they slept together) when they had been on a mission together in Dublin. "Are you fucking kidding me? Who else knows about this?"

"No one... Well, that's important anyways."

Natasha stood up quicker than anyone on the plane could move, tore one of her twin guns from its holster and held it, cocked at Clint's forehead. Clint seemed unphased, and Coulson's eyebrows rose in amusement, as he still refused to move his eyes from his book. "Who. Else. _Fucking. _Knows?"

"Only Fury. I swear Nat. I asked him for the right to marry his 'daughter' - and before you ask, he practically thinks of you as his daughter, although a dangerous, rebellious one at that. And I do like some sort of normality in our crazy lives, as do you, so I asked him. He even agreed to keep us as permanent partners for double missions."

She considered something for a moment, biting her owe rip as she did so, before she finally uncocked the gun and slid it back into its holster and sat down in her seat. "We're only twenty-four Clint. Why do you want to do it?"

Clint got up, knelt in front of Natasha, and grasped her hand, interlacing their fingers before she could even attempt to pull away. He looked her straight into her eyes; stormy grey interlocking with emerald green. "Because losing you has never been an option to me. I've shown you before that I would gladly die for you; you almost walked out on us three years ago because I got injured in Paris... As for our age, we've been through more shit than I can count since a young age; you were six, four years younger than the age I was when I had started in the circus... And anyway's we've known each other for eight years, in a relationship for six... I don't care if I can't tell or show everyone but it would mean everything to me if I could declare that to the universe; even if I'm only allowed say it in our room. Anyways everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D thinks we were sleeping together since the day you joined S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Why the fuck do they all think that? Seriously just because when I joined S.H.E.I.L.D. I didn't trust anyone but you, gives them the reason to think we were fucking."

"It's because I trusted only myself, Coulson and, at times, Fury. And the fact I used everything in my power to get you off S.H.E.I.L.D's wanted list and onto their employment list... Back to my question; I don't care what everyone back at S.H.E.I.L.D thinks of us. I love you and all I want is to spend the rest of my life as your husband and you my wife."

"How in the world did I, of all people, end up with you, whom, at certain times, is alarmingly romantic? Coulson, did he get hit on the head to hard at S.H.E.I.L.D or something on the lines of that?" she asked their handler, her eyes never leaving Clint's.

"I wish it was that Natasha. He's been like that since the two of you became an item."

"This is not, in any way, my fault."

"_Sure it isn't._ And before you even ask; what happens in Budapest stays in Budapest. Papers have been done with aliases; all ye've to do is finalise them yourselves. Strict orders from Director Fury," he said nonchalantly as he scrolled through the pages in the book he had brought with him.

She didn't answer him, but kept her gaze locked with Clint's. He'd been trained for every type of interrogation, but sometimes Natasha's gaze could unsettle him at times. Today was not the day to back down from Natasha. "I got wedding rings that we can wear on chains around our necks. If you want them," he stated with slight fear in his voice if she was to reject him. She had almost walked out on him three years ago, but this time if she tried to walk away, he didn't think he'd be able to survive.

She closed her eyes before answering. "Okay..." she answered finally, "And yes, I'll wear the ring you got me."

"Thank you" Clint claimed happily as he gave Natasha a lingering kiss and pulled out a simply made, golden ring, on a similar chain, out of his cargo pants' many pockets and gave it to Natasha.

"Táimid ag bealach an crios deoir," the pilot called back in Irish over the intercom (we are approaching the drop zone).

"Go raibh maith agat," Clint replied in Irish (thank you) as he and Natasha attached their parachutes and checked each other's weapons, straps and other necessary equipment they needed. It was a common process he and Natasha did before they went on missions together.

Coulson stood up and approached the couple. "Alright. Kiddos. Few rules this time: shoot bad guys only, which are the red guys. Ye are the blue guys, so don't shoot or injure them. Don't touch bombs either. Prize is no civil war in Hungary. Call me if team red surrenders. I'll meet you at the hotel." He patted both their shoulders as the jump door opened.

"Okay Dad! Race you to the bottom Nat!" Clint shouted innocently over the roar of the wind and engines from the opened door. Natasha gave him a look that said "shut the fuck up, be careful, don't do anything stupid or I'll seriously kill you myself and I love you" all-in-one. He grinned smugly and waved as they jumped from the plane. This was gonna be a long mission for the newly engaged assassin couple.

**Sorry for the short chappie. Yes I'm Irish before you even ask and I wrote this at half two in the morning so please don't complain that much about it. Reviews would be nice. Next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	11. Budapest Pt 2

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 6, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Word Count: 3,251**

**Chapter Six: Budapest Pt. 2**

**_7 years ago... Budapest, Hungary_**

The two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents hit the ground running, shooting anything with a red mark on their chests.

Clint climbed up a relatively stable lamp-post, to look for oncoming red marked rebels."Oi, Legolas. What are your elf eyes telling you?" Natasha smirked up at him. She knew he hated that nickname, let alone the similar reference to 'The Lord of the Rings'. She learnt from personal experience what he could do to her, if in the comforts of a room they had arranged on a mission, as what had happened in Dublin six year ago if she pissed him off. Well how heated their arguments could get, as well as how heated their love-making was after their arguments were sorted out.

"I should shoot you in the foot for that," he called down to her.

"But then you'll injure your own fiancé. And I'm not the one who advised me to read that book either," she replied in Russian, whilst smirking, knowing she was gonna pay for that later and definitely in the morning. She reverted back to English as she continued, "What are we facing?"

"More troops, a few tanks."

"How many are 'more troops', smart arse?"

"I'm guessing around 250; between both behind and in front of the tanks."

"We wouldn't have enough ammo to deal with that exact amount. Will you, kindly, deal with the tanks, Hubby?" Natasha called up in Russian.

"Gladly, my beautiful wife," Clint replied in Russian, already notching an explosive arrow and aiming at one of the ill equipped opposition army's tanks. With a deep breath, he smirked slightly as he exhaled, "Boom," and let the arrow fly.

Natasha had been giving the rebels on their side orders of getting women and children to the outskirts of the city, away from the frontier. The rebels were then to form a barrier around the women and children and wait until her, Barton or Coulson sent for them.

"Oi, Bastard. Get the fuck down here! Right. Fucking. Now!" Natasha screamed up at Clint. He saw out of the corner of his eye what was coming straight at him; a shell. He agreed that it was high time he joined Natasha on the ground. He hit the ground hard but was quickly pulled by Natasha into a nearby building which was, more or less, still standing.

"We should be fine for ten to thirty minutes," she stated as she took out a medi-kit to start bandaging his torn up arm.

"You don't seem to notice what type of building we're in, do you?"

"What the fuck are you -" she started, before looking up as she finished fixing up his arm. "Oh, that's what you were on about," she said as she realised they were in a church.

"Baby, you choose the best places for us to stay," Clint taunted as he leant forward and sucked on the lobe of her ear.

"No paper trail?" she whispered in to his ear.

"No paper trail," he confirmed as he pulled out his ring while she pulled out her own.

"I promise only to tease your sentimentality lightly."

"I promise to have your back, always."

"I promise to keep our arguments to verbal exchanges."

"I promise not to touch your weapons without your permission."

"I promise not to tease you about your choice of weapon or call you Legolas unless you piss me off for some strange reason."

"I promise not to go on a solo mission before telling you in some way beforehand."

"I promise to do anything to get you back if you get compromised."

"I promise to do anything to get you back if you get compromised," Clint repeated as he and Natasha shared a lingering kiss. They were married. Well in their own, special way.

"This is gonna be a long fucking day," Natasha sighed as she looked at the door then back at her husband.

"I promise to make it up to you at the hotel afterwards," Clint responded while smirking at his wife. He leant forward and whispered "I'll make sure to go so deep inside you that you can't walk straight for a week, just the way you like me to."

Natasha shivered at Clint's words and in response whispered "I'll make sure to hold you up to that."

The assassin couple smiled at each other then left the church to finish the Hungarian rising so they could 'celebrate' their wedding.

After negotiations had finished successfully, the newly wedded couple collapsed on the bed in the honeymoon suite, kindly paid for them by Fury and Coulson.

"Mrs. Barton?"

"Yes Mr. Barton?"

Clint just smiled at her and rolled on top of her, reaching for the Champaign in the ice cooler before rolling back off her again. Natasha smiled as her new husband got off of her to allow her up to collect the Champaign glasses.

She sat back down; unaware that Clint had shaken the Champaign. He had popped the cork at Natasha and she caught it as she got up from the bed to get their Champaign glasses, not bothering to look at him as she did so. When she turned to give her husband his glass she was met with a spray of Champaign from the same said man.

"Clint," she squealed, surprised that Clint would attempt such a feat on her. Natasha recovered quickly and dove at Clint, leaving their glasses on the bed-side locker beside her and successfully grabbed the Champaign from Clint while pinning him to the bed and straddling him. The golden alcoholic beverage dripped its way from Natasha's face, down her throat, to the valley in between her breasts. Clint, although having both wrists pinned above his head, strained his neck to lick the liquid trail from between his wife's tits.

"Where you ever taught at S.H.E.I.L.D. to never waste such a nice and expensive gift?" Natasha teased before she moaned at the feel of Clint sucking on the inside of her right breast, which was not obstructed by her skin-tight catsuit, leaving a good sized hickey there.

Natasha put the bottle down before letting go of Clint's wrists. Clint quickly moved his hands to unzip the top of Natasha's catsuit as she removed his vest. She bit on his ear lobe, and then whispered "what was that earlier about you sticking your dick into me so deep that I wouldn't be able to walk straight for a week? Baby, do you even have the stamina to do such a hard feat?" She smirked as she felt Clint's said cock harden further between the leather fabrics of their suits and heard his moan at her sultry tone and demand. She leant down and nibbled and sucked on her husband's throat, leaving a love bite that matched the one he'd given to her on her breast.

Clint quickly pushed the top half of her suit off of her shoulders; beyond relieved that she had decided to wear her two-piece catsuit rather than her one-piece. He made his way from her throat down to her left nipple and sucked on it like a starving toddler, while unzipping the bottom half of her suit and pulling it off of her hips. Natasha reached below her and began to remove Clint's pants and boxers.

"I think someone is getting impatient, don't you dear?" he whispered. He grinned smugly then as he suddenly flipped them over and pressed her down onto the bed, kneeling between her spread legs.

"Clint," Natasha panted as she licked her lips as he got up and finished removing his pants and boxers from where Natasha had already gotten them. He climbed back onto the bed and back on top of her. He kissed his way from her mouth, down her chest, down her belly and licked around her navel as he slid his thumbs between her skin and the soft material of her black panties. He then began pulling down her panties but decided to rip them off 'cause it was taking too long.

"Oi I liked those pair," she almost shouted at her husband's antics. His reply was something on the lines of "So it makes it easier for us when we get home because I wouldn't have to take them off again," but Natasha wasn't sure as he said it while kissing his way down to her love box. Two fingers trailed down to pull the remains of her underwear. She was already wet. The lace of the panties slid slightly and squished as he probed at her and slowly peeled it away.

The folds of her sex were smooth and full, shinning with her excitement and just begging for his attention. He touched her very gently at first, loving how she felt. She twitched against him and moaned loudly.

"You're so wet, Nat. How long were you waiting for me? I'm surprised you got through the mission," he said in awe.

"Shut up."

Carefully, he slid one finger into her pussy. She was so tight that he had to go slowly. His cock twitched as he felt her inner muscles clench around him. She was wet for him, but not opened enough just yet. He pressed her thighs apart and lapped at her slowly like a cat. He was determined to worship his wife's body before he went as deep as he possibly could go, the way they both love. Suddenly her thighs were encasing his head and her ankles were crossed behind his shoulders, forcing him to lie on his stomach and remove his hands from her. Still able to breathe, but mostly only the heady scent of her, he continued to lap at her as she gradually increased and decreased the pressure. Had he been able to hear, he would have been nearly overwhelmed with the intensity of her crying his name.

She suddenly slumped, her legs falling to his shoulders as he rose up, gripping at her to keep her in place. Before she could ask what he was doing, he was sitting with her still draped open before him. She felt his fingers probing her again before she felt his tongue steal over and into her lower lips again. He pumped his fingers into her slightly loosened snatch as he softly sucked at her clit. She looked down her body to see him increase his pace within her.

As a fresh flow of her slick juices coated her pussy and his face, he groaned and let her legs and lower half slip down his body. She glided over his cock and he reached out to suddenly hold her there. Natasha rose herself up onto her forearms as she felt him lining his cock up against her soaking opening. He gripped her hips and slammed her to him, embedding his dick deep inside of her.

"Clint!" she cried as she lurched up to throw her arms around his neck

He let himself slip lower as if about to go into a deep cat-like stretch before suddenly thrusting up into her again. Clint kissed her thoroughly, his tongue in her mouth mimicking his cock in her pussy. She gasped and leaned back as she began to tighten on him in the first wave of her orgasm.

Natasha was loud and vocal, even if Clint couldn't understand most of what she said at the moment as she babbled in Russian about all the things she was gonna do after they finished this round but he got most of it; he'd hold her up to them too. Her nails dug into her shoulders and she wriggled her hips, threatening to bring him as well. But he held off, wanting to best her in this particular battle as he always did (well, when he was in control of their pace).

"Remember what you said about me a while ago, Nat?" he teased as he eased into her as far as he can go.

His thrusts were long and slow as he let her catch her breath. He gave a rolling arch of his body, sending his length into her in one powerful stroke as he began to think; the sight of her breasts bouncing with each of their thrusts, unbound by anything had him leaning over her would make him cum on the spot.

"The thing about you having no stamina to pull that promise off," she moaned as he licked her nipple.

"Let's see how much I'll wear you out tonight," he hissed. He went into a one arm push up over her, grabbed a full heavy mound with his free hand and began to truly pound her now tender little hole. But she was more than wet enough now. She seemed to be hitting a point of hypersensitivity because she raised her hands to his chest to try and push him off. Clint smiled and caught both wrists in one hand while he continued to fuck her hard.

"C-Clint…enough…" she moaned.

"Is it, Tasha? Or are you just getting tired?"

"I can handle whatever you give me."

He grinned in a sinister fashion as he looked into her green eyes. She gasped and he knew that she saw that he was serious with her now. After a few more hard strokes, he grabbed her hips harder and slammed as hard as he could into her. Natasha forced her breathing to calm, though it cost her. She loved it when he got like this. Two worlds saw this side of him; the world when narrowed to black and white and razor edged when he was in the midst of a mission, focusing on putting an arrow or bullet in between the target's eyes. The other was this one. This world that was all gray and hazy, where only the two of them and their need, love and trust existed. Here, he had nothing to prove or act against. Anything that she wanted of him, he was eager to do as many times as it was requested of him. After a hard mission like the last one that they'd had, it was times like this that he wasn't taking it easy, but still he was relaxing. He always wanted to do better than the last time. She gave herself up to the sensations of him inside of her, the sounds of his body colliding with hers, and his hands roaming her body.

"Fuck, Nat…fuck!" he cried out as his pace suddenly increased.

His thrusts were steady, going as deeply as possible; his patience as a sniper coming into full effect. He swelled inside her as she tightened for her on-coming orgasm. He raised her legs over his shoulders and gripped it hard enough to bruise as he kept going. This time he was fully aware of the moment when she came. Her entire body tensed and her hands clawed at the bed sheets while she screamed.

Distantly he was aware of the fact that someone would very well believe that he was trying to kill her here in the suite. Of course he couldn't bring himself to care about much beyond the feel of his little assassin of a wife around him. It had been building for a while, but now he knew he was past the breaking point here. He saw stars as he came, spurting bursts deep inside of her. Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, unable to move.

"Clint… you're kinda crushing me," Natasha murmured underneath him, still panting from their recent activity. The said man rolled off his wife, pulling her into his side, he, too, tried to regain his breath. "That was… amazing," she muttered against his chest.

"I was that good eh?" he smirked smugly, but the look was replaced with pleasant confusion when she got on top of him.

"Didn't I tell you I was gonna I'd make sure to hold you up to your promise," she said seductively as she crawled up his body until she straddled his erect member (neither were sure if it ever went down) she grasped it and began to rub her wet slit up and down its length, making both of them gasp. "Well we always follow through with our promises to each other," she whispered as Clint glided his hands up and down her sides, finally coming to rest on her hips trying to coax her where he wanted. Natasha grinned and continued to rub up and down his member; she knew what he wanted and was going to make him wait.

She taunted him by placing the tip as if she would finally let him in, and then would move it to the side so she would simply slide up and down his member again with her soaking folds from their previous actions. Clint growled, sat up and began to bite her nipple gently to coax her into allowing him in, firmly pulling her hips and guiding her down with his hands. She licked her lips as she lined his thick member up to her sweet, tight entrance then slowly lowered herself onto it. They both groaned at how good it felt. She pushed him back so he was laying flat on his back again so she could ride him, slowly at first then progressing in speed.

She leaned down so she could kiss him as she continued to ride up and down his shaft, on the verge of an orgasm. He kissed her fiercely and pulled her hips down harder on him as he rocked his hips upward to make sure he hit her sweet spot with everyone of their thrusts. She began to shake as she climaxed and moaned Clint's name into his mouth. He tried to fight it, but he came hard and fast as she clenched tightly him. Watching her in the throes of pleasure turned him on so much, and she felt amazing.

She collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily and suddenly feeling very tired. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead as she lay there. She reluctantly removed herself from him and lay down beside him. She rolled up onto her side and he snuggled up to her and draped his arm over her as he nuzzled the nape of her neck. She was already drifting off to sleep when she heard him whisper, "I love you Nat."

"I love you too Clint," she murmured back. She lazily laced her fingers through the hand that was draped over her. "Clint… Promise... me you'll never leave me." He looked over her sleeping form and realized that she was already asleep, but he wasn't sure if she said that and fell asleep immediately or if she had said it in her slumber.

He gently kissed the back of her neck as he whispered, "I have no intention of letting you ever be alone again. You're going to be stuck with me the rest of your life." He inhaled deeply so he could cherish the scent of her while listening to her breathing softly. The feel of her soft, warm skin against his felt like heaven.

He drifted off to sleep knowing that they have to come up with various excuses: let's just say their love-making made sure Clint kept his promise and everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D. thought she injured her leg on the mission (Fury and Coulson (and Hill) made sure to warn them not to try something similar while on missions again, knowing exactly how Natasha had injured her leg).

**Chapter Six is finished, and it's longer than the last chap. Please review. Was the ending alright?**


	12. Extra: All Over The Road

**Fanfic:**** All Over The Road, Avengers.** **  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.** **  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.** **  
****Word Count: ****2,090.****  
****Summary:**_**Precious93**_**'s request: Road Trip. Clintasha. Smut filled, Clintasha road trip. Need I say any more?** **'IN THIS TOGETHER' series.****  
****Author's Note:**** Seriously, guys, you all need to check out **_**Precious93**_**'s stories... Her ideas are just simply amazing... Her work puts mine to absolute and utter shame :) Like come on, you should be writing your own novel, Hun. :) I'm serious, no joke.**

**And **_**Precious93**_**, I'm sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy :) Hehe, I think you know why the title is as it is... Given the fact that this is your request... **

**This is set before Natasha and Clint have the twins, way before Avengers, Iron Man 2 and Thor... I guess, probably seven years before my current chapter in '**_**One Step at a Time' (**__**meaning no kids yet**__**)**_**... Just a little head's up before reading :)**

_**Seven Years Ago... Clint and Natasha's car on a road in the middle of nowhere, America...2007**_

"Clint, seriously, where are we going?" Natasha asked for what seemed to be like the millionth time within the past hour. The red head pouted at her husband as the archer only smirked in reply and kept his sunglass covered eyes on the road.

"Nat, we have a week off... I promise you'll enjoy where we're going," Clint replied, grinning as the red head moaned in slight frustration.

"You do remember that I have several times _less_ patience than you... _Right_?" Natasha replied with a raised eyebrow before smirking as an idea came to her mind. A very, eh, _sly_ idea. "I'm tired so I'm going take a nap... Don't take your eyes off the road Hawkeye," Natasha warned as she placed her head in his lap as she pretended to get ready for her '_nap_.'

"Of course Mrs Barton," Clint replied, smiling as Natasha began to 'dose off.' Little did the archer know that the Russian was beginning to plan her revenge for him continuing to keep their destination away from her.

_**Three Hours Later... Some Gas Station in the middle of nowhere, America...**_

"Nat, come on, I need to get out to get gas... I don't want you to be lying in an uncomfortable position," Clint whispered as he tried to wake his wife up, the ex-Russian haven actually fallen asleep about an hour ago.

"Ugh... Clint... Wher-... What time is it?" Natasha mumbled as she finally sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly with her left hand, her wedding ring shining in the bright sunshine.

"Given the fact that we left at 13.34 and it's only been four hours and a bit; it's 19.47," Clint replied, gently kissing her temple. He smiled lovingly as Natasha leaned towards his touch, grinning as she grunted in frustration when he pulled away. "Don't worry Babe... I'm only getting gas and something to eat," the archer stated as he got out of the car.

"Doesn't mean I have to like you not being in here while I sleep," Natasha called out before he closed the door, grinning mischievously at him through the slightly tinted glass window.

Clint raised an eyebrow at his wife as he filled the car up, the archer not knowing what the red head had planned for the rest of the journey. Not that he was going to complain about it. The archer quickly got sandwiches and two bottles of water for the two of them and paid for the food and fuel before returning to the car.

"Hey Babe... I got food," Clint announced as he got into the driver's seat, handing Natasha said food.

"Yeah... About bloody time," Natasha teased, grinning at her husband with a playful glare. "What took you so long?" she added, smirking as he pouted at her.

"Woman, what's with it with you and your questions today?" Clint exclaimed with an exasperated look marring his boyish features. When Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, the archer quickly quietened and turned the car back on, quickly pulling back onto the road.

"You're learning Baby," Natasha teased, smirking as he pouted in return. "I'll make it up for the teasing whenever you tell me where you're actually taking me," she added, smiling mischievously at the archer. When Clint didn't reply, the red head decided to put her plan into action.

Natasha laid her head back against her seat while resting her left hand leisurely on Clint's thigh, small circles on it, as she usually did when they decided to go for a drive in the car, tracing giving the archer a sense that nothing was off. She continued her normal actions for a while before moving her hand higher up his leg, not too much to make him question her though, fully planning on torturing her husband for the next few minutes.

"_How long until we reach our destination_?" Natasha asked in her mother tongue, biting the inside of her cheek to hide her cheeky smirk as she heard Clint's breath hitch in his throat as she moved her hand higher up his thigh, closer to his crotch.

"_Two more hours_," Clint replied in the same tongue, trying to control his thoughts as he continued to drive... Which was very hard when Natasha was doing what she was doing.

"Okay..." Natasha replied as she continued her not-so-oblivious ministrations on his leg. "Can I ask where?" she whispered with a grin.

"_Nope..._" Clint replied easily before moaning as Natasha brushed her hand against his hardening length nonchalantly. "_Nat... You tease,_" the archer grunted, watching his wife turn and look him with a feigned innocent look.

"_What did I do?_" Natasha replied, no longer bothering to hide her smirk. When he shot her a raised eyebrow, Natasha's grin grew wider. "Oh... I see what you mean... You're having a little _stiff_ problem," she stated, grinning as she cupped said stiff problem.

Clint groaned at his wife's words. '_Why did she have to make a doubled meaning pun_?' the archer thought as Natasha stroked his length through his sweat pants. "Nat... You know how I feel when you use puns like that," he stated, noting the mischievous look in the red head's emerald green eyes.

"Hard... yeah, I know... It's right here in my hand," Natasha responded cheekily, knowing exactly what her puns were doing to her archer.

"Ugh... Nat," Clint moaned, the car swerving slightly as Natasha continued to torture his length, even going as far as scraping her nails lightly over the fabric of his pants. "Why are you doing this?" he gasped, swerving to miss an on-coming truck because of Natasha's, eh, _distracting_ actions.

"Aw... Is poor Legolas Jr. getting uncomfortable?" the ex-Russian teased as she leant forward and latching her lips to his pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a lipstick stained love bite there, lapping at it teasingly with her tongue. "Keep your eyes on the road Barton... You crash, this will never _ever_ happen again," she stated, smirking at him with a sinisterly cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Fuck... Nat... You are going to be the death of me," Clint grunted as Natasha pulled his diamond hard cock out of his pants. The archer's breathing quickened as Natasha grabbed him firmly and pumped him slowly, the cool metal of her wedding ring playing havoc on his cock.

"I don't think you're really complaining about this," Natasha whispered into Clint's ear as she nipped on the lobe of his ear tauntingly. "I think it's a nice repayment for getting us a week's vacation too," she added as she blew seductively into his ear.

"Oh fuuuuccckk," Clint moaned as Natasha flicked her thumb over the head of his cock, the archer trying his hardest not to buck his hips into his wife's hand. "Nat... Tease," he gasped as Natasha suddenly leant down and took three inches of his cock into her mouth, the red head grinning as the sandy blonde moaned her name in pleasure.

"_Like this?_" Natasha whispered in her native tongue as she gave his length a long slow lick, allowing her natural accent to seep into her words, knowing the effect it would have on her normally calm and collected husband.

"Natasha..." Clint moaned, gripping the steering wheel tightly as Natasha engulfed his dick into her mouth once more, taking as much as she could in this position, using her hands to pump what she could take with her mouth.

"_Eyes. On. The. Road. Hawkeye,_" Natasha mumbled as she moved her right hand down to cup his balls firmly, feeling them tighten even further from her touch, showing that he was very close to going over the edge.

"How.. c-... I ke-... keep said eyes... on the road... when you're... d-... doing _that_?" Clint replied before shouting his wife's name as he came hard inside her mouth, his seed pumping in long ropes into her mouth. The archer slumped backwards into his seat, panting heavily as he tried to regain his thoughts.

Natasha waited until he was finished his orgasm before releasing him from her mouth with a 'pop', grinning at him mischievously as she swallowed his cum. "Mmmm... Tasty," she whispered teasingly as she leaned up and kissed him tenderly.

"You. Are. A. Tease," Clint whispered into her mouth but the grin on his face belayed his words.

"_I don't think you're complaining Lover Boy,_" Natasha teased as they pulled away from each other's lips, a happy grin on each of their faces.

Suddenly, Clint pulled over into the hard shoulder, surprising Natasha slightly. "Come here Woman... It's not fair on you that I got to cum while you have to wait another hour or so until we get to the cabin," he stated as he pulled Natasha into his lap.

Natasha grinned as she wrapped her arms around Clint's neck while she straddled him, allowing him to hike up her semi-long skirt to give her better room. "I knew there was one other reason to fall in love with you," she whispered teasingly against his lips before Clint kissed her hungrily, eager to give her same treatment as she had given him.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered into her mouth as he slid his left hand under the red head's skirt and up to her already soaking panties, stroking her lower lips slowing to the drenched fabric. "Nat... Such a naughty little girl... Getting wet all because you went down on your husband while he was driving," the archer whispered as he broke their kiss, moving his lips to Natasha's ear, sucking on the lobe teasingly just like she had done to him earlier.

"God... Clint..." Natasha moaned as said man slipped two fingers past her panties and into her wet pussy, making her moan and grind her hips onto his calloused hand. The ex-Russian put her head in the crook of her archer's neck in an attempt to control her body but by doing so allowed her to inhale Clint's sensual, post-orgasmic scent, making Natasha's first idea of keeping her self control go blow up in smoke.

"Fuck Nat... How are you this fucking wet?" Clint whispered into Natasha's ear as he added another digit inside her. The archer thanked whatever God that actually existed that the both of them were so agile because otherwise their current position would not be possible. Given the fact that Clint already thought that Natasha being up against the steering wheel like that was not comfortable at all. While the ex Russian was distracted, the archer let back his seat as far as he could, trying to make this as comfortable as possible for his wife.

"A certain, American moron/ archer whom is also very sexy... Have you heard of him?" Natasha taunted in between gasps as Clint continued to pump his digits inside her, the archer even adding a fourth inside her. "The way he moaned when I sucked him off when he was driving... The way his hips bucked as he came down my throat," she whispered into his ear strategically, panting as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in the bottom of her stomach. "The thought of cumming for him... That's why I'm so wet."

"Really?" Clint whispered, grinning as he felt Natasha's walls tighten around his fingers. "I think you should come for him... Right. Now," he commanded as he curled his fingers inside her.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came around her husband's fingers, her walls clamping hard around the four digits. The red head collapsed against the archer, panting as she came down from her high, her juices covering her husband's hands.

Clint slowly pulled his fingers out of Natasha and brought them to his mouth, grinning at Natasha as she looked at him with an amused raised eyebrow as she continued to try to control her breathing. "Mmmm... Tasty," he whispered, repeating her words from earlier on.

"Mmmm... I bet," Natasha whispered as she kissed him languidly but tenderly, smiling as Clint hummed approvingly.

"It gets better when we get to the house," Clint whispered against her lips, grinning his boyish grin.

"I'll hold you up to that Barton," Natasha teased as she tangled her fingers through her husband's sandy blonde hair.

"Of course Mrs Barton... I am _yours_ after all," Clint replied with a grin... _this was gonna be a very good week off for the couple... _if you guys get the picture :).

**Okay so how was that? Any comments?**

**And **_**Precious93**_**, I hope you enjoyed your request :)**


	13. Stress Relief

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 7, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. This chapter is set during Natasha's undercover mission as Natalie Rushman during Iron Man 2.**

**Word Count: 2,654**

**Chapter Seven: Stress Relief**

**Four Years Ago... The Bartons' Apartment**

"Hey Baby," Clint greeted from the couch, where he had been watching some documentary about World War II on TV, as Natasha opened the door to their apartment. The twenty-seven year old woman smiled tiredly at her husband as she entered the sitting room then proceeded to sit down on his lap to let him hug her.

"Hey," she whispered as she rested her forehead in the crock of his neck, as she sighed in content at the contact of her shin touching her husband's. The twenty-eight year old wasn't wearing a top so she was able to feel all his skin from his upper body. And after the day she had had as Natalie Rushman, ex-model and now Tony Stark's new PA of three weeks, all she wanted do was spend time with Clint as Fury promised (after 'advice' from herself, Clint, Coulson and Hill) he wouldn't sent Clint on a mission while she had to do her current mission. Her said husband wrapped his arms around her waist possessively.

"How's Stark?" he joked, knowing that she was on the very edge on wanting to kill the Billionaire, if their phone-call from earlier on when she had her break was any suggestion; 'He's unbearable, Clint... He's worse than you and Coulson try to tease me when ye are drunk. It's like I'm surrounded by idiots. And he's only one person. If this mission doesn't finish soon, I'm gonna 'accidently' murder the bastard...'

Natasha raised a perfect eyebrow in an unamused response. "Seriously Clint? That's the question you ask me when I get home. Not even a 'Welcome-Home-Baby-How-was-your-day?' I feel as if you didn't even miss me," she said teasingly, lifting her head to look at him, pouting slightly, her fingers playing with his hair.

Clint smiled at his wife's expression. She was cute when she pouted but when she was in the black pencil skirt and white blouse it just made her look sexy. Well she was always sexy but it was different from what he usually saw her. He understood why Stark was hitting on her but Clint had chased her for a very different reason; her looks were only a bonus to him.

"I'm sorry Babe," he murmured as he kissed her softly. "I'm glad you're home Nat, I miss you when you're not here," he whispered against her lips before taking her bottom lip between his, nibbling and sucking it lightly. Natasha moaned in reply, wrapping her arms around Clint's neck, tangling her fingers in his hair as she did so.

Natasha moved on Clint's lap until she had her knees on either side of his hips, straddling him without breaking their kiss. She did, unfortunately, break the kiss to lean forward and whisper in his ear, "Clint, I need you. Please, take the stress of the pass three weeks away. Please."

Clint had to blink. Did Natasha seriously just **beg** him to take charge? As in the Black Widow... **begging**? What the fuck did Stark do to piss her off? He couldn't be that bad? Could he? He was brought out of his thoughts as his wife nibbled and sucked on the lobe of his left ear. Had that spot always been that sensitive?

"Clint," Natasha moaned in the said man's ear, "I need you... Baby... I'm already wet for you... So wet." To add to her statement the red head grinded down on her husband's lap. He moaned into her mouth as a response, his cock becoming even harder at his wife's words. Okay he did know his wife could speak **very dirty** in bed: proof he wasn't going insane. **Yet.** (He is Hawkeye... Who's married to the Black Widow... So you couldn't be more insane than that... **Right?**)

"Why Nat? Why are you so wet for me?" Clint whispered back as Natasha continued to grinded down on him, trying to think of the different fantasies his wife could have thought of during her day at 'work.' Even though they had made love for five hours the previous night. He was beginning to wonder if she was on Viagra or something similar. How many times did he make her cum last night? And she was **still** horny.

"All day in the office, all I could think of was you burying your dick so deep in me while you bent me over my desk... And the possibility of being caught was turning the both of us on so much. I was so turned on because of the idea, I had to take care of myself in the bathroom during my evening break," she whispered seductively in his ear, grabbing one of his hands and brought it under her 'work' skirt to show just how wet she was for her husband and the fantasies her mind had come up with during the day. "Like this," she moaned as his fingers brushed her clit through her soaked panties. 'So that's why she's so horny,' he thought smugly as images of his wife touching herself while 'in work' because she couldn't stop thinking of them making love. Yeah that was **definitely** a turn on.

"Well then, I'll make sure to let that specific fantasy come through before you finish the mission," he muttered as he slip two, wait three, of his fingers past her panties and into her wet, awaiting tight core. Natasha moaned as she felt her man curl his fingers inside her slightly and moved them in a differenced pace inside her.

"Oh God Clint... Oh yes... There... That's it... Right there," she moaned as she moved up and down on his fingers as if she was riding his cock. Well she would be riding his cock soon. He added a fourth finger into her pussy so he was knuckle deep inside her and his thumb rubbing circle on her clit. The saying is 'practice makes perfect' and they've had loads of 'practice' over the past eleven years of their relationship.

Clint smirked as he listened to his woman's pants and moans. If she kept that up, he was sure that his cock might actually burst through his jeans. As if reading his thoughts, Natasha reached down between them, not even stopping herself from riding his fingers hard, and unzipped his pants, freeing his cock. He decided to go commando today as he would not be leaving the apartment. Fury wouldn't need his help for training new recruits today. And it seemed his wife agreed with his choice (and the fact Fury hadn't called him in for training the newest recruits) if her loud moans were any indication. Although he was sure that her moans for how she was working herself on his fingers. He curled his fingers further and she hit her G-spot repeatedly. And that did it. Natasha came, screaming, "Yes... Clint... Fuck... Yes. Yes," in ecstasy, practically burying his whole hand in her pussy. Actually his whole hand **was** in her pussy, as she clenched around his hand.

"Oh God...Clint... that... you are... amazing..." Natasha whispered against her husband's lips. "Wait... Shit... Clint," she muttered, pulling away slightly, as she realised that she had buried her husband's hand inside her. Literally all of it. How the fuck was that even possible?

Clint smirked as his wife realised what she – they – had done. "What is it Baby? Does it feel good to have my hand in your pussy?" he muttered biting on her bottom lip and moving his said hand in her, waiting for her answer.

Natasha moaned at Clint's words and the way he was moving his hand inside her.

"Baby, you're so tight but my hand fits so nice in you." He continued to move his hand with slightly more speed, making sure not to hurt her.

Natasha moaned at the feel of her husband's hand moving inside her. This wasn't like anything she's ever felt before. "Shit... Oh God... Clint... Bedroom... Now..." she murmured, biting her bottom lip, leaning her forehead against Clint's.

"Answer my question first Baby... then I'll make sure to take every piece of stress away from you... And take your clothes off along with that," he whispered, knowing she would kill him for the teasing. Well she hasn't so far so he'd probably be okay. **Probably.**

"Shit... Clint... Oh God... Clint... Yes... CLINT!" Natasha all but screamed as she suddenly came around his hand again.

She leant her forehead on his left shoulder in an attempt to regain her thoughts. And a normal breathing pace. Once he knew she had calm down enough for him to remove his hand from her, Clint slowly and gently pulled his hand out of her so he wouldn't hurt her. Natasha groaned in response as he finally pulled his hand fully out of her. "Clint, please don't tease me like that," she moaned as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked all her juices off his hand.

"Sorry Babe," he replied once he had finished cleaning his hand. He raised his hands and began to unbutton her blouse, then noticing the bra she had on. He smirked, lent forward and sucked and bit her right nipple. Natasha, in response, moaned at the feel of his mouth sucking on her through the lace of her bra. She was surprised when she felt him stop as he caught her questioning his gaze.

"What's wrong?" she all but whispered.

"Stark better not have got to touch you like I do... 'Cause I swear I'll murder him myself," he replied. The sudden worried look in his eyes told Natasha everything that Clint wasn't telling her. **He was the only one to touch her like he did. To make love to her. To see her naked.** Jealousy. One way of telling someone you love them too much to let them go. Or in this case, let some billionaire touch them in the ways you want.

"Don't worry Baby... Stark's only seen the pics you took of me. Natalie is an ex-model after all," she whispered, biting and sucking his bottom between her own lips. "And anyways, why the fuck would I let that annoying prick touch me when I have my husband waiting at home for me? The minute I finish this mission, we're going on, at least, a two week break. Regardless of what Fury or the council say," she added, smiling at the relieved look on her husband's face.

Natasha pushed off her blouse and then took Clint's face in her hands. "Clint... I'm yours. Never worry about that," she whispered, "Only yours." With that she kissed him hungrily, almost desperately. She wanted – no needed – to take away his doubt. His fear that she'd leave him.

Clint stood suddenly but didn't break the kiss. He walked, with great memory so he didn't bang them into anything, to their bedroom. Gently, he placed her on the bed, breaking the kiss to remove the rest of their clothing. Once he had that done, he began to climb back her body, staring by laying kisses on her Venus mound, then up her stomach, both her tits, along her neck and then finally claiming her lips once again.

Natasha reached down between them, grabbed his length and positioned Clint at her entrance. "Come on Clint," she coaxed. "Make love to me. Show yourself who I belong to." That did it. Clint pushed himself into his wife, filling her to the hilt, making the coupe moan at the feel of their completion of each other.

"God... Nat... You're so fucking tight..." Clint moaned in his said wife's ear, as he thrusted into her. Natasha moved her hips in rhythm with his, her legs wrapped around his back, her gymnastic abilities showing in their love making.

"Say it Nat... Who makes you feel like this? Who's the only one who's ever made you feel like this? Tell me Nat. Who?" Clint teased as he slow his movements but kept giving Natasha hard, deep thrusts.

"You... Oh God... You..." she moaned as he began to nip and suck on her nipples.

"My name Nat. Say my name," he demanded as he gave her a balls-deep thrust that literally sent Natasha's eyes into the back of her head as she screamed in ecstasy, her walls clenching around him.

"CLINT!"

"Yes that's it... Scream my name... Let everyone know who you belong to... the only one to do this to you," her said man ordered sexily in her ear as she screamed his name in pleasure, smiling smugly as he stilled all his movements as he watched his wife ride out her orgasm on his member. His stamina had well recovered from last night but the sight of her like this almost sent him over the edge. **Almost.** He's sure he would've if hadn't had his patience. Or his self-control.

Once he was sure that she was almost down from her climax, Clint started thrusting again, prolonging her pleasure even further. Natasha's hands were grabbing the sheet beneath her as she attempt to breathe a proper rhythm again.

But it cost her.

Clint, noticing Natasha's attempts to calm herself, caught her ankles and lifted her legs so her calves rested on his back and her knees on his shoulders, causing Natasha to scream louder than she previously had and Clint to shout in the mutual, absolute pleasure the couple felt as Clint hit a very sensitive spot within her.

"Oh God... Clint... Fuck yes... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came again. And this time Clint came with her, her walls coaxing him into his climax as she milked his seed from him. Clint collapsed on top of his wife, his arms unable to hold him up any longer.

"That was..." Natasha started, her hands running through her husband's hair as she regained her breathing. **Finally. **He moved his hands to her legs and untangled them from his neck/shoulder area.

"Perfect," he finished for her, leaning his head against her, relishing in the aftermath of their love-making.

"Umm... Yeah... For lack of a better word," she muttered as she leant forward, taking his upper lip in between her own lips.

"Ugh... Nat," he moaned as she moved her hips against his slightly while they kissed. "If you keep that up, I'm gonna make love to you so hard, you won't be able to walk properly into 'work' tomorrow," he warned half-heartedly, knowing full well she had practically hobbled her way into Stark Industries this morning. He was actually surprised she hadn't killed him for that. That made him think about why Stark himself had been able to piss of Natasha so much. Her hobbling into 'work' would make the self-proclaimed playboy go directly to the conclusion that his secretary Natalie was getting it on with someone.

"That I wouldn't mind," she murmured in between their rapidly heating kisses, "It makes Stark stop trying to hit on me. But makes him ask... about my sex life and who's the lucky guy?"

Clint smirked at that. Yeah he was definitely one lucky son of a bitch. And the fact that Stark wasn't hitting in his wife because he thought (now knew) that she was taken just made him smug. Because the billionaire had witnessed the after-effects of how hard Clint made love to Natasha made sure that the genius would not touch his wife.

"So you don't mind if I make love to you so hard and deep so you practically pass out from the pleasure" he whispered into mouth, letting one of his hands reach between their bodies and began to rub circles on her clit as he started to thrust inside her again. He hadn't removed himself from her pussy and he wasn't even sure if he had gone down or not. Nor was she. But neither really cared as Clint pounded into her. Over.

And over...

And over...

Let's just say that Stark made very few more attempts to hit on Natasha as Clint visited as her 'boyfriend Conor' the next day. And her limp did nothing to hide the fact **she's taken.**

**Well... How was that? Good? Bad? Alright? Wanted more? Did you like the dominant side of Clint or the more submissive side of Natasha? As for the ending of this chapter, your imagination is allowed play with it ;-). Reviews? Please? **


	14. Extra: Stress Relief Pt 2

**Fanfic: Stress Relief Part 2**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: As per usual, I own nothing. What else is new?**

**Rated: M or NC – 17 (obviously)**

**This one-shot can be read as a one-shot or an extra chapter after Ch. 7 of my other story 'in this together'. Actually you'd have to read it if you want to understand the title. Clint visits Natasha during 'work' at Stark industries.**

**An alternate of the scene where Natasha comes into Pepper's office to get her to sign something.**

She really didn't want to go into Pepper's office right now. Especially when it was so fucking obvious to everyone how Pepper and Tony felt for each other, it took only the so-called genius to not realise it. But she had a job to do. If only Clint was here.

"...I lost both the kids in the divorce," came Tony's muffled voice from the other side of the door. As well, Clint isn't here so she'll just have to do it without her husband. Natasha knocked on the door before waiting to enter.

''Enter," and there's her queue. Natasha entered the office as instructed.

''I need you to sign these,'' Natasha said, gesturing towards the files in her hands, receiving a nod from Pepper in response.

"Natalie... it is Natalie? How are you settling in? Here at Stark Industries," Stark asked, causing both red heads to look up at him, Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, **'what is this idiot playing at?'** she thought suspiciously.

"Good," Natasha replied cautiously. 'Is that all Mr. Stark?'

''Yes'' – stark

''No,'' pepper said 'while you're here Natalie, would you mind sorting out moving personal items with Tony?

''Of course, Ms. Potts.''

''Ms. Rushman?'' Happy asked randomly, Natasha looked up at him for him to continue as she collected the files Pepper just signed. ''Front desk has just asked me to tell you that a, eh, Conor Barracks was looking for you so they sent him to your office,'' he continued pointing to the Bluetooth in his ear to explain how he knew the information.

Natasha genuinely smiled at the new info. Clint did promise to visit her while she was at 'work'. ''Thank you Happy,'' she said. ''I'll go right up to him right after I finish the paperwork Ms. Potts wants me to do.''

Pepper looked at Natasha. The smile on the other red hair's face the less stressed tension in her shoulders. This Conor guy must be really close to Natalie. 'Natalie? May I ask who Conor Barracks?' Pepper asked slyly.

Natasha turned to Pepper and answered 'Conor is my boyfriend Ms. Potts'

Pepper smiled, **'so she isn't after my Tony,'** she thought smugly. ''I'm sure Tony won't keep you too long then,'' Pepper said as she made her way to the door. Once the door was shut, Tony made to comment.

''I'm surprised you can keep your mouth shut,'' Natasha said before Tony could open his mouth.

''God you're good. You're mind-blowing good at this. How do you do it? You're, like, a triple imposter... I've never seen anything like it... is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin? Is Conor really your boyfriend?''

''Fallaces sunt rerum species,'' Natasha said as she made her way to the door, anxious to see her husband.

''Which means? Wait... what did you just say?''

''It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected... And yes Conor is my partner,'' she replied before she walked out.

* * *

Natasha sighed in relief when she reached 'her' office. Stark was a handful and a half. And fucking blind to love when it was looking at him straight in the face. All she wanted to do was go home and relax. She opened the door of her office, quickly entered and shut the door lock behind her. She glanced at the flowers on 'her' desk. **'Where did they come from?'** she thought. Her question was quickly answered by a familiar voice.

''How does it feel to be the hottest girl in the world right now?''

''I think that's your opinion,'' she retorted, smirking playfully as she strutted seductively over to the desk, pushing the flowers aside so she could look at the man sitting relaxed, feet on the desk, in 'her' chair. ''Comfortable?'' she teased, placing her hands onto the desk.

''Mmm... That may be so but you like my opinions... I could think of more comfortable positions. Which include you, me and the nice bottle of wine I bought you,'' he replied removing his feet from the desk so he could lean forward.

''My dear Hub-boyfriend,'' she quickly corrected herself, knowing Stark could go as far as stand outside her door while she and Clint were in her office and listen to their conversation. ''I think you had enough of that sort of action last night, but thanks for the wine.''

''Nat do you ever think I'll get enough of you? You better not or I may have to go hard on you to show you otherwise,'' Clint warned playfully as he reached over to the bag he had brought, pulling the bottle of wine and two wine glasses.

''Cabernet Sauvignon?'' Natasha asked smiling at Clint handed her the bottle.

''Nothing but the best for you, Nat.'' He said seriously as Natasha filled their glasses.

''What's the occasion?'' she asked as she came around the desk to sit on it, facing him.

''Mmm... Raise a glass. Can I make a toast... to the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life,'' Clint replied smirking at the amused look on his wife's face.

''How the fuck are you so cheesy?'' she teased but took a sip of her drink none the less.

''You're my wi-girlfriend,'' he started, reaching and grabbing her hand before he continued. ''I think I'm allowed to boast about how lucky I am that you choose me as yours,'' he whispered, tugging on her hand to get her to stand up.

Natasha relented and got up like he wanted only to be pulled down onto his lap. She moved her knees so she could straddle him. "What do you want Cli-Conor?'' she teased playfully.

''My wife because I wanted to show Stark that he can't have you. And I love you, and miss you at home. So I decided to come visit you,'' he whispered before calming his wife's lips hungrily.

Natasha moaned into the kiss. It was true. She belongs to Clint and only Clint, and she missed him too. Even if she had seen him six hours ago.

''Miss... me?'' Clint teased in between heated kisses. He broke the kiss and drank the rest of his wine then placed their glasses onto the desk behind Natasha.

''Oh God... yes,'' Natasha moaned as Clint began to suck on her neck.

''I love how you think I'm God,'' Clint whispered between sucking, biting and licking his wife's neck.

''Cocky bastard,'' Natasha groaned then gasped in pleasure as Clint pinched her left nipple through her dress. ''Oh fuck... Clint'' she moaned into his ear.

''You don't know how much I want to make love to you in this very room,'' he whispered against her neck. In response, Natasha grinded down on his bulge.

''Yes I do think I know. Just to warn you there's a video recording in this room,'' she whispered before she threw her head back in pleasure as Clint took her nipple, through her dress, into his mouth.

''Then Stark will have proof of why he can't have you or touch you like I can,'' Clint whispered as he stood up and placed Natasha on 'her' desk. ''Let everyone watch as I make you moan, and gasp and scream as I make you cum. With my mouth and my fingers and my dick,'' he whispered as he began to pull the zip of her dress down her back.

''Clint,'' Natasha moaned, moving her hands to unbutton his shirt and unwrap his tie. ''Get...These...Clothes...off...NOW,'' she gasped before throwing her head back as Clint sucked on her tit, this time without her dress or push-up bra. Speaking of which, when the fuck did he take off her bra?

''Someone. Is. Getting. Impatient,'' he teased, muttering against her erect nipple.

''Clint... please,'' Natasha practically begged. If he did hurry up there and then, she'd be taking things into her own hands. Literally.

He responded by removing his shirt, tie, and vest off quickly then tugging on her dress. Natasha raised her hips to allow her husband to remove the dress, allowing Clint to lay butterfly kisses down her body as he took the silk number off of her.

''And you aren't even wearing panties,'' he taunted, slightly surprised to see his wife not wearing panties.

''You've torn every piece of underwear I own,'' Natasha responded, raising her hands to caress Clint's face. It was true. The bra she had worn today was the last one she had since Clint had practically ripped every piece of clothing off of her the minute she walks into their apartment after 'work'.

''I'll bring you out shopping to buy more so,'' he whispered against her lower lips before giving them a low lick. His action earned him a low moan of approval from his naked wife.

''You... better,'' she muttered moans before gasping and throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint pushed three fingers inside her. ''Oh... god... fuck... Cli-Clint,'' she groaned as Clint began to suck hard and bit gently on her clit, while he moved his fingers inside her at a different pace.

''That's it Baby. Tell everyone; tell Stark, that you belong to me. That I'm the only one to make you feel this way,'' Clint demanded against her clit, the vibrations being the final action to bring her over the edge.

''CLINT!'' Natasha screamed, forgetting to refer to him as Conor. Oh well, Stark knew that she wasn't Natalie so why lie about Clint's name.

Clint lapped up all his wife's juices before slowly pulling his fingers out of her as she calmed down from her orgasm, which in turn caused Natasha to groan, ''You teasing prick.'' Clint just smirked and stood from his knees to show her him sucking her juices from his fingers slowly.

''Mmm... Best desert ever,'' he commented smugly before kissing his wife, shoving his tongue inside her mouth so she could taste herself on him.

Natasha moaned into their kiss, her arms wrapping his neck, deepening their heated make-out session. She groaned in pleasure as she tasted herself on her husband's mouth. She moved her hand down and tugged at the button of his jeans.

''Do I have to ask you to take your clothes off Baby?'' Natasha whispered teasingly into her husband's mouth only to have him groan in response as she stroked him through his jeans and boxers.

''You're... Such... A... Tease,'' he moaned, bucking his hips when she finally got his jeans' zip open, slipping her hand inside and gripping him. Natasha just smirked at him and pumped him slowly, using her feet to pull his pants and boxers off of him.

''All is fair in love and war,'' she whispered, nipping playfully on his lower lip as she increased her speed on his now free length.

''Really,'' he murmured before grabbing her wrist to stop her movements which surprised her more.

Clint flipped Natasha around and positioned himself at her entrance. ''What did you say when you came home yesterday? The part about you having to take care of yourself in the bathroom because of your fantasy of me bending you over this very desk and taking you from behind. Remember that part?'' he whispered tauntingly into her ear as he rubbed his length up and down her slit.

''Oh God... Fuck me,'' she moaned, his words making her even wetter. One thing she loved about Clint in bed (or wherever they decided to fuck and make love) was that he could get very possessive and dominant. Sometimes more than she could even imagine.

''I really do love how you think I'm god,'' Clint whispered into her ear, pulling lightly on her hair so her back was flat against his front. And the sight of his wife, her head tossed back with her hair in his grip, her chest pushed out, the slight flush of arousal on her skin, just made him even harder. If that was even possible.

''Clint,'' she warned threatenly in between pants. If he didn't hurry fuck up she was gonna make him beg to stay off the couch.

Her said man knew he was pushing her limit (and he'd never been able to deny her anything, whether she was naked or not) and pushed himself inside her. ''Oh God... Clint,'' Natasha moaned as her husband filled her to the hilt.

Clint smirked, brushed her hair to the side so he could suck and bite her neck. ''That's it baby. Tell me what you want me to do. I know you want me to take you like this but what else do you want me to do to you?'' He whispered seductively against her skin, causing her to moan in response to his question.

''Oh God... Harder...Clint...Please,'' Natasha groaned in between gasps. His words alone were enough to make her wet, but his tone was pushing her to the edge.

Clint smirked against her skin and did exactly as his wife asked. He moved quickly and hard within her, each trust hitting every right spot inside her. Within minutes he had her on the verge of cuming again.

''Come on Nat... Tasha... Cum for me,'' he whispered into her ear as he felt her walls quiver around his length. And his words had the desired effect.

''Fuck!... Clint!'' Natasha screamed, throwing her head back as she came, her walls clenching around her husband's member.

Clint waited until she came down from her high before pulling out of her. He pulled her off the desk and turned her around so she was facing him. ''Was that good enough?'' Clint asked tauntingly as he placed his hands on his wife's hips.

''Mmm... Yes but you didn't cum did you?'' she asked, frowning in confusion at his actions.

Instead of answering her straight away, Clint sat down on her chair and pulled her hands until she was straddling him, ''I think you... can have that revenge of yours on stark if we christen each and every part of this room,'' he murmured mischievously as he moved his hands to her hips in a silent plea.

Natasha answered his plea by sliding her husband's member back inside her. ''I like that idea,'' she whispered into Clint's ear as she began to move in a slow rhythm. ''What made you choose today to visit me while I'm at 'work'?'' she whispered in between soft groans.

''I wanted to see the look on Starks face when I tell him that I'm taking you out for our anniversary. And add to that the fact that I'm going to propose tonight as well. I think that's one way to stop him hitting on you,'' he whispered as they kissed slowly. ''And then I'd hint that pepper has very strong feelings for him, it's so obvious, what do you think?''

''Yeah... that sounds very good. Although I think it's stupid to propose to your own wife. Whom you've been married to for three years might I add,'' she whispered then moved in pleasure as Clints length hit a very sensitive spot inside her. ''Oh God... yes... fuck yes,'' she moaned.

''Really? You've been married to 'God' for three years?'' he teased as he brought one hand up to tease her left tit.

''Clint...'' she groaned. ''And... You...call...me...a...tease?''

''Defiantly...Every man in this building looked very jealous when I said I'm your boyfriend. Plus the way you walk makes every guy stop and stare,'' he started as he nipped his way down her chest to her right nipple. 'And when agents at base start flirting with you, it takes all my self control not to fuck you right there and then to show them you're mine,' he growled possessively as he stood up suddenly and lay her onto the carpet floor, one hand cradling her head so she wouldn't hit it off the desk.

''Now you...know...how...I...feel,'' she murmured before she gasped in ecstasy when he began to thrust harder inside her. ''Clint...Oh God...Yes...Clint,'' Natasha moaned.

''I love you Nat,'' he whispered into her ear as he trusted deeper inside her.

''I love you too Clint,'' she whispered back. They were both close. Her walls clenched suddenly as she went over the edge, screaming her husband's name as she did so. Her own climax pulled Clint over the edge as well, making out her name as he shot his seed inside her.

''Thank you Baby,'' she murmured into her husband's ear as they calmed down from their love-making climax. ''Best anniversary present ever,'' she added as she kissed his right temple smiling into his skin. She ran her hands through his hair as she felt him smile into her left shoulder.

''Glad it is,'' he whispered into her shoulder before lifting his head to kiss her lips softly. ''Happy anniversary Baby,'' he whispered lovingly against her lips. 'I love you'

''I love you too. And happy anniversary my dear Hubby,'' Natasha replied with equal emotion. ''Although we should get dressed in case Stark decides he needs my 'undivided attention' for one of his stupid ideas,'' she muttered, rolling her eyes to add effect.

Clint just nodded and pulled out of his wife slowly. She groaned, ''You're such a tease,'' which only made him smirk mischievously.

''Takes one to know one,'' he murmured as they quickly got dressed.

Minutes later, the married couple left the room and made their way to the elevator. If anyone saw them, only Stark would guess what they had been up to for the last forty-seven minutes.

''You know that I've three hours left on my shift,'' Natasha whispered as they held hands on the way down to the ground floor.

''No you got off forty-nine minutes ago. Seen Pepper and asked her could you get off early since it's our anniversary. Should've told you that,'' he stated, smiling at the look of relief on his wife's face.

''Thank you,'' she whispered and kissed him softly just as the doors of the elevator opened. They were greeted by none other than Mr. Anthony Stark. ''Mr Stark,'' Natasha squeaked feigning embarrassment. ''Eh sir if you don't mind, any other files you need, I'll have to deal with tomorrow. Ms Potts has already agreed to it,'' she added while Clint just smiled at his wife's ability to act.

''Um...right...yeah,'' Tony stuttered as 'Natalie' and 'Conor' walked out of the elevator and walked out to 'Natalie's' car.

''That was amazing Baby,'' Clint whispered into her ear as he opened her door for her then proceeded to walk over to the driver's side where he got in and started the engine. ''The look on Stark's face when you kissed me. What jealousy can do,'' he joked as he pulled out of the car park.

''It was defiantly worth it,'' Natasha muttered as she grabbed Clint's hand while he used his left to drive. ''Where are we going?'' she asked as she closed her eyes.

''Home. I have planned a lovely three-course meal for us. And then I plan on spending the rest of the night with you, preferably in bed,'' he explained, tightening his grip on her hand.

Natasha smiled softly as she replied, ''I'd like that so I'm not arguing. Although Stark can already guess the reason why I'm limping.''

''Well you're gonna have more than a limp in the morning,'' Clint commented.

And he was right; Natasha was limping for a week after their anniversary. Didn't help that she had to save Tony and Rhody's asses during the week as well. Although Clint did make it up to her. If you get the idea ;P.


	15. Extra: Red Hot In Shantung

**Fanfic: Red-Hot In Shantung, Avengers  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. Never have. Most likely never will; this is strictly for my own amusement. I don't own****_ Beyoncé's Naughty Girl_**** either.  
Word Count:  
Rated: M or NC/17**

**Author's Note: I got this idea from ****_Beyoncé's Naughty Girl._**

**Summary: ****_I know you want my body. Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl. _****Natasha decides to treat Clint to an extra 'present' for his birthday. Which means she uses Shantung material to do so. Puts a new meaning to ****_'Birthday Sex.'_**** Clintasha. Smut. '****In This Together'**** series. Rated M for a reason.**

* * *

**_S.H.E.I.L.D. Safe House, Shanghai, China… 9_****_th_****_ August 2010_**

"Yes Coulson. Of course I know Fury's gonna flip when he finds out we practically had a gang war in uptown Shanghai. Yeah we'll deal with it then. Yeah… Right… Bye _Dad_," Clint said into the phone before hanging up. "Nat… I debriefed with Coulson… He's not happy with what we did to those gangs," he called out to his wife.

"Why?" Natasha called out from the bedroom.

**_'What is she doing in there?' _**he wondered. "Something about; _we caused an international incident between the American and Chinese governments_," he replied, doing a good impression of their handler. He grabbed an apple from the kitchen then headed back to the living-room.

"Of course we did. When do we ever _not_ cause an international incident? Actually, don't answer that," Natasha responded

**_'Why does she sound like she's in the same it room?'_** Clint thought as he looked out the safe-house's balcony door onto the Shanghai skyline; the bullet-proof glass-wall was a nice feature too (especially a one-way one. You get the idea?)

"What do you think of this?" she asked, causing him to turn around and look at her. He had just been about to take a bite out of the apple but dropped in surprise instead when he looked at his wife.

"Clint if you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she teased as she strutted towards him. "I'm guessing you like my new kimono," she murmured as she stepped up against him, grabbing the collar of his tank-top and licking his Adam's apple seductively. She smirked against his neck when she heard him stifle a moan, chuckling when he placed his hands on her hips. Her kimono came to her mid-thigh, red in colour with purple designs, showing off her pale legs to perfection.

"Definitely... Although what's the occasion?" he whispered, bending his head so he could kiss and suck on her left shoulder.

"Baby do you know what date it is today?" she murmured into her husband's ear, biting the lobe teasingly.

"Monday," he whispered before moaning as she grinded one of her thighs against his member. "Fuck... Tasha," he moaned, tightening his hold on her hips as she pushed her into the glass wall. He groaned as his head hit the glass.

"The date Clint," she whispered in between nipping and sucking on his neck, close to his Adam's apple.

Clint frowned in confusion before it dawned on him. "August 9th," he whispered, moaning as his wife sucked on his weak spot.

Natasha stopped her actions, grabbed his hands and stepped back. "The fact that you didn't realise that it's your birthday straight away is actually very amusing," she teased, rolling her eyes playfully as she pulled on his hands as she walked over to the couch. She pushed him onto it so he was sitting down. Once he was seated, she (teasingly) slowly undid the purple sash from her waist.

"Haha Nat... I think I've got a good excuse," he whispered as he watched as she revealed what she was wearing underneath the kimono; a black set of lace a thong and bra.

"Oh... And what's that excuse?" she teased as she caught his eyes trailing the movement of her hands. "Just telling you now Clint... this isn't your birthday present from me," she stated as she threw her leg over his lap so she straddled him, her knees resting on either side of his waist.

"My beautiful and sexy wife decided to wear something that hides her perfect beauty, both inside and out. Which is making me wanna tear that said clothing off of her," Clint said nonchalantly as he ran his hands over her hips. "So if this _isn't_ my birthday present from you... what is?" he teased then moaned as she grinded down on him slowly.

"Okay... That is a good reason to forget your own birthday," she mumbled as she brought her sash up to his face, placed it over his eyes and tied it around his head. "As for your present; I'll give it to you later."

"O-... Okay," he murmured, stiffening as his wife blind folded him.

"Clint, please relax. This is something you'll enjoy," she whispered into his ear, knowing how tense he got if he couldn't see; after losing his hearing, it was the one sense that was heightened the furthest. She brushed her lips over his softly and slowly, making sure he wasn't surprised by her movements.

Clint inhaled sharply at the contact of their lips brushing against each other. He felt his wife smile against his lips at his reaction. "Not using some of our senses heightens our remaining ones," Natasha whispered as she slowly slid her hands down his chest, "I decided that you deserved some relaxation tonight."

Clint nodded as she slid his tank top off of him. "Am I allowed to tear your clothes off of you later?" he murmured against her lips. Her touch felt like electric shocks as she trailed her hands down his body.

"Absolutely not," she murmured into his right ear. "Shantung material is far too expensive for you to be ripping it off of me... Even though I love you so much, I'm sick of you tearing my clothes," she whispered before biting his ear lobe teasingly.

It was then that a realisation struck Clint. "You punishing me for last night?" he whispered; he'd, ah, been a little too careless with all of their clothing – the fact that that said clothing was currently lying in the waste bin was the very proof of it.

He felt his wife frown against the skin of his neck. **_'Okay... guess I was wrong,'_** he thought. "Nat?"

She smirked as she heard the nervousness in her husband's voice. "Clint... I actually forgot all about what you did to our clothes," she whispered as she slowly began to tease him through his sweat pants. "I meant what I said when I said I wanted you to relax tonight," she whispered, nipping and sucking her way down to his chest.

"Fuck... Nat..." he moaned as she gripped him through his pants. His breathing was laboured now. If she kept it up, he was going to cum in his pants.

"Yes Baby," she teased as she went to her knees. "Clint... Don't move until I tell you," she ordered huskily, tugging his pants down slightly. "Hips up," she instructed.

Clint did as he was told; raising his hips up off the couch so she could slide his pants and boxers off him. "Am I allowed to speak?" he grunted then groaned as she trailed the fingers of her right hand while her left hand pumped his length slowly, the coolness of her wedding ring adding effect to her actions.

"Yeah... I'll let you speak... As long as you don't piss me off..." she whispered before taking the head of his cock in her mouth.

Clint groaned in pleasure. "I've... a-a... apologised for... that mission... in... Athens, last... mouth... how many... times... Tasha? A-... Actually never... mind" he moaned.

Natasha rolled her eyes at her husband's childlike question; it was funny most of the time. Actually now that she thought of it, it was always funny. She smirked as he almost whimpered in pleasure as she took all of what she could fit of his dick in her mouth. Clint threw his head back in pleasure, gripping the cushions of the couch tightly as he felt his wife deep-throat him.

"Oh... God... Shit... Nat... I'm gonna cum," Clint warned. His warning made his wife stop her ministrations on his member. "Nat?" he whispered as he felt her stop all skin contact with him for the moment.

"Relax _Babe_..." she ordered, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips at the hem of her thong."Don't tear them," she instructed as she let him slide the thong down her legs. Once he got them to her ankles (with very little help from her), she kicked them to the side, mentally noting where it landed. Natasha pushed Clint so he was sitting with his back on the back of the couch then threw her leg over his lap, straddling him. "Clint... you're still tense," she whispered into her husband's ear.

"I'm trying to make sure I don't cum the minute you let me enter you," he replied then moaned slightly as she nipped on his weak spot.

"Ever the gentleman," she teased before suddenly sinking down on him, causing them both to moan in pleasure and contentment.

"Only for you Nat," he whispered before groaning in pleasure as she began riding him slowly.

Natasha kissed him softly as she continued her slow pace of riding him. "Told you you'd enjoy me blind folding you," she whispered then moaned as his length her G-spot as she changed her angle slightly.

"You did... Thank you," he whispered into her ear before biting the lobe gently. "Can I move now?" he asked.

Instead of answering him, Natasha took his hands in hers and then placed one on her left tit while she placed the other on her right hip. "Don't remove the blind fold... And I stay on top," she whispered into his ear before claiming his lips hungrily.

"You're still wearing... your kimono... and your bra," Clint stated in between moans as he felt his wife tighten around him. Neither of them were going to last long.

"Good observation," she teased, knowing he could feel the soft lace of her bra and the soft material of her kimono against his bare chest and torso. "Fuck," she whispered as Clint began to trail blind (no pun intended) kisses down her neck to her chest, nipping and sucking, leaving several hickeys and love marks on her skin. When he reached her right breast, he sucked his way over the lace of her bra until he found her nipple. On finding it, he bit and sucked hungrily on it causing his wife to groan and throw her head back in pleasure at his actions.

"Oh God... Tasha I'm not... gonna last... much longer," he muttered as he felt his balls grow tighter.

"Same," she whispered as she tightened further around him. "Cum with me Clint," she whispered before screaming his name as she came around.

"Clint!"

Her orgasm pulled Clint over the edge, shouting her name as he did so.

"NATASHA!"

Natasha collapsed on top of her husband as she came down from her climax. Once she had enough energy, she lifted her hands and removed the sash from his eyes. "Hi," she whispered hoarsely against his lips, smiling as she looked into his grey eyes.

"Hey," he murmured as he raised his left hand to caress her cheek softly. Natasha caught his hand, interlaced their fingers and kissed his wedding ring.

"I love you," she whispered before kissing him softly. "Happy Birthday."

"Love you too Nat," he whispered, kissing her again. "Thank you," he murmured against her lips.

"How about you thank me later and we bring this to the bedroom," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling his neck lovingly.

Clint smiled at her and stood up, wrapping her legs around him and walked towards the bedroom. "Can I take your clothes off?" he asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Look at what's in the corner with our bags first," Natasha whispered.

Clint frowned in confusion at his wife's words but did as he was told. What he saw on the bed was the last thing he thought he'd see from her. "Nat?" he whispered as he looked at the acoustic guitar that she had obviously bought him.

"I thought you want something that has nothing to do with work," she whispered, smiling at the look of excitement on her husband's face. "What do you think?"

"Thank you," he whispered as he laid her down on the bed, kissing her softly.

"No problem... I think you wanted to take my kimono and bra off of me," she whispered before moaning as Clint pushed two fingers inside her. "Fuck... Clint..."

"You look red hot in shantung," he commented as she arched into his touch.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Oh God... Clint."

"I'm gonna make love to you all night Nat," he whispered as he climbed on top of her.

And that's exactly what they did... christening every part of the apartment in doing so. And the fact that Natasha almost killed Hill and Coulson when they teased her about the several love bites on both hers and Clint's neck. And the very obvious limp she had.

* * *

**This was fun writing. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcomed.**


	16. Extra: Bathroom Fun

**Fanfic:****Bathroom Fun, Avengers.  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer:****I don't own Avengers. Apologies for any OCCs you may find in any of my writing.  
****Word Count: ****1,610.****  
Author's Note:**_**coilia13**_**'s request: BlackHawk have fun on a plane... Do I need to say any more? :) '**_**In This Together/ One Step at a Time**_**' series before Avengers, but after Iron Man 2.**

_**Commercial plane, somewhere over Greece... August 2010**_

"Clint..." Natasha moaned loudly into her husband's mouth as Clint pushed her up against the bathroom door. The archer grinned into her mouth as he slowly snaked one hand up her shirt to cup and massage her left breast, smirking smugly as the red head moaned even louder into their kiss.

"I told you not to tease me Nat," Clint whispered into her mouth before pulling away from her kiss swollen lips, smirking as his wife grabbed his shoulders as she tried to recover her breathing, raising an eyebrow at her archer.

"As if you weren't enjoying it Barton," Natasha shot back, smirking mischievously at her husband as she slowly brought her left leg up around Clint's waist, grinning as he moaned when she grinded her core against his pelvis, making the archer bury his face into the crook of her neck and groan loudly at the sensation the movement of her hips were causing.

"Mrs. Barton, you should know very well that anything you do to or with me, always gets some sort of reaction that ends up in your favour," Clint whispered against the skin of Natasha's skin before biting down roughly, hard enough to leave a large love bite but not hard enough to break her skin.

"It's a very good thing that you are wearing sweat pants so," Natasha whispered cheekily as she grinded against the bulge in Clint's said pants. "_Because your little __stiff__ problem would be very noticeable in any other item of clothing,_" she whispered in her native tongue, smirking as she gripped same stiff problem with her left hand, stroking him through his pants firmly.

"Nat..." Clint growled warningly as he ground his right thigh against Natasha's core, grinning as she moaned appreciatively at the sensation. Suddenly, Clint turned them around so Natasha was leaning over the sink, facing the large mirror. Natasha gripped the edge of the bench tightly as Clint pulled her hot pants and panties off, gasping as her archer run two calloused fingers along her soaking wet slit.

"Fuck..." the red head bit out as her husband pushed two fingers inside her entrance, the red head resting her head on her crossed arms as he pumped his digits inside her.

"_You like that Baby? Does it turn you on that somebody could walk in at any moment?_" Clint whispered in his wife's native tongue as he leant over Natasha, nipping playfully on the lobe of her ear as he added another digit inside her. The archer grinned as he locked his eyes with the spy's in the mirror when she raised her head to look at him.

"Clint," Natasha gasped loudly as her walls tightened around her husband's digits, showing she was very close to cumming.

"_I don't think that's an appropriate answer Mrs Barton,_" Clint whispered in Russian into her ear before blowing seductively into her ear. "_What do you think Widow?_" he added with a cheeky grin.

"_Fuck... Clint... Yes... Yes,_" Natasha moaned, so far into the grips of ecstasy to argue with Clint's, eh, _teasing_.

As a reward for her admission, Clint added a fourth finger inside her, curling and scissoring his digits inside her while clamping his lips onto hers, swallowing her screams as she came hard around his digits.

The red head slumped in her husband's arms as she came down from her high, panting heavily as her archer slowly removed his fingers from her soaking entrance. "Fuck... Barton," Natasha whispered as she slowly turned around in her husband's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him languidly. "_You are so getting laid the minute we entered that hotel we have been assigned for this mission_," the ex-Russian whispered in her mother tongue as she sucked seductively on her husband's lower lip.

"_I've to wait until we get to Athens?_" Clint whispered cheekily as he slowly pulled away from his wife's seductively addictive lips. "_Or do I get to pleasure you one more round right here and now?_" he whispered as he mouthed at her neck playfully.

"Mmm..." Natasha mumbled as she pretended to think about it before suddenly pushing the archer back until he was sitting down on the toilet seat. The red head grinned seductively at her husband as she quickly tugged off his sweat pants and bowers so they were at his knew before she slowly crawled on top of him, straddling him comfortably. "_What do you think I want to do with you right now?_" she whispered in Russian teasingly.

Clint only smiled at his wife before kissing her softly, unlike their previous kisses within the last few minutes. "Have I told you today that you are gorgeous?" he whispered into her mouth when she parted her lips to allow his tongue entry to her mouth.

"You're only saying that now to make me cut off the waiting time?" Natasha teased as she reached between them and grabbed Clint's hard length, positioning him at her entrance.

"No, I saying that because you have made me the happiest and luckiest man in the world," Clint replied before Natasha sunk down on him, making the couple moan in pleasure at the sensation.

"And why's that?" Natasha whispered as she rested her forehead against Clint's, waiting for herself to stretch to accommodate her husband's cock.

"Because you love me... And I have the greatest honour of being your husband. And your partner... your best friend... your lover... And the fact that you willingly trust me," Clint whispered as he interlaced his fingers with Natasha's as the red head slowly began to rock her hips against Clint's.

Natasha smiled lovingly at Clint and moved her lips so she could whisper into his ear. "I love you Clinton Francis Barton... And you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," she whispered in Russian softly before sucking on his earlobe seductively.

"_I love you too Natasha Alianova Romanova,_" Clint whispered in Russian into her ear, smiling as Natasha moaned loudly into his ear as they moved their hips together in perfect sync.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure before Clint suddenly stood up and walked back over to the sink, pulling back out of Natasha and flipping her around so she was leaning over the skin once more. Clint re-positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed back inside her, pushing her hair aside so he could suck on her skin as he thrust inside her at a steady deep pace, watching her in the mirror.

"Fuck... Clint..." Natasha moaned as she threw her head back against Clint's shoulder, gripping the edges of the sink as her husband continued to pound deep inside her. "Harder..." she requested as Clint snaked his right hand under her shirt, cupping her right breast while he used his left hand to rub her clit in time with their thrusts.

"Cum for me Natasha," Clint ordered into his wife's ear, thrusting at the right pace and strength inside of Natasha in order to send the red head over the edge. The archer turned the ex-Russian's head and kissed her hungrily as Natasha screamed his name as she came hard around him, pulling Clint over the edge with her.

Clint pumped into her two more times before slowly pulled out of her, both agents panting heavily from their releases. The archer pressed a loving kiss to Natasha's shoulder as they stood up properly. Natasha twisted around in her archer's arms and wrapped her own around his neck softly.

"You are definitely getting laid for a week when we get home too," Natasha whispered as she kissed him softly.

Clint wrapped his arms around Natasha's waist, smiling at the smaller red head as they slowly pulled away from their kiss. "I love you Baby," he whispered as he pecked her lips one last time before pulling away from her and picking up her panties and hot pants, handing the clothes to his wife.

"I love you too," Natasha whispered as she put back on her clothes, smirking as Clint pulled his boxers and sweat pants back up. "It's definitely a good thing that we're going undercover as a newly married couple," she whispered as they fixed themselves up.

"Definitely," Clint agreed as they made their way out of the bathroom. The archer nodded innocently at the young male flight attendant as he looked at them with a dropped jaw, not knowing what to say to the couple as they made their way back to their seats. The attendant looked at the couple and back at the, now vacant, bathroom before realisation hit him, making the young man blush deeply as he realised what the couple had done in the small cubical.

Natasha smirked up at her husband lovingly as they sat down, the red head resting her head on Clint's shoulder, closing her eyes as he interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her left. "The poor kid has just realised what we did in the bathroom," she whispered in Russian, smirking at Clint with closed eyes.

"Poor kid probably just had his innocence ruined because of that realisation," Clint whispered, smiling at his wife as she only chuckled in reply, slowly letting sleep overtake her system, gently kissing the crown of her head as he kept one of his never missing eyes on their surroundings. The archer had a feeling they were going to enjoy this mission.

And they did... Even if Natasha did almost murder Hill and Coulson about their teasing about her very obvious limp and the clear hickeys on both Clint and Natasha's necks.

**So **_**coilia13**_**, I hope you like this sis, and that it makes you smile again :) And do I want to know how you actually came up with this idea? Love you loads Hun :)**

**And to everyone else, hope you liked this little piece and I'd love to hear what you think :)**


	17. Extra: Roman Vacation Pt 1

**Fanfic: Roman Vacation, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107.  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel franchise... or **_**JLS' 'Proud'**_**; this is strictly for my own amusement.  
Word Count: 3,055.  
Rated: M or NC/17  
Author's Note: This takes place about two and a half months before Ch. 8 of 'In This Together.' I've re-edited this story so it's all English as recommended by SlaveGirlJane. Thank you to everyone who review, read, favourited and/ or followed this story... Chapter Two coming soon.**

**Chapter One: Arrival.**

* * *

_**Commercial Aircraft above Rome, Italy. 30th April 2011.**_

Clint laced his fingers with Natasha's. The thirty year old red-head was sleeping soundly on his shoulder, wearing one of his old hoodies – which she had claimed as her own – and a pair of tracksuit bottoms he had bought her as part of her birthday present four years ago. One arm was drawn across her stomach while the other rested on the plane's arm rest so their fingers could interlace, their wedding rings shining on their fingers. She was using her husband's shoulder as her personal pillow, as per usual. But Clint was just happy to have his wife with him, letting him wrap his right arm around her. Their last mission in Russia had been way too close a call for her getting killed. A broken shoulder and ankle (plus a serious concussion) was a lucky (and very fortunate) escape. As a result, Fury ordered them to have six weeks off, a vacation anywhere they wanted to go. At no expense for them. They both accepted the proposal with no argument. She stirred slightly at his movement but snuggled further into the crook of his neck, still asleep.

"Clint..." she murmured in her sleep. The said man kissed the top of her head and threw his wife closer to him. He hoped the sound of his heartbeat lulled her even deeper; she was exhausted from the several operations the S.H.E.I.L.D. surgeons had to perform on her to repair her left shoulder blade and her right ankle.

"She must be wrecked," the air hostess stated as she handed him the bottle of water he had requested. "Ye're so cute together... How long have ye been together?"

"Twelve years... Married five tomorrow," he replied, smiling lovingly down at his sleeping wife. The aliases they had been given were the ones they used when they took their personal holidays. He stroked her now shoulder length crimson hair softly; she had had it cut after the mission. Why... He didn't know; it didn't matter to him either way... He loves her. Simple as that.

"Congratulations Sir... We will be touching down in a little less than half an hour. Enjoy the rest of your flight."

"Thank you," he responded as she walked off, attending to another passenger. Both he and Natasha had decided to fly commercial, no real reason for the choice other than to let Natasha have more rest.

Natasha slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. The Italian countryside below was dark, crisscrossed with illuminated bright lights. The night light of the plane took some getting use to but her eyes quickly adjusted. She yawned, covering her mouth while doing so. She shifted her body position so her right leg was no longer curled underneath her. Eyes still bleary, she smiled up at him.

"Clint..."

"Sshh Nat... Go back to sleep."

Her response was kissing him lightly on the base of his jaw. "Were you just staring at me... Hawkeye?"she asked/ teased, half-asleep.

"Maybe."

"Mmm... finding me pretty?" she teased. Clint didn't know if it was her sleep-deprived mind or the painkillers she was on that was making her so... childlike.

"That's a rhetorical question my dear wife," came his amused reply.

Natasha yawned again. She tightened her grip on his fingers and snuggled her face further into his shoulder. The man stole a glance at his wife and found her sleeping. He was surprised when she opened her eyes and met his gaze. "You should," she mumbled sleepily.

His only reply was kissing her lips softly. She sighed in content against his lips as they broke contact. "Baby...Wake me up just before we land," Natasha murmured before falling asleep once again.

"Sure," he whispered, laying another kiss on her temple.

* * *

"Nat; wake up. We're setting down," Clint whispered as he stroked her face softly, trying to wake her up.

"Two more minutes Clint," she mumbled, twisting her head so her face was buried into his t-shirt.

"Baby I'll carry you if I have to, you know that... I just want you to move your legs so they aren't under you," he murmured into her hair.

"Ugh... okay," she groaned, moving her legs from under her.

As the plane began to dive, Natasha tightened her grip on his hand; she hated setting down and lifting off on commercial planes – the only person she trusted to fly a plane, other than herself, was Clint.

"How long is it to the hotel?" she asked, finally sitting up and stretching although keeping their fingers interlaced.

"If the traffic is good, around forty-five minutes," he replied, noting how she flinched when she stretched her left shoulder. "You okay?" he whispered, moving his right hand so he could use his hand to caress her cheek.

"Yeah, a little stiff though," she murmured, bringing her hand to grab his. "Are you okay?" she whispered, noticing the worried look in her husband's eyes. He'd been so worried since before their _not-so-good _mission which had grown worse after her injuries.

"I'm okay now," he whispered then leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I love you Tasha," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha smiled softly against his lips. "I love you too Clint," she whispered before she kissed him again.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen; thank you for flying with Emirates. I hope you enjoyed the trip. Enjoy your stay in Rome," _was the pilot's announcement as the plane came to a halt.

"Come on... the sooner we get to the hotel, the sooner we get to relax," Natasha murmured as they stood up.

* * *

"Why didn't you bring your crutches?" Clint asked for the millionth time since they landed.

"Because I didn't want to... my ankle is fine, Clint... I promise," Natasha replied as her husband drove the rental car Coulson and Fury had ordered for them.

"Sweetheart, I saw you flinching when we were walking to the car," he stated, frowning at the statement.

"That wasn't my ankle I was flinching at; it was my shoulder. It's still stiff," she replied, raising an eyebrow at the frown on his face. "What's wrong Clint?"

"Nothing is wrong now," he whispered, grabbing her right hand and interlacing their fingers. He kept his eyes on the road, afraid that even a glance would bring back the images of her body lying broken-like, her left arm and right ankle twisted the wrong way.

"And you say that I'm the shit liar between the two of us," she muttered. "Clint... what's wrong?" she asked again, turning in her seat so she could look at him and read his body language properly.

Clint licked his nervously before replying, "C- can we talk about it properly when we get to the hotel?" he asked, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Baby...is it about my injuries?" she whispered. She watched as he bit his bottom lip and tightened their interlaced fingers.

"Yeah," he whispered eventually. Natasha brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed his knuckles lovingly. She didn't say anything else, knowing they needed to be alone, with no distractions, to talk about it.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel around ten minutes later. Clint made sure his wife didn't lift anything other than her handbag and carried both of their bags into the hotel. Once they were signed in and inside their room, Natasha asked her question from before.

"Are you still thinking about my injuries Baby?" she asked as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah," he whispered, turning around so he could hug her back. "I was so scared that I'd lose you... You weren't responding to anything they did."

"Clint my injuries were only a shattered shoulder, broken ankle and a concussion... I'm okay... I'm still here. With you," she whispered, raising her left hand to caress his cheek.

Clint bit his bottom lip. "But what if I didn't get there on time? Wha-" he started but she caught his lips softly.

Their kiss grew in passion. Eventually they broke it to breathe, panting as they tried to get air into their lungs. Natasha started to pull on the hem of his shirt and tank top but he grabbed her hands gently, stopping her from getting far.

"Nat, you're still recovering from your injuries... We can't..." he started but she shut him up again by biting and sucking on his weak spot on his neck.

"Doctors cleared me for everything but sleeping on my bad shoulder and lifting heavy objects. And six weeks of no missions," she whispered as she used her thigh to grind against the bulge in his pants. "Make love to me Clint... Proof that we're both okay," she whispered against his lips before pushing on his chest, pushing her husband onto their hotel bed.

Clint could only nod as she crawled on top of him. Once she was perched on top of his stomach, he sat up slightly as she leant down to brush her lips over his gently. She moved her hands up his chest then around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They broke apart to breathe, allowing Natasha to finish removing his shirt. While his wife removed his shirt and tank top, he sucked and bit on her neck, licking the marks he left as he made his way down to her weak spot on her left shoulder. He pushed her – his – hoodie off of her and helped her remove her t-shirt.

Natasha moaned in pleasure as Clint sucked on her sweet spot on her left shoulder. He was careful not to disturb her bandages. "Clint," she whispered/ moaned as he kissed his way down to her chest, taking his time to kiss every inch of her exposed skin before removing her pants quickly with his hands then removing her panties with his teeth.

"Yes Baby?" he whispered as he began to trail down her body, laying butterfly kisses on her soft pale skin. "I love you... My Love," she whispered as she used her left hand to caress his cheek softly as he began to tease her with his tongue and fingers.

"I love you too," he whispered against her lower lips before he brushed his tongue through her slit, brushing it over her clit teasingly slowly as he used his right hand to keep her open for his ministrations.

Natasha threw her head back into the pillow as her husband pleasured her, her legs coming up to rest lightly on his back while both her hands threaded through his short sandy blonde hair lovingly. Clint smiled as she moaned his name when he pushed two fingers inside her tight wet entrance. "Oh God... Fuck yes..." she moaned as he moved his fingers inside her in a differenced pace.

Clint took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard, causing Natasha to buck her hips in pleasure. Clint smirked smugly as she came hard on his fingers, screaming his name in ecstasy, her juices covering both his face and fingers, her thighs encasing his head, forcing his face further into her pussy so all he could feel was her. He lapped up all her juices like a dog at its water bowl.

"Oh God... Baby... That was amazing," she whispered as she released his head from the (usually deadly) grip of her thighs once she had come down from her release.

"Never knew I was 'God' Darlin'," Clint teased as he kissed his way back up her body until he reached her face then kissed her hungrily as he slowly (more like _teasingly_) removed his fingers from her, making her moan in frustrated pleasure.

"Tease," she groaned into his mouth in between heated kisses.

"Takes one to know one," he retorted before groaning in pleasure as his wife gripped him in her right hand, pumping his length slowly. Although he did not expect her to flip them so she was on top.

"Says the man who married me," she teased as she began to suck on his weak spot under his Adam's apple while she continued to pump his member.

"True," he moaned as Natasha slid her body down his teasingly, letting his member slide through the valley of her breasts. "Oh Fuck... Nat..." he gasped as she took him in her mouth, making him buck his hips in pleasure as she slid her tongue over the head of his length tauntingly.

Natasha only smiled as she used her right hand to pump what she couldn't fit in her mouth while she used her left hand to massage her husband's balls, feeling him tighten up and his cock pulse in response to her actions. Knowing he was going to cum if she didn't stop her ministrations, Clint pulled her off him and flipped them over gently.

Natasha gripped him softly and positioned him at her entrance. Clint kissed her hungrily as he pushed himself inside her. They both moaned in pleasure at the sensation as Clint stilled inside her, allowing her to adjust to him again.

"Three... weeks... is... f-... far too... long... to not d-... do this," Natasha murmured as Clint slowly began to move inside her. Clint nodded his approval to his wife's statement before she grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss her, her lips colliding against his eagerly.

"Definitely," he whispered into her mouth before groaning. "God... Tasha... Y-... You're so... tight..." he moaned as he thrust harder into her, his left hand resting on her hip while he placed his right one on the pillow beside her head. Her own hands were holding his head down to hers, their breaths mingling both when they were making out and catching their breath.

"Good t-... thing... I'm... so w-... wet for... you then," Natasha eventually teased between moans as Clint expertly pleasured them with his well placed thrusts.

Clint chuckled into their kiss before flipping them suddenly so Natasha was on top. "I'm sure... you're not complaining... Nat... Especially... w-... with those... sounds... you're making," he taunted as he placed his hands on her hips and helped her move on top of him as she placed her own hands on his shoulders so she could ride him at her chosen pace.

"Cheeky prick," she whispered before claiming his lips hungrily, moaning into his mouth as he sat up and their new angle hitting all the right places inside her.

"Says... my wife... who c-... currently has... me buried in... her tight... entrance... V-... Very... t-... tight... e- entrance," Clint teased before moaning as Natasha's walls tightened further around him.

Natasha moaned into his mouth instead of answering him; she'd kick his ass in the morning... or whenever they decided to get out of bed. "Fuck... Baby... I'm gonna cum," Natasha moaned as she felt her husband pulse inside her.

Clint nodded and kissed her again; he wasn't going to last long either. "Come on Nat," he whispered, "Cum for me Baby."

Natasha screamed in ecstasy as she came around him, pulling him over the edge with her, both of them screaming/ shouting their names as they reached their release together.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Natasha on top of Clint, still clenching around him as they tried to regain their breathing. "Love you Clint," Natasha whispered as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"Love you too Nat," he whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair gently. "What do you want to do for the six weeks we're off?" he asked as he kissed her temple lovingly.

Natasha leant up on her right arm and used the fingers of her left hand to trace her husband's lips lovingly and softly. "With you... mostly us, in bed. And when not in bed, just enjoy each other's company," she whispered as she pecked his lips. "What do you think?"

Clint caught her left hand gently and kissed her wedding ring. "Whatever you want Babe," he whispered, kissing her chastely. He started humming softly as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Nobody can tell me they were there for me; Before you came around. There was pain in every heartbeat but eventually you built my resolve to be strong. Now I'm hoping, if you hear this; You believe that all I do is to make you proud," he sang playfully, making her raise her head to look at him with an amused smile.

"Isn't it supposed to be me that should be singing those lines?" Natasha whispered, smiling at how cheesy her husband was at times.

"Nah... The lines suit both of us," he whispered as he caressed her injured shoulder softly. "I'd thought I'd lost you in Russia," he confessed, gulping softly as he looked out the window, trying not to remember the images of her body, lying broken. Or the dreadful wait while she was in surgery.

"Hey. Hey. Hey," she whispered as she caught his chin and pulled his face so he would look at her. "It's okay. I'm still here. With you," she whispered, kissing him softly. She pulled away gently and laid her forehead against his, using her left hand to caress his cheek while her right one traced the muscles and scars on his chest.

Clint nodded gently before he kissed his wife again, his lips catching hers in a slow, passionate kiss which progressed into a similarly slow make-out session. "You ready for round two?" Clint whispered as he felt himself hardening inside her again.

"Thought you'd never ask," Natasha responded as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so Clint was on top. "I want you to go as deep as you can inside me Clint," she requested as he began to move inside her.

"That I've no problem doing Baby," he whispered as he raised her legs so her calves rested on his shoulders. And he did exactly what his wife requested.

* * *

_Nobody can tell me they were there for me  
Before you came around  
There was pain in every heartbeat  
but eventually you built my resolve to be strong_

_Now I'm hoping, if you hear this  
You believe that all I do is to make you proud._

* * *

**My stories are so cheesy sometimes, I'm actually surprising myself.**

**Was it good enough? Crap? Just alright? Worth any reviews? Or do ye want more chapters on how Clint and Natasha spent their holidays?**


	18. Extra: Roman Vacation Pt 2

**Fanfic:****Roman Vacation Ch. 2, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers or any Marvel franchise; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:**** 2,383.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17****  
****Author's Note:****This takes place about two and a half months before Ch. 8 of 'In This Together.' I am so sorry that this wasn't uploaded earlier; I'd forgotten I'd finished it a while back.  
Thank you to the anyone who has favourited, is following and/ or reviewed. Thank you to the following who reviewed:  
**_**Guest (18**__**th**__** Dec. 2012; please sign in so I can thank you properly)  
misshotwolf  
SlaveGirlJane**_

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: Playing With... Ice...**

_**The Next Morning...**_

Natasha moaned as she woke up, not wanting to open her eyes. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, she stretched her left arm to where her husband was to see if he was awake yet. But she was met by empty sheets. Natasha frowned in confusion and opened her eyes slowly; Clint was never awake before her when they were off duty. Ever. She was about to get up and look for him when her thoughts were interrupted by the man in question.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Barton... Welcome back to the land of the living," Clint teased as he stood in the doorway, his left shoulder resting against the doorframe.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her husband, noting he was only wearing a red pair of boxers. "The same to you Mr. Barton... I'm guessing you're only up twelve minutes," she shot back playfully, smiling mischievously at him as she leant up to look at him.

Clint pouted at his wife before making his way back over to the bed. "How do you always know how long I'm up by just looking at me?" he asked as he lay down beside her. He brought his right hand to her arm, running it up and down her arm lovingly.

Natasha smirked at him before leaning forward and kissing him, sucking gently on his bottom lip. "I just know you so well," she whispered smugly against his lips.

Clint smiled in reply, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. "I know you do... What do you want to do today?" he whispered as he brushed a few stray locks out of her face.

"Depends on what time it is," Natasha murmured as she laid her head in the crook of Clint's neck. She snuggled her face against his pulse point, closing her eyes and sighing in content at the feeling of safety she always felt in his arms.

"It's ten to three in the afternoon... I didn't want to wake you up, you looked so peaceful," he whispered before kissing the crown of her head lovingly and wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

"We're staying in bed so," she whispered, kissing her husband's pulse lovingly.

"Okay... Anything you wanna do in particular?" he whispered as he caressed the small of her back through the sheets.

"You," Natasha murmured playfully, raising her head to smirk mischievously at him.

Clint returned her smirk as he trailed his hands down to her thighs, gripping them and pulling them apart so she straddled him. "Are you sure you're up to it?" Clint teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah... I'm sure... Although I'm not sure you have enough stamina," Natasha shot back, her mischievous grin growing as she felt him grow harder at her teasing.

"That wasn't what you were saying last night," Clint teased, leaning up and catching her bottom lip between his. "How many times did I make you cum last night?" he whispered tauntingly before suddenly flipping them over so he was on top. "How many times did I make you scream in pleasure?" he whispered as he moved his lips to her neck, sucking and biting, leaving more love bites on the slender pale skin.

"Fuck... Oh... God... I don't know... I-... I... lost count," Natasha moaned as Clint brought his hands up to her breasts, palming them firmly, his calloused hands driving her senses haywire. She grabbed his hair tightly as her husband made his way down to her chest, sucking and biting every now and again.

"I want to try something," Clint whispered against the skin of her chest, stopping all his movements.

Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion as Clint stood up and walked into the kitchen area of their hotel room. "Clint?" she whispered s she sat up and watched her husband move towards the fridge.

He came back into the room, holding a tray of ice. "Wanna have a bit of climate change?" he asked nervously, gesturing towards the tray.

Natasha chuckled lightly at her husband's nervousness. "You're asking me that when you never asked me did I want to be tied up and left on the edge for hours during that mission in Paris," she teased, smirking as Clint blushed as he remembered _that_ mission.

"I did make it up to you for that," Clint mumbled as he walked over to the edge of the bed. He placed the tray on the bedside locker as he climbed back onto the bed, straddling her.

Natasha smirked at him as he pushed her back gently until she was lying on the bed again. "True... Still, you didn't ask then so why are you asking now?" she teased, smiling playfully up at him. But she frowned in concern as she noticed the distant thinking look in his eyes. "Clint?" she whispered, raising her left hand to cup his cheek.

Clint turned his head and kissed her wedding ring before he mumbled against the palm of her hand. "I don't want to hurt you," he whispered against her hand.

Natasha smiled at him softly; he looked like a scared child that didn't know what to do. She leaned up and kissed him soundly. "You won't hurt me Clint... You never have, you never will... I've known that since the day you saved me twelve years ago," she whispered against his lips. When Clint nodded, she smiled mischievously and whispered, "And yes, I am up for a little climate change."

Clint smirked and pushed her back down again, their mouths meeting hungrily – tongue, teeth and all – while he reached over to the tray and brought it over to his right side as their mouths for dominance.

Natasha gasped as she felt Clint laid an ice cube on her chest, in the valley of her breasts. Her sharp intake of breath allowed Clint to take control of the kiss. "Oh fuck..." she gasped as Clint broke away from her lips trailing his own down her neck to her chest.

He smirked as Natasha arched her back into the mattress as he moved the ice over her breasts teasingly. "You never did like any type of coldness," he teased as he placed the ice cube over her left nipple before removing it and taking the erect nub into his mouth, sucking and biting on it gently while he kept his eyes locked on hers.

Natasha moaned and threw her head back in pleasure as Clint sucked on her tit while he brought another ice cube with his left hand and palmed her right breast with the cube in between the warmth of his hand and the cool skin of her breast. She brought her own hands up to his hair, threading her fingers through the short strands as he caressed her chest.

"Oh God..." she moaned as he switched his lips to her other breast, doing the same as what he did with his left hand with his right hand. Natasha squirmed under his touch, gasping and moaning at his ministrations. She groaned in protest when Clint pulled away from her skin, her hands tugging on his hair.

Clint chuckled at his wife's actions; her head was thrown back, eyes clamped shut as she tried to control her breathing. He kissed his way down her body, the melting ice cubes in his hands as he caressed her body lovingly. "Don't worry Baby," he breathed against her stomach, smirking up at her when she looked down at him, "I'm not done with teasing you yet."

Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion, her mind fussy with pleasure but then proceeded to gasp his name in pleasure when he took her clit into his mouth while letting an ice cube slide into her belly button. "Oh... God... please," she moaned as she threw her head back in ecstasy at her husband's ministrations.

Clint chuckled as Natasha's breath hitch in her throat. He brought another ice cube down to where his lips were. He teasingly brushed the cube over her clit, making Natasha scream in pleasure at the sensation, her hips bucking up into his face while her legs wrapped around his shoulders. He continued to tease her, sliding the ice cube through her slit slowly before running his tongue just as slowly after its path.

When the ice cube was melted to practically nothing, Clint slid two fingers inside his wife's entrance, making Natasha moan loudly in approval at his actions. "You so love when I go down on you," Clint teased before taking her clit back into his mouth, barring his teeth gently against the bundle of nerves while adding a third digit inside her.

And that was all that was needed to push Natasha over the edge. "CLINT!" she screamed as she came around his fingers, her own hands pulling tightly on his hair as she pushed his face against her mound, her hips bucking against his face.

"Fuck," Natasha gasped as she came down from her high, her legs unwrapping from his broad shoulders. She tugged on his hair in an attempt to pull him up to kiss her but he relented, choosing instead to finish lapping up his rewards.

Clint finished lapping up her juices before kissing his way back up her body. Once he reached her lips, he kissed her hungrily, letting her taste herself in his mouth before pulling his fingers out of her at a teasingly slow pace. "Happy Anniversary," he whispered into her mouth, smiling lovingly as she moaned.

Natasha smiled against his lips and broke the kiss to look at him. "The same to you Baby," she whispered, cupping his face with her left hand while she ran her right hand down to interlace with his left. "I love you Clint," she whispered, kissing him gently.

"I love you too Natasha," Clint whispered then groaned against her lips when she wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against the bulge in his boxers.

"One of us has too much clothes on," Natasha teased as she grinded against him. His only response was grabbing her hips firmly in an attempt to control his primal instinct to take her hard and fast.

Clint groaned as he let her pull his boxers down over his hips to his knees, allowing him to kick them the rest of the way. Once they were off, Natasha flipped the suddenly. Clint grunted once he was fully lying on his back; he hadn't suspected Natasha to flip him like that.

"You got a lot of the control last night Clint... Now it's my turn," she whispered as she kissed him softly. She pulled away and positioned his length at her entrance. They both groaned in appreciation as Natasha snuck down on him, his length filling her to completion.

"God Nat... No... Matter how... many... times we... make love..., I'll never... get use to... it," Clint groaned as he braced his feet flat on the bed, letting Natasha hit all the spots she wanted when she moved, his hands resting on her hips.

Natasha smirked at him playfully before she started to move her hips over his. "I... agree... with t-... that statement... one hundred... percent," Natasha got out in between moans as she leant down to kiss her husband softly, her hands braced on either side of his head as she moved.

Clint smirked and leant up so he could suck and bite on the spot behind her right ear, making Natasha moan in pleasure as he left another hickey there. He winded his left arm to their fronts, brushing her clit in circular motions with the calloused pad of his thumb.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure, the added ministrations bringing her closer to the edge. "Oh God... Yes... Right there," she moaned as she sat up, moving her hands to rest on Clint's thighs as she continued to ride him at a steady pace.

Clint grinned at his wife's actions; she was giving him more access to play with her. "Nat... Give me your... left hand he whispered as he brought his right to rest on her hip.

Natasha did as Clint requested, not bothering to stop her pace. Clint took her left hand with his and used both of their thumbs to rub her clit. "Yes... God, yes," she moaned, gasping for air as Clint met her thrust for thrust, hitting every right spot inside her.

Clint grinned as he panted for air, coming closer to reaching his own orgasm as Natasha's walls tightened around him. "Want... to ... cum with... you Nat," Clint requested as he felt the familiar pooling of heat in his groin.

Natasha nodded her agreement before she came. "CLINT!" she screamed as she came around him, pulling Clint into his orgasm with her.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted as he came, shooting his seed inside her.

Natasha collapsed on top of him, breathing hard as she came down from her high. "That was amazing," Natasha whispered as she kissed his pulse point lovingly.

Clint smiled and turned his head to kiss her temple softly as Natasha laid her head in the crook of his neck. "Mmm... That's an understatement," he whispered as he stroked the small of her back soothingly. "Our anniversary sex just keeps getting better," he whispered teasingly. "And I so loved using the ice on you before I ate you out," he added, smirking at the idea.

"Of course you would think that you caveman," Natasha shot back as Clint interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her left.

"If making you feel good makes me a 'caveman' then so be it," Clint whispered as he felt Natasha's breathing begin to even out, showing she was going to fall asleep soon. "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly when she lifted her head to look at him.

"I love you too," she mumbled against his lips before laying her head back in the crook of his neck. "I'm gonna sleep again for a while," she mumbled, worn out from their love making.

"Okay Baby," he whispered, smiling as Natasha relaxed into his touch. They were gonna enjoy their well deserved vacation.

**So, again, I'm sorry that I didn't update this sooner. I totally forgot that I had this chapter done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	19. For Now

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 8, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. This chapter is when Clint and Natasha find out they are being sent on different missions and probably won't see each other for about a year (or possibly more) so loads of smut.**

**Word Count: 7,061**

**Chapter Eight: For Now**

**_Around One Year Ago... Training/Sparring Gym, Helicarrier_**

"Agent Romanoff? Agent Barton? Director Fury wants to see the both of you," Maria Hill announced as she came into the gym where the two thirty year old agents were currently sparring.

Natasha, who was currently leading the sparring match, looked up at Hill from where she currently had Clint pinned. "Tell him we'll be up there in a minute," she responded as she got up and went to her gym bag to retrieve a bottle of water. Hill looked between the two as if questioning the fact that they were alone, yet again, with each other; well they were married so she could understand their unspoken reason(s). Seeing that both agents were waiting for her to leave, she left to go to the bridge, knowing the couple wanted to talk about something.

"I think she's jealous of you Tasha," Clint said in Russian when he was sure there was no one to listen to them in the gym except for them.

"Why do you think that?" she responded continuing their Russian spoken conversation, as she finished the bottle of water, amused at her husband's statement; he didn't know of Maria's knowledge of their relationship.

"Well first off... you're Fury's golden child. And secondly we spend all our free time together," he noted as he finished repacking any items that had be taken out of his own gym bag.

"We're married; meaning we are allowed to spend our free time together," was her only reply as she zipped her bag up and flung it over her shoulder. She hated the idea of everyone thinking she got away with shit just 'cause they thought she was the Director's favourite agent. 'Hill, Coulson and Barton get away with stuff too,' she thought childishly. But she knew Clint was right about one thing; Fury is practically the father she never had, in this weird, distant sort of way.

"Yeah but Hill doesn't know that," he commented as picked up his own bag.

"Actually she does," she confessed nonchalantly as she turned to gauge her husband's reaction.

"What? Wait how? When?" he stuttered as she walked over to him. She smiled at her husband's obvious shock.

"Put it like this: never let Coulson get piss drunk with any agents other than ourselves, Fury or Hill."

"I'm gonna kill him... Okay right well we better go see what 'Pops' wants."

Both agents had a feeling they weren't going to like what the Director was going to tell them. With no further comment, the couple went to see the Director.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" Clint shouted as he flipped their kitchen table once he entered their apartment. He was pissed off. Very pissed off. At the council. At Fury. At every fucking one on the planet. Well, except the one person that was currently coming in the door behind him. He leant his palms on the counter-top as he tried to control his anger. He heard a bag drop to the floor but didn't turn around; afraid he'd take out his anger out on her. He felt two small hands slide up his back and around to lay, fingers interlaced, on his chest. His wife rested her check on his back and waited for him to speak first; she knew better than start talking when he was still angry. Clint laid one hand over her interlaced ones on his chest and sighed, letting her know he'd regained control over his blown-up temper.

"I'm sorry I left in a hurry Baby," he murmured as he turned around in her arms, leaning his head down slightly so their foreheads were touching. He brought one hand up and brushed a few stray locks of her now shoulder length red hair behind her ear (reminding him of how close he had been to losing her on one of their missions to Russia around two years ago and now they were sending her there again. But without him there to have her back), laying the other on the small of her back.

"It's okay. Fury said he promises to give us six months off after our missions are finished," she replied, knowing how much this was killing him. Killing her. The possibility of not being able to see each other for a year was hard. What hurt the mort was that his mission length was undetermined so it could be longer than twelve months. She pulled her arms from behind his back then placed them around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leant his head further down and brushed his lips against hers slowly.

Natasha smirked against his lips, brought her hands to his chest and pushed him gently against the counter with their lips still touching. She stood on her tiptoes so she could deepen the kiss, shoving her tongue as far as she could into his mouth. His hands dropped down to grab her ass, pushing her hips into his so they could dry hump. Natasha moaned against his lips as she felt he harden between the fabrics of their jeans, their pelvis' grinding hard against each other.

Clint turned quickly and lifted Natasha so she could sit on the counter-top, their mouths colliding hungrily, their tongues fighting for dominance, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist to keep him as close to her as much as she could. He brought his hands up to her face and broke their kiss as his hands lay on her checks. They both gasped for air as Natasha lay her hands on his own, the gold of their wedding rings shining in the light of the kitchen light. She moved one hand to caress his check which she had bruised during their sparring match. "Sorry about going too hard on you earlier during training," she apologised as she leant forward to kiss the bruise.

He smiled and muttered, "I probably deserved it."

He lifted her; her legs still hooked around his, and carried her to their bedroom. Once inside and near to the bed he placed her on it and pushed on her back so he could climb onto her. He placed his knees at her hips so he could straddle her but without crushing her with his weight. He let her take off his shirt and vest before he grabbed both her wrists and pushed them above her head so she was successfully pinned beneath him. He kissed her hard, knowing it would be a while before he would be able to be this close to her. He sucked on both her lips hard, almost bruising.

Natasha was surprised when she felt dampness hit her checks. She broke their kiss and opened her eyes to look at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes but she could see the tears falling from his own. He quickly got up off her and went over to their bedroom window, placing his hands on the sill, his back hunched. Natasha could feel her own beginning to fall. She hated seeing him cry. She got off the bed and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him, repeating their position in the kitchen after she came in behind him, her face lying on his back in an attempt to comfort him. She let her own tears fall as she felt her husband's silent crying, his whole body shaking from his restraint from crying aloud.

Clint was slightly surprised when he felt his wife's tears on his bare back. She wasn't the most sentimental of them but at times she could be more emotional than him. But this was torture for the two of them. He'd noticed that Fury had pity and a sorrowful look when he gave them their new mission but he had been too pissed to care. At least the super-secret agency Director had the decency to offer them time off after their missions were complete and one last night before it. Clint turned around in his wife's arms, wrapping his own tightly and protectively around her, burying his face in her hair, her face buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair finally trusting that his voice wouldn't crack. It did. "I'm sorry Baby. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he stroked her hair comfortingly.

She nuzzled her head further into his chest before lifting it to look him in the eye. "What are you apologising for?" she whispered back, confused at his statement. She stepped up on her tiptoes so she could brush her lips over his tear stained checks. She ran her fingers down his face down to his chest just above his sternum. As he bent down to lean his forehead against her she whispered, "None of this is your fault Clint. None of it." Before he could answer, she collided her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, preventing him from pulling away. Clint responded by pulling her by her waist hard against his body. He lifted her legs around his waist and walked back over to bed.

As he lay her down she held onto his shoulders, her feet on his hips and proceeded to flip him over her so he lay flat on his back. Clint groaned at his wife's actions which were similar to that of which she used to pin him during their sparing match earlier before Hill walked in. She climbed on top of him, her hands on his chest, her hips straddling his so she could grind their hips together and leant down to kiss him fervently. Clint raised his arms up and began to tug on her black t-shirt which he had bought for her when they were in an undercover mission in Rome when they had been assigned as a married couple, two weeks after they actually had gotten married in Budapest (the second time they were there). She raised her arms, breaking their kiss, so he could remove the top without tearing it. She was sick of him tearing her clothes. Especially her nice ones; the dress that was currently lying on the bottom of their wardrobe was a perfect example of that. She put her hands back in their previous position on his chest once he got her top off. He smiled at her as he threw it off the bed in the direction towards the end of the bed. He sat up so they were in a sitting position with her able to grind harder on him as she straddled him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Clint brought his hands down Natasha's back, looking the clasp of her luscious black bra. When he couldn't feel a clasp he raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her. "The hook for my bra isn't located at the back…" she stated (the obvious) as she lifted her hands and positions them between her tits and revealed the hook to Clint. "And here I thought you always notice every little detail," she smirked as she undid her bra in front of Clint's face. Once it was off she rubbed her bra across his face then threw it somewhere across the room (she'd get him to look for it for her later on or in the morning). His only response a whispered, "Fucking tease," as he leant further to suck and bite her right nipple, his other hand pinching and flicking her other one. Natasha gasped in pleasure as her nipples became her husband's play things for the umpteenth time this week. She grinded in the bulge she felt underneath her clothed pussy, both of them moaning at the friction.

She brought her hands down to his jeans and began to unbutton and unzip it then proceeded to put her hand into his boxer to grasp his dick hard. Clint moaned as Natasha began to pump his length torturously slowly, letting go of her nipples. She then sucked and bit on his collarbone as she serviced him with her hand.

"What did you call me Baby?" she muttered in his ear as she licked the shell of it seductively.

Clint shivered in pleasure at his wife's actions; her hands pumping on his dick hard and her sucking and biting on the lobe of his ear. "Fucking... Tease..." he managed to get out as she increased her pace on his dick.

"Aw... Poor baby..." she smirked as she embraced his face in between her tits. His response was pulling her out of her jeans, glad she hadn't been wearing a belt. She let go of his length to kneel up so he could remove the troublesome clothing. When she came back down to straddle him again he flipped them so he was on top.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," he muttered in her ear as he flipped her onto her stomach and got on top of her. "Oh... And how do you plan to do that?" she teased as she turned her head to look at him. His only response was tearing her panties, removing her last piece of clothing. "Clint! You fucking prick! How many times have I to fucking told you? Stop tearing my clothes!" she shouted in annoyance. She got up on her hands and knees, getting ready to pounce on him for tearing her panties.

He removed the rest of his own clothes before bringing one hand to tease her sex, pushing three fingers into her hot pussy. "I don't know but I do remember that I do buy you new ones... ugh... You're so wet Nat. Is this just from now or is some of it left over from last night?" he whispered teasingly in her ear as he leant over her back, his member pressing against her ass.

"Clint... please... ugh... oh God... Clint... please... fuck me," she practically begged him, moaning as he increased the pace of his fingers within her. She needed to feel him inside her. She pushed her hips back to help her resolve. He pulled his digits out of her slowly as a response and sucked her juices off them when she turned her head to look at him, pouting at him.

With that look on her face, and the fact she was naked, he wouldn't be able to deny her want. Fuck he couldn't deny her even if she was clothed. He never has. He aligned his dick to Natasha's pussy before thrusting it in hard causing her to scream out and throw her head back in pleasure. He grabbed her tits tightly, using them as leverage as he pulled out of her until only his tip was inside her then slammed it back into her, filling her pussy to the max. He began to thrust in harder and rougher than their usual love-making but she didn't care; she liked when he got rough like this. He rarely got this way since they got married; they both valued their time together so they took their time.

Clint brought one hand down to her pussy and began to play with Natasha's clit in rhythm with their thrusts. Natasha screamed in pleasure as they increased their pace. They came together, her pussy clamping hard on his cock. They both collapsed onto the bed, Clint on top of Natasha, still inside her.

After about five minutes, he pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back. He straddled her, using her bra to tie her hands to the headboard so she wouldn't be able to push him off. He slid his body down hers until he was faced with her pussy. His fingers were stroking her lower lips, kissed and licked her clit. She writhed and twisted, her hands playing with the clasp of her bra, trying to get her free of the restraints. Clint's fingers slid between her labia, rubbing her clit: first slowly, then with pulsating urgency, a change in pace and rhythm and then all over again. Within seconds he had her swimming with need.

Natasha whimpered. She wanted to say something, to do something. She strained her arms to free her wrists, but Clint knew how to restrain her successfully so she would to endure the torture he was giving her. Clint's open kisses trailed down to where his fingers were and his tongue proceeded to excite her to feverish pitch. The fingers of his left hand clenched her curved butt, squeezing and releasing. She could feel her mind slipping; she was wet. But worried. Scared even. The possibility of this being their last night was killing her.

"God you taste amazing," he groaned as he drew himself up between her legs and his lips sought hers again, distracting her from her thoughts. Her fears. She could taste herself in his mouth.

"Clint," she whispered against his lips as she brought one hand down between their bodies, grasping his cock firmly. He moaned a low 'yes?' as he leaned on her shoulder. "I love you," she whispered into his ear as she bit her lip and began to pump his length slowly. He moaned, "I love you too," as she moved her hand on him. He lifted his head to look at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. The possibility of this being their last night together was frightening her. Killing her. Killing him. Killing them. "Nat?" he whispered as a tear feel from her eyes. He raised one hand to brush it away with his thumb.

"Shit… sorry," she whispered as she increased her pace of pumping his shaft. He gently stopped her movements. Even though he liked her handling his member the way she was, the way she always does, he preferred to make sure she was happy and sated; his greatest pleasure was her happiness. She frowned in confusion at his actions and remade their eye contact. He pulled her hands into his, interlacing their fingers. "Clint? What are you doing?" she asked as he leant his forehead against hers.

"Looking at the most precious person in my life," he whispered lovingly as he smiled gently at her. She smiled softly in return but he could still see in her eyes all the pain and hurt this whole ordeal was causing her. Causing him. "Nat I love you. I love you so much," he whispered as he kissed away the tears she let fall. One of the reasons she trusted him -. Scratch that; loved and trusted him was that he didn't let her use her Black Widow façade around him when they were alone. She was Nat with him. Not Black Widow or Agent Romanoff, the ice, cold heartless bitch. Not even Natalia, the little girl the Red Room had made into a killing machine. She was Natasha. His Natasha. His Nat. The greatest strength of their relationship was that they could lower their walls around each other. They weren't **just** lovers or **just** husband and wife; they were each other's best friend. And partners (in crime too – Clint's best pranks at base were masterminded by Natasha). They always had each others' backs, always there for each other. Strike Team Delta: S.H.E.I.L.D.'s best team, much to the dismay of many agents at base. Neither Barton nor Romanoff worked with anyone else but each other; it was the two of them on the mission or it was a solo job. Or get somebody else, simple as that.

"I love you too Clint. I always have…. And I always will," she whispered as she kissed him desperately. She wanted to get rid of her previous thought of losing him (even though it was her mission which was more high risk of returning in a body bag). She wanted – no, needed – him inside her. "Please… Clint…" she whimpered as she broke the kiss and grasped his face with both her hands, biting her bottom lip. He answered her unvoiced plea and pushed himself slowly into her entrance. They groaned mutual appreciation as he stretched her to completion. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her ankles locking at the small of his back allowing him to go as deep as possible in their position.

He pulled out slowly so only the head was inside her then slowly pushed back inside her, their hands grasped, fingers interlaced. He continued his slow pace, letting them reveal in their love-making, knowing it would be a while before they'd be able to do this again. Not if – when. He always was a dreamer. He smiled as he remembered when Natasha used to tease him about it. A certain mission in Alaska, six years ago, came to his mind; he'd gotten his revenge when they retreated to her wooden cabin when they'd completed the mission. Her moans woke him from his nostalgia.

"Clint…. Please… go… ugh… harder," she practically begged him. He kissed her and obeyed her request. He told her once, before they got married, that if she let him he wanted to help her get rid of her nightmares; he wanted to replace them with memories of them. Of their love. And at that moment, like every moment of their relationship – their marriage -, he was planning to keep that promise.

He broke the kiss, leant down to her left shoulder and sucked on the spot on her collarbone, he knew drove her crazy. His reward for such knowledge was a loud, appreciative moan from his wife.

"Oh God…. Clint…" she moaned as he hit her G-spot repeatedly. He smiled, knowing he was the only person to see her like this. To make her feel like this. His pace was slow but his thrusts were hard and deep inside her. He had their hands pinned beside her head (not really pinned just placed), her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Yes Nat?" he whispered against her shoulder. He started to lay butterfly kisses down to her chest, in between the valley of her tits. He dragged his tongue across to her right nipple. Natasha threw her head back in pleasure as her husband sucked on her tit like a starving baby. She screamed in appreciation when he bit on her erect nub.

He smirked against her skin when he heard her scream his name. He could have laughed at the irony of the idea that his wife, the one person who actually scared Fury, was so willingly him to pleasure her. He quickly rid himself of the thought. This wasn't the Black Widow he was making love to. This was his Natasha, his Nat. His partner, best friend and lover wrapped in one gorgeous person. His wife.

He hit a sensitive spot in her pussy, causing her to tighten her grip on his hands and waist. "Clint… ugh… I love you… but seriously… stop teasing… me," she moaned when he sucked and bit her left tit. Her said man smiled, stopped his current ministrations on her tits, came up to her face and kissed her hungrily.

"I'm not teasing you Baby, I'm worshipping you and your body," he murmured when they broke the kiss to breathe.

"I was… talking about… your… slow pace," she muttered as he slowed his pace to barely moving. He smiled as she wriggled beneath him, bucking her hips in order to get him to start moving again.

"Patience Baby," he whispered then groaned as she bucked hard against him, causing him to release her hands and grip her hips to stop her from moving. Natasha whimpered when he wouldn't like she wanted. Fuck it; like she needed. She could have killed him for it but quickly changed her mind when he suddenly moved inside her. He grabbed her thighs then trailed his hands down to her knees. When he was fully inside her again, he stopped and raised her legs over his shoulders so he could go as deep into her as nature would allow.

Natasha moaned in pleasure, her hands gripping his shoulders as his length was buried, ball deep, inside her; her ankles locking behind his neck. Clint groaned as he felt the head of his length hit the wall of her cervix, and her scream of ecstasy told him that she felt the same thing. He pulled out slowly and slammed back into her. Hard. She screamed his name as he began his new, far quicker and deeper, inside her.

Clint leaned his forehead against hers, watching as she closed her eyes from pleasure he was giving her. He felt her walls clenching around him which told him she was close. He was too but he was willing to wait until she came before he even thought of his own pleasure. He had just noticed that their breathing was coming out in pants when Clint suddenly felt Natasha's walls clamp hard on his cock as she came pushing him over the edge with her. He gave two more thrusts inside her before he untangled her ankles from behind his neck and collapsed on top of her.

Natasha raised her hands from his shoulders and gently grabbed his head, allowing her to run her fingers through his dark blond hair. "Clint…. don't," she whispered when he made to remove himself from her and roll off of her. To add to her request, she tangled her legs with his, their ankles locked.

He raised his head, placing his forehead on hers, to look her in the eye. "Nat… you do know that I'm heavier than you," he whispered softly, raising one hand to brush a few stray strands of her ruby hair behind her ear.

"I know… It's just… I just want to stay like this tonight," she muttered as she tried to keep her eyes open.

Clint, noticing his wife was fighting sleep, kissed both of her eyes softly then lay a chaste kiss on her lips and whispered, "It's okay Nat. Go on and sleep. I won't move. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Natasha nodded; let her eyes flutter close and murmured, "I love you Clint," as sleep took over her exhausted body.

"I love you too Nat," he whispered as he kissed her temple softly before he laid his head on her shoulder and he, too, let sleep take over.

True to his word, Clint never moved from his position on top of her. Natasha woke up to the feel of her husband's lips laying light kisses on her neck. "Mmm… Clint?" she whispered, not wanting to move a muscle. One muscle was sore from last night. Very sore. Not really the best idea to go on a mission the morning after you and your husband made love so hard you'll be limping for over a week. Her said husband's kisses stopped for a few seconds to answer a low 'yes?' before he continued his actions. "What time is it?" she whispered; they were to be setting out on their missions at eight.

"Around half eight," he replied as he came up to look at her. The look of shock and absolute surprise on her face is priceless.

"WHAT?" she screamed, suddenly fully wake, moving her arms to push him off of her so they could get up for their missions; Fury was going to kill the both of them. She was going to kill Clint; she could not think of why the fuck he would let them sleep in so long; she knew how sentimental both of them were but this was beyond insane.

Clint grabbed her wrists and pinned them on either side of her head, not caring that she was glaring at him. "Nat relax… Coulson rang and told me we've 'til one o'clock before we've to go on the missions… Okay?" he explained, smirking he had scared her like that. She relaxed but let her eyes narrow on her husband. Fuck him. He always did have a habit of trying to trick her into thinking she was late for a mission; she didn't know whether to think that was a bad or good thing.

"Clint... Have I ever told you you're a prick?" she whispered against his lips as he leant down to kiss her softly.

He broke the kiss, smiled at her and whispered, "Last night when I ripped your panties off of you."

She smiled then remember how she was gonna kill him for ripping, yet another, item of her clothing. "Yeah... I suggest you don't remind me why I should kill you for tearing my clothes even after I ask you not to do so... Now get off of me so we can shower. I'll doubt Fury will like us going on the job when we smell like sex," she muttered against his lips, pushing her hands up against his; he'd still to let go of her wrists.

"Aw... I wanna stay like this," he whined and pouted at her playfully.

Her eyes soften and she whispered, "I do too but we gotta get up." Knowing he would push her patience if he continued this any longer he got off of her, pulling out of her, very slowly, as he did so; she'd forgotten he was still inside her. "That was mean," she moaned as he rolled off of her and got up off their bed. He smiled at her and went into the bathroom, planning to get the shower ready for them. She sat up and stretched to get out all the stiffness out of her body; maybe it wasn't such a great idea to have Clint sleep on top of her but still, she needed it.

Clint came back out of the bathroom, the shower running hot water for them. Before Natasha could even react the picked her up and carried her, bridal style, into their bathroom. "Clint what are you doing?" she asked as he entered the shower and gently put her on her feet. It was kinda sore in between her legs but not as it had been when she first woke up. The said man took up a sponge and began to wash his wife's body.

"Taking care of my wife," he whispered as he washed her with gentle care. "Let me do it," he whispered as he stopped her from taking the sponge off of him so she could wash herself. She leaned against the wall and let him do what he wanted. It was something they didn't do as often as they liked but seldom was nice.

"Nat?" she heard him ask as he washed her left arm. She had had her eyes close so responded with a soft 'yeah?' wondering what was on Clint's mind.

"We should have kids," he said quietly as he started to wash her other arm.

Natasha's shot open in surprise. She had not expected that to come from her husband's mouth. "What?" she asked to make sure she hadn't misheard him. She tugged his arm to make him look her in the face.

When he looked at her he repeated his words, "We should have kids." Okay now she was sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Where the fuck is this coming from Clint?" she asked softly. This wasn't something either of them were use to; the fact that Clint even brought it up was weird. If 'weird' was the right word.

"I'm just saying Nat... we're married six years. I – I just thought..." he trailed off, looking away from her. The water had created a steam in the bathroom, their hair matted down on their heads. Natasha raised a hand and caught his chin, pulling his face to look at her; his eyes still wouldn't meet hers.

"Clint... Look at me," she whispered.

Clint looked at his wife as she had requested, biting his lower lip as he did so. His words just slipped out. Mainly because he was thinking about the dream he had had last night. Them with kids. Four. There were no S.H.E.I.L.D. missions. No Council or Fury ordering them out on missions. No shit at all. Just them. Their family. Their love. "Nat I'm sorry... I – I shouldn't have brought that up," he whispered to her. He knew it was one she wasn't comfortable dealing with. Natasha couldn't remember if she had proper parents, proper family. Or if she even had that. Clint had had his brother but that was all. An abusive father as well but Clint didn't refer to him as his father just his 'generator.'

He closed his eyes and prepared himself for whatever damage Natasha was going to give him. He was surprised when he heard her laugh gently and opened his eyes and looked at her. "What are you sorry for Clint?" she chuckled. She liked the idea that she still could scare him by the idea she could hurt him physically, even after so many years together; him closing his eyes in acceptance to the punishment she thought was necessary just increased her ego slightly. Just slightly. "You are still seriously scared when you think I'm gonna hit you or something," she teased, attempting to get even a shadow of a smirk out of him. And there it was. "I'm not upset Clint... I just did not expect that," she whispered as she grabbed his left hand with hers and interlaced their fingers, the gold glint of their wedding rings shining in the light of their bathroom.

He leant his head down, letting their foreheads lean against each other, the water from the shower dripping down their bodies. He let his small smirk grow into a soft smile. Then she continued, "And I think we should too. But we should sit down and talk about this, properly, after these stupid missions." His eyes widen in surprise. He expected to get hit or worse but that she actually thought of them having kids too was nice. Shit, no, it was actually fucking savage. "Oi don't look so surprised," she muttered as she grabbed the sponge from his other arm and began to wash him like he had done to her. She didn't get to do much as he stopped her and reengaged his previous actions of washing her. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to protest but the look on his face told her 'I-love-you-and-I'm-gonna-miss-you-so-just-shut-up-and-let-me-do-this'. She closed her mouth and leant back against the wall again, letting her husband continue his actions, closing her eyes in relaxation.

Natasha gasped, her eyes shooting open, as she felt Clint's calloused fingers brush her lower lips lazily yet lovingly. 'When the fuck did he get on his knees?' she thought, wondering how the fuck her husband moved, undetected by her. Well, Clint's her husband and she's always been able to drop her walls around him so she had her answer. Well at least most of it. "Oh Shit... Clint?" she moaned as she felt him slid one finger into her while his thumb made circles on her clit.

"Yes Baby?" he smirked – there was a time she would actually kill him for calling her **any** type of pet name – while he moved his finger in her slowly, in and out. She moaned at his movements, the water had made a nice lubricant for his finger so he could move it into her with ease but she was getting wet very quickly as he added another digit into her.

"We've to get ready and you – oh shit," was all she could manage as he curled his fingers inside her, hitting her sweet spot pleasantly.

"Baby just relax. We've around four hours 'til we've to go... Anyways we can get Coulson to cover for us," he whispered as he lifted her left leg onto his shoulder so he could get better access to her pussy. Her response was cut off when he began to spread her lower lips with his free hand so he could flick his tongue over her clit teasingly slow.

"Oh... ugh... Fuck Clint... oh God..." Natasha moaned as Clint moved his digits on her G-spot in a fast rhythm while he licked and sucked her clit in a slow movement. It didn't take long for her to cum, her walls clamped tightly around his fingers and she screamed his name in pleasure; their neighbours were lucky that the couple had their apartment soundproofed or there would have been a lot of complaints. Clint lapped like a dog at its water bowl, swallowing all of Natasha's juices as well as sucking his finger clean of his wife's juices when it was possible for him to remove them from her centre.

Once he had finished cleaning the evidence of his ministrations on his wife, he lifted her leg off his shoulder and rose up. The water had soaked her skin, leaving tear-drop like drops all over her body. He kissed most of them on her face off before he met her lips hungrily; shoving his tongue into her mouth, letting them fight for dominance. Her hands were clinging to his neck while his rested on her hips. She moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue and the feel of his erection pressing in between their stomachs.

Natasha slid her right hand down his chest and stomach then grasped his shaft firmly. Clint gasped in pleasure as she pumped him slowly. As her husband was now, somewhat, distracted she turned them so he was pushed up against the wall. Clint groaned slightly as his head hit the wall but the slight pain was ignored as Natasha slid her other hand down to his length. "That feel good Baby?" she whispered in his ear as he groaned loudly and gripped her hips harder as he felt her two small hands caress him slowly.

"God... Nat..." he moaned as she pumped him harder but kept her pace slowly. "Clint I don't think that's an answer. Does it feel good? I want a proper answer now Baby," she teased.

"Nat... ugh... God... yes... yes it feels good," he gasped as she used one hand to massage his balls, his hips bucked in response. He threw his head back in ecstasy when he felt her mouth engulf the head of his length; he hadn't notice her drop to her knees as his hands had left her hips to gain purchase on the wall with no success. "Nat," was his response (well moan) as she took as much of his cock as she could, using her hand to caress what she couldn't take in her mouth and his balls.

"Nat... ugh... if you... keep doing... that... I'm gonna cum," Clint moaned as his wife serviced his dick. The response he got was Natasha deep-throating him. Within seconds of her new effort he came, shouting her name. Natasha swallowed all of his seed then stood up to face him.

"You loved that," she smirked teasingly as she cupped his checks and brought his face down so they could kiss feverously. Clint grabbed her hips and flipped them so she was against the wall. Again.

"But I love you more," he whispered against her lips as she moaned as her head hit the wall. "I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered back then she lifted her legs when he grabbed her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles on the small of his back. They kissed as if to bruise while Natasha reached down between them, grasped his length and positioned it in between her lower lips at her entrance. He answered her physical spoken plea and pushed into her slowly.

They both gasped in pleasure as they became one once more. Clint began a slow pace of thrusting into Natasha while they never broke their kiss other than to breathe. He thrust hard into her, one arm place on the wall while his other held her ass so her body was close as possible to his. She threw back her head, her eyes closed, and moaned as he hit her G-spot repeatedly. "Oh God... Nat... You're so tight and wet," he whispered into ear as she groaned in appreciation as he increased his pace.

"Fuck... Clint... I'm close..." she moaned in response.

"Nat... Look at me," he murmured. She did as he asked and looked him in the eyes.

"Come with me Clint," she, almost, begged. And they did just that. They both came, shouting each others' names.

Once they came down from the highs of their climaxes, Clint pulled out of her slowly, making her whimpered at him. "Clint... don't be so mean," she groaned.

"Sorry Baby," he whispered against her lips as they kissed chastely.

Clint picked up the sponge again and began to wash the two of them again for which she didn't argue against. Once he had finished washing her, wash his hair for him as gently as he had done for her. Within minutes they were **finally** washed (there weren't any further 'distractions') and they got dressed before they would have to leave for the base's airport.

"Nat?" Clint started.

"Yeah?" she replied as she finished packing her bag with the necessary items she would need. She was surprised when she felt Clint's arms wrap around her waist from behind, lifting her slightly.

"Be careful out there Baby... Please," he whispered in her ear, his arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist. His voice didn't hide the pain they both were feeling, he knew it was pointless.

Natasha turned in Clint's arms and placed her arms around his neck. "I will... I promise..." she promised as they kissed chastely. "And don't piss off anyone too much while I'm away," she added teasingly as she pulled away.

Clint smirked slightly then murmured, "I'll try. Although I can't guarantee that I won't piss off anyone. Especially Fury."

His wife smiled at his statement, leant forward and kissed him slightly before she whispered, "That's all you can do Clint... I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured as they kiss again before pulling away. They shared one last smile then made their way down to their cars as they went on their separate missions; their rings on their chains, neither knowing how long a 'long time' would be before they see each other in person.

**I'm so sorry for the shitty ending but how do you think the chapter in general was? Next chapter is the movies scenes. I'd love reviews but no pressure. **


	20. Movie Scenes

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 9, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Word Count: 3,673**

**Chapter Nine: Movie Scenes**

"We need you to come in."

"Are you kidding? I'm working."

"This takes president."

"I'm in the middle of interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." The said moron makes a comment showing his confusion at her statement. The thirty-one year old woman gave him a look before she continues, "look you can't blow me out of this right now."

"Natasha... Barton's been compromised."

Right then Natasha Romanoff (secretly Natasha Barton) felt as if her world had stopped. Clint had been compromised. Her husband. Compromised. 'Clint. No. Fuck. No,' she thought. "Let me put you on hold."

(Ye all know how the fight scene is so I won't bother try to describe it)

"Where's Barton now?"

"We don't know."

"But he's alive?"

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first we need you to speak with the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me as about as far as he can throw me."

"I got Stark, you got the big guy."

'Great. More shit to deal with," Natasha thought as she got out of the warehouse. But she was now beyond scared. Clint had been compromised; her biggest fear was beginning to come into reality. She promised herself, there and then, she was going to get her husband, her Clint back. Even if it was the last thing she did.

"There's not many people can sneak up on me."

"But you figured I would come."

"After... After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you'd appear as a friend. As a balm. And I would co-operate."

"I want to know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind."

"And once you've won, once you're King of the mountain, what happens to his mind?"

"Is this love Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." The constant refrain the couple used to protect each other. And themselves.

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for S.H.E.I.L.D., I... eh... well I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care what I used it for. Or on. I got on S.H.E.I.L.D.'s radar. In a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out."

"No but I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was."

"And what are you now?"

Standing up and crossing her arms, "It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red, Drakov's daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping. It's gushing red. And you think that saving a man – no more virtuous than yourself – will change anything. This is a basic sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic. You lie and kill...in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate. To have your own code. Something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you. And they will never go away." Bang of glass. "I will not touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear. Then I'll wake him up long enough to let him see his good work. And when he screams I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, YOU MEWLING QUIM!"

"You're a monster." And the tears weren't fake. The immortal son of a bitch found out her weakness. And her strength. Her Husband. Agent Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton had tamed the Black Widow.

"Haha. Oh no. You brought the monster."

"So... Banner. That's your play."

"What?"

Into intercom, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way." To Loki, "Thank you...for your co-operation."

'That was too close for comfort,' Natasha thought as she made her way to Bruce's lab, wiping the tears away as she thought of Loki's threat of what he would make her husband do. 'I gotta get Clint back. Now. I can't lose him.'

Unknown Agent - "Sir. Engine one is down."

Fury - "It's Barton. He's taken out our systems. He's heading for the detention level. Does anybody copy?"

'This is the best chance I got to get Clint back from that immortal son of a bitch,' Natasha thought solemnly as she responded, "This is Agent Romanoff... I copy," got up and headed towards the detention level. 'This is gonna be long and sore, no doubt about that.'

"Clint. You're gonna be alright."

"You knew that. Is that what you know? You do know... I have to flush him out."

"That's gonna take time."

"You don't... You understand. Have you had your mind played with? Pull you out and stuff something else in. You know what it's like to be unmade."

"You know that I do."

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration... I hit you really hard in the head," she responded as she took off the restraints Fury had ordered as a precaution and handed her husband a class of water and two pain-killers.

Taking the offered pain-relief, for the splitting head-ache that was forming from, his wife, Clint swallowed before starting, "Thanks. Tasha... How many agents -"

"Don't! Don't do that to yourself Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters. And magic. It's nothing we could have ever trained for."

Nodding slightly he asked, "Loki, did he get away?"

"Yeah... Don't think you know where?"

"No. I didn't need to know. I didn't ask... But he's gonna make his play soon. Today."

"We gotta stop him."

"Yeah. Who's 'we'?"

"I don't know. Whoever's left?"

"Well... If I put an arrow through one of Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better... I suppose."

"Now you sound like you."

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier, but now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn't. I just -"

"Natasha?"

"I've been compromised. I got red on my ledger... I'd like to wipe it out."

"It is gonna be okay Tash," Clint said as he caught Natasha's hand and interlaced their fingers. Natasha's only response was squeezing his hand in acknowledgement although keeping her gaze on the floor. Her lack of verbal responses was making Clint very concerned. After a few moments she answered him. "I thought I lost you," she murmured, her gaze still on the floor.

"But you didn't. I'm still here. You're still here. We're still here."

"That's not the point Clint -"

"Is that your favourite line to say to me when we're arguing about something, hun?" he interrupted innocently. 'Well it's true,' he thought, 'she always seems to use it in arguments and confrontations like this one.' Natasha gave him an icy stare that should have scared the shit of him but to Clint she looked the more vulnerable than he'd ever seen her. He was certain he looked the same; he certainly felt that way. The hell they'd experienced from the past few days was nothing they'd ever felt before; plus the fact that they hadn't seen or been with each other, in person, in almost a year. Skype calls were limited and only satisfied certain needs such as the need to know the other was alive. Clint wanted nothing but to reach out and touch his wife, to offer her some sort of physical comfort, to wrap his arms around her to protect her from the shit coming down around them. But he knew better. If he was to make any sudden movement around Natasha when she was still in her emotionally compromised state, he'd end up unconscious again. Or worse. She was a highly trained master assassin who didn't take kindly to uninvited invasions into her personal space, even from Clint. Even if he is her husband.

Suddenly, Natasha stood up and checked the lock on the door to the recovery suite they were in. Clint cocked an eyebrow at his wife as she sat back down. It wasn't like her to act paranoid. "I just want to make sure we're not interrupted for a while longer," she answered her husband's unvoiced question. They didn't need words to communicate; their body language spoke enough for them.

Natasha leant her elbows on her knees and rubbed her temples as if a headache was forming. She turned sideways to face him again. He wasn't surprised to see tears for forming at the corner of her eyes. 'To hell with it,' he thought as he raised his hand to her check and wiped away a tear which had begun to fall. He'd expected her to lash out at the sudden contact, to recoil but he remember this was his wife; not Black Widow. His Natasha.

Natasha relaxed her face into his calloused fingers. She had missed this. Her husband's calloused hands. His touch. Him. Her Clint.

Clint knew he wouldn't get a better invitation. He leant forward and brushed his lips against his wife's. The kiss was slow, tender and passionate; showing the relief that they still had each other. Natasha didn't draw back so Clint raised his other arm and put his hand on the back of her head. Natasha's breath caught in her throat as Clint felt dampness on his cheek. Like Clint remembered from their last night together before they were sent on their missions, Natasha pushed into him and put her arms around Clint's neck, deepening their kiss, her nails digging into the back of his neck, her mouth moving, fervently, against his. Without speaking, still, she pulled away from him and began fumbling with the zipper on his tactical leather vest.

"Tasha?" Clint managed to get out before his wife silenced his mouth with her own again. She successfully freed him from the leather vest then proceeded to untuck his black sleeveless t-shirt from his pants. He decided to let her take the lead; something from her talk with Loki had really upset her and he was gonna do everything he knew to take his wife's pain away. He knew that by letting her take control of their love-making would help her considerably. He slowly unzipped Natasha's catsuit, revealing her red sports bra and pale shoulders.

With his torso finally bare, Natasha ran her hands over her husband's muscular chest. He grunted in pleasure as she grinded down on him, feeling his tight combat pants pressing uncomfortably against the bulge they contained. She pushed him back against the bed and straddled him so that his hands rested on her hips. She pulled her bra over her head so her breasts were exposed. Clint raised his hands to cup her breasts as she kicked her way out of the bottom half of her suit, pulling her boots off in the process so the only clothing she had left on was her black panties. He started making small circular motions on her nipples, as she sighed.

Natasha's hands on his pants' button before she finally spoke again. "I thought I had lost you," she whispered, repeating her words from moments ago, her head bent down, leaving him unable to see her face. With one hand, Clint lifted her chin to allow them to look in each other's eyes. His other hand, placed on her back, pulled her tightly to him. Natasha pulled her hands away from their current actions on his pants and let them lie in between them as they pressed together.

"Baby you didn't. You haven't. And you won't," he murmured as he kissed her tear-tracked checks. "You got me back Nat. You saved me. Again."

With one hand, he pressed her back and kept their bodies pressed against each other, while his other he flipped them over so she was beneath him. He pulled his pants and boxers and kicked them quickly across the room so he was balanced on his hands and hovering, positioned, above her. Any other time, he would have gladly taken his time to worship every inch of his wife's beautiful body. For him, his own physical pleasure was second to the fulfilment of seeing and feeling hers. But right now, all they had was this stolen moment they had to share before they went back to battle. Clint made a mental note that when – not if, when – they made it through this freak show of a war; he was going to make up for their lost time. He was gonna take all the time in the world to worship every fibre of her body, S.H.E.I.L.D. and its missions to fuck. He'd leave S.H.E.I.L.D. just to spend the rest of his life with Natasha if he needed to. If she wanted them to do so.

Natasha reached down and helped him to remove her panties quickly. She needed her husband in her. She needed to be reminded what was real and what was fake in this freak show, this war. She needed to wipe away the fear she had felt when she got that phone call from Coulson saying her husband/best friend/partner had been compromised. She looked into his stormy grey eyes, locking them with her own emerald green, and nodded. Clint pushed into her and groaned at the feel of her tight passage clamp around him. It showed just how much the married couple missed each other. Natasha gasped as she felt Clint enter her, feeling finally complete for the first time in nearly a year. Their bodies fit together filling the other's hollows as if their bodies were sculpted to fit each other. Clint lowered his mouth back down to Natasha's as he began to slide back out again. She trapped his lower back as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to slide back into her and hitting all the right spots within her.

They moved together in such a rhythm that would give one the impression they'd practised this over a million times. For the first time in days, Clint's mind was actually focused. He was aware of every detail of Natasha's breathing, her lips, and the sweat transferring from their skin onto the other. He could feel her tear tracks leaving the same forms on his unshaved checks. He felt the sting of her nails digging into his shoulders but that pain couldn't stop the relief he felt knowing she was safe. Knowing that they were together, alone in this recovery suite even with all the shit and crap going on outside the room. The muffled sounds that escaped their bodies grew in tempo.

"Don't you... ever... fucking... leave me... again," Natasha stated with some difficulty. This made Clint grin smugly as he knew he was the only person who could see her like this. And the only man who could make her like this.

"I won't. I promise th-ah -" was all Clint could get out before every muscle in his body tensed as her tight entrance clamped tightly around him, his semen coating every inch of her pussy and womb. They held each other tightly, as close as they possibly could, until they came down from their climaxes.

"What were you gonna say?" Natasha asked once Clint regained enough strength to roll off her and onto his side.

"I promise to take you away, for at least a full fucking year, preferably more, just to make up the time we've lost this year, off S.H.E.I.L.D.'s radar once we finish up this fucking freak show of a war," Clint said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Mmmm... I like the idea of that," she replied as she smiled lovingly at him and she gave him a lingering kiss. "Well, Hubby," she mumbled against his lips, "We better get ready. The rest of them will be looking for us soon." Clint moved as smoothly and as quickly as possible off of the bed. Before Natasha could even move, Clint had gathered all of her clothes and then tossed them at her as she sat up. He gathered his own and before going into the bathroom, he walked over to Natasha and gave her a lingering kiss, then murmured "I love you," against her lips.

"I love you too, now go get ready before some idiot comes looking for us," she replied as she got ready.

She had barely finished redressing when she heard a knock on the door.

Captain America entered the recovery room he was told Agent Romanoff was in. The said woman was fixing up one of her boots when the Captain came in.

"Time to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Can you fly one of them jets?"

Clint walks out of the bathroom. "I can."

Steve looks at Natasha in unassurance (or confusion of why Clint was in the same recovery room as Natasha, although she wasn't sure but guessed it was both). She nods for confirmination that Clint's on their side. "Got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up." Steve ordered before leaving the two to get ready.

Natasha watched as Clint pulled one of his S.H.E.I.L.D's vests over his head. "You ready?" she asked her husband.

"Always am," he replied with a loving smile he reserved for her only briefly showing his emotions again, "be careful out there Nat." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Always am," she replied tenderly before they left to meet up with the rest of the team in the briefing room. When they arrived they were greeted by Stark and Rogers. "What is it Stark?" Natasha asked him as he looked like he wanted to tell them something.

"Cap notice you didn't have your earpiece in," he confessed with no side comment as he handed her a new one. She remembered she had taken it out as she waited for Clint to come around. "What happened to yours? Last time we heard from you is when you said you were going after Legolas over there." 'Oh there's the snide remark,' she thought as she saw, from out of the corner of her eye, Clint clenching and unclenching his fist. 'He really hates that nickname.'

"Fight was hard on both of us; we were fixing ourselves up. What happened? Where the hell is everyone?"

"The Hulk fell off the carrier after a pilot tried to 'distract' him. Thor went after Loki but got stuck in the 'Hulk' cage instead. And you probably know about Phil," Tony explained, unaware that Clint had still to be told of Coulson's passing.

'Shit,' Natasha thought as she quickly looked over at Clint.

"Tasha what the fuck is Stark talking about?"

Knowing better than to try and lie to her husband, Natasha just decided to be blunt. "Coulson went to aid Thor. He confronted Loki," she started, turning to look straight into Clint's eyes. "Loki tricked him and... and he killed him," she stated sorrowfully. Clint looked as if she had just punched him where it hurt. "I'm gonna put an arrow into both eye sockets' of that son of a bitch" Clint stated sourly and calmly, but Natasha could he see the rage of fury rising in his steel grey eyes.

"Are we ready to go?" Steve asked, noticing that Agent Romanoff's eyes where unmoving and calculating as she looked at Agent Barton. The anger the two S.H.E.I.L.D agents felt for the loss of their handler would be best handled with by being used to help take down the demigod who'd caused all this mess.

"You two go on ahead, we'll be right after you," Natasha responded not even bothering to take her eyes of Clint's. Both Tony and Steve knew not to try and question the two assassins – they both looked **very** pissed off – so they just nodded and left the two alone. Clint turned away from Natasha's gaze as their team-mates left the room. "Clint. Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." She practically hissed at her husband.

Clint turned back to her and gave her a half-hearted glare. "Nat it's my fault he's dead. It's my fault so many agents are dead. It's my fault that Loki was on the carrier on the first place."

Natasha stood closer to him and caught his arms before he could get a chance to punch a wall, or something similar, in anger. He looked down slightly and glowered at his wife. "Loki took control of you Clint. There is nothing you could have done to save Coulson. Or any of the other agents. It took you trying to kill me to break his control slightly; it gave me the chance to get you back. Coulson wouldn't want you to blame yourself… he'd want you to help take down that demigod bastard, whose responsible for everything. You know that."

Clint looked at her for a moment later, letting her words sink in. Finally, he nodded and reached to pull his wife into a hug. He was gonna put an arrow through at least one of Loki's eyes. And once this freak show of a war ended the couple were gonna properly honour their fallen friend.

Natasha reached up and kissed Clint reassuringly then whispered, in Russian, against his lips, "I love you. Don't do anything stupid. Hubby." Clint smirked and replied in his wife's native tongue, "I love you too. And I won't. You be careful too, my beautiful wife." They left for the jet, putting their assassin façade on. It was time to wipe the floor with some demigod butt.

"It's just like Budapest all over again."

"You and I remember Budapest** very** differently."

The couple shared a knowing smile and continued fighting. It was gonna be a long day.

**Hope the ending's okay. Reviews are welcomed.**


	21. Could Be

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 10, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Thank you all for all the views and reviews. Hope ypu like this one...**

**Word Count: 3,595**

**Chapter Ten: Could Be…**

During the fifteen years they've been working together, the thirteen of 100% trusting of the other, sleeping together and being in a relationship and the seven of their marriage, the two master assassins had become very experienced in dealing with each other's injuries. More specifically Natasha taking care of Clint; he was more reckless in the field then she was when explosives were involved.

Four hours after the battle of New York, Tony had decided that his tower would be used as the Avengers' base. Not that any of the Avengers were complaining; it'd be like staying in a five star hotel twenty-four seven. Natasha and Clint were sent to the same floor; along with a snicker and comment about the match made in assassin heaven from the team and Pepper. Well from Tony and a knowing look from Pepper. She knew of the couple in a relationship, just not the full extent of it.

Natasha set to work on digging out the glass from Clint's head and back after she had shower and changed into clothing which was more comfortable; tank top and shorts. "I thought I asked you not to do anything stupid," she murmured playfully, though containing some concern, as she worked on removing the remainder of the glass from her husband's skull.

Clint, whom had sat perfectly still (for the most part) on the armchair while Natasha knelt behind, smirked slightly at his wife's statement. "It wasn't that stupid," he started. Natasha tugged, as much as she could, on his short dark blond hair so Clint tilted his head back to look at her. By the look on Natasha's face, as well as her raised eyebrows, Clint relented. "Okay yeah it was somewhat stupid but... Okay yeah I was stupid for jumping through a plate glass window."

Natasha smiled at the way Clint admitted his stupidity for jumping through the window. She finished the removing of the glass then putting gauze on any opened wounds. She leant her head down while Clint tilted his head back. "I love you," she whispered against his lips as their lips brushed against each other.

"I love you too," he replied as they kissed. He quickly pulled Natasha over his shoulder and onto his lap. She was surprised at his sudden movements but quickly recovered and straddled his lap (the armchair they were sitting in was big enough for her to do so). "Someone seems a little over dressed, don't you think so Baby?" he whispered against his lips. Her only reply was a low moan in his mouth.

"If you keep doing this we won't make it to the bedroom," Natasha murmured as they broke the kiss and Clint began to put his hands under her tank top, happy that she had decided to shower and change out off her catsuit; it speeds things up as it took too much time to take off her catsuit.

"That can be another round," Clint replied as he sucked on his wife's neck, leaving another love mark beside the one he'd given her earlier on, and pulled her tank top off of her.

"Oh what makes you think that?" she teased, well aware of the feel of his member straining against the fabric of his pants as he saw she had not put on a bra after her shower. She felt his cheek rubbing her neck as he let out a groan of approval for her forward thinking into her shoulder. "When was the last time you shaved?" she asked, both amused and aroused.

"More than a week ago…. Why? You don't like it?" he replied, nibbling on her collarbone.

"Don't worry…. I like it. You should do it more often," she moaned as he caught a special spot on her shoulder, "fuck…. Clint?"

"Yes Nat?"

"Stop teasing me."

"Oh but I like this. You," he said as he kissed his way down to her left breast and sucked on her nipple, "moaning on me as I pleasure you. I'm gonna make sure you're wet enough to take every inch of me when we make love."

Natasha moaned at her husband's lustful confession. Just his words would make her wet enough to take him. She groaned and grinded against the bulge in Clint's pants as an act of revenge for which she was rewarded with a low guttural moan from her husband. "If you don't hurry up we mightn't be able to make it that far 'cause someone might interrupt us," she murmured in his ear, grinding her hips hard on his, enjoying his moaning in her left ear.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," he hissed playfully.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that Hubby?" she asked as she continued her torture.

His response was reaching up with his right hand and pinched and pulled on her right nipple, forcing her to stop her movements and let out a scream of pleasure.

"Clint….. Fuck, Clint!"

"Yes dear?"

"You fucking prick!"

He responded with tugging at her shorts. She sat up on her knees to allow him to remove her shorts, leaving her in her black panties. He shifted, his hand following her stomach downwards, into her panties, to her tight, wet slit. "Nat you're already soaking wet for me. I'm beginning to wonder if we didn't do enough earlier on."

All she could do was moan as he slipped one then two fingers into her entrance. She practically screamed when he started moving his fingers. "Clint!"

He licked her nipples, suckling on her as he pushed another finger into her, groaning as her walls clamped on his digits. "I always seem to forget to tell you how much I love you screaming my name while a pleasure you," he confessed as he looked up from his sucking on her nipples. Their eyes locked, green on grey. Clint licked one of her nipples not breaking their gaze. With that Natasha came, throwing her head back, her inner walls clamping on her lover's digits.

As Natasha came down from her climax, she leant her head on Clint's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Clint… I love… you and all… but I need you… in me… right now." With that she started tugging on the cargo pants he'd changed into. They were removed within seconds of her demand and within seconds of the disposal of his pants and the removal of her panties, Natasha had pushed Clint into her tight cavern, both moaning as every inch fit into each other.

Once he was fully inside of her, Natasha began to move slowly off of him until only the tip was still inside her then slid it back into her. The couple moaned at the action, Clint hitting every spot within her in their sitting position. His hands went to her hips and helped her move up and down on his cock. The years they'd had together had given the ability to know every pleasure point on each other.

"You like that don't you? Hh bouncing on me the way you're doing now?" Clint taunted as he nibbled the valley between Natasha's tits and thrusted upwards to meet her downward thrust. His only response was Natasha thrusting harder and quicker down on his rod. "Nat look at me."

The said woman did as she was told and the two assassins interlocked their gazes. He held her gaze and sucked on her right tit while letting one hand go to her centre and rubbed her clit. His actions caused instant effects; her walls clamped on his member so hard that Natasha's climax caused Clint to climax with her, their fluids mixing in Natasha. There was so much that it coated her inner thighs as well.

Natasha rested her head on Clint's left shoulder as they came down from their high. "Nat... I love you."

"I love you too Clint."

"That was absolutely incredible."

"I'm glad we agree on that," she sighed happily as she nuzzled his neck. "What was that when you said that the bed would be another round?"

Clint lifted his head so their heads were check-to-check, rubbing his stubble on her check, whispering, almost hesitantly, "I want to make it up to you for what I almost did to you. I want to show you how much I love you."

Natasha lifted her head at Clint's confession, taking his head in her hands. He won't meet her gaze.

"Clint, look at me."

He shook his head, not trusting his voice.

"Clint, please. Look at me please, I'll beg you if I have to. Look at me." She was worried now. He always met her gaze. Always. His sudden change in behaviour scared her. 'Fuck Loki for doing this to him,' she thought bitterly. She leant down so their foreheads were touching. She brought one hand across to his lips. "Clint, stop trying to close me out," she whispered, repeating the words he had once said to her.

Eventually he looked in her eyes, tears in his own as he raised one of his own hands to trace the cut his knife had given her during their fight. Natasha kissed the tears as they left his eyes, holding her husband close to her.

"I'm still here Clint. I'm here with you. Where I belong. I'm your wife and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. We're still here."

"I could've hurt you. If I had, I'd never forgive myself. I'm not strong enough to lose you. I'm -" Natasha cut him off before he could say anything else, by a long lingering chaste kiss. Her hands grasped his and she held them close to their faces as they kissed. As they pulled away, she leant their foreheads together and whispered, "You didn't hurt me Clint. You came back to me. I want us to make love. But don't do it to make up for something that wasn't your fault. Do it because we want to make up for lost time."

"I have no problem with that Nat. No problem at all," he murmured against her lips as he leant forward to kiss her. He stood up, him still in her, and made his way to his bedroom in the Stark's tower.

They were still kissing, as he laid her onto the bed. Clint couldn't help the loving smile that crept onto his face at the sight of his wife's body lying back on top of the covers with him still inside her. Although he loved being inside her, Clint decided to pull out to continue the actions he'd done to her earlier on.

Natasha whined at the loss of the feel of Clint inside her. "Clint... what are you doing?" she asked, trying to grab his head to pull him up to kiss her.

"I'm gonna make up for our lost time. Like we want," he replied as he complied and came up to kiss her. He broke the kiss and made his way down her throat, nibbling and sucking here and there, leaving small hickeys down her pale neck. Natasha let out a soft moan of approval as Clint pleasured her with little use of his arms, as one of his hands pinned both her wrists above her head. His other hand was presently caressing her right nipple as his mouth made its way to the valley between her breasts, sucking every now and then.

"Clint... you already have... your mark... on me to... claim me as yours," panted Natasha as Clint moved upwards to her left collarbone, sucking on the spot he knew drove her wild. Natasha's breathing became more laboured at the feeling of her husband lips on her shoulder.

"Oh and what's that?" he taunted teasingly as he licked his mark that he'd given her.

As a response, Natasha attempted to lift her left hand but was unable to do so as Clint had yet to release her hands. She raised an eyebrow at Clint, "Well are you going to let me show you your mark or not?"

He let her left hand go. She brought her left hand down and caught his own left arm, intertwining their fingers and brought them in between their faces. "There's your mark Clint; the ring you gave me," she whispered lovingly to him as they looked at their gold rings. He smiled at her statement, leant forward so their lips were brushing but not actually touching and whispered, "And your mark on me is the ring you gave me." With that he kissed her mercilessly, pinning both her wrists again. She grunted at being pinned but let him do so. He needed this. They needed this. And she for one was not going to stop for anything.

They broke their kiss as all normal humans need to breathe. Clint made his way back down to his wife's tits and took one of her nipples into his mouth while he let his right hand played with the other, tugging and pinching slightly. Natasha moaned in pleasure at his ministrations, enjoying the feel of her breasts, once again, becoming her husband's play-toys.

He released her wrists while she was distracted and slid his left hand down her body to her more than soaking wet mound. He slipped two fingers into her and moved them at a medium pace while sucking hard on her nipples, making sure to spend equal time on each. Natasha's back arched from the pleasure she was receiving from her lover. Clint pushed another finger into her cunt, loving the feel of her muscles on his digits. "You like that? Mmm baby... You like the feel of me fingering you like this... mmm don't you Nat?"

"Uh... Clint... oh god Clint!"

"I don't think I'm god Nat. And I know that wasn't an answer... Do you want me to stop?" he taunted, enjoying the sight of her squirming in pleasure at his actions.

"Oh... Clint... Yes I love... the... uh... please... don't stop... please don't you... dare stop..." she eventually got out. It was hard for her to think properly; let alone form coherent sentences.

Clint smiled at his wife's inability to talk properly. He sped up the pace of his fingers within her and sucked hard on her tits. Natasha thrust her hips in rhythm with his fingers, her eyes rolling into the back of her head every time he reached her G-spot.

"Oh... Yes... Clint... Oh... Fuck... Clint!" she screamed as she came on his hand, covering it in her juices. He released her nipple within an audible 'pop'.

Clint waited until her breathing calmed down before he began to tease her. "Oh you so love me making you cum," he teased as he licked her juices off his fingers and hand, making sure she was watching before he did so. She moaned at his actions but quickly recovered and rolled on top of him.

"That may be so... I'll repay you just in case you happen to be right," she murmured as she nipped and sucked her way down his chest. She stopped at one of his harden nipples, and proceeded to suck and bite it. Clint groaned in pleasure at Natasha's actions. He moved his hands to grab her hips but she caught them and pinned them above his head. "See? It's not so nice to be pinned by your other half to the bed. Now is it... Baby?" she taunted as she looked up at him, licking her lips teasingly, then proceeded to continue her actions on both his nipples. Clint could only moan as she grinded her pussy on his stomach.

"What's that Clint? Mmm Hun?"

"No but it... is ... It's hot... You're hot," he managed to get out between moans, groans and gasps.

"You're only saying that to hurry up to the sex part baby," she said as she continued her torment of grinding her pussy on his taunt six-pack and sucked on his nipples.

"No... it's the truth..."

Natasha didn't reply to that but instead used her bra, which she had left in the room as she showered, to tie his wrists to the headboard of the bed. Clint was so distracted by her movement on his body that he didn't notice Natasha tying his arms up.

"Nat?"

"Yes?"

"What... the fuck... are you doing?"

"I told you I was going to repay you for what you did for me earlier," she replied playfully as she slowly dragged her body down her husband's body, letting his length brush through the valley in between her breasts. Her torturously slow actions made him give a groan of pleasure. She continued her way down his body until her face was level with his dick.

Once she reached her destination, she put the head in her mouth, sucking on it slightly. She was rewarded with guttural groan from her husband for her performances so far. The only problem he had with their current position was that his wife had tied him to the bed. With her bra. How she had even came up with the idea was beyond him; although he knew first hand that she could pretty much make restraints from virtually anything (a mission in Rome, before they got married, came to mind for a similar circumstance that he's in presently). Before Clint could dwell further on the thought, Natasha had taken his whole length into her mouth while using her hand to tease his balls. She bobbed her mouth over his shaft at a steady pace, keeping their eyes locked as she did so, letting him watch as she uses her mouth to pleasure him. As a result, Clint's hips bucked at the sight of his wife's lips wrapped around his shaft.

"Uh... Nat... Shit... I'm... Fuck... ugh... Babe," Clint moaned, his eyes never leaving hers.

Natasha decided to continue her little show by replacing her mouth with her hand on his shaft. She moved her mouth to give his tighten balls their much deserved attention. She took her time in sucking and biting gently on his balls, enjoying the feel of his member getting impossibly harder in her hand. She increased her pace of simultaneously moving her hand and sucking on his balls. Knowing he was about to cum, Natasha put his cock back into her mouth, humming slightly to add vibrations to help his on-coming orgasm. Within minutes of her renewed efforts, Clint came shouting her name as he did so.

"Oh god... Nat..." he moaned as she releases his still hard length from her mouth.

"Clint I don't think I'm god," she replied cheekily after she swallowed his cum, repeating his words from earlier.

"That may be so but I still think you're some sort of Goddess to me," he said as he pulled her up to him.

"You're not so bad yourself Baby," she whispered against his lips as they kissed, tasting themselves on each other's lips. Natasha gasped as Clint flipped them around, previously unaware that he had gotten free from her restraint, placing her beneath him. Clint used the opportunity to put his tongue into her mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance. Natasha reached down between their bodies, grabbed his still erect member and broke their kiss to whisper in his ear, "I need you... now."

Incapable of answering her as he panted against her neck as she stroked his dick, he let her place his length at her entrance. He entered her slowly, filling her to the hilt. Once he was fully inside her, he slowly pulled out leaving only the head in and just before the head slipped out he slammed back into her, causing her to gasp at his slow movement. "Fuck Clint…. How many times… do I have to tell you… stop doing… that?" she panted, her loss of breath obvious, as Clint continued his continued his slow but deep thrusts. Her hips met his as her body began to tremble with pleasure.

"Nat… ugh… you're so wet… but… back to your question… stop what?" Clint moaned against her collarbone, sucking every now and then.

"Clint… please… hurry the fuck… up," Natasha practically begged, her patience reaching its limits with his slow pace. Knowing she would flip them to take their pace to the one she wanted, he hurried up his pace. Within minutes, they came simultaneously, Clint's semen coating every inch of her pussy and womb, both their names being shouted loudly (Natasha screamed, Clint shouted).

Clint collapsed onto Natasha, his arms no longer capable of holding him upright. "Clint… you do remember… you are heavier than… me. Right?" Natasha teased through laboured breath as she recovered from her climax.

"Sorry Baby," he murmured as he rolled off of her, wrapping his arms lazily, but protectively, around her. She allowed him to pull her against his body, loving the feel of his arms. The peace she felt in his arms was quickly lost as she remembered something.

"Shit," she said as she sat up quickly and got out off the bed. "Shit. Shit. Shit," she muttered as she paced. 'He's gonna kill me,' she thought.

"Nat? What's wrong?" Clint asked, worried about his wife's sudden change of behaviour. The panicked look in her eyes didn't help either.

Natasha stopped her pacing to look at her husband, running one hand through her ruby locks. He looked worried about her sudden actions. She couldn't blame him; it wasn't like her to do things like this. She decided to just be blunt with him.

"Clint… I could be pregnant."

**Cliff hanger…. Next chapter deals with several topics the couple have ignored over the years. Please review and tell me what you all think so far. **


	22. Decision Time

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 11, Avengers. **

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Well what did you think of the last chap? Anyone expect that?**

**I'm amazed at how good you think this is (If I start listing people I'll leave someone out so you know of you are so thank you for your comments and support). **

**Word Count: 1,539**

**Chapter Eleven: Decision Time**

"Clint... I could be pregnant."

"What?"

Natasha pressed her back to the wall that's nearest to her and slid to the ground. "I... could... be... pregnant," she barely muttered letting the reality of the possibility hit her. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She could be carrying a child. Clint's child. Their child.

Clint got up from the bed and knelt in front of his wife. Now the word 'worried' was an understatement of what he was feeling towards Natasha. "Nat, what do you mean 'could be pregnant'?" he asked carefully. This was one of the few topics, if not the hardest, they tried to ignore in their seven years of marriage. They've only mentioned it once before, an hour or so before they left for opposite sides of the world.

"As in I could be pregnant," she sighed as she closed her eyes. "We've had sex at least four times within twenty four hours. Does that make sense? My dear husband," she continued, the last part said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nat you're on a two-month shot. The chances of getting pregnant when receiving that are very low," Clint replied, reaching out to put his hands on her arms.

"That's why... I was scheduled to get the shot two days ago. But with everything happening; with Loki and the Tesseract... and me being worried about you... I totally forgot to go get it..." she explained, her voice sounding almost scared. She opened her eyes and looked at Clint. "C-Clint... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry -"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What are you sorry about?" he interrupted her. "It's okay... Everything will be okay," he said as he pulled her into an embrace, holding her as close to him as humanly possible.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into her husband's neck. "I'm scared, Clint," she murmured against his skin, "I'm so scared."

"I know Baby... I know. I am too. But we can do this. Together," he whispered into her hair. He brought one arm under her knees, the other on her back, and lifted her bridal style onto the bed. He lay down beside her, not letting go of her as he did so.

Natasha wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him as close to her. The possibility of being pregnant was both scaring and exciting her. It was exciting because they could start their family after seven years married but it was scary because she didn't know how to be a mother. Let alone a mother who was an S.H.E.I.L.D agent/assassin.

"Clint. If I'm pregnant, what the fuck are we going to tell everyone at S.H.E.I.L.D.? Or the rest of the Avengers?" Natasha asked as she realised the after moments of their thoughtful silence. She stopped her hand that she was using to stroke his sternum near his heart.

"The truth... I guess," Clint responded, using his finger to draw comforting circles on her back. She raised her head to look at him, one of her eyebrow raised. Clint just shrugged and continued, "It is an option. We've been a couple for thirteen years and married for seven. People were bound to find out sooner or later. And anyways. I think the whole team already knows we're in some sort of relationship. Well... except Thor. And Rogers. I think."

Natasha couldn't help but chuckle at Clint's last statement. It was true that Thor and Steve most likely didn't think of the two of them being anything other than partners and best friends without some suggestion from Tony, Bruce or Pepper; mainly because of Steve's life in the 40s and Thor's other worldly up-bringing.

"Pepper knows we're in a relationship too. Just not the exact extent of it," she stated.

"Well then. Stark won't take much time finding out," he murmured, rolling his eyes playfully. Natasha slapped him lightly but with the same playfulness.

"That is **not**, in any way, funny. Stark trusts me as about as far as he can throw me. You know that right? This he would use to piss me off everytime he gets the chance."

"He'll use it on me too. And look it like this; Fury doesn't mind us being married. What was it that he said before? That thing after Budapest?"

"The one about not fucking each other while on a mission? Or the one about how us being married makes us a better team and being capable to get missions done quicker than before?" she replied.

"The last one... Actually I'd forgotten about the first one," he replied, having genuinely forgotten about the treat Fury had made after he came to the conclusion about what the real reason Natasha was limping after the missions in Dublin and Budapest.

Natasha chuckled and said, "Of course it would take you, to be the one person more stupid than Stark, to forget a treat from the Director. But are you serious? To just tell everyone the truth? Would you be okay with that?"

"It's not my fault I forgot I can't keep my hands off my gorgeous wife... Now back to what's more important: I'd be fine with it if you're okay with it Nat. And anyways it might stop the opposite sex from flirting with us at base too. I swear I'll kill the next male agent who tries to use a pick-up line on you," he confessed truthfully.

Natasha laughed at his statement. It was true; neither of them could go anywhere alone at the base because they were pounced on with flirting. That was one of the reasons why they stuck together when not in missions to make sure that no one would try ask them for 'alone time'. "Well that makes two of us then," she answered after a while. After a moment of just looking at each other, Natasha asked quietly, "So... Are we going to tell the team? Or not?"

Clint caught Natasha's hips and pulled her so she was fully lying on top of him. "Yeah... I'm sick of hiding that fact that we're married. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm sick of it too. Although we better get dressed before we even think of going downstairs to any of the team," she stated, using her hands to push herself off his chest.

"Ah... But I like this view," Clint teased, enjoying the view of his naked wife on top of him, keeping his hands on her waist to prevent her from moving further away off him.

"Clint... Seriously... We've got to get dressed. I think that JARVIS has had enough entertainment from us today," she declared, trying her best to keep a straight face.

Clint blushed at Natasha's last comment. He totally forgot about the AI always watching everywhere within the tower. "Shit... JARVIS?"

"Yes Sir."

"Can you delete the footage of me and Natasha's... eh... you know? Please?"

"Sir, I think both of you will be glad to know that I stop recording after Mrs Barton had finished removing the glass from your back and head."

"Thank you JARVIS." Clint looked at Natasha just in time to see her biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Nat... Now you're making fun of me," he said with a pout.

"No no. I'm much too scared to make fun of my husband... now let me get up so we can get dressed... Now... and don't fucking dare use that face or I'll kick your butt," she said as she finally managed to free herself from his grasp.

"Please don't wear anything too distracting for me," he taunted playfully as he too got up to get dressed.

"I'll try not to," Natasha replied as she put on clean underwear. She decided to wear a red tank top and black short shorts, mainly because they weren't that distracting like her husband had requested. Her said husband had put on a white tank top and black Bermudas. "No point putting the rings on the chains if we're going to tell the team the truth then. Is there?"

"I agree with you. There's no point," he responded. "And thank you for not wearing anything too distracting," he added as he lent down to kiss her before there were interrupted by JARVIS.

"Mr and Mrs Barton?"

Clint put his forehead on Natasha's, silently cursing the AI for its timing. "Yes JARVIS?"

"Ms Potts has asked me to tell the two of you that the team is having dinner together on Mr Stark's floor if you want to join them."

The two assassins looked at each other at the AI's last statement.

"Well I don't think we could get a better time to tell them. Do you?" Natasha asked playfully.

"No I don't. Let's just try and not say it while any of them are eating."

"What about Tony?"

"Even Tony."

"If he pisses me off, I'm not responsible for my actions," she said as she grabbed his hand. "JARVIS tell Pepper we're on our way down."

"Right away Mrs. Barton."

"I already love the way people will be addressing you like that," Clint stated smugly.

"I do too. It has a nice ring to it," Natasha replied smiling at her husband's sappy comment. With that Clint gave Natasha a chaste kiss and they left to go meet up with the rest of the team. It was going to be a _very interesting_ dinner.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I've no excuse for it. I promise the next one will be more entertaining. Reviews = quicker updating.**


	23. Telling The Family

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 12, Avengers**

_**Author: ShadowBeats22107**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Word Count: 2,019**

**Chapter Twelve Telling the Family…. If You Can Call Fellow Superheroes '****_Family_****'**

The two assassins reached Pepper and Tony's floor within ten minutes. When they entered the kitchen/dining area, the rest of the team were already there. The rest if the team, each raised an eyebrow as they saw the two agents come in; they were holding hands. Pepper was the only one already present at the table, who just smiled at the two as they came up to the group. None of the team made any comment as they came to the table while the two assassins had taken their places beside each other at the table.

"Stark, don't even attempt to make a comment," Natasha said as she begun to eat her chicken curry, not bothering to look up. Tony shut his mouth before he could even start his sly remark about the numerous hickeys on her neck and shoulders. Clint's weren't that hard to notice either.

"Lady Natasha, Lord Clint," Thor began, "may I be so bold to ask if the two of you are intimately interacting with each other?" The comment made Steve choke on his current bite.

The two agents looked at each other, silently asking which of them would answer the God's blunt question. As Steve got his coughing under control, Clint decided he would answer.

"Do you want a blunt answer? Or a subtle straight forward answer?" he replied looking at the rest of the group. He received a chorus 'blunt answers' from everyone but Steve. "Okay... Natasha and I are married."

The group's jaws dropped at the answer the archer-agent gave them. That was **not** the answer that they were expecting.

Pepper was the first one to recover from her shock. "Ah... Clint... did you just say that the two of you are... MARRIED?" she asked. Well... she wasn't **fully** recovered from the shock.

"Pepper I'm not trying to be rude but yes that is exactly what he said," Natasha confirmed as she did her best to keep herself from laughing at the faces her teammates and her fellow red-head had made.

"So you are, indeed, mated like Tony had suggested before we met up with the two of you, and Lady Pepper, for the dinner feast?" Thor voiced as he gained control of his own shock.

Natasha and Clint shared a look at Thor's revelation. Natasha spoke first, "Remember what I said to you earlier?"

"About being, at times, more stupid than Tony?"

"Yeah... I take that back. Tony's a million times more stupid. Mainly because he seems to want a death warrant."

"Oi... I'm a genius. And... I KNEW IT! I was right... Yet again," Tony claimed after he regained his voice, "well at least the bit about the two of you boning each other." His comment received a death stare from the couple who were in the spot light at the moment and a head slap from his own girlfriend.

The politest of the group, as always, Bruce questioned, "May I ask if you are married just recently or have you been keeping it a secret for a while?"

"We're married seven years Bruce," Natasha answered calmly, knowing the effects it would cause.

As the two assassins expected, the group went into a renewed round of shock, Steve hadn't even recovered from the first time. Clint looked at Natasha as they waited for the rest of them to recover.

"We should finish our dinner while they recover," he said as he begun to do as he stated. The couple finished their dinner and waited for the team and Pepper to show signs of recovery.

Eventually, Natasha stated, "Even Fury wasn't this bad when we told him we got married while on our mission to Budapest."

"WHAT?" Tony roared, now utterly surprised at the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. Yes he thought they were fucking each other like bunnies, if them disappearing earlier on after the battle was won, was any reason. But them being in a relationship, let alone married, was very, very unthought-of. Even for him. "The two of ye are telling us that ye got married. During a mission. Seven years ago. And Fury knows. And he hasn't killed you for it. AND. YE. ARE. ONLY. TELLING. US. NOW!"

"That was the reaction I was waiting for," Clint murmured, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"DON'T START LEGOLAS!" Tony shouted at Clint.

"Stark I suggest you don't call my husband that name," Natasha stated as she got up to put her and Clint's plates in the dishwasher, knowing Clint could lose his temper with the classical reference. Only she was allowed call him his much hated nickname.

When she returned to the table, Clint and Tony were having a staring match. Pepper, knowing they had to defuse the tension, decided to ask the all important question.

"So... Tasha, Clint. Why did ye decide to tell us this now?"

Natasha and Clint looked at each other. They silently agreed that they wouldn't mention the main reason. Yet. They looked back at the group with Natasha answering, "We decided that; thirteen years of pretending we weren't in a relationship was enough." With their jaws dropping at the revelation, she added, "And don't even try to give out about that. We kept it a secret for so long for a reason. And a very obvious reason for S.H.E.I.L.D. agents."

Everyone looked at the couple. Now they felt like they were just hit with a nuclear tsunami. This was not what any of them expected.

"This reminds me of Coulson's reaction when we told him when we got home from the mission in Dublin," Clint noted as he looked in sorrowful amusement, remembering his fallen friend's reaction.

"Yeah... That was hilarious. We'd to bring him for drinks afterwards," Natasha remembered, grabbing her husband's hand and interlaced their fingers, squeezing his hand reassuringly. It had been a funny night. Mainly because they had gotten their handler piss fucking drunk. But remember their fallen friend was hard for them both. He wouldn't even get to meet their child. They would have made Phil the god father too.

Once the group had remembered how to work both sets of their motor senses, Pepper replied, "So you got together on a mission. And got married on a mission. Am I right?"

"Yeah," was the joint response from the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents, evaluating the reactions from the group.

"Well. I give the blessings of Asgard for married couples to the two of you," Thor claimed as he pounded his fist on the table, lifting every piece of cutlery off it for a moment or two, surprising everyone at the table, even the two assassins.

"Congratulations you two," was the similar responses from both Bruce and Steve.

"I'm so happy for you two," Pepper said as she stood up and went over to give the two a hug.

Tony got up, not saying anything. He returned five minutes later handing a box to Clint. Natasha and Clint looked at the black, currently unlabelled box in Clint's hands. They looked at Tony with raised eyebrows, silently asking 'what the fuck is in the box?'

Tony shrugged before he answered their unvoiced question, "It's what you get newly married couples. We didn't get an invite so it's the best I could get at quick notice," as if it answered everything. "Oh so this means ye were married when Natasha was Natalie," he added, noticeably flinching at the memories of the several attempts he made of hitting on her when she had been his PA. And the reason Natalia/Natasha came into 'work' limping.

Natasha nodded, not really paying attention to exactly what the Billionaire (but she knew exactly what it was about), as Clint opened the box to look at what it contained. "Tony… you are a prick," was all he could say as he looked up from the box of condoms.

Natasha looked into the box as Clint put the box on the table. She blushed slightly at the contents. 'This is gonna be fun,' she thought as the team reached to look at what was in the box. Steve's reaction was the best: his face went redder than Natasha's hair (if that was even possible). Clint stood up, ready to pounce on Tony for the 'gift' but was quickly stopped as Natasha placed her hand on his forearm. He looked down at her with a look that said 'please let me kill him.' She shook her head, knowing that if she gave him permission, everyone would be involved in the outburst. Tony smirked and slid in a remark he would not be able to retain, "Hawkboy... You are so whipped, it ain't fucking right."

Before Clint could respond, Natasha slyly said to Pepper, "Pepper... what was that you said earlier about Tony and 'certain areas' of yer relationship."

Pepper looked at Natasha in slight confusion but quickly caught onto what the darker red head was getting at. "Tasha! I thought I asked you not to mention that," she mockingly squealed in embarrassment.

Natasha smiled slyly, planning every possible way she could embarrass the self proclaimed genius. "Sorry. Couldn't help it. Although I do know how to support my husband against other men who are very arrogant when it comes to certain areas in relationships."

At this statement, Tony looked at his girlfriend in disbelief. "Baby... what the fuck is she talking about?"

Natasha cut Pepper off before she could respond. "Let's just say I know what places not to touch in the tower in case they've yet to be re-sterilised." With that comment, Thor, Bruce and Steve jumped up, afraid to touch any of the furniture.

"Okay Romanoff. Shut up right there. I'll get JARVIS to show me the footage of what you two were at while ye were 'resting'."

"Go ahead Stark," Clint responded as he sat back beside Natasha, placing his hand on one of her knees which were crossed, "JARVIS didn't record us while we were in the room."

Tony face palmed. This was going against him. Not to mention Pepper had talked about parts of their sex life with Natasha. Romanoff was one person that he did **not **want knowing about his private time with his girlfriend. The S.H.E.I.L.D. agent scared the shit out of him. Permanently.

The group waited for Tony to sit down. They were also still surprised with the two S.H.E.I.L.D.'s agents' openness with their relationship.

Tony sat down, looking at the two agents trying to figure out what they were at. He looked at Pepper and noticed how her eyes were holding laughter. Suddenly he realised that the two red-heads had played him. How Natasha came up with such details, which were somewhat correct, was beyond even his genius brain.

"Romanoff, you're the biggest bitch I have ever had the unfortunate luck of meeting. You're worse than Natalie Rushman. No wait, worse than Rhodey when we were kids. You even got my girlfriend to help you unnerve me. No wonder Fury calls you and Hawkboy his favourite agents for undercover work."

"It took you long enough to realise that Pepper wouldn't betray you like that," Natasha replied, smirking at the fact she had officially unnerve the man who could never keep his mouth shut.

"Then you wouldn't mind me asking that the Dublin mission you briefly mentioned is that the mission ye first got together and first fucked each other? And when Natasha was Natalie, the reason she came into 'work' some days, limping because you, Hawkboy, probably went a little bit too hard on her."

"Can I please leave?" Steve asked before the assassins could answer Tony. He received no reply.

"If you must know the answer for your first question Stark. Yes it was," Clint responded. Steve's face went redder than the red in Tony's armoured suit; the two S.H.E.I.L.D. Agents had no doubt that he'd suffer from high blood pressure.

"And ye don't even the courtesy to blush. But what about the second question?" Tony stated. Knowing they were not gonna answer that question, he continued, "There's something else ye aren't telling us though," remembering a moment earlier when they shared a look before Natasha answered Pepper's question of why the two agents were revealing their relationship now. He looked directly at Natasha and asked, "You think you're properly pregnant?"

Clint and Natasha's jaws dropped. Yes they knew that Tony was a genius but they wondered when the fuck he did he become a physic.

"I'm guessing by the lack of response that that's a yes. Natasha I presume that you want Bruce, or myself, to do tests just to make sure?"

Natasha nodded, not knowing any other way to respond.

Within minutes Bruce had done the necessary tests. Now all they had to do was wait for the results. They were currently sitting in the longue/cinema area, watching 'Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End', having already watched the first two films. Clint and Natasha were sitting together, cuddled up in a love seat; Pepper and Tony were settled out on the couch. Steve, Bruce and Thor were spread out on separate sofas.

Suddenly JARVIS interrupted them, just as Elizabeth became _Calypso._

"Mr. Stark? I have the results of Mrs. Barton's blood tests."

"Send them to my phone JARVIS."

"Yes Sir."

Tony looked at the results and sat up. He looked over at the two S.H.E.I.L.D. agents.

"Well Natasha. Guess you were right. You're pregnant."

**Don't kill me for the cliff-hanger. I wrote this at four o'clock in the morning. Next chapter will include a smut-filled lemon. No flames please.**


	24. Getting Rid Of Worries

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 13, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Thank you to everyone whose read and/or reviewed.**

**Word Count: 3,006**

**Chapter Thirteen: Getting Rid Of the Doubts**

Natasha felt as if somebody pressed pause on her life. She still could feel Clint holding her whispering something on the lines 'everything will be fine Baby,' but she was still trying to come to terms with the results. She was pregnant. She was actually pregnant. She, as in Black Widow, was pregnant. Definitely something she didn't think of happening at the moment.

Eventually after she regained her ability to talk, she thanked Tony and got up. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Clint bid his own goodnights and got up to follow his wife. He caught up with her at the elevator just as the doors began to close. He slid in and noticed as she bit her lip and didn't meet his eyes.

"Hey Nat it's gonna be okay," he tried as he stood as close to her as she would possibly allow him. He took one of her hands while using the other to caress her check. Natasha closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I'm scared Clint," she whispered after a few minutes of silence. She wrapped her arms around his back, burying her head into his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively, knowing how her past scared her. She didn't know what it was like having a normal family. Well if you could call assassins having a family normal. He didn't either but they'd learn together.

"I know Baby. I am too. But it'll be okay," he whispered into her hair, using one hand to stroke it comfortingly. He leant his head down so their foreheads were touching, their eyes locking. "But if one thing I'm sure of; and you are gonna make an excellent mother. And this is our baby. And I love the two of you, no matter what is thrown at us."

Natasha smiled at her husband. "I know just not as sure about the mother part. I love the two of you too," she replied as she leant up to brush her lips against Clint's. The chaste kiss deepened quickly and soon Clint had gently pushed Natasha against the wall of the elevator. Just as they broke apart to breath, the doors opened to their floor. They pulled away from each other, Clint grabbing Natasha's hand and pulled her into the apartment they were given by Tony and Pepper.

Once they were inside their apartment, Clint pulled Natasha back into a passionate kiss. He pushed her against the door they'd just come through, tearing his lips away from her to suck and bite his way down her throat.

"C-Clint... please... ugh... bedroom... now," Natasha panted as Clint left yet another hickey on her neck. They were lucky when Tony didn't make a comment about the love bites at dinner; the revelation of their marriage to the team meant that any comment would have very poor effect on the two agents (though both were sure that Steve would be suffering from high blood pressure at any further inappropriate 1940s' remarks).

Clint lifted Natasha up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. This resulted in their pelvis' being moulded into each other, causing them to moan in pleasure. Natasha grinded her hips into Clint's, increasing the pleasurable friction. Clint moaned into her neck as she grinded against him. He made his way into their bedroom but stopped at the door. He pushed her into the door so he could mutter into her ear.

"You... are a... teasing minx... Have I ever... told you that?" he muttered as he made a quick thrust of his hips against hers, causing them both to moan out at the feeling.

"I... do recall... you calling... me that... on the... mission... in Dublin," she panted as she threw her head beck in pleasure, loving of the feel of his bulge grinding her wet core. "Shit Clint! Ugh... stop being such a tease," she groaned as he sucked harder on a sensitive part on her shoulder.

"Payback... is a... bitch," he whispered against her neck, his breathing laboured with pleasure. Natasha's only reply was reaching one hand down between them and grabbed his cock through his pants. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of his wife's hand gripping on him. "Shit... ugh... Nat," he moaned on her throat, tightening his grip on her hips.

"Yeah... I agree. Payback's a bitch," smirked Natasha, pleased at her husband's reaction. He pushed her harder against the door to keep her up and raised a hand to start to remove her tank top. "Now look whose impatience Hubby?" she taunted, repeating words that were common for them. He didn't respond but ripped her tank top through the front; he felt it would take too long to remove over her head.

"Oi... that was my favourite one," she squeaked in mock annoyance; although she secretly loves this rough lover side of him. He rarely got this way since they got married; they both valued their time together too much.

"I'll buy you more" he murmured as he bit one of her harden nipples through her bra. She screamed in pain and pleasure at her husband's action. 'It's gonna be hard for me to get out of bed tomorrow,' she thought as she squeezed harder on Clint's bulge.

"Clint... Bedroom... Now," she moaned as he slid his free hand around her back and unclasped her bra. Clint agreed with his wife; it was high time they made their way to their bedroom. He removed her bra as he carried her to their bedroom, her legs keeping them joined at the waist.

Once they were close enough to the bed, Clint dropped Natasha gently on it. She rose herself up onto her elbows not wanting to part. She reached up with one hand and pulled him down on top of her. She silenced him with her lips as she kissed him deeply, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He gasped as she began to stroke him harder through his shorts. He brought both of his hands up to her breasts and began to knead them agonizingly slowly as an act of revenge.

She broke their kiss and he moaned as her hands found their way into his shorts over his boxers, stroking the outline of his stiffened erection and flipped them over so she was on top. He moaned as she gave his rod a tight squeeze. She was so sexy when she was like this, on top. He pulled her hips down on his with left hand, letting her heat grind on his bulge. His right hand was currently trying to unzip her shorts. Once he unbuttoned it, he put his hand into her panties, flicking her clit like he was pressing a remote button; her moans were getting higher pitched. He moved his left hand to pull her shorts, biting his bottom lip in pleasure as she grinded harder on his bulge. She leant down and whispered in his ear, "Mmm… are we getting impatient, Baby?" breathless, licking the shell of his ear seductively.

"Well, you seem to be impatient yourself, what with those sounds you're making," he moaned in response.

"Pompous bastard," she muttered as she sat up on her knees to let him remove her shorts. He chuckled and began to remove the small black thong she wore: it was similar to one she wore while on a mission to Shanghai. Or was it Bangkok. Or Rome. He wasn't sure which one.

"Only when I get to do things like this," he said as he lent up and sucked hard on her tits. She could only moan at his comment and action. God he loved her. She was always such a feminist, except when she was either drunk or they were making love. He could think of nothing more beautiful than his wife. His pregnant wife. They were gonna be parents.

"Nat I love you so much," he said as he broke away from sucking on her body.

"I love you too Clint," she said as she brought her hands hold his checks. They were both panting; their bodies were aroused beyond return. And they needed to be sated.

Clint flipped them so he was on top again. He knelt back on his heels, pulling her panties down with him. Once they were off, he laid soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. When he reached her core, he slowly flicked his tongue over her clit. He used his hands to hold her hips in place as he started to worship his wife's body.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as the said man pushed two fingers into her pulsating core. Her screams of ecstasy increased in volume as he began to move his fingers in and out of her at a differencing pace; one moment he was slow, next he was moving his digits rapidly inside her pussy. At the moment she could not care less about the team hearing her screams; they would have to get use to the sounds they'd hear from the two agent's floor. Clint added another finger into her and continued his rapid pace of finger fucking her while he sucked and bit on her clit.

"C-Clint… fuck… I'm gonna cum…" Natasha screamed as she felt herself coming closer to going over the edge.

She came, screaming his name as he sucked hard on her clit and buried his fingers as far as he could inside her lower lips, letting her juices covering his digits. He pulled away, watching his wife pant as she tried to regain her breath after he finished his ministrations. Once her walls loosened enough to free his fingers, he slowly pulled them out of her, causing her to groan.

"That was mean," Natasha whimpered as he came up to let them look each other in the face. As a response, he sucked her juices off his fingers like he had done earlier, keeping his eyes locked with hers. Once he cleaned his fingers of her juices, he kissed her hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself from his mouth. She moaned against his lips as she tasted herself.

He broke the kiss, lent down and laid butterfly kisses on her stomach. Natasha smiled at her husband's sentimentality. Once he came back up to kiss her again, Natasha trailed her hands down Clint's body then gripped his diamond hard length once she reached it. She stroked it softly as they continued their kiss. His breath hitched as he felt her hands on him. Her hands were so small and barely scratched unlike his own large, hard worn ones. He placed his hands on her hips, brushing his thumbs on her stomach.

She wrapped one leg around his right calf and flipped them so she was back on top. She dragged her body down his, keeping her two hands on her shaft. Just as she was dragging her tits down over his length, she let go of his dick and wrapped her tits around his cock. She smirked as she saw and heard him gasp at her actions. She bent her head but kept her eyes on his, and placed the tip into his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he had on her clit.

"Fuck Nat," he groaned as he watched his wife suck on his dick while it was in between her tits. And she was keeping eye contact with him. 'Shit…' he thought as she reached down with one of her hands and played with herself, 'if she keeps this up I'm gonna cum.'

"Nat… Fuck… Oh God… I'm gonna cum," he moaned. At his statement, Natasha sucked harder on his cock. Within minutes, Clint came shouting Natasha's name. She let go of his tip with an audible 'pop' and crawled back up his body.

Once she reached his face she smiled and leant down and whispered against his lips, "You liked that didn't you baby?"

He responded by grabbing her thighs, pulling them further apart. He whispered against her lips, "It's hard to say which part I liked better."

Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion at her husband's words. Suddenly he flipped them over again and kissed her roughly. He broke the kiss and whispered, "I think I will never be able to remove that image of you wrapping your tits around my dick while you sucked on it." Before she could respond, he kissed her again. She reached down between them, grabbed his length and placed it at her entrance. He answered her silent plea and pushed himself into her.

Natasha rolled her head back at the feel of her husband filling her to the hilt, her eyes rolling into the back of her head at the feel of completeness that only her husband has ever given to her. He moved slowly out of her until only his tip was still inside her then quickly trusted himself back into her. Her breathing came out laboured at his deep trusts. Her hips met his in the slow pace. His slow, rough trusts went very deep into her, hitting all the right spots increasing the difficulty she had to breathe properly.

"Nat... I... want you... on top," Clint panted against her lips as he leant down to kiss her; which was surprising for Natasha to hear. Once Clint was in control he didn't give it up so easily. Scratch that, he never gave up control once he had it.

She nodded in response and let him flip them over so she could ride him. She waited until he was comfortably on his back before she began to move up and down on his rod. She kept the pace he had used and placed her hands on his chest to use as leverage. He put his hands on her hips to aid her movements.

Clint watched as her tits bounced as she rode him hard and slow. He leant up and sucked on her left nipple as he moved his left hand to play with her other tit. He moved his other hand to her front and dipped it in between her lower lips to play with her clit. Natasha gasped for breath because of her husband's antics. She leant down to whisper into his ear, "Is... this why... you wanted... me... on top?"

Clint raised his eyes to look into hers. He was currently biting on her nipple, his lips wrapped snugly around it. As a response to her question, he sucked harder, moving his fingers quicker over her clit and pinched her right nipple, causing her to scream out at the pleasure of it. She thrusted her hips down harder on his length, pushing it as far as she could in their position. Clint sat into a full sitting position against the headboard, retaining his actions while doing so, allowing Natasha to fill herself as full as humanely possible with his dick.

Natasha screamed out her husband's name as she came. Hard. Her own climax made him come over the edge shouting out her name as her walls clamped around him tightly and he buried his face between her tits.

Once they both calmed down enough they lay down on the bed, allowing Clint to pull out of Natasha. He brushed a few stray locks from her face. Her eyes were closed as she regained her breathing and she sighed in contentment at his touch.

"That was... actually, I don't know any words to describe that," Natasha confessed as she opened her eyes and smiled at her husband. He leant on his elbow and smiled back at her.

"Do you want to know really want to know why I wanted you on top?" he asked after a while of them just smiling at each other. Natasha raised an eyebrow in confusion at her husband's question. She was wondering why the hell he wanted her in control of the pace of their love-making. Taking her lack of a verbal response as a 'yes,' he continued. "I was thinking about how... now that you are pregnant you wouldn't be allowed on any field missions for a long time... And -"

Natasha cut him off by pushing him flat on his back and climbing on top of him so she could lie on top of him. She placed her head at the base of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and she murmured, "I know that I won't be able to go on missions Clint... it also means that we can talk about that 'thing' we were talking about before we got sent on them missions last year."

Clint smiled as he remembered that last time they spent together before he was sent to New Mexico and she to Russia. "Fury's not going to like what we're gonna tell him you know that," he whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She laid a light kiss on his neck before raising her head to look him in the eye and said "What? He won't let his 'daughter' off work at S.H.E.I.L.D. now she's pregnant? Or his 'son-in-law'? Yeah I think he let us get away with it now."

Clint smiled at his wife's reasoning. It was true; Natasha was Fury's 'golden child' and he let her get away with things that no other S.H.E.I.L.D. agent had ever or would ever get away with. Clint got away with most stuff after Fury found out about their relationship. Most stuff. "How are you always right about things like this?" he murmured while he smirked.

Natasha smiled then yawned, "Mmmm... Woman's intuition."

"Was I that good 'cause I wore you out?" he teased as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yeah. Yeah. Don't be so cocky Baby. Can we finish this in the morning?" she muttered as she let sleep take over, fully exhausted from their love-making. Clint smiled as he too let sleep take over.

**Okay how was that? Lemon okay? Please review. No flames.**


	25. Shower Talk

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 14, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork.**

**Word Count: 1,802**

**Chapter Fourteen: Shower Talk + A Surprise**

**Six Weeks Later**

Natasha woke to the feel of lips being pressed against the columns of her spine. She smiled at the sensation, wondering why Clint was using this method to wake her up. And how the fuck he had managed to get from underneath her without waking her up which was beyond her. She moaned when she felt him use his hands to massage the area around her shoulders.

"Clint?" she muttered as she snuggled into the pillow her head was currently lying on.

"Yeah?" she felt on her back rather than heard.

"What time is it?" she asked as she felt him straddle her back lightly and continued his massage techniques on her back while kissing the base of her neck. She sighed in contentment.

"Around half two in the afternoon," he replied as he kissed up her neck.

Natasha raised her head at that and turned to look at him. "What?" she asked, exasperated at the thought she had been asleep for so long.

He smiled at the look on his wife's face. "Around half two in the afternoon," he repeated. He added, "Don't worry... I'm only up an hour."

Natasha pushed up her back so he would get up off her. Once he rolled off her then onto his back, she climbed up onto him, placing her arms on his chest so she could lay her chin onto them. She looked at him and waited for him to say something. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. After a while he started, "How are we gonna tell Fury you're pregnant? He gave us six months leave like promised. So... what do we do?"

"Mmm... We could get Tony to get him to come to the tower for a few minutes," she pondered as she laid butterfly kisses on his chest.

"Good idea... we'll ask him to do it tomorrow," he responded as he flipped them over so he was on top of her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion at his action before he gave her a lingering chaste kiss. "We've been invited down to dinner with the rest of the gang again," he said against her lips, answering her unspoken question. She nodded in response as she got up and decided to get a shower before she got dressed. She plodded over to their en-suite bathroom, sore from their activity from last night. She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up.

Once the shower was warm enough, she stepped inside and began to wash herself. Less than a minute later, Clint got in and stopped her. "Let me," he whispered as he took her sponge and began to wash her body with gentle care. She leaned her back against the water soaked wall, allowing her husband take care of her; the spray of the shower making their bodies glisten with drops of water. It had been so long since they'd been able to do this. Their last night together before they were sent to the opposite sides of the world came to her mind. She was brought back to the present when she felt her husband laid butterfly kisses on her stomach; she hadn't notice him getting on his knees in the first place.

"Clint?" she started as he trailed his kisses down to her pussy. He brought his hands to her waist after he put down the sponge he was using to wash her and caressed her stomach gently.

He smirked at his wife's confusion. "We've an hour and a half 'til we have to go down to dinner," he answered her before she could ask why he was doing this.

She moaned as his lips found her clit, sucking on it lightly. "Shit... Clint... I… was… trying… to... shower," she panted as he grabbed her right ankle and placed it on his shoulder, giving him better access to her. He made eye contact with her, an eyebrow raised in a way that said 'do-you-really-want-me-to-stop-this?' She cocked her head, slightly amused but definitely aroused, at him but threw it back against the wall when he pushed two fingers into her. "Oh God... C-Clint," she moaned when he moved his digits in a mixed pace inside her.

"Yes dear?" he whispered as he stopped sucking on her clit so he could answer her moan. He curled his fingers slightly inside her causing her to grab his shoulders, embedding her nails there, and scream in pleasure.

"Please... stop... teasing..." she eventually out, pulling on his hair to try get him up on his feet. Resisting her attempts and without answering her, he sucked harder and bit her bundle of nerves, moving his digits faster insider as he added a third, then a fourth one; he was rewarded for his actions as they sent her over the edge, her leg locking around his neck, pushing his face tightly against her moist, juice spilling centre.

Once Natasha had calmed down from her climax, she removed her leg from around his neck and tugged on Clint's hair to pull him up to kiss her. This time he complied with his wife's unspoken demand, rose to his feet, his hips resting on her hips and kissed her softly, sucking on her upper lip gently. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes, her fingers picking at the hair on the nape of his neck, their tongues brushing against each other as they kissed lazily yet lovingly.

She moaned into his mouth as she felt her husband's pre-cum rubbing on her lower abdomen where his length was pressed against her. She trailed her right hand down the fronts of their bodies and grasped him firmly as they continued the pace of their kiss. Clint groaned in response, his hips bucking at their own accord against his wife's slow pumping of him. He felt Natasha smirk into the kiss at his reaction. As they broke the kiss to breathe, Clint grabbed both of her knees and hoisted her up against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him at her entrance. They both gasped in pleasure as he slid into her slowly.

"Now... you ain't... complaining... that I'm... interrupting... your shower," he whispered tauntingly into her as he thrusted into her as deep as he could in their position.

Natasha laid her hands on her husband's shoulders as she moved her hips in rhythm with his. "Oh God... Clint... ugh... Fuck... Just shut up... and fuck me," she eventually got out. The said man just smiled at his wife's breathless demand and stilled his movements inside her.

She whimpered at his teasing and groaned, "Clint don't start that teasing of yours again." She bucked her own hips in order to get him to move again.

"I won't... I just want to know something," he whispered as he began to kiss her lazily, sucking and nipping lightly on her top lip.

She groaned lightly as he twitched inside her. "You're getting impatience too, Baby," she murmured as he bit lightly on her lips. "What's on your mind?" she whispered.

"If we have a boy, do you want to call him 'Phil'?" he asked hesitantly as he reminisced about their fallen friend/handler.

Natasha smiled slightly at her husband's hesitant request to name their possible son after their fallen friend. She raised her left hand and caressed his check lovingly as she whispered, "Baby that's the perfect name if our child is a boy." Her smile widen as his obvious happiness at her approval of his request.

Suddenly he thrusted into her, causing them to moan in pleasure at the feel of their love/ baby-making organs thrusting/riding each other. "Oh God… Clint… Shit… right there… Fuck yes… right there," Natasha moaned as her said man hit her G-spot repeatedly.

"That's right Baby," he muttered against her lips as they kissed hungrily. "Scream my name. Scream out the only person who's ever made you feel this good," he ordered in between kisses. Natasha moaned on delight at her husband's demand. She loved it when he got dominant in bed (well, when they were making love). And this was one of those times.

"Oh... Clint... Fuck... YES... CLINT!" she screamed as she came around him, pulling Clint over the edge with her.

"FUCK... NAT!" he shouted as he spilt his seed into his wife.

They remained like that until they regained their breathing and their bodies relaxed. Slowly, Clint pulled himself out of Natasha, causing her to groan, "Clint how many times have I told you; Do Not Tease Me!?"

Clint smiled at Natasha. "But I like the look of pleasure that it gives you," he whispered as he licked her lips teasingly before kissing her softly. "We better go. The rest of them will probably be betting that we're gonna be late. And why," he stated as he broke the kiss to breathe.

"Yeah... I don't want to listen to Stark commenting on our sex life," Natasha replied, visibly cringing at the thought.

Clint chuckled. "Don't worry... If Stark mentions it, I'll threaten to kill him because I've found out exactly what he tried to do to you when you were his 'PA'," he murmured as Natasha untangled her legs from around his waist. She turned and turned off the shower then the couple grabbed a towel each and dried each other off, Clint taking extra time to dry Natasha's stomach.

"You know that in a two/ three months time, my stomach won't be that flat," Natasha stated as they went back to their room to dress. She decided to put on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and a short-sleeved white t-shirt. For comfort. Just as she was putting on her bra, Clint took the straps and did it for her.

"You're always beautiful to me Tasha," he whispered as she turned away, "And the fact that you're carrying our child, just shows our love. What we've created. And I could never think of something, or someone, more beautiful than you."

Natasha could only smile at her husband's sappy words. She stood on her toes and kissed him chastely. "I love you Clint," she whispered as they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Tasha," he smiled. "We better get dressed and head down – up – to Pepper and Tony's floor for dinner," he muttered, rolling his eye dramatically for a sarcastic effect. Natasha slapped him playfully but finished getting dressed as Clint did the same. Once they were finished, the two headed for the elevator and headed to the previous mentioned floor for dinner.

Once they reached the floor, the first thing that came from Natasha's mouth, as she and her husband entered the dining area, was not anything that any of the team had expected. Not even Clint.

**Cliff Hanger... Well, how's the story so far? What do you think Natasha says to the group? Reviews are vey appreciated.**


	26. Unexpected Definitely Unexpected

_**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 16, Avengers**_

_**Author: ShadowBeats22107**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**_

_**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint**_** – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either.****_ Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork._**

_**Word Count: 1,596.**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected… Definitely Unexpected**

"I'm retiring from S.H.E.I.L.D." was the first thing that came from Natasha's mouth as she and her husband entered the dining area, was not anything that any of the team had expected. Not even Clint. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

A chorus of 'what's' came from the group but all Clint could do was stare at his wife. **Where the fuck did that come from? Natasha loved being an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent. She wouldn't just give it up for anything.** Then it clicked. **The baby. Their baby. That's why she was quitting.** He grabbed her hand tightly and gave her a supportive squeeze as she readied to answer the team.

"Natasha you do know this means that you wouldn't be an Avenger anymore if you quit right?" Tony asked the red-headed assassin before she could explain her decision.

"I'm not quitting the Avengers, Tony. I'm leaving S.H.E.I.L.D. as a field agent but will be kept as a handler and consultant," she began, watching everyone's reaction. Clint's more than the rest. She didn't tell him what she was going to say next. "And before any of you ask, I'd had spoken about this with Fury and Coulson five years ago. The chances of me being pregnant were higher as I was then married two years so they – I – decided to have a back-up plan if I ever did become pregnant," she continued, catching Clint's eyes as she spoke.

Okay, seriously, that was not what any of them had expected. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, was quitting as an active agent for S.H.E.I.L.D. And becoming a consultant/handler. What the fuck was going on?

"But why?" Pepper asked as everyone but Clint nodded in agreement with the non-assassin red head's important question. Were they forgetting what they all found out on that faithful evening six weeks ago?

"You do all remember that I am now pregnant right?" Natasha stated, smirking slightly at the look of realisation on their faces. All their mouth's went into the form of an 'O' as they put two and two together. Natasha always had a reason for every single thing she does and this was not any different. Well she had a reason but now she was protecting her unborn child and not seducing, interrogating or killing a target. Or threatening Stark. "Now, seriously, can we get dinner? I'm starving," she voiced as no-one had yet to comment on her pregnancy. And she wasn't sure if she would be able to prolong her hunger any longer if they started making comments. Especially not Stark. She might even throw a fork at the Billionaire.

"The cravings kicking in already, Red?" Tony teased.** Where the fuck is that fork?**

"Stark if you want to keep your precious family jewels I suggest you keep your mouth shut," Clint warned half-heartedly, knowing full well that Natasha could and would kill the annoying Iron Man. Even if he was in his precious suit of iron.

Natasha smirked at her husband's statement. He knew her too well. And the way that Stark actually flinched away, one hand protecting his balls, just made it more worthwhile for her husband to defend her. Even if she could very well defend herself. He had gotten very protective (she wouldn't say over-protective because he still let her to things such as shooting range and throwing unknown items at Stark (aka U.N.P. – Unknown Natasha Projectile) of her and the baby.

"Okay. Okay. Dinner. Let's get dinner before Red kills me!" Tony shouted, practically running to his place at the table so Natasha wouldn't kill him. Yet. He was sure that her hormones were kicking in already. And he was sick of her using his head as a target. Even if he was pissing her off most of the time. But still...

"Tony that must be the best decision you've made all day," Steve taunted. He was getting use to Tony teasing the resident assassins, using sexual references but it didn't mean he approved of it. Result of his 1940's up-bringing.

"Oh can it Capsicle! You don't get cutlery or other unknown objects thrown at you twenty-four seven. By a certain Red-haired, ex-Russian, S.H.E.I.L.D. spy and assassin. Do you? No. So please shut your -," Stark ranted before Pepper slapped the back of his head and gave him a look which obviously said 'shut-up-or-it-will-be-me-that-throws-an-unknown-object-at-you.' With that he shut his mouth as their dinner was served. If his own girlfriend was warning him to shut his gob then he would. She was his 'mouth-filter' in business or public situations but he wasn't sure what to say when they were alone together.

The rest of the group laughed at the scene. It continued to surprise them how Pepper could still put up with Tony after all these years. And Natasha knew how hard it was to deal with the Billionaire from her stint as Natalie.

"Pepper how in heaven's name do you put up with him?" Clint asked for the millionth time since they all began to stay at the recently renamed 'Avengers' Tower.' Natasha smiled at her husband's question. She knew what would come next. It was like a rehearsed play.

"The same way that Natasha deals with you Hawkboy," Tony retaliated, pouting like a spoiled child that didn't get his way.

"Clint is not, in any way, like you Stark. And why, in the name in every God there has ever been, would I put up with someone like you, let alone marry him?" Knowing the Billionaire wouldn't answer at the moment, she continued, deciding to switch up the 'play' for once, "And anyways Clint's the only one I let myself get close to for a reason. And that means he's nothing like you."

Before Stark could answer, the group were interrupted by JARVIS.

"Mr. Stark. Sir. Director Fury and Agent Hill are on their way up to Mr. and Mrs. Barton's floor. Shall I reroute them to this floor?"

"Yes JARVIS," responded Natasha and Clint. They had yet to tell the Director of the pregnancy so now was better than ever.

"Agents Barton! What the hell have the two of ye be fucking up to?" Fury greeted as he and Agent Hill arrived on Stark's floor.

"Fucking?" Tony suggested. His comment made everyone, especially Natasha and Clint, looked at him with raised eyebrows (and several death glares).

"Stark who the fuck asked you?" Fury asked. Yes he was expecting his two best agents to have kids. At some stage. But this soon after the invasion (failed invasion) was unexpected. Very unexpected.

"Well ye all are in my home. Well now it's the Avengers' home so yea, we can make any suggestions we wish to make. Anyways I'm telling the truth. The resident assassin couple rarely leave their room so I can only suggest one reason for that," Tony stated nonchalantly. Natasha and Clint blushed at that. Okay yes they rarely left their floor but that didn't mean they were having sex every time they were alone. Not every time.

"Seriously Tony get your mind out of the gutter," Steve spoke, defending the couple, "they're married. Therefore meaning they can do whatever they like together when they're alone."

"Great now everyone thinks that we're having sex when we're alone," Natasha murmured, pinching the bridge of her nose with her left hand. If she was planning on not letting one hear that statement it didn't work because everyone heard her. Tony smirked but said nothing as Pepper was giving him the look that said 'say-anything-else-and-there's-no-sex-for-a-week.'

"Bartons is the rumour around base that ye are with child, true or not?" Fury asked. He had a text from a certain somebody, saying the two were having a 'demon-assassin-ninja-child' on the way.

"Sir out of curiosity, how did you, and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D., find out about the pregnancy?" Natasha asked, pretty sure she already knew the culprit.

"So you are pregnant?" he asked not bothering to answer her question.

"Yes Sir I am pregnant. Six weeks to be précis. Now will you answer my question Sir?" she replied, ready to use the closest item to throw at the main suspect.

"Stark," he replied in his usual monotone voice, although all three S.H.E.I.L.D. agents were certain they could hear amusement in their Director's voice.

"Stark I'm gonna kill you," Natasha muttered as she turned and gave the Billionaire her best death glare. **He's a dead man, **she thought venomously. She and Clint were planning on telling Fury when their six month holiday was up. But not like this.

"So that means you're taking plan HAWKLINGS into action then?" Fury asked, smirking slightly at the codename.

"Is that seriously the codename Coulson gave it?" Natasha asked, exasperated at the name the fallen suit had given the plan.

"See? I'm not the only one with that type of humour. Good going Phil," Tony joked, liking the nickname. "Hawkling. Hatchling. BlackHawk. Mini-Assassin. Ninja-Assassin. Which of them sounds best?" he said loving the shocked faces of everyone around.

"Pepper? Have you told him yet?" Natasha asked, knowing it might shut up the Billionaire for a while. Or make it worse.

"Tash what are you on a-," Pepper started before realisation dawned on her. The test. "Oh yeah. Tony?" The said man replied with a confused 'yes?' He got worried every time the two red heads had conversations that only they and Hawkboy knew about. How Clint knew most of their conversations was a little annoying for the Genius Billionaire. Just a little.

"Tony... I'm Pregnant," Pepper announced.

**Cliffy... Sorry for that I'm suffering from slight Writer's Block so you'll just have to bare with me for a while. Suggestions are appreciated. I won't be able to upload for a while but I'm working on Ch. 17 and future chapters. Reviews, no flames please? **


	27. Okay Three on the way What the ---

_**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 16, Avengers**_

_**Author: ShadowBeats22107**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**_

_**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint**_** – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either.****_ Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. _**

_**A billion thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave suggestions. **_

_**And Mushroomking98 if you can't breathe, I'd be seriously worried if I didn't know you were so excited J. And Tony deserves everyone being so mean to him for every sarcastic comment he makes. In every movie or programme or carton he's in.**_

_**So now on with the story...**_

_**Word Count: 1,956**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Okay? Three on the way... What the -?**

"Tony... I'm pregnant," Pepper announced.

And said man faints.

"Did Lord Tony just faint?" Thor asked.

"Pepper thank you so much for making him shut up… And congratulations," Steve said.

"Congrats Ms. Potts," Agent Hill said.

"About fucking time the fucking Genius shut his mouth," Fury said then nodded his congrats to Pepper.

"I never knew Tony could lose consciousness like that… And good look Pepper," Bruce stated.

"Congrats Pep," Clint said as he poked the unconsciousness man with his foot. "He's still alive so don't worry about that," he added as he noticed the strawberry red head looked scared for the father of her unborn child.

"That's one way to shut him up, Pep," Natasha joked half-heartedly. "That makes it three on the way," she added.

"WHAT?" was the response the red-haired assassin got from everyone but three in the room.

"Nat what are you on about?" Clint asked. He was confused. Very, very confused.

"I'm expecting twins," she stated, gauging her husband's response. She hadn't told him about the ultra-sound she had gotten Banner to do yesterday to make sure everything with the baby – babies – was, were, okay.

"T-t-twins?" he stuttered. He knew he was deaf but did he hear that right?

"Hawkboy. You're not deaf. Yes she said she's – ye're – having twins." And the Billionaire is awake.

"Shut up Stark. We're all hoping you and Pepper's kid is more like her and less like you," Clint threatened, glaring at the Genius on the floor. The said genius still looked pale but he was awake and able to glare back at the archer. "And for your information I am deaf," he added. Another round of 'what's?' echoed throughout the room except for three.

"But Lord Clint, you can still hear us," Thor stated, confused.

"I have hearing aids Big Man. There small pieces of technology in my skull – brain – that let me hear," Clint explained, noting from the corner of his eye the way his wife flinched slightly as he explained the hearing aids to the Norse God of Thunder. If he were anyone else he wouldn't have noticed it. But this was his wife. And he notices everything about her. **'She still blames herself,' **he thought sadly.

"Nat we've been through this. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault," he said turning towards Natasha. Everyone watched as she responded. Okay what was this about? The last few weeks had told them all that the couple could be very... vocal (for lack of a better word) about their emotions when they were having a conversation and not acknowledging anyone around them.

"How was it not my fault Clint?" she almost shouted back. The images flashed through her mind. Of Clint taking that bullet for her in the ally way in Sao Paulo. The blood. The anxious waiting for the medical team to get there. Almost begging him to stay awake. The helicopter ride back to the nearest S.H.E.I.L.D. base. Being there and holding his hand in reassurance as he was told that eighty percent of his hearing had been damaged and that it could not be repaired.

"I'm the one who fired that arrow. I'm the one who missed the enemy coming up onto my building. I made the choices. Not you," he stated, grabbing her hand before she could even think of walking out of the room.

Before Natasha could respond, JARVIS interrupted the group.

"Ms. Foster is on her way up to this floor."

"Thank you Magic Voice," Thor said, pleased to hear his lover was in the building.

Everyone else just nodded then looked back at the resident assassins who had moved to the other side of the room. **When did they do that?**

"Something's up?" Pepper stated worried at the serious look on the assassins' faces.

"Barton lost his hearing on one of their missions," Hill explained as an answer to the group's unspoken question. "He was covering Natasha and didn't see a shooter come up to the roof he was stationed on for that part of the mission. Clint got down to the ground then himself and Natasha got into an alleyway as a get-a-way. The target's henchman were gaining on them so Clint pushed Natasha into cover then used a sonic arrow to kill their chasers. Although, unfortunately, one shooter was able to get off a shot. Barton was shot near the spinal cord as well as the sonic arrow destroying 80% of his hearing. Natasha has always blamed herself for it."

"So she does have feelings and doubts," Tony murmured. Everyone looked at him. They silently agreed that it seemed funny for the usual impassive woman could be such emotions towards someone. Well anyone other than Clint.

"That's because of Clint," Hill stated, amused at what Coulson had once told herself and Fury. "He gave her a life that the Red Room tried to take away from her. What they thought her. To use her body as a tool. To have no emotion. To be anything but human. But Clint showed her she didn't need to do any of that. She's grateful to him for teaching her everything she never had. The main reason she trusts him so much. So yes Stark, even Natasha can love someone."

"Love? I thought Natasha says that love is for children," Tony stated, remembering the tape of the red-haired assassin's interrogation of Loki.

"That's a refrain I've been using for years Stark," Natasha said from five feet behind the Billionaire, making everyone but Clint jump in surprise. Even Hill and Fury jumped. No one had noticed the couple rejoin the group.

"Jesus. Mrs. Barton. Why the fuck do you like scaring the shit out of me?" Tony asked, placing his hand over his arc reactor in mock hurt.

"Thank you Stark for addressing me with my right title for once," Natasha smirked happily at that realisation. It does sound good for people to address her as _Mrs. Barton._ "And as for scaring the shit out of you... It's just too fun for me and Clint to stop," she added smugly.

Everyone – but Stark – laughed at that. Even Fury and Hill were laughing.

"Hey Guys," Jane greeted as she entered the dining room. "Okay what happened?" she asked as she noted everyone but Tony was laughing. And said Genius was pouting too.

"Stark just got insulted," Banner explained to the female scientist.

"Oh... Right... That explains it," she replied. "Thor? You said you wanted to talk to me? In private?" she asked the Thunder God. Okay... strange...

Thor nodded and replied, "Yes Lady Jane." The God followed the small women out into the hall way.

"Is it me or did Thor look nervous?" Tony asked when he was positive that the two were out of hearing range.

"Stark, for once, I'm going to agree with you," Steve commented.

"Anyways..." Pepper diverted. She and Natasha knew what Thor wanted to speak with Jane about. And Clint definitely knew as well.

"So... Stark? How do you feel about being a dad in a few months time?" Clint asked, knowing what Pepper was trying to do.

"How did you know I was going to be a dad before I did?" the Billionaire replied. If he was trying to hide the fact that he was absolutely ecstatic **it wasn't working.**

"I'm a spy Stark. That should explain enough. Other than the fact that your girlfriend called Natasha one night at three in the morning," the archer admitted nonchalantly.

"So just because you're a spy doesn't mean you should know my girlfriend is carrying my child before I do," Stark pouted.

"Who says it's your child?" Fury asked. **Where did that come from?**

Tony froze. And everyone else did too. **Did Fury just attempt to ****_tease_**** someone?**

"What did you say Cyclops?" hissed Tony. He was now pissed that the Director would even try to say something like that.

Pepper moved in front of the ex-Playboy before he could fling himself at the super spy. "Tony. Relax. It is your child. There's no need to doubt that," she said as she placed her hands on his cheeks to try to make her boyfriend relax. His arc reactor was going off with stress too. And that wasn't good.

"Natasha... don't even try to say 'save it for the honeymoon'," Stark warned half heartedly as he placed his hands on Pepper's hips, making the two red haired women chuckle at that. That had been funny. In a way.

Clint smiled. It was good to see the ex-Playboy relax at his C.E.O./woman's touch. It reminded him of how Natasha can calm himself when he got stressed out. Or when he has nightmares. Or when he was pissing off agents at the base and he was getting carried away.

"That was when Pepper was accusing you of not telling her about your arc reactor poisoning you," Natasha said as if that explained everything to the rest of the group to what the fuck they were talking about. "But seriously Stark. Planning to make an omelette and then tell her. Not the best idea because that would have just made her angrier."

"Haha Nat. That wasn't funny," Pepper replied as she kept her eyes locked with Tony's to make sure he wouldn't do anything more stupid than making a move to hit the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Stark, of all people, you should know a sarcastic comment when you hear it," Fury said as a way of an apology.

"It still wasn't the best attempt at teasing someone, Sir," Hill said, mentally berating her boss/ lover at the same time. He just shrugged at the look she was giving him.

"Yeah Fury. Why the fuck would you say something like that?" the Billionaire asked. "You know what; I don't want to even know. You came here to speak to the Bartons'; not piss off anyone. But I'm warning you on the behalf of this team. If that Council ever even considered taking Red off of the Avengers, there won't be An Avengers' Team. Is that clear?" He warned. "Director," he added sarcastically. **How the hell did Stark have the balls to threaten the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D., was beyond any of them. Even Clint didn't try to annoy him like that.**

"That's already been dealt with Stark. And yes, Agents Barton we still need to talk," the Director agreed, turning to face his two best field agents.

The agents nodded as Clint responded, "Then we should take this conversation to our floor Sir."

He nodded then made his way to the elevator. "We'll meet ye there," Hill said then turned and followed her boss.

"Sorry about that, guys," Clint and Natasha apologised once they were certain it was only the team in the room again.

"It's okay... Anyways... there's gonna be two 'Hawklings' in this place in eight months or so. That'll be fun to watch," Bruce said, as both him and Steve mentally cringing at images of a possible son of Tony's hitting on a possible daughter(s) of the Bartons. Not a fun idea.

"Don't you start doing that too," Natasha warned over her shoulder as she and Clint made their way to the elevator.

"Oh yeah. Well done Hawkboy. You knocked up Spidey twice in one go," Tony called after them playfully. Pepper shook her head at her boyfriend's comment.

"Stark you're lucky Pepper is in your arms or I'd throw my shoe at you," Natasha replied just before the doors shut.

Once the doors had closed, Tony picked up Pepper and spun her around. "Thank you. Thank you Thank you," he ranted in her ear as he hugged her crushingly against him.

Yeah his excitement was not that hard to miss at all.

**Okay, were any of you expecting that? Yeah? No? Kinda? Reviews are appreciated. More will happen in the next few chapters so you just gotta bear with me to get some answers. If you do have questions, ask away. And as for Jane and Thor's chat, I'll answer that soon (it wouldn't have fit into this chapter). Next chapter should be up soon.**

_**There's a poll on my page to choose what names you think the kid's should be called. Tony and Pepper's if you want a girl or a boy? And what the child should be called? And what Natasha and Clint are gonna have? Two boys or two girls or one of each? And their names?**_


	28. Plan HAWKLING

_**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 17, Avengers**_

_**Author: ShadowBeats22107**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**_

_**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint**_** – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either.****_ Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. _**

_**A billion thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave suggestions. **_

_**Word Count: 1,360.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: Plan HAWKLING**

"That was kinda funny," Clint said once the doors of the elevator closed. He turned to look at his wife but was met with a pair of lips crashing against his, arms wrapping around his neck. Knowing those lips all too well, Clint kissed Natasha back with all the emotion he could muster, keeping his own arms locked around her waist protectively.

"What was that for?" he asked once they broke apart to breathe.

"Can a woman not kiss her husband when she wants to?" Natasha asked attempting to divert away from the conversation his own question would most likely bring up.

"I'm not complaining about kissing my gorgeous wife... I'm just wondering is that beautiful woman okay?" he whispered as she averted her gaze from his eyes. "Nat... Tasha? You can tell me. What's wrong?" he asked, bringing a hand to her chin and lifting her face to get her to look at him. "Nat?"

"I... I – I needed to get the memories of Sao Paulo out of my head. And you know the only way to do that is me making sure you're still here," she whispered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Even after fourteen years, the images were still fresh in her mind.

Clint kissed her eyes before the tears could fall and pulling her in close to him. He knew how bad her nightmares could be. Lately it had been the ones of Sao Paulo. Luckily last night she hadn't had any. But the dam was breaking at the moment. "Tasha I'm still here. You still have me," he whispered before kissing her softly.

"I know… You still haven't said anything about having twins though," she murmured as she placed her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around her husband's back.

"To be honest I'm absolutely shocked," he whispered, causing her to look up at him with a frown of confusion. "In a good way Nat. I'm ecstatic about us having a kid but it's gonna be fun with twins running around the place," he added. He could already imagine their kids running around the place and climbing and doing mischief. One boy. One girl. Miniature mixtures of themselves.

"If you're starting to plan any more kids I'll murder you," she whispered against his chest. Two kids she could probably deal with, any more she wasn't so sure.

"I wasn't but not that you mention it how many kids do you want?" Clint responded, actually curious to how many children his wife wanted.

"That is a very good question," came the voice of the S.H.E.I.L.D. Director. Neither Natasha nor Clint had realised that the elevator had stopped and the doors had opened. Hey pulled away, blushing slightly, although kept hands clasped, their fingers interlocked.

"Now that is something I thought I'd never see or have ever heard of: The Black Widow and Hawkeye blushing," Hill stated, smirking as the two agents blushed even more. **Well this is a fun way of starting a conversation with your boss.**

"Maria, please don't start," Natasha muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose with her free hand.

"Okay who are you and what have you done to Agent Natasha Romanoff?" Hill asked. Everyone looked at her. "The Black Widow doesn't blush or say anything like she's begging," she added as if it explained her statement.

"Who said she doesn't beg or blush?" Clint said nonchalantly, causing Natasha to let go of his hand and smack him in the shoulder.

"Now ye're just being troublesome," Natasha murmured under her breath in response to her husband's comment. But the dark blush on her cheeks told the other two in the room that Clint was not lying.

"We didn't come here to tease my two best Agents," Fury stated but the smile (an actual genuine smile) told the married couple he was amused at the situation.

"I agree with you Sir. We should sit down before we start discussing anything," Natasha stated calmly. She no longer wanted to be the main target of their teasing. And she could not believe Clint had said such a thing. She didn't beg. She, the Black Widow, did not beg. Aw fuck who was she kidding? Clint makes her beg… A lot. But that was so beside the point.

The group made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "So Mrs. Barton. As of today you are no longer an active agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. as are the terms of plan HAWKLING. This means becoming a handler for Agent Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye and consultant to the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. Were they or were they not the agreement of the plan?" Fury always to the point. But what he just said was not what Clint suspected.

"Wait?! Nat's becoming my handler?" Clint repeated. From what he could piece together she was practically taking Coulson's job.

"In a way Clint, there's more to plan... HAWKLING," Natasha started, turning to gauge her husband's reaction. Clint turned to look at his wife as she continued, "You have the option of becoming an inactive agent and become a consultant like myself. The other options are you only going on missions that have no other option than your abilities. Or remaining an active agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. Either way you still remain a member of the Avengers."

Once she had finished explaining the plan, Natasha waited for Clint's response. When he did answer she did not expect his question. "How many kids do you want?"

"Why do you keep asking that?" she eventually replied. She didn't know what else to say. Now that she thinks of it, she didn't know. At the moment she knew she wanted kids. How many? Well that was another thing. "For now let's just deal with these two first," she started, laying a hand on her stomach, the bump was barely starting to form, "before we even think about more kids."

Clint smiled at that. They might have more kids. He, personally, would like at least one, or maybe, two more. "The second option mixed with the first option," he said turning to look at Fury and Hill, moving his hand to grasp Natasha's hand on her stomach. He liked the idea of not going on mission every bloody week.

Fury smiled (okay what the fuck was up with him? That's more than twice the man had smiled in the last half hour) and responded, "All settled then. I'll let ye enjoy the rest of your year off."

The Barton's jaws dropped. Did they hear him right? Did he just say a _year_ off? "Sir, no disrespecting or that, but did you just say a 'year'?" Clint asked. He had to make sure. They both thought it was only six months off.

"Yes Barton. I said a year. The council didn't argue with it either," Fury stated as he and Hill stood up and made to leave.

"Thank you Sir," Natasha said as she and Clint stood too. Just as Fury and Hill reached the elevator, Natasha called after them. "Sir, don't go too hard on Maria. It may be yer anniversary but I think every agent at base is getting the right ideas about why Maria comes in limping to work." Maria whipped around quickly and glared at the red haired woman. But the blush on her face was hilarious as it told everyone in the room that Natasha was far too correct for the brunette's liking. And if Fury's skin wasn't as dark as it was, he'd most likely be blushing too.

"Natasha you are a bitch," Maria shouted before herself and Fury entered the elevator. "And knows more things than I'd like her to know," she muttered to Fury once the doors closed.

"It's her job she's supposed to know what other people don't want others to find out about," Fury said, smirking as he continued. "And you know as well as I that she's right."

"Doesn't mean she can start teasing me about it Nick," she muttered, grabbing her lover's hand.

"I'll make up for it," he whispered. And he would, if you know what I mean.

**Well how was that? Likes? Dislikes? Do you like the way the story is going? Reviews would be nice. Please?**


	29. Two Days to go

_**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 18, Avengers**_

_**Author: ShadowBeats22107**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**_

_**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint**_** – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either._ Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. _**

**Head slaps are Gibbs' slaps. Just something I remembered while writing this.**

_**A billion thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave suggestions. **_

_**Word Count: 1,255.**_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Two Days to go until Plan SxD**

"You can be so cruel but I always love you," Clint said when he heard the doors of the elevator close. Natasha smiled and looked at her husband.

"I love you too," she whispered then kissed him softly. "We better go back down to the others and see if Jane said yes," she added as they broke away.

"Can we not do that later?" Clint whined, pulling Natasha closer to him, biting and sucking on her neck. "Please?" he added, muttering against her pulse.

"Clint… We'd have… more time…later... to do that... if we… go up… now," Natasha moaned as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck.

Clint stopped and leaned his forehead on her shoulder. "Nat... you're such a tease… even when you aren't even trying," Clint groaned in her ear.

"Sorry but I want to see if all Thor's planning was successful," she whispered, grabbing his hand and began to pull him towards the elevator. Just as the doors opened they heard Tony over the intercom.

"Oi Bartons. How the fuck do ye know everything before the rest of us?"

"Whatever do you mean Stark?" Natasha replied, even though they both knew exactly what the Billionaire was talking about.

"First ye know that Pepper is pregnant before I do. Then we're told that ye knew Thor was going to propose to Jane once she returned. And now we've just been told that ye've known Bruce and Betty Ross have been seeing each other again. How the fuck do ye do that?"

"Don't know… we just do," Clint responded as he and Natasha entered the elevator. He'd actually forgotten that Betty was coming to the tower today.

"We're on our way down Stark. You can give out to us then," Natasha stated.

"Don't ye dare fuck in the elevator Bartons," Tony warned teasingly.

"Stark get your mind out of the gutter! We weren't even thinking of that!" Natasha shouted. One could only take so much of Anthony Stark in a day… And a pregnant Natasha was nearing her limit.

"Okay Spidey... don't get your knickers in a twist," he replied. "See ye when ye get down here," he added.

"Even when you aren't standing in front of the man you can still frightened the shit out of him," Clint murmured, smirking slightly as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Women frighten men like Stark for a reason," Natasha muttered just as the doors opened.

"There they are. Now come on and answer us. How do ye know so much?" Tony asked, not bothering to beat around the bush.

Clint and Natasha just shrugged then looked at everyone else in the room. The way that Thor, Jane, Steve, Pepper, Bruce and Betty were smiling, told the married spies all they needed to know.

"I'm guessing Jane told Thor 'yes' after he proposed. Bruce is overjoyed to see Betty. And you are still trying to hide how excited you are at finding out you're gonna be a dad," Clint stated as if it was so obvious. Natasha smirked. **'This is gonna be fun.'**

"See what I mean! And no one even told you?! I just don't ge-"

"Stark we know people's body language," Natasha interrupted the Genius as if her statement explained everything.

Said man looked at everyone before turning back to look at the resident assassins. "Okay, that, I'm gonna agree with," he admitted. He then walked back over to where he had been sitting beside Pepper, wrapping an arm around her as he sat down.

"Tony has a good point though guys," Steve said as Natasha and Clint sat down on 'their' loveseat, Clint's arms wrapping protectively around Natasha's waist as what usually happened when the group was together. Tony had nicknamed the seat the 'BlackHawk loveseat' when they all had found out Natasha was pregnant.

"Steve... You've agreed with Stark twice in the same day," Natasha noted nonchalantly, diverting from answering the question.

"He found out he was going to be a father today. I think he deserved one day off," Steve replied, shrugging.

"Ye are all so kind to me," Tony muttered. Which caused everyone else to laugh at him.

"Oh yeah. This is Natasha and Clint Barton. Guys this is Betty Ross," Bruce said to Betty, gesturing towards the said couple. They responded with a wave and a common "Hi."

"Nice to meet you both," Betty greeted.

"Now Bartons are ye gonna tell us how ye know so much?" Tony asked. Yet again.

"Why do you want to know Stark?" Clint asked in retaliation. Before Tony could answer Jane interrupted them.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot to mention this; Eric and _Darcy_ will be in town for the next two weeks," she said, hoping Natasha, Clint, Pepper and Bruce would know what she was hinting at. "I was wondering if they could stay here. They're doing some new research so it would be handier if we all could be close so we can work together," she added hoping that Tony would take the bait.

Natasha and Clint share a very quick (and unnoticeable to the group), knowing exactly why the female scientist had mentioned it... plan SxD.

"We have enough room for more than just two extra people," Pepper said. "Your friends will be very welcomed to stay here. As long as they want."

"Great. More scientists to deal with," Clint muttered under his breath to remove suspicion, making everyone else laugh at his obvious discomfort (not that he actually hated science. It was the way Bruce and Tony talked about it that annoyed him even though he understood much of their conversations (when he was around them)).

"Finally! Something ye didn't know!" Tony shouted when he could control his laughter. And that comment got him a head slap from his girlfriend. "Ow what was that for?"" he asked, exasperated that Pepper hit him. Again.

"Give it up already. They're spies. They've been trained to know things. It's their job. So drop it," she said. And the look that she gave him said 'seriously-drop-it-or-no-sex-for-a-week.' Both Natasha and Clint coughed as they waited for the Billionaire to answer.

"Okay okay. I'll leave them be," he relented.

"Good. Jane do you know when your friends will be arriving?" Okay how Pepper deals with Tony was completely beyond any of the group. He could be so... _Tony_ at times.

"On Friday," came Jane's response.

"That leaves two days of not listening to nonstop science talk," Clint whispered into Natasha's ear. Which caused Jane, Tony and Bruce (_even Bruce_) to glare at the archer. "Hey it's not my fault that ye talk in yer own language when it comes to science. And I actually understand science; it's just the way ye talk about it annoys me," he explained.

"Okay we'll give you that Hawkboy," Stark relented. None of them could blame Clint for complaining about that. "We should watch a movie," he almost shouted. Randomly.

"It depends on what movie Stark," Steve replied. He liked to catch up with the 21st century but some of the films that Tony suggested were just... Just didn't sit well with much of the team... Mostly just Steve.

"The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring."

"Okay Steve... 'The Lord of the Rings' is a good movie that you won't be disappointed to watch," Clint said, agreeing with the Billionaire's choice of movie. "And there's nothing that will be X-rated that you... eh, don't like."

"Okay 'The Lord of the Rings' it is then," Steve agreed.

* * *

**SxD = Steve x Darcy Lewis. Just stating that before anyone wonders or asks.**

**Any suggestions about what you think Steve and Darcy should do for their first (of many) dates (I won't use much detail on it but Tony and Clint will be giving the advice with help from Natasha and Pepper)?**

**And to the story so far, what do you think? Was the end of this chap. okay? Any suggestions or what not? Reviews? Pretty please?**


	30. Stark's mind is never out of the gutter

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 19, Avengers**

**Author: ShadowBeats22107**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**

**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either. Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave suggestions.**

**My other story 'Nightmares' is part of this story if you want to check it out. Its everytime either Natasha or Clint have a nightmare and are then comforted by each other. I'm using songs to help write the chapters but I don't consider it a song fic.**

**And I've decided to make a series '****In This Together****' – This story and 'Nightmares' is part of this series. So PM me if you have a suggestion.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in, eh, how long? I don't have internet access where I live so I use my cousin's whenever I'm in his house.**

**Thank you to Mushroomking98 for your opinion on what the kids should be and their names.**

**To Guest reviewer for chap. 18, at the moment I'm planning a sequel of the kids but not too sure about doing a prequel.**

**And I'm gonna stop ranting now and continue with the story...**

**Word Count: 785.**

**Chapter Nineteen: Stark's mind is never out of the gutter**

* * *

"Told you you'd like the movie," Clint said to Steve as the credits of 'The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring' rolled, careful not to wake his wife. Natasha had fallen asleep during the movie, her head resting on Clint's shoulder.

"I know. And it was very, very good. I forgot that even Tony can like proper movies," Steve muttered causing anyone that was awake to laugh quietly at his statement (everyone but the sleeping Natasha).

"That reminds me that Stark; you'll never be able to watch any 'unsuitable' movies after your kid is born," Clint warned as he mentally cringed at the idea of Stark's kid, if it turned out to be a boy, being like his father.

"Thanks for mentioning that," Pepper said as she gave Tony a look that said 'he-has-a-point'.

"Yeah thanks a lot Legolas," Stark muttered under his breath, causing everyone to laugh.

"Why the fuck are ye all so fucking loud?" Natasha muttered sleepily, raising one hand to her eyes.

Everyone stopped laughing when they heard the crimson red-head mutter, showing she had awoken from her nap. Their laughter hadn't even been that loud.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, knowing no one was going to answer her previous question.

"Around an hour Tasha," Clint replied. He tightened his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest, not wanting to move from his warmth.

"Did Legolas there, wear you out last night?" Tony teased. **He can't resist any opportunity at teasing anyone could he? Even if that person could kill him in over a hundred ways with only the body as the weapon.**

"Stark if I wasn't so tired, BECAUSE I'M EXPECTING TWINS, I'd throw the lamp at you. And because your own girlfriend is pregnant too, I won't either," Natasha muttered, too tired to open her eyes to glare at the so-called Genius. But even if she couldn't glare at the Billionaire, her husband did it for her.

"Stark is your mind ever out of the gutter?" Clint asked, slightly disappointed that Natasha hadn't slept longer. Morning sickness usually woke her up at half five in the morning. And when expecting twins, morning sickness happened to be worse. Well for Natasha anyways.

"So he didn't fuck you into yer bed then?" Tony said as he continued to tease Natasha, ignoring Clint all together.

"Because you're incapable of doing that to Pepper," Natasha said as she opened her eyes and smirked at the ex-Playboy, knowing he hated when people jeered his abilities in the bed. Clint laughed at his wife's statement. She always did know the best ways of how to piss men off.

Stark's mouth dropped at the red-head's statement. Yes he knew that she was more than capable of throwing back sarcastic comments but he had never expected her to make fun of other peoples' sex lives. Especially when she hated when he teased her about her and Clint's love/ sex life.

"Two red-heads have left Tony speechless. In the same day. How do ye do it?" Steve asked, trying to ignore the fact that Tony just got teased about sex, when, in fact, it was Tony teased everyone else about their sex lives.

"Women frighten men like Stark for a reason," Natasha replied as she sat up properly. "And I'm going to bed before I fall asleep again," she muttered before standing up and stretching. "Good night and I'll see you all sometime tomorrow."

Clint quickly said his own goodbyes and stood up to follow his wife. But not before a comment from Tony.

"Hawkboy, be a good boy and don't go too hard on your wife. We can all see your efforts last night have left her exhausted," Tony teased, making the archer glare at him. "Surprisingly," he added cheekily, earning him an elbow and a glare from his own lover. "Ow what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot that Pepper had just poked.

"Leave him alone, Natasha's morning sickness is worse than you'd expect," she hissed at her boyfriend. "And you wait until my own morning sickness and cravings kick in. Then you'll understand, at least half, of what Clint is going through," Pepper added with a slight tone of malice.

Tony gulped and nodded, making sure to make no more comments. **Well, for tonight.**

Clint waited for anyone else to make an unsuitable comment. Knowing there wasn't going to be anymore; he waved a good bye over his shoulder to the group and made his way over to the elevator.

As Clint stepped into the elevator he had a feeling it was going to be a long night. If you know what I mean ;-).

* * *

**I'm getting all my info on pregnancy from my older sister and my cousin. My cousin had very bad morning sickness when she was expecting her twin boys but it hadn't been as bad when she had her first child. **

**I really am really cruel to Tony aren't I? **

**I know this was a short chapter but I think you'll enjoy the next one.**

**How do you think the story is going so far? Worth any reviews?**

**And suggestions of**

**What Pepper and Tony should have? 1. Boy 2. Girl**

**Names? (Boys) 1. Anthony 2. Ayden 3. Joshua 4. Samuel 5. Luke 6. Dylan**

**Names? (Girl) 1. Sarah 2. Lucy 3. Zoey 4. Kimberly 5. Mariah 6. Emily 7. Isabella**

**What should Natasha and Clint boys girls 3. One of each**

**Names? (Boys) 1. Phillip (Chris) 10. Joshua**

**Names? (Girls) 1. Natalia **


	31. Wanna Stay Like This Tonight

_**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 20, Avengers**_

_**Author: ShadowBeats22107**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any of the Marvel Franchises; this is strictly for my own amusement.**_

_**Author's Note: I do apologise to anyone if any part of this story seems similar to theirs; there is so much Fanfics out there so no insult or whatever you want to call it if there is familiarities. I'm sorry for any OOCs. I'm afraid to say I've never read any of the comics so don't sue me for anything that's different; I've looked up most of the info/background on Natasha and Clint**_** – Natasha is younger than Clint by a year. And Clint 'saved' her when she were sixteen; Alexei and Natasha were never married in this either.****_ Do NOT read if offended by Sex or Mature Themes. Don't worry your mom still got you from the stork. _**

_**I seriously didn't think that I'd get as much of a response to this as I have. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, gave suggestions and read this.**_

_**Word Count: 2,213.**_

**Chapter Twenty: Wanna stay like this tonight**

The minute Clint stepped into their floor he smiled. His wife's abilities to lie to anyone but himself (most of the time) never failed to surprise him.

"You weren't going to fall asleep again were you?" he called out tauntingly.

"No I wasn't but I wasn't going to let Stark make jokes about my sex life with my husband, to whom I promised that repeatedly said sex life if we 'visited' the rest of the group before we got too carried away earlier on,," she replied as she came out of the bed room, dressed only, in what seemed to be, one of his shirts that were several sizes too big for her. She walked (or was it strutted?) over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his as he placed his own hands on her hips.

"I'm glad you weren't there to listen to his comments then," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha pulled away slightly and raised an eyebrow, giving Clint a look that said 'what-did-that-idiot-say?'

"You don't want to know," he muttered, knowing full-well that she would kill the Genius if she heard what he said.

"On the contrary, my dear husband, I want to know exactly what comments that eejet made about mine and your sex life; when he has no right to do so," she replied, the look in her eyes was one that said she would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Okay you really want to know?" Natasha nodded. "Okay he said and I'm quoting **_'Hawkboy, be a good boy and don't go too hard on your wife. We can all see your efforts last night have left her exhausted... Surprisingly._**"

Natasha's mouth dropped. "You are not serious?" she whispered.

Clint nodded then leant down and brushed his lips across Natasha's. "He may have a point though Tasha," he whispered in between kisses.

"Mmm… why?" was her only response.

"I don't want to hurt you or the babies," he murmured against her lips. Natasha threw her head back and laughed at her husband's worry. "What?" he asked. He pouted at her like a scorned child for her laughter.

She looked back at him, knowing by the look in his face, he was seriously scared shitless of hurting her and their unborn children. She took his face in her hands and whispered, "Clint you won't hurt me or the twins. You'd never hurt us. And anyways Bruce, as my doctor, told me that sex is actually recommended to pregnant women that have a low-risk pregnancy, because it lessens the pain of contraction as it keeps the vaginal walls at a certain diameter. Usually. The only time we're recommended not to have sex is the final week up to the due date." She chuckled when she saw the look of realisation on her husband's face.

"So I can't hurt you or the kids during sex?" he asked just to make sure.

"No you can't hurt me or the kids during sex," she confirmed softly, caressing his left cheek.

"Okay then. So does that mean that I have your permission to make love to you until you pass out from exhaustion?" he asked as he ran his hands down over the curve of her ass and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him.

"Mmm… I like the sound of that… So I'll let you," Natasha responded as Clint walked into their bedroom.

"Thought you would," he whispered in between sucking and biting on her neck as he lay her down on her bed. He began to unbutton the buttons of her shirt as he continued his ministrations on her neck. "Where did you find that shirt?" he asked as he made his way down to her chest.

"Yourself... and Steve... moved all our... stuff here... Remember?" she murmured, arching off the bed to let Clint take off the shirt.

"Yeah," he answered not really paying attention as his focus was on removing her clothes as quickly as possible.

"It was in my bottom drawer. I took it off you sometime after we got married in Budapest," Natasha said before she gasped in pleasure as Clint took her right nipple in his mouth. "Oh God... Clint?" she moaned as he bit and suck on her tit. She moved her hands to run them through his hair as he caressed her breasts with his mouth.

"Mmm?" he murmured while trailing kisses down over her stomach that had barely begun to show.

"Why did... you want to... know... how many... kids ... I want?" Natasha eventually managed to ask as her husband began to rub her clit through her panties.

"Just wanted to know," he whispered as he leant up to kiss her softly, slipping his hand into her underwear and made circular motions on her clit.

"How many do you want?" she asked as they began to brush their lips lazily against each other. Clint paused mid-way through their kiss as he pushed two fingers into her making her gasp in pleasure. "Oh God... Clint?"

"One or two more," he murmured eventually too busy watching his wife's eyes close in pleasure as he added another digit inside her.

"One or two more?" she repeated in between moans as she moved her hips in a slow pace with his fingers.

"Yeah," he whispered as he bit and sucked on her neck, afraid she'd be annoyed at his statement.

"Mmm... okay, maybe... one or two more," Natasha whispered then moaned in pleasure as Clint curled his fingers inside her.

"Did you just say you want more kids?" he asked as he stilled his movements, looking up at his wife in slight confusion. But it was a happy type of confusion (he was grinning too).

"Maybe," Natasha muttered tauntingly, bucking her hips slightly trying to get Clint to begin moving again. "Oh for fuck sake Clint," she groaned. "Seriously start moving or you can sleep on the couch for the week," she warned.

Clint lent his forehead against Natasha's, moving his hand slowly inside her, knowing full well that she would make that threat true. "Did you say you want more kids Nat? Yes or No?" he asked, curling his fingers inside her, showing he wanted an answer from her.

"Yes," she whispered arching at the feel of her husband's fingers massaging her G-spot. "Three and four has always been lucky numbers for us, Clint," Natasha murmured, locking eyes with Clint. He smiled at her confession then kissed hungrily, moving his fingers faster inside of her. "Clint... oh God, yes... fuck, yes... Clint," she moaned as she moved her hips in time with her husband's digits.

"That's it Nat. Tell me who you belong to. Scream out the name of who you belong as you come for me," Clint ordered hoarsely as he watched his wife pant with desire and lust (and as usual, love), her tits bouncing as she thrusted in rhythm with his hand.

"You... Oh God... You..." she moaned, nearing the edge of a climax.

"I'm glad to hear you think of me as a God," Clint murmured cheekily as he made his way down her chest. "But my name isn't '_God_,'" he said playfully angry then closed his mouth over her right nipple, sucking like the toddlers that would be doing the same action [But, for not the same reason as their father was currently doing ;-)...].

"FUCK... YES... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came on her husband's fingers.

"Yes that is my name," Clint whispered cheekily, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he came back up to look into Natasha's eyes.

"I sometimes forget how cocky you are, my dear husband," Natasha muttered as she came down from her high. He pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to groan, "Fuck you Clint."

"You do like to do that to me a lot. And I'm your husband; I'm allowed to be cocky," Clint murmured cheekily as he kissed her softly.

"Oh... and... why... is... are... you... allowed... to... be... cocky... just... because... your... my... husband?" she asked between kisses, ignoring his first comment.

Clint pulled away and rubbed his chin in mock thoughtfully. "Well firstly, you haven't killed me for touching you the way I do over the past thirteen years. Secondly I have the privilege of being the father of your children," he explained as he kissed her, nipping on her lips. "And... I'm the one who you love and thrust the most," he added lovingly.

Natasha smiled at her husband's statements. She wrapped her legs around his and flipped them so she was on top. Once Clint was flat on his back, she wrapped one of her hands around his cock and pumped it slowly. "Mmm.., they are good reasons," she murmured playfully, nipping and sucking on his pulse point. "But you forgot one, small little detail," she added as she came up to his face and licked his lips seductively, causing him to moan and buck his hips at her.

"What's that?" he eventually got out between moans.

"We're soulmates," she muttered as she moved both her hands to caress his length. She smiled as he moaned into her mouth as they kissed.

"Oh God... Nat... If you keep... that up I'm... gonna cum," Clint moaned, closing his eyes as he tried to calm himself.

"And what do you suggest I do instead?" Natasha teased, already knowing what her husband was going to suggest. But she didn't expect him to flip them over again so he was on top.

"How. About. I. Show. You. Instead," Clint whispered in between soft kisses as he slid into her, causing them both to moan in pleasure at their union. He slid slowly out of her until only the tip of his length was inside her than slowly slid back into her. He continued his pace, each thrust hitting her G-spot every time.

"Oh God... Oh Fuck... Hurry up... Oh God... Please," Natasha begged as she bucked her hips in rhythm with Clint's.

"You seriously think of me as God," Clint teased her as he halted all his movements within his wife.

"For God's sake... Clint! And you call me a tease," Natasha groaned, wriggling her hips beneath him, trying to coax him to move again.

"You are a tease. The way you walk makes me want to do you right into the nearest hard surface," Clint muttered into her ear, giving her a sudden thrust. "And when we're in the Helicarrier, I have to distract myself to prevent me from making love to you in front of every other agent there. Just. To. Show. Them. That. You. Belong. To. Me. And. Only. Me," he muttered possessively as he thrusted hard inside of her.

Natasha threw her head back in pleasure as her husband hit every sensitive in side of her. "Clint!" she screamed as she came around him. He stilled himself as he watched her ride out her pleasure around him.

"Oh... Fuck... Clint... when did... you become... so possessive?" Natasha eventually whispered once she caught her breath.

"You're my wife. Who wouldn't be?" he murmured against her lips as he began moving inside her again.

"You are very complimentary today Clint," she murmured then moaned and arched her back as her husband hit her G-spot repeatedly.

"Am I?" Clint muttered as he kissed and sucked on her neck with continuing his steady pace. Suddenly he flipped them so Natasha was on top. "Mmm... I like this view," he whispered once he was fully on his back.

"I... bet... you... do," Natasha gasped as her husband sat up, hitting each sensitive spot inside her. "Oh God... Clint," she moaned as she leant her forehead on his shoulder in an attempt to calm herself but rode him, keeping her husband's steady pace.

"Come on Nat... Cum for me," Clint whispered into her ear as he felt her walls quiver. He raised one hand and brought it to play with her left nipple while he sucked and licked her right. His other hand went in between their bodies and rubbed quick circles on her clit. He knew he was reaching his own climax but he was willing to wait for her to get her own pleasure before he even thought.

"Fuck... yes... CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she threw her head back in pleasure as she came again. Natasha's climax caused Clint to go over the edge with her, making him shout out her name as he came inside her.

Natasha collapsed on top of Clint once she calmed down from her climax, panting, trying to regain her breathing as he did the same. "Did you enjoy that?" Clint whispered into Natasha's ear.

"Mmm huh," she hummed, too tired to answer coherently. Clint chuckled and lay back onto the bed. When he went to remove himself from inside her, Natasha stopped him. "Don't... Wanna stay... like this... tonight," she mumbled into the crook of his neck. He smiled and pulled a light blanket over them. The May weather was too warm for anything else.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered before her exhaustion took over her.

"I love you too Nat," Clint replied as he, too, let sleep take over his body.

**So what do you think of that chapter? I'm happy with it so far but I want all of your opinions. Any reviews? Pretty, pretty please? I wont update until I get at least five reviews.**


	32. Girls' Bonding Time

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 21, Avengers.  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
Disclaimer: Same as usual. Any typos are my own.  
Word Count: 2,486.**

**Author's Note: I realised (a little too late) that I forgot to post Ch. 18 (I posted Ch. 17 then uploaded Ch. 19) so it's up now if you want to read it.**

**I've realised how ****_very _**** long it has been since I last updated so, as an apology, I've wrote four new chapters for ****_'In This Together', _****one new chapter for ****_'Let Me Love You' _**** and a few new stories as well (some are only in progress). I'm also working on a new chapter for ****_'Nightmares.'_**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed any of my stories. Love you guys.**

**To October'sLily10, yes there is an Avenger's mission but it's in two to four chapters time (I'm not giving away too much. I have to keep you all guessing, don't I?). And to your question about 'ye' replacing 'you' at times, I think it's just an Irish habit, or a habit from where I live, we use 'ye' as a plural of 'you.' I know it's not proper English but it is hard for me to break a habit I've been using for at least the past how many years. Hope that clears that up for you. And Ch. 18 is about what Thor and Jane were talking about.**

**And to everyone reading this, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Girls' Bonding Time and Stark's Shell-Shocked**

**Friday**

Clint woke up at 09:22 to the muffled sound of his wife's morning sickness. Well at least it wasn't half five again. He quickly got up and made his way over to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he was greeted with his wife hunched over the toilet, her small pale hands gripping the white porcelain as if trying to break it. Clint grabbed a wash cloth and went over to Natasha, sitting behind her, pulling her hair back from her face as she finished emptying her stomach.

Once she finished her vomiting stint, Natasha leaned back against Clint, her eyes closed, allowing him to wipe her forehead and face with the cloth. "Morning," she murmured, opening her eyes and smiled tiredly at her husband.

"Hey Nat," he whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her smile. "How long have you been in here?" he asked. He hadn't heard her get up so she must have been up longer than ten minutes.

"Got up at 09:07," Natasha muttered as Clint wrapped his arms around her waist.

"16 minutes... Mmm, not as bad as it usually is," he commented as he traced soft circles on her growing bump.

Natasha was about to make her own comment but was interrupted by Tony's voice over the intercom.

"Oi Bartons. Will ye please tell me how ye know so much about everyone's plans?" His voice was low: he was obviously whispering so he wouldn't piss off Pepper.

Natasha smirked up at Clint. He smirked in return, knowing full well what his wife was planning. Oh she could be so cruel at times. But she still loves her.

"Oh God... Clint... Oh please... stop... teasing," she mocked begged, pretending to pant to add effect. Stark's comments Wednesday were ones he was going to regret. Permanently.

"Come on Nat... Cum for me," Clint demanded. "I know that pussy of yours wants to milk my dick dry," He mock teased, knowing that she was gonna kill him for that statement later on but right now she was getting her revenge on Tony.

"FUCK... CLINT!" Natasha screamed in pretend pleasure but was actually glaring at her husband. If looks could kill, Clint would be seriously wounded.

"Mr Stark has cut the communications for the moment Mr and Mrs Barton," JARVIS announced.

"Thank you," they replied.

Before Natasha could even comment, Clint claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she replied, smirking slightly as she added, "You are so not getting away with that comment though. My dear husband."

Clint gulped nervously and smiled just as nervously. "Hey if it makes Stark not annoy us for a few hours I'm sure you'll forgive me... even, if you don't mind me saying, I'm very right about that statement. I know very well – and I'm sure you know just as well – that you were doing that very thing all last night," he whispered teasingly into her ear, biting and sucking seductively on her ear while he moved one hand down her body.

"Sex Addict," Natasha muttered, grabbing his hand and standing up before her husband got carried away.

"As if you are complaining," he teased, standing up and following her into their bedroom. He leaned against the door frame and watched as se gathered all of their surviving clothing from the floor. He'd – they'd – gotten a little bit carried away last night. Pssh yeah 'a little carried away' would be the understatement of the year. "Nat?"

"Yes Clint?"

"Are you okay?" he asked as she slipped on a pair as she slipped on a clean pair of underwear.

Natasha smirked, straightened her back and strutted seductively over to her nervous looking husband. She wrapped her arms slowly around her husband's neck and brushed her lips over his slowly as he wrapped his own arms slowly her waist. "I've got a limp from your efforts last night. I don't think I've anything to complain about. Although I am hungry. And I don't want Stark sending anyone up here after us when we're practically naked," she murmured against his lips in between kisses.

"Okay... Let's get breakfast. Then head back up here," he whispered in return as he let go of her waist and the two of them got dressed.

When they entered Stark's floor, everyone looked at them with slightly worried faces.

"What did ye do to Tony?" Pepper asked, her face as white as a ghost. Literally.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Natasha replied, although she and Clint had a fair idea of what was wrong. Tony was probably scarred for life.

"After he tried to contact ye through the intercom, he went straight to the lab, ranting 'I'm never annoying either of them again' over and over," Pepper explained, still unaware of what Natasha and Clint did.

"Let's just say something that might have scarred him for life," Clint stated nonchalantly as if it was no big deal. But everyone looked very nervous at that statement.

"Pepper; he'll probably tell you later. Everyone else; we took revenge on Tony through a verbal solution. That's all," Natasha corrected, rolling her eyes at the smug look on Clint's face.

Everyone laughed at Natasha's explanation. It was about time somebody got Tony back for his statements/comments.

"Okay... Do I really want to know what ye did?" Pepper asked as she got control of her laughter.

"Not really..." Natasha started before Tony walked into the room. He glanced at the resident assassins then proceeded to walk back out of the room. "But if you want to you can," she continued, raising an eyebrow at Tony's retreating back. "We really shut him up," she commented to Clint.

"About time," he replied. "What's for breakfast?" he asked nonchalantly as if a shocked Tony wasn't something to worry about. Well it isn't... but you know?

"Pancakes," Pepper replied as she looked down the hall where Tony had vanished. "I'll be back in one minute," she said as she followed her boyfriend into his 'trauma' room.

"What the fuck did ye do to Stark?" Steve asked the minute Pepper was out of hearing range.

"We pretended we were having sex when he used the intercom to try to ask us how we know so much again," Clint explained, trying desperately not to laugh at the exasperated looks on everyone's faces.

"Ye can be so cruel," Bruce commented before chuckling at the reason Tony was so... traumatised.

"Are ye always capable of being that mean?" Betty asked, slightly worried about what the Bartons would do if she ever managed to piss them off.

"Don't worry: we're only this cruel to Stark. And to targets. But to anyone else: yes we'll get back at them but not like we would do to Stark or targets," Natasha confirmed, smirking at the look of relief on their faces.

"I cannot believe ye did that to Tony," Pepper muttered as she re-entered the room, heading straight for the kitchen. "GIRLS?! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE!" she shouted after a few minutes.

"Have fun," Clint murmured playfully. He kissed Natasha's check as herself, Jane and Betty made their way into the kitchen to Pepper.

"I'll try," she replied over her shoulder.

"Whose idea was it to pretend ye were having sex when Tony called you over the intercom?" Bruce asked once the women were in the kitchen.

"Mine," Clint replied nonchalantly as he walked over to the window and waited for breakfast.

***With the Girls***

"Who the fuck came up with the idea to pretend ye were having sex when Tony called you?" Pepper asked the minute Natasha stepped into the kitchen.

"Mine. What do you need help with?" Natasha replied.

"Will you get the pancake mixture from the fridge?"

"Sure."

"Natasha?" What do you think we should do about Steve and Darcy?" Jane asked as she sat on one of high stools. Betty sat on another and watched as Pepper and Natasha made breakfast.

"Let them get to know each other first. Then we continue from there," she suggested.

"Is that how you and Clint started dating?" Betty asked.

"Yeah... No. Uh, well not exactly," Natasha replied as she handed the pancake mixture to Pepper then proceeded to sit on the counter-top closest to the cooker hob. Judging by the looks on the other women's faces, the red-haired ex-spy knew they wanted to know exactly how she and Clint began their relationship. "Ye want to know how I and Clint started our relationship don't ye?" she asked.

"Yes," was the joint reply from the other women.

"Okay... Budapest, fifteen years ago: I was still working under the influence of the Red Room. For all the missions I had carried out and completed, I got on S.H.E.I.L.D.'s radar. Clint was sent to terminate me. He, obviously, made a different call. He told me I didn't deserve to die because of what the Red Room had done to me. And I was only sixteen at the time. When he brought me back to the hotel room he'd been staying at, he told me, and I'm quoting him, **'I'm not like the other men you've known, especially the men from the Red Room. That's why I'm letting you live. I won't treat you like they did. So I'm gonna give you my word when I say this: I'm never gonna let you be on your own. Ever again. I'll give my last breath to protect you. And that'll be the only way you can get rid of me.' ** And that's mainly how we became partners. Although I think it was Fury's way of trying to punish Clint for not completing the mission," Natasha explained, smiling at the look of awe on the other females' faces.

"Has Clint always been a hopeless romantic?" Pepper asked.

"Not exactly. Loyal, extremely loyal would be more precise. He didn't make any extremely flirtatious comments the first year of our partnership. The second year he did get more bolder but nothing that would try to insult me," Natasha explained. "Although he has become a hopeless romantic over the past seven/ eight years," she added, smirking at that observation.

"When did ye start dating?" Betty asked. Pepper had explained to herself and Jane about how Clint lost his hearing while he and Natasha were on a mission in Sao Paulo, letting the two get very close to each other but she wanted to know how they started their relationship.

"Thirteen years ago," Natasha replied. "We were on a mission in Dublin and it wasn't one of our best. I had been off my game and almost risked being killed which would have compromised the mission. I got back to our hotel room we'd be given for the mission and cleaned up. Clint got back to the hotel room, already have been there but decided to go look for me, and we argued for a while about the mission. And then our emotions got thrown into the argument. And here we are, thirteen years later, married and expecting twins."

"Haha... That reminds me when you were undercover as Natalie Rushman. Tony could not believe Clint had the cheek to come in and ask me to let you off for yer anniversary," Pepper commented as she finished making several plates of pancakes. (Thor ate a lot so she has to always make two extra plates for him).

"It was actually our third wedding anniversary," Natasha confessed as she hopped off the counter-top and grabbed hers and Clint's breakfast. She stopped and looked at Steve's plate before picking it up too while the other women brought their own and the rest of the men's' plates.

When they came out to the dining area, they saw that Tony had come out (finally) from the lab and was currently talking to Bruce about some science-y thing. Thor and Steve were talking about combat and strategies while Clint was watching but the rest of the guys and New York City from his position at the window.

"Guys; breakfast is served," Pepper announced as she placed her and Tony's plates on the table. All the guys but Clint rushed to the table at that statement.

Natasha handed Steve his plate before she placed her own and Clint's on the table. "How long has he been like that?" she asked, gesturing towards her husband.

"Ever since you went into the kitchen with the rest of the girls," Steve replied as he began to eat from his plate. He and Natasha were like brother and sister; both were used as experiments for the benefit of their countries, both have a super serum, both were _very _loyal.

"Great," she muttered so only Steve and Pepper could hear her. Both Pepper and Steve shared a concerned look as Natasha made her way over to her husband.

"Hey. Aren't you going to eat?" Natasha asked as she wrapped her arms around Clint, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of names for the kids. And ideas for SxD," he replied in Russian as he turned around and returned his wife's hug. And he wasn't lying; that's all he had been thinking of.

"Then come on and eat so you can tell me all about those ideas of yours," she stated in her native tongue before they walked, fingers interlaced, over to the rest of the group at the table.

"Everything okay?" Pepper asked as the resident assassins sat down.

"Yeah. Sorry; I hadn't heard you come in: I was sort of in my own world," Clint confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay... So when do Eric and Darcy get here?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know what the archer was thinking about. Or worse; planning.

"They should be here at around half twelve," Jane replied, looking up at the clock.

"Great... Two and a half hours before we're stuck listening to non-stop science-y talk," Clint muttered as he began to eat his breakfast.

Bruce, Jane and Tony glared at the archer for his comment. Tony quickly began eating again, afraid to Look Clint or Natasha in the eye. He couldn't believe he had contacted him while they were having sex. Oh he was never gonna be able to look him in the eye. Ever again.

"Don't worry Clint. I'm sure we can think of several ways to allow you to only spend a certain amount of time with the five of them," Natasha stated in Russian as she finished eating.

Clint smirked at his wife, already planning several 'ideas' of how he and Natasha could spend their time away from the rest of the gang.

Natasha smiled at the look on her husband's face; the look of several well-planned _'ideas'_. But little did she know that it would be almost four hours before she'd be shown them.

* * *

**Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**

**Well what do you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear what you think.**


	33. Interruptions

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 22  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.  
Word Count: 1,620.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Interruptions**

Eric and Darcy arrived exactly on time. And then the non-stop science-y talk began only two minutes later.

"Told ye we'd be all stuck with this," Clint muttered as he and Natasha sat in their seat in the sitting room. Natasha turned her head to look at her husband. He smiled playfully up at her while he tightened his arms around her growing bump.

"I didn't think you were right," Steve whispered. "Although Darcy isn't as bad as the rest of them," he added, blushing slightly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I think Steve's got a crush," Clint whispered in Russian into Natasha's ear. She smiled at the comment.

"Steve, what do you think of Darcy?" Natasha asked slyly. His body language already told her that the Captain was attracted to the scientist assistant.

"She's smart, funny and attractive," he replied. And then he blushed more.

"Agreed," Natasha whispered in Russian before reverting back to English to respond to Steve's statement. "Would you bring her out on a date to get to know her better?"

Steve blushed. "Y- Ye- Yes," he eventually managed to stutter.

Natasha was about to respond when JARVIS interrupted them.

"Incoming call from Director Fury."

Fury's face appeared on a big screen in front of the group. "Avengers. A scientist named Dr. Hank Pym created a robot or cyborg with the mind of a human. The cyborg, aka Ultron, is programmed to be the perfect human. Although there was a massive fault in its programming; the robot thinks it must destroy the human population to create a perfect world. We need ye to help Dr. Pym, aka Ant-Man, and his wife, Janet van Dyne, aka Wasp, to take down Ultron," Fury explained. He paused and looked at Clint and Natasha. "Romano- Mrs Barton; you will not be going on this mission. Is that clear?"

"Crystal Sir. I do get to keep contact with the team while they're on the field. Right?" _It wasn't a question._

"Well you are your husband's handler so it wouldn't make sense if you didn't," Fury stated. "The rest of the Avengers; meet Ant-Man and Wasp at Central Park at 13:15." And with that, the Director cut the call.

Everyone hopped to their feet. Natasha and Clint headed for the elevator. "Everyone; meet on the roof in twenty minutes," Natasha ordered just before she and Clint stepped into the elevator. When the doors shut, Natasha grabbed her husband's hand. _Just for reassurance._

Clint was about to respond but the doors of the elevator opened. They quickly walked into the room where they kept their equipment. Clint quickly changed into his combat pants, tactical boots and his black undershirt. Natasha got his tactical vest, bow and quiver then handed them to him. He let her zip up the vest and check that he had everything he would need.

"Be careful," Natasha whispered against her lips. "Please," she added as she leant up and kissed her husband softly.

"I will," Clint whispered against her lips. "I love you," he murmured as he brushed his lips over hers. He dropped to his knees so he was faced with her growing bump. "The two of ye be good for yer mommy while I'm gone for the hour or so. Got it? Love ye," he whispered as he laid two kisses on her stomach.

Natasha smiled softly at the sight. He'd do this every night (if they weren't exhausted from their love-making), telling the twins to go easy on her until at least nine o'clock the next day.

Clint stood up and Natasha kissed him again. "We love you too," she whispered before pulling away and grabbing his hand. They made their way to the elevator and proceeded to make their way to the roof.

When they reached the roof, most of the team was there.

"Where's Stark?" Clint as he shouldered his bow and quiver. _Why was the Billionaire always late?_

"He's trying to convince Pepper he'll be alright," Jane explained just before the doors of the elevator opened again, this time revealing a very, very nervous looking Pepper clenching Tony's hand tightly.

"I promise I'll be fine Pep," Tony whispered as he used his free hand to keep her looking him in the eye.

"Promise?" she said hoarsely; it was obvious that she was trying not to cry.

"Promise," he confirmed.

Pepper only nodded. Tony kissed her softly and bent down and kissed her stomach before they stepped onto the roof. Natasha noticed how protective Tony had gotten over Pepper ever since he found out she was pregnant. Who knew the ex-Playboy could be so... family orientated?

"He'll be fine," Natasha whispered to Pepper as she stood beside her.

"I hope you're right," Pepper replied as the Quinjet, Tony and Thor took off. "I really hope you're right."

* * *

"Agent Mrs Barton. How's the show?" Oh Tony could be so annoying... even if he was trying **_not_** to piss off a certain two assassins.

"It's fine Stark. I'm guessing you're there before the rest of the guys.

"Yeah. Wait... here they are."

Steve's voice came over the intercom. "Agent Romano- Agent Barton, how bad is the situation?"

Natasha checked the radars that JARVIS had, thankfully, provided. "The north part of the park is the worst hit. It's like Ultron is looking for something. Or someone," she stated.

Steve – "Ant-Man, who do you think Ultron is looking for?"

Hank – "Me. I think. I created him to be the perfect human-minded robot. But I didn't finish his updates. He'd want – no, he'd need the upgrades and final programming to destroy the human race to create the perfect empire."

Clint – "Great. So we have to fight Terminator."

Everyone but Natasha and Tony were totally confused. "WHAT?" was the joint question from five totally confused superheroes. (For clarification; Captain America, Thor, Bruce, Wasp and Ant-Man).

Clint – "The movie: Terminators. Robots that try to take over earth by eliminating all humans. Arnold Schwarzenegger is in it. _Ultron's like a terminator._"

"Clint you watch way too many movies," Natasha sighed although she was smiling slightly; it was good to hear his voice.

Clint – "Baby you watch the movies with me so you can't say anything." Always has an extra comment to make.

Bruce – "So how do we take out Ultron?"

"Bruce, ye'll need the Other Guy. Ultron's a robot; all robots have a self-destruct or hardware damage limitation. The Hulk is very good at finding both," Natasha explained. "That's what I can work out from here. Clint and Steve will have to work out the field strategy."

Clint – "I'll scout out the areas where Ultron hit. Cap, Banner, Wasp and Ant-Man will be the main force on the ground; Cap, you can work out yer strategy. Thor, Stark; ye two will be helping me on the scouting until we find Ultron."

Steve – "Okay. Banner; if you will, the Other Guy is needed. Wasp, Ant-Man; we'll check out the west side so ye have the east side. Contact the rest of us if ye see Ultron. And that goes for everyone. And Natasha; inform us if something looks suspicious."

"No problem," Natasha replied as she watched Thor and Tony lift off. _Why did something seem off?_

* * *

Clint – "Team; Ultron's in the North West area. He's – He's hacking into something. And it's looks like he's found what he was looking for too."

"Clint; don't engage with him until the team get there," Natasha and Steve ordered at the same time.

Clint – "Sure; just follow my co-ordinates. Wait... Shit, he's spotted me."

"CLINT; GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Natasha shouted. If he did something stupid she'd never forgive him.

Suddenly an explosion went off from Clint's intercom. Natasha knew the sound of that explosion far too well for her liking. EMP. Sonic arrow. _Shit._

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed. **'Oh God... No. No. No,' **she thought. "CLINT!"

Silence.

More silence.

"CL—-"

"Nat I love you but please stop screaming in my ears," Clint requested over the intercom.

Natasha stopped. **'He's alive. He's alright. He's alive,' **she ranted in her mind. But she still couldn't respond to her husband; she was more scarred than she had been in Sao Paulo.

"Clint; are you alright?" Pepper asked; she'd came into the room when she heard Natasha screamed.

Clint – "Yeah. The EMP knocked out my com. And Ultron's down. Is Natasha there?"

"Good... Um, yeah she is... Wait, uh, she's in the bathroom. To put it nicely; the pancakes didn't stay down," Pepper replied. "You better get back here Clint. I think the shock of thinking you were hurt made her sick."

Clint – "Shit... Thanks Pepper. We'll be back soon."

"Okay," Pepper responded before turning the intercoms off loudspeaker. "JARVIS; contact me if anything changes or when they get back," she ordered the AI as she made her way to the bathroom Natasha was in.

"Of course Ms Potts."

"Nat? You okay?" Pepper asked as she entered the bathroom she was greeted by the sight of Natasha curled up and... crying. "Natasha?"

"Is he okay?" Natasha asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"He's fine Nat. Tony told me he has three broken fingers but otherwise he's fine," Pepper assured the other red-head as she sat down beside her. "Worried about you though. The EMP knocked off the Com Nat. He's fine," Pepper repeated.

"I was so scared Pep," Natasha confessed, finally deciding to look up at the taller red-head.

Before Pepper could comment, JARVIS interrupted them.

"Ms Potts, Mrs Barton; the men and Ms van Dyne have arrived on the roof."

"Thank you JARVIS," the two red-heads replied. "I'm going to kill Clint," Natasha muttered as she stood up.

_Oh Clint was so gonna get it._

* * *

**Well how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Not expected? Crap?**

**Reviews would be appreciated. Please?**


	34. Reassurance

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 23  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement. **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Reassurance**

The minute the guys and Janet got onto Tony and Pepper's floor, Natasha pounced on Clint (verbally not physically).

"CLINT! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" she screamed at him. _How could he have been so stupid?_ The last time he used his sonic arrows he lost his hearing. That time she was there to protect him. This time... This time she was on the other side of the com, praying to every God she could think of, that he'd be safe and wouldn't get killed or injured. She knew she wouldn't be able to raise the twins without him. And then he goes and uses a sonic arrow on Ultron. _What was he thinking?_

Clint didn't answer her straight away but instead walked up to her and pulled her into a loving embrace. "I know I acted like an idiot. I know that. But I'm okay. I'm still here. With you," he whispered into her ear as he felt her soft sobs wrack through her body. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," he whispered. He knew he had been stupid on the field today. He knew he'd caused her so much unnecessary pain in that forty-two seconds of not answering to anyone. _Oh he was going to be making up for it for months._

Natasha could only nod against her husband's chest. **'He's still here with me. He's still alive. He's alright,' **she ranted in her mind, over and over again. Clint pressed a kiss her forehead, his left hand running softly through her red hair while his right arm kept her molded against his own.

"I'll make it up to you," he whispered in Russian into her ear, his hand still stroking her hair soothingly. Natasha nodded and closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes. Her silent crying had calmed slightly but they were still coursing her body.

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely against his chest. She'd never been so scared in her life. It was ten times worse than Sao Paulo and the Tasseract problem combined. _If that was even possible._

"I love you too Nat," he replied as he placed his left hand on her ever growing bump. "And these two aren't gonna grow up without either of us... Okay?" he added as he cupped her cheek and caressed it softly.

Natasha nodded and leaned into her husband's hand. "Don't do that again," she muttered, causing everyone in the room to laugh; only two threats today. New record.

Clint looked up at the rest of the group. "We're gonna head up to our floor," he stated, keeping his arms wrapped around his wife. He had to make up to her for his stupid use of the sonic arrow. "We'll see you all tomorrow," he added as he and Natasha made their way to the elevator.

"See ye tomorrow," was the common reply from the group. The married couple needed time to relax.

Once Natasha and Clint were in the elevator, Clint claimed Natasha's lips softly. "For reassurance," he whispered, smiling at her softly.

Natasha returned the smile then asked, "How do you plan on making it up to me?"

"Us. Bed. Not getting up 'til late tomorrow. How does it sound so far? Because I'm gonna be making up for today for months – No, wait for years," he murmured against her lips.

"I like those ideas," she whispered just before the elevator opened to their floor.

"Then you don't mind me doing this so?" he whispered as he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"Definitely not," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Bedroom. Now," she ordered against his lips.

"Yes Baby," he whispered as he walked into the bedroom, neither of them bothering to stop their make-out session. Once he reached the bed, Clint gently laid his wife on the bed, making sure not to break the kiss.

"Clint," Natasha moaned when they broke away to breathe. "I love you," she whispered against his lips while she used her left hand to caress his cheek.

"I love you too," he whispered, grabbing her hand and kissing the ring on her finger.

"We've too… much… clothes on," she murmured as she pulled him down for another kiss with her right hand, moving her left hand to begin to pull down the zip of his tactical vest.

"Agreed," he whispered into her mouth as he helped her remove his battle vest. Once that was off, she tore his tank top off of him and threw it somewhere across their room. They broke the kiss top breathe, allowing Clint to pull her t-shirt off her while sucking on her neck, making sure to mark her weak spot yet again.

"Fuck... Oh God... yes," she moaned as he began to palm her breasts teasingly; they had gotten very sensitive the past week, more than they usually were when Clint decided to use them as his play-toys.

"Tash, I know you love me but when did I become 'God'?" he teased as he bit gently on her left nipple, making her arch up into his touch.

"Cocky bastard," she moaned as her husband sucked on her tit. She used her feet to help her remove his combat pants. "Hurry up," she ordered, groaning in pleasure as he slipped his left hand into her, past her pants and panties, curling them slightly. "Fuck... Clint... Get inside me... NOW!"

Clint nodded and wasted no time, removing all their remaining clothes and entered her quickly, causing them to both moan in pleasure.

"Don't you... fucking... dare do... that again," Natasha demanded, repeating her words from early.

"I won't," he whispered as he kissed her, his tongue doing exactly what another part of his body was doing. Clint thrust deeper inside her - neither of them were gonna last long. "Fuck… Nat… I- I'm not gonna… last… much longer," he whispered against her lips.

Natasha nodded slightly then whispered, "Neither am I."

When Clint hit her G-Spot suddenly harder, it sent the couple over the edge, screaming each other's names. Clint collapsed on top of Natasha, not much energy as she kept clenching around him. Once he gained enough energy to roll of her she stopped him.

"Don't… I-… I wanna stay like this," she whispered, her fingers still treading through his hair.

Clint only nodded but flipped them so she was on top. "No problem," he whispered into her hair.

"I love you," Natasha whispered as her breathing even out, indicating to Clint that she had fallen to sleep.

"I love you too," he murmured, tracing circles on her back and interlacing his right hand with her left hand as he watched her sleep. She was so gonna kill him for using the sonic arrow on the field.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed…. If you think this chapter is worth reviewing.**


	35. Names

**Fanfic: In This Together Ch. 24  
Author: ShadowBeats22107  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.  
Word Count: 1,786****.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Thank you to anyone who has favourited, followed/ing and/or reviewed. Hope ye enjoy the story.**

**I've added the one-shots of this story (edited as well which will be soon done to the one-shots themselves) into the story to help me with timelines and such.**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Names**

Natasha woke up six hours later. She groaned sleepily as she snuggled further into her husband's chest; she didn't want to get up. Knowing she wasn't going to fall asleep again, she decided to check if the man beneath her was awake.

"Clint?" she mumbled softly against his chest. His breathing that indicated that he wasn't asleep but she wanted to make sure.

"Yeah Nat?" he whispered, moving his left hand so he could stroke the small of her back softly.

"What time is it?"

"Half eight," he murmured, kissing the top of her head softly "You've been asleep for six hours Nat. It's still Friday," he whispered.

"Have you slept yet?" she asked, using her left hand to trace circles on his chest.

"Nah… I've three broken fingers so I strapped them up while you were asleep. Good thing you keep tape and bandages in your bedside drawer so I didn't have to move," he murmured, raising his right hand to show his handy work.

Natasha moved so she could examine his work. "Show me the tape Clint," she whispered, holding out her right hand as she held his injured hand in her left.

Clint did as he was told and handed his wife the tape. He watched as she applied more tape to his own work. "You're not very good at applying first aid to yourself," Natasha muttered as she finished her ministrations. "Why didn't you show me them earlier?"

"Didn't think it was so bad," he murmured as he raised his left hand and caressed her cheek softly.

"You still should've told me," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"I know. Sorry," he whispered before kissing her softly.

Natasha only nodded then rested her head in the crook of his neck. "What names did you think of for the kids?" she asked after a few moments. He had said he had been thinking of names for their kids while she and the rest of the girls had been in the kitchen.

"Jacob and Christopher for boys. Scarlett for a girl. I'm still trying to think of another name for a girl," he whispered into her ear. He smiled as he felt her smile against the skin of his neck.

"I like those names," Natasha whispered as she pushed herself up onto her forearms. "Christopher Jacob. Scarlett Amelia," she tested. "Perfect," she whispered, kissing her husband softly.

"Like their mother," Clint stated just before Natasha moved slightly, causing them both to groan as Clint slipped out of her. "Fuck," Clint moaned as she rested her forehead against his; they both had forgotten that he was still inside her. Clint noticed how his wife bit her bottom lip nervously; something had her worried. "Nat… Are you alright?" he whispered, stroking her cheek gently.

"I-… I was so scared earlier," she confessed as she raised her left hand and traced his lips slowly. "I'd thought I'd lost you," she whispered before pecking his lips softly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against her lips. "I promise I'll make it up to you," he murmured before leaning up to kiss her again.

"Wait," Natasha whispered as Clint went to kiss her again. "I thought you wanted to name our son – if one or both of our kids happen to be boys – 'Phil'," she whispered against his lips, frowning in confusion.

"If we happen to have two boys, one can be called 'Christopher Jacob' and the other 'Nathan Phillip.' And if we have two girls, one can be called 'Scarlett Amelia' and the other 'Natalia Sophia,'" he offered before claiming her lips hungrily and flipping them over so he was on top.

"You'd name one of our daughters my birth name," Natasha murmured before moaning in pleasure as Clint began to suck on her weak spot on her left shoulder.

"Definitely," Clint whispered as he kissed down her body to her chest, taking her left nipple in his mouth, sucking gently on the nub.

Natasha moaned in pleasure as her husband played with her tits, his uninjured hand teasing her right nipple while his mouth played with her left. "Oh God… Don't you dare stop," Natasha demanded as he switched breasts and sucked hungrily on the sensitive skin.

Clint chuckled against her skin. "Am I really God?" he teased as he blew on the wet nub, causing her to arch her body into his touch, moaning louder.

"Jerk," she murmured before her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Clint pushed three fingers inside her wet entrance. Her hips bucked in pleasure as he moved his curled fingers, making her grab his hair to bring him up to kiss her. She collided her lips against his hungrily, her fingers threading through his sandy blonde strands.

Clint smirked into her mouth as he felt her breathing hitch as he added a fourth finger inside her. "You love when I do this for you," Clint whispered into her mouth as he felt her walls tighten around his digits.

"I love… it when… y-… you don't… act like… a… bastard," Natasha managed to get out in between moans and gasps as she came closer to going over the edge.

Clint only chuckled before he added more pressure in fingering her while his thumb rubbed hard circles on her clit. "Love you too Baby," he whispered into her mouth before she bit his bottom lip as she came hard around his digits, letting out a muffled scream.

Natasha sighed in pleasure as she came down from her high, groaning in frustration/ pleasure when he pulled his fingers from her softly. "Tease," she muttered as he sucked her juices from his fingers.

"Says the queen of teases," Clint murmured before kissing her softly, letting her taste herself on his lips. Natasha smiled into their kiss, moving her right hand down between their fronts then gripping his length in her small pale hand.

"Claims the man who married me and is the father of my unborn twins," Natasha stated as she pumped him slowly, making him buck his hips into her touch.

Clint groaned and placed his head in the crook of her neck. "Baby," he moaned as she increased her pace of handling his member.

"Yes," she whispered as she kissed his right temple lovingly as she continued her hand ministrations on his cock.

"I need you Baby," he moaned into her neck before he sucked and kissed her skin lovingly, groaning at her touch on him.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she teased as she placed him at her entrance. Clint pulled his face from her neck and rested his forehead against hers as he entered her slowly. "Oh God," she moaned as he began to move slowly inside her.

Clint smiled as she brought her hands up to grab his hair again, bringing his mouth to kiss hers. "Love you," he whispered into her mouth as he continued his slow pace inside her.

"L- Love... you... too," she moaned in between gasps as their hips met in perfect rhythm. She dragged her left hand down his neck, arm and grabbed his hand as they kissed hungrily as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Natasha threw her head back in ecstasy as Clint went as far as humanely possible inside her, breaking their kiss to gasp and silently scream in pleasure, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he continued the action. "Fuck... CLINT!" she moaned/ screamed.

"Go on Nat... Cum for me... I know that pussy of yours wants to milk my dick dry," he demanded playfully - repeating his words from that morning when they messed with Tony - as he gave a sudden hard thrust inside her.

Natasha screamed in pleasure as she came, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair as her walls tightened around him. Clint stilled his movements inside her as she rode out her orgasm on his member. "Oh…. Fuck," Natasha moaned, breathing heavily as she came down from her high.

"You love coming around me," Clint teased her before he began to thrust inside her again. He bent his head and took her left nipple into his mouth and sucked hungrily as he thrust harder inside her.

"Always have… Always will… O-… Only for… you," she whispered, panting in pleasure as he played with her sensitive breasts and moved at a slow but deep pace inside her.

Clint smiled against her skin, detaching his lips from her right nipple to blow on the wet skin before latching his lips onto her other breast, making Natasha squirm underneath him. Suddenly, he flipped them over so Natasha was on top. "Same here Baby," he whispered as he sat up, wrapping his right arm around her waist while he used his left hand to grab hers, their fingers intertwining while he rested his forehead in the valley of her breasts.

Natasha rested her head on his, breathing deeply as their thrusts met in a perfect, slow rhythm. "I love you," she whispered as he kissed his way back her neck, sucking and biting lovingly on his wife's skin.

"I love you too," he whispered before claiming her lips hungrily, sucking on each as he felt her tighten around him, signalling she was going to cum soon.

"Oh God... Clint!" she screamed as she came around him, pulling him over the edge with her, shouting her name loudly.

"NATASHA!"

Said woman collapsed on top of her husband, riding out her orgasm as she milked him of all his seed. She laid soft kisses on his chest as they regained their breath. "Clint?" she whispered after a few minutes.

"Yes Nat?" he murmured as he stroked the small of her back lovingly while he used his other to stroke her hair.

She leant up on her elbows so she could look at him properly. "If you ever use a sonic arrow again, I will never forgive you," she warned before leaning down and kissing him softly.

"I won't. I promise," he whispered as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. He felt her yawn against his skin. "Go on and sleep Nat. We're not going anywhere," he whispered, kissing her temple lovingly.

Natasha nodded and whispered, "Okay... love you," against his skin before falling into a peacefully, deep sleep.

"Love you too Natasha," he whispered, moving his hand to caress her stomach where she was carrying their children. "Ye two be good for your Mommy tonight. Please?" he whispered before he, too, fell asleep.

**I'm sorry if any of my recent chapters seemed crap, I had a bad case of writer's block. Still, not the best reason for such.**

**Don't worry... It won't be the last time you'll see Ultron or other Marvel Comic baddies.**

**It'll be a while before I have another chapter for this but I promise the next few chapters will be very, **_**very**_** enjoyable.**

**Was this chapter good? Not? Reviews would be nice. But no pressure.**


	36. Stark learns how to shut up

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 25, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count: ****2,042.****  
****Author's Note: ****I'm so sorry that I've taken so long to update. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or read this story. ****Hope you all had a good Christmas (or the equivalent in your own religion). And Happy New Year. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Birthday Hawk**

"STARK! How many times do I have to tell you?! SHUT UP ABOUT BIRTHDAY SEX GIFTS!" Natasha screamed at Tony after his one millionth question about what she had gotten or planned to give Clint for his birthday.

"Come on Spidey. Just admit that you plan on having 'alone time.' Not that ye don't do that a lot," Tony attempted again before ducking as the red-haired thirty-one year old threw a fork (or was it a knife?) at him. The said cutlery in bedded into the wall behind him. "Okay, I'll shut up now," he murmured as he walked into the kitchen where Pepper was making breakfast; Natasha had left because her nausea had started up. Again.

"What _did _you get Clint?" Jane asked as she looked up from the bridal magazines that were laid out in front of her. Everyone was working what Natasha had bought for her husband.

Natasha only smiled knowingly and tapped her nose with a sly wink. "That's for me to know. Clint to find out. And ye to find out whenever or if we ever decide to," she stated. "Speaking of whom, JARVIS, is Clint still on the roof?" she called out to the AI.

"Yes Mrs. Barton. Would you like me to call him inside for you?" JARVIS responded.

"No thanks JARVIS, I'd like the walk," she responded as she stood up from her chair and walked over to the elevator.

Once she reached the roof, Natasha heard the light strum of Clint's guitar, the one she had brought him for his birthday two years ago. Along with the instrument, she heard her husband singing, "_Every minute's like an hour. Every hour's like a day. Every day last forever. But what else am I gonna do; I'd wait forever and a day for you. I'll wait up, wait up. I can't eat, I can't sleep. What else could it be?_" He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. He smirked as he spoke, "Nat if you were thinking of me, you made a terrible attempt at it."

"Hey Birthday Boy," Natasha greeted, strutting playfully over to her husband and kissing him gently. When Clint put down the guitar, she sat down on his lap, kissing him again before resting her forehead against his. "Happy thirty third Clint," she whispered, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Thank you Baby," he whispered in reply, his hand resting on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on the side of her ever growing bump. He smiled as his wife shivered slightly; his thumbs were rubbing sensitive spots.

"Cheat," she murmured as she rested her head in the crook of her husband's neck, moving her legs so she could straddle him.

Clint chuckled then murmured, "I'm gonna guess and say Tony was annoying you about what you got me for my birthday," as Natasha nuzzled further into his neck.

Natasha kissed his pulse point before whispering, "Yeah... he got the second part right though."

"Should I be worried that Stark knows what you're getting me for my birthday?" Clint teased, kissing her cheek playfully. Natasha replied by kissing his weak spot, sucking and biting it gently.

"Nah... He was only guessing so I doubt that he knows," Natasha murmured in between biting and sucking on Clint's Adam's apple.

"Really?" Clint whispered before standing suddenly and lying Natasha down on the sun-bed he had be sitting on, straddling her gently.

"Are you not hungry?" Natasha asked before moaning in pleasure as Clint nipped and sucked his way down her neck, leaving several love bites on her pale skin.

"I've got my favourite type of breakfast right here," Clint murmured as he pulled her t-shirt off her. He smirked when he heard her breath hitch as he palmed her breasts teasingly.

"Oh God," Natasha moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as Clint took her still covered nipple in his mouth, sucking greedily on it as he trailed his hands down her body. "Why's that?" she eventually teased, her hands gripping his hair tightly. "Clint your hair is getting longer," she stated as she massaged his scalp as he continued his assault on her body, removing her sweat pants and panties in the process.

"You still like it Baby," he teased as he blew over the wet spot he had created on her bra, making Natasha squirm under his touch.

"Maybe," Natasha murmured then gasped in pleasure as Clint brushed his fingers over her clit, making her arch her body up to his. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when he pushed two digits inside her. "Fuck... Clint..." she breathed as he curled his fingers inside of her.

Clint's reply was kissing her bump twice before dragging his body down hers until he was faced with her entrance. "Yes Nat?" he teased before running his tongue the length of her slit while he continued to move his fingers inside her. Natasha groaned in response and tightened her grip on his hair.

"Hurry... Up... Please," she begged before groaning in pleasure as Clint took her clit in his mouth, sucking and biting gently on the bundle of nerves as he pushed another finger inside her.

Clint chuckled against her but continued his slow torture on her body, sucking on her clit as he moved his fingers inside her. "And miss out on my favourite breakfast," he whispered before nipping her clit teasingly, "I don't think so Baby."

Natasha could only moan in response; when Clint spoke it had added vibrations to his ministrations on her body. "Oh God... Yes... CLINT!" she screamed as she came, her juices covering his face and hand. She gasped and panted as she tried to recover her breathing. But her attempts were interrupted as Clint slowly pulled his digits out of her.

"Now... I'm fed so we don't have to go downstairs yet," Clint stated playfully as he crawled back up her body until he was face to face with her, all the while licking her juices from his hand.

"You are one naughty and dirty man," she murmured before kissing him hungrily. "Or should I say caveman?" she teased as he broke the kiss and begun to nip at her jaw line.

"Just because I love it when you let me go down on you doesn't mean I'm a caveman... Or the fact that I love it when you scream when I make you come with my mouth and fingers," he said before groaning as Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded her core against his erection.

"You're definitely a caveman... When was the last time you even shaved," she murmured as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Because you are starting to look like a caveman," she teased as she trailed her hands down his body until she reached the hem of his white tank top.

Clint let his wife remove his shirt before commenting on her statement. "As if you don't like it," he whispered as she pulled his sweat pants and boxers off him, groaning as his length was finally freed. "I know you love the feel of my stubble rubbing on your skin... Especially when I rub it against your stomach and thighs," he whispered, smiling when Natasha grabbed his hair harder and pulled him up to kiss him keenly while he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Maybe..." she started. "But for t-... the moment... just hurry up... and make love... with me," she ordered then groaned in pleasure as Clint slid inside her, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist securely. "Oh God," she breathed as Clint sucked on her weak spot and thrusted slowly inside her.

Clint smirked against her skin then leant up on his elbows so he was hovering above her while he still thrusted inside her. "What time... is your... a-... appointment... at?" he whispered, using his left hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"Twelve thirty," she gasped as she threw her head back in pleasure; lately she had gotten very sensitive when it came to Clint touching her.

"Okay... good... so we've got another two h-... hours before we have to go... down to Bruce," he whispered then grunted as she bucked her hips as he hit a sensitive spot inside her.

"You think... that you can... l-... last that long," Natasha teased both moaned loudly as he thrust deeper with each stroke. "Oh God... Right there," she moaned, tightening her grip on his hair and waist, "Yes... right... there."

Clint smiled against her lips as he kissed her hungrily, one hand threaded through her hair while his other one rested on her hip. "Babe after thirteen years together you should know exactly how I last so long," he murmured then groaned as her walls tightened around him; they were both very close now.

"I don't know... Would you like t-... to remind me?" Natasha whispered into his mouth. She smirked as she stimulated her walls around her husband's dick; making his thrusts become more erratic.

"Because I love it when I make you scream the name of the only one who has ever made you feel this good," he murmured possessively. "The only one who came make you cum like I can make you," he whispered.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as her husband's words helped push her over the edge.

"NATASHA!" Clint groaned as he came on her heels, spilling inside her as her walls milked him. "You're so beautiful Nat," he whispered as he rolled off her and pulled her so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck like she usually did.

"You won't be saying that in two, three months when I'll be so fat, I won't be able to see my own feet and I'll be complaining about sore feet," she whispered into his neck.

Clint sat up at his wife's words and caught her face so she would look at him. Seeing her eyes – the look of worry and slight upset – he whispered, "I will be. Because you're carrying our kids. Our children. There was a time when I had believed that I'd never live to have this. Then shit happened... the circus happened. The army happened. Then S.H.E.I.L.D. happened. But then you happened. That's when I started believing in having a life – a real, normal life; when I met you. So no, I won't be thinking other than the beauty of you carrying our children." With that, he caught her lips in a tender kiss. "I love you," he whispered against her lips, his hands resting on her stomach lovingly. "And I love these little ones," he added, making Natasha smile tenderly at him.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered. "Sorry I'm being so hormonal," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't worry about it Baby... I'll take the whole package of these nine months... Everything," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ugh... we better get dressed and head down before Stark starts wondering why it's taking me so long up here," she said, sighing as she stood up.

"Do we have to?" Clint whined childishly but stood up as well.

"Yes we do because I am not willing to let Stark catch us naked on the roof," she said as she started to get dressed.

Clint mumbled something incoherent about 'Stark' and 'testing arrows on iron suits' but Natasha paid little attention to her husband's childish complaining; God help her if their children inherited his cheeky behaviour.

They got ready quickly and headed for the elevator, Clint's guitar in hand. Once the doors were closed, Clint asked cheeky, "So what did you get me for my birthday?"

Natasha smiled just as cheeky and replied, "Oh you get to find out later Caveman."

Clint pouted at that but tightened his grip on their interlaced fingers; if there was one thing he knew it was that if there was something Natasha was keeping from him on his birthday, it usually meant that they would be both very sated at the end of the day... _very sated._

* * *

**Yeah, so sorry again for the late update. Don't know when I'll be able to update this story again but I do have two new stories uploaded and a possible new chapter for **_**'Let Me Love You,'**_** so if you're interested go check them out. Or you can review this chapter if it's worth it.**


	37. BlackHawk's Ultrasound

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 26, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count: ****2,394.  
****Author's Note: ****AS I'VE MENTIONED BEFORE IN AN EARLIER CHAPTER; I HAVE A HABIT OF REPLACING 'YOU' WITH 'YE.' AND IT IS PROPER ENGLISH BECAUSE IT IS A PLURAL OF 'YOU.' AND I WAS TAUGHT THAT IN SCHOOL SO IRISH SCHOOLS ARE DIFFERENT FROM THAT OF ENGLISH AND AMERICAN SCHOOLS, WE USUALLY USE SOME PLURAL OF PERSONAL PRONOUNS. SO FOR ANYONE WHO WAS WONDERING, THAT'S WHY I DO IT AND I'M SORRY BUT IT'S ONE HABIT I HAVE NEVER MANAGED TO KICK.**

**Okay now I got that rant out of my system; Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, reviewed and/ or is following this story. I know that the storyline has looked a lot like it was all about sex (thank you to **_**purplestarr59**_**) so I'm sorry but my mind is now working properly again. ;-). **

**After this story my mind started working again so you can see the results in the next chapter and hopefully I'll get chapter twenty eight up soon. Oh yeah and I forgot that I uploaded chapter one from my story, 'Nightmares' as the latest chapter for this story and I forgot to rearrange it so it was where it should be in this story's timeline. So I apologise for that, I have fixed it (thank you to **_**diehardtwilightfan23 **_**for stating that in your review).**

**Okay I'm gonna shut up now and let you carry on reading the story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: BlackHawk Ultrasound.**

"I cannot believe you bought me that," Clint murmured as they exited the elevator, walking towards Bruce's lab. "I'd expect it from Stark. Not you Nat," he whispered.

Natasha laughed at the adorable pout her husband had on. "I, personally, think it is better that it came from me rather than Stark, Baby," she stated before leaning up and kissing him softly, smirking softly as he continued to pout. "Anyways, I'm sure it'll be good reading for you," she teased as she pushed away from him and walked into the lab, throwing a seductive look over her shoulder, smirking at him.

"Minx," Clint muttered but the smile on his face betrayed his statement; yeah, that book about _sex positions for expecting couples_ would be very, _very _good reading. He followed her into the lab, catching the small smirk on her face for the briefest of moments before turning her gaze back to Bruce who was asking all the regular questions about the pregnancy, morning sickness, cravings, hormonal outburst, etc.

"So; has there been any other urges or cravings or certain affects that have occurred since the last cheek-up?" Bruce asked as he collected the necessary items for the ultrasound.

"I'm more sensitive to touch... And I can feel slight movement," Natasha confessed, flicking her eyes towards Clint as she noticed him smirking at her statement. "Cravings are more heightened for certain... _things_," she added, watching Clint out of the corner of her eye.

"Such as sex," Bruce stated bluntly, making both Clint and Natasha look at him with raised eyebrows. "As a doctor, I know that women who already have very high sex drives and very active sex lives either have cravings for more sex. Or they don't want to be touched at all during the pregnancy," Bruce explained, sitting down beside the examination table.

Both Clint and Natasha slightly blushed at that. "That's one way for one of your friends to tell you that he thinks that you and your husband have a lot of sex," Natasha muttered in Russian, rolling her eyes as she heard Clint chuckle.

"I hope that wasn't something about torturing me Natasha," Bruce said smiling, making Natasha and Clint laugh at the doctor's obvious nervousness; even if she was four months pregnant, Natasha still frightened the shit out of the men in the tower. Including Clint on the rare times she got pissed off at him.

"No Bruce... I only mentioned an observation to Clint," Natasha responded.

"Thank God," he whispered. "Okay so I need you to pull your top over your stomach. And the gel is very cool so don't kill me because I did warn you," Bruce instructed as he started up the ultrasound.

Natasha did as she was told and pulled up her shirt slightly, flinching gently at the cool gel. She relaxed when Clint got onto the table behind her, letting her relax against his chest. She smiled up at him when he grabbed her hands and interlaced their fingers.

"Everything looks okay with them; there is movement from both of them and two very, very strong heartbeats... There are two placentas... So do you want me to tell you what that is suggesting?" Bruce observed as he moved the sensor over Natasha's bump.

The expecting parents looked at each other before Natasha replied," Yes... please."

"Ye are going to be parents to very healthy dizygotic twins also known as fraternal twins," he revealed, smiling at the look of pride on the couple's faces. "And from what I can tell it is a boy and a girl," he added.

"Christopher Jacob and Scarlet Amelia Barton," Natasha whispered, smiling joyfully at her husband.

Clint returned the smile and leaned down and kissed her softly. "We're gonna have two beautiful kids Nat," he whispered, smiling at the look on Natasha's face; she was like a two year old who got the Christmas present she was looking for.

Neither of them had noticed Bruce stand up and walk over to the printer, only noticing any movement when he handed them two photographs of Natasha's scan. They smiled as they looked at the two small blue figures in the picture.

_Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ The sudden noise made Clint and Natasha look up from the pictures and look at the ultrasound screen. "Is that their heartbeat?" Clint whispered, tightening the fingers of his and Natasha's interlaced left hands.

"Yeah," Bruce replied, smiling at the look of delight on their faces. "Two very strong heartbeats that suggest they are gonna be like their parents when it comes to healthiness and activeness," he added. He pulled so pieces of tissue out of the box beside the bed and handed them to Natasha to let her wipe the gel off her stomach.

"Thank you Bruce," Natasha said as she and Clint stood up. "For the pictures... The ultrasound," she added as she hugged him gently.

"No problem Natasha," he replied as he hugged her back.

"Thanks Bruce," Clint said, clapping the doctor gently on the back. "And don't even think about what you were saying to us yesterday about you fearing Betty would leave... She isn't letting you run off again if it's the last thing she does," he stated, smirking slightly at the slight blush on Bruce's face.

"Thanks guys," Bruce said. Then he looked at Clint and added, "Oh and Clint; happy birthday."

Natasha chuckled at Clint's slight pout as he remembered what she had gotten him for his birthday. "Come on Clint we better go see the others before Stark starts saying that we're going at it like rabbits again," she stated as she started to leave. "Thank you Bruce," she said over her shoulder.

"Mate, you are so whipped," Bruce observed, smirking as he watched Clint stop his urge to run after Natasha straight away.

"Oh shut up," Clint muttered, rolling his eyes at Clint's statement; the happy smile on his face showed that he agreed with the doctor's statement one hundred percent. "I'll see you at dinner," Clint said as he followed his wife out the door. Once the door was shut behind him, Clint ran quickly to catch up with Natasha.

"Did you hear those heartbeats?" Clint whispered into her ear as he hugged her from behind, his arms wrapped protectively around her bump.

"Yeah," Natasha whispered as she laid her hands on her husband's arms. "I felt like I was going to cry in joy when I heard them," she confessed as he kissed the nape of her neck lovingly.

"Best birthday present ever," he whispered as he moved his lips to her left shoulder.

Natasha chuckled softly at that and gently pulled Clint's arms from her and stepped into the elevator. "Come on... the sooner we deal with Stark the sooner we get to leave," she explained as she noticed the slight pout on Clint's face.

"Does this mean I get to choose when we get to leave?" Clint murmured as they kept their fingers interlaced. Natasha only smirked in reply.

"Maybe," she murmured, knowing it would be longer than Clint would want it to take.

"I can't believe you made me go through that," Clint muttered as he entered the kitchen, interrupting the conversation Natasha, Pepper, Jane and Betty were having.

"Aw poor Baby," Natasha teased as her husband came over and stood in front of her. Suddenly her face was covered in chocolate cake as Clint took his right hand and smudged the cake over her face.

Pepper, Jane and Betty gasped in surprise at Clint's actions; yes, they knew that Clint could be the biggest joker but they never knew he could act like such a child. But Natasha's reaction surprised them even further when she picked up her own piece of cake and shoved it into Clint's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Tony shouted when he entered the kitchen as Natasha shoved the cake into Clint's face. The two assassins ducked at the Billionaire's statement, letting the other woman in the kitchen get destroyed in cake.

"Now look what you started," Natasha hissed playfully in Russian at her husband as they took cover from the flying food.

"Well now you know not to let Stark throw me a surprise birthday party again," Clint stated before smirking as an idea came to mind.

"Wanna get out of here?" he whispered, leaning forward so he could whisper in her ear, making Natasha shiver in anticipation. "And... _clean up_," he added seductively, biting just as teasingly on the lobe of her ear.

"Come on," she whispered, grapping his hand. They left quickly, their distraction provided by an unknowing Bruce and Betty. "You started that just for a distraction," Natasha stated as they got into the elevator.

"Nah... I just wanted a reason to _clean_ my wife," Clint said before putting his hands on her hips and pushing her gently against the wall. "Remember Vilnius or was it Tallinn? When I cover you in chocolate and cream and then I ate it off you," he whispered as he began to lick the chocolate off his wife's face.

"Ugh... Clint," Natasha moaned as her husband moved his lips down her throat, sucking and biting her pulse point.

Clint grinned in response as Natasha's breathing quickened. "You like this don't you?" Clint whispered as he sucked on her weak spot. "You like it when I have you all helpless but in reality you're fully in control because you know I want to make you feel good," he murmured as he brought his hands down to her ass and lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around him.

"You're such a fucking tease," she moaned, arching her body against his.

Clint reached over and hit the emergency stop button. "Maybe," he whispered teasingly as he brought his hands to the hem of her t-shirt. "But I make you feel good so I know you're not complaining," he stated smugly, grinning as he trailed his calloused fingers over her breasts, making her moan at the contact. "You definitely weren't lying when you said that you were more sensitive to touch," he observed.

"Well I wasn't going to tell Bruce that my husband had found all the places to touch with his archer hands that make me soaking wet for my said husband... And wipe that smirk off your face, you know how wet you get me already," Natasha murmured, before gasping in pleasure as Clint pinched her nipples lovingly.

"True," Clint said simply but he kept smiling. "And what makes it even better is that in five months time, we're gonna have two beautiful kids in our arms. Who look like us but our eyes are swapped. Our daughter will look like you but will have my eyes. And our son will have my charming good looks but will have your perfect emerald green eyes. And the both of them will have your personality; your real personality," Clint murmured as he began to kiss the length of her jaw.

"You have this all thought out don't you?" Natasha teased, smiling softly as Clint answered with a simple, 'Mmhmmm.' "Oh God... Clint... No... Play... Just get inside... me," she moaned.

"You sure?" he whispered, nipping lightly on her pulse point.

"Yes," came her gasped reply.

Clint set her down and tugged off their sweat pants and underwear quickly, turned Natasha around so her hands were resting against the walls of the elevator. He brought his right hand down to her front while his left arm wrapped around her body. He ran two fingers through her slit, making sure she was wet enough to take him. Happy that she wasn't joking that she was soaked.

Clint took himself in his hand and positioned himself at her entrance. Gently, he slid inside her, both moaning in pleasure as he filled her up. "How do you want this Tasha?" he whispered as he kept his arm wrapped around her while his right brushed her hair that was clinging to the back of her neck.

"Hard," she moaned, throwing her head back so it rested against his shoulder. "Like Amsterdam," she requested, turning her head so she could suck on his weak spot. "Please... Baby?" she begged.

Clint nodded and moaned at his wife's request; Amsterdam had been one fun mission. He began a quick pace of thrusting inside her. "Exactly like Amsterdam or just the pace?" he teased, licking the shell of her right ear tauntingly.

Natasha moaned in reply. She had to think over her husband's words before she came up with a good response.

"C- Clint... Please... I'm yours..." she moaned, repeating words she had said to him during their mission in Amsterdam.

Clint closed his eyes and groaned as Natasha stimulated her walls around his cock. In retaliation, he reached his left hand down, pinching and rubbing her clit. "I'm gonna make you scream in pleasure as I make you cum Nat... You're gonna scream as you milk me... Just like Amsterdam... Just like everytime we make love," he ordered possessively as he let his other hand play with her nipples while his left continued to play with her clit.

Natasha smiled as she wriggled her hips back against his, knowing he was already growing closer to the edge just like she was. "Yes please," she moaned, moving one of her arms so she could reach behind them and grab the back of his neck. "Yes Baby, just like that," she moaned/ begged him as he thrusted harder inside her.

Clint moaned as she tightened around him further; she was very close now. She was gonna cum in a few more thrusts.

Suddenly, Natasha screamed as she came. Clint thrusted once, twice more before letting Natasha's walls pull him into oblivion with her. He waited until they had come down from their high before pulling out of her, both flinching at the loss of contact.

"We still have to clean up," Natasha murmured.

Clint nodded as they helped each other redress. "Yeah... And while we're at that, we can try some of those ideas from that book you got me," he suggested.

Natasha smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah I agree with that idea," she whispered, knowing it was gonna be one very satisfying and long night.

**So what do you think? Next chapter is up so you can read that. If you want.**


	38. Gonna Be One Long Week

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 27, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count: ****1,372.****  
****Author's Note: ****Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Gonna be one **_**long**_** week...**

_One week later..._

"Agent Barton, we need you to go on this mission," Fury stated as he handed Clint the file. "Your request nine years ago," he added as Clint raised an eyebrow at the file name.

"_Red Guardian_," Clint stated, making Natasha look up from her laptop.

"_What_?" Natasha muttered, an angry glint in her eyes.

"_Target's Birth Name: Alexei Shostakov. Target's Gender: Male. Target's Age: 34. Assignment: Torture and Termination. Target Association: Red Room. Partner: Winter Soldier. Additional Information: linked with Natalia Romanova, aka Black Widow (before Agent Romanoff became an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent),_ _Red Room_ _had arranged marriage planned for the two agents,_" Clint read, watching Natasha out of the corner of his eye.

Natasha stood suddenly and left the room. "Shit," Clint muttered as he placed the file on the table. He looked at Fury and noticing the understanding look on his boss' face, Clint ran after his wife. He caught up with her easily, finding her in the room they were planning on using as the nursery. "Nat?" he whispered as he slowly walked over to her.

"I... Just give me a few minutes," she whispered, her arms wrapped protectively around her bump. Clint didn't say anything else but wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "Why did you request to go after Alexei nine years ago?" Natasha whispered after a few minutes.

"I guess I got very angry when you told me about what he and _Winter Soldier_ did to you when we were on that mission in Venice," he whispered as he stroked her stomach gently. "I want them to pay for hurting you," he explained. "Please don't stop me terminating them," he murmured, feeling her tense at his explanation.

"I... J- just be careful Baby," she whispered, turning around so she could hug him properly. "I can't lose you. _We_ can't lose you," she stated softly, grabbing her husband's left hand and placing it on her stomach when she empathised 'we.'

"I will be careful Baby... You can't get rid of me that easily," he joked lightly, trying to get even a smirk out of her.

Natasha smiled softly at Clint's attempt at humour. "You better because pregnant or not, I'll kick your ass if you don't," she half-heartedly threatened.

Clint chuckled before pulling away gently. "I love you," he whispered, cupping Natasha's cheeks softly and kissing her gently.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips.

"Anyways," Clint started, smirking softly at his wife's raised eyebrow. "You get to annoy me like what me and Coulson used to do to you," he stated.

"True... Although I won't be as mean as the two of ye were," she murmured. "We better get back into the boss or he's gonna start wondering what we're doing," Natasha muttered, grabbing his hand and began to walk towards the living room.

"Like he and Hill don't enough of it on their own," Clint muttered, smiling softly as Natasha rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Everything okay?" Fury asked as the couple entered the room.

"Yeah," Natasha replied as she sat down, Clint sitting on the arm rest of her chair. "How long is the mission estimated to last?" she asked, dreading her 'father's' response.

"One week max... I don't want Barton in 2R/ Red Room territory any longer than a week... Especially not that you are pregnant. Especially when you happen to be seventeen weeks pregnant," Fury stated, smiling at the look of relief on the red head's face.

"One week to capture, torture and terminate... Sounds easy enough," Clint commented. Natasha and Fury looked at each other before they looked at him.

"I seriously worry about you Clint," Natasha muttered in Russian as she looked up at him. Clint smiled at her in response.

"Compared to what we have done, it is very easy," he stated. Natasha shrugged at that comment; he was right, they had faced worse. "When do I leave?" Clint asked.

"In ten minutes," Fury replied. He internally flinched when he seen the couple's faces darken and sadden. "Good luck Barton. Transports on the roof... And get home soon," Fury said as he stood up and left the two alone.

"Fuck," Natasha whispered, biting her bottom lip in worry.

Clint stood up and knelt down in front of Natasha. "It'll be okay... I'll be back before you know it," he whispered, leaning up and kissing her lips softly. "I promise."

"If you get injured, I'll kill you myself," Natasha threatened. He smiled at that and stood up, holding her small hands in his much larger ones. She smiled softly up at him but the smile did not reach her eyes. The pain and worry in her eyes showing Clint everything that she wasn't telling him.

She got up as he left the room. She didn't need to worry herself about losing her husband at the moment; she felt like emptying the content of her stomach and screaming and crying out in anger and frustration all at the same time. She picked up the mission file and looked at the additional information again.

"_**When Natalia Romanova, aka 'Black Widow,' was to turn nineteen, Ivan Petrovitch, Red Room leader and Romanova's surrogate father and uncle, ordered that she be married to fellow KGB agent, Alexei Shostakov aka 'Red Guardian.' Romanova was targeted at the age of sixteen by S.H.E.I.L.D. and Agent Clint Barton, aka 'Hawkeye,' was sent to terminate her. Romanova is now an S.H.E.I.L.D. agent, US citizen and is known as Agent Natasha Romanoff while her codename remains as 'Black Widow.' She is partner and wife to Agent Barton," **_Natasha read. "Maria, I'm gonna murder you," she muttered as she closed the file and followed Clint into their weapon and armour room.

"I'm guessing you got Maria to get all this info for you," Natasha stated rather than asked.

Clint looked up from where he was collecting his bow and quiver. "Not exactly... I got help from Hill and Stark to build up on info I got myself. Fury said he'd send me on the mission to terminate Shostakov once we got all possible information on him," he confessed. "But any info we have on _Winter Soldier_ is to be used to capture the... _experiment_ as he was once James 'Bucky' Barnes... Steve's best friend," he explained.

"You got to be kidding me," Natasha muttered, frowning at her husband's revelation. "You found out all of this just because of what I told you in Venice all those years ago?"

"Yeah... Nobody is ever going to hurt you like that and get away with it," Clint whispered as she walked over so she was in front of him, cheeking his vest and equipment.

"What is Steve gonna say when he finds out about Barnes?" she muttered, flinching slightly as she remembered when their captain told them about how his best friend die on enemy lines during World War II. "He's going to go insane," she stated, locking eyes with Clint.

"All we can do is hope that Darcy can distract him as good as she has been helping him with catching up with the modern day," he murmured. He, gently, took the file from his wife's hands.

"Do you have your comms?" Natasha asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Yeah," he whispered, interlacing the fingers of his left hand with her right hand. "You gonna be okay while I'm gone?" he asked as the elevator opened. They walked out onto the helipad where a Quinjet was running for Clint. He got on his knees and kissed Natasha's bump twice before he whispered to the twins. "I want the two of you to be good for Mommy while I'm gone for the few days. Okay? I love the both of ye," he whispered then kissed her bump again. "I love you Nat," he murmured, kissing Natasha softly.

"We love you too Clint," Natasha whispered. "Come home soon," she murmured, letting go of his hands.

"I will... I promise," he murmured, kissing her again before getting into the Quinjet.

"Please let him be safe," she murmured, praying to whatever God that existed that he'd be okay. This was going to be one _long_ fucking week.

**So what do you think of your kind-of suspense-ish new chapter? Any comments? Hope to have the new chapter up soon.**


	39. Target Found and Terminated

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 28, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count: ****1,246.****  
****Author's Note: ****A big thanks to my little sister who helped with the fight scene. And a specially thank you to the following for your reviews during the course of the story so far;  
**_**DaskaFinn  
youmakemyarcreact  
Guest (20**__**th**__** Jan. Ch. 1; sign in because I can't thank you properly otherwise)  
wolfhawke26  
KennaWynters  
purplestarr59  
pauliiita  
diehardtwilightfan23  
Malmal86  
AkimaDoll  
Guest (20**__**th**__** Dec. 2012 Ch. 29; sign in because I can't thank you properly otherwise)  
Starrgazer11  
SailorMoonLover24  
misshotwolf  
honeymello  
Guest (2**__**nd**__** Nov. 2012 Ch. 20; sign in because I can't thank you properly otherwise)  
iloveclintbartonakahawkeye  
October'sLily510  
pure-class-princess  
yolynjones  
Mushroomking98  
Guest (6**__**th **__**Sept. 2012 Ch. 18; sign in because I can't thank you properly otherwise)  
Darklordsdaughterlizzyriddle   
Guest (18**__**th**__** Aug. 2012 Ch. 11; sign in because I can't thank you properly otherwise)  
Rosabelmay  
BlackHawke2222  
babyer5**_

**And thank you to the 50 people who have favourited and the 74 people who are following this story. I can't thank you enough.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Target Found and Terminated.**

_**Friday, Central Business District, Moscow, Russia.**_

"This is gonna be one simple mission," Clint commented sarcastically over the intercom as he watched his target moving throughout the strip clubs of the inner city.

"That's the eleventh time you've said that within the last hour," Natasha replied, chuckling over the intercom. "I felt the twins kick today," she revealed, smiling as she remembered feeling two sets of feet kicking.

"Really?" Clint whisper-asked, smiling at his wife's statement.

"Yeah... They're gonna be soccer players by the way they kick," she commented, rubbing her bump lovingly. "I think they are trying to say 'hi' to their Daddy now because they haven't stopped kicking since we've been talking."

Clint chuckled happily at that. "They're gonna be as active as their Mommy so," he stated. "I love you Nat," he whispered, missing her so much. Four Days was already too much for him. For them.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered. "Please hurry the fuck up and get home soon," she requested.

"I miss you too," Clint responded.

***** One Day Later *****

"Target is moving down an abandoned alley... I'm in pursuit," _Hawkeye_ noted into the comms, "I'll contact you when target is terminated and the body is disposed of."

"Copy that, _Hawkeye_," Natasha responded. "Be careful Clint," she added.

"Copy that, Agent Barton," Clint responded smugly as he prepared to scale down the building; time to finish things. Once and for all. "I'm going hunting."

_Hawkeye_ aimed at a sewer entrance half a meter in front of _Red Guardian_ and shot an explosive arrow at it, blowing his target meters back. _Hawkeye_ quickly zip wired down to the ground and ran over to his mark.

His target was already standing again when _Hawkeye_ reached him. He swung his bow at the target's face, knocking _Red Guardian_ sideways but the target swung his right leg upwards towards _Hawkeye's_ chest. _Hawkeye_ caught it instead and used his bow to break it, making _Red Guardian _roar in pain as _Hawkeye_ broke his target's Femur, Tibia, Fibula and Patella.

_Hawkeye_ let go of _Red Guardian_, making him fall backwards. He tried to kick _Hawkeye_ with his other leg but failed. Miserably. _Hawkeye_ dropped his bow to the ground and opted to use his fist to punch _Red Guardian_ in the face, shattering his nose. His mark stumbled backwards but _Hawkeye _caught his collar, pulling him forward so he could whisper into his ear, "Run!" And the hunt continued like a game of 'hawk and mouse.'

The target turned and limp-ran around the corner and into a dead end alley. _Hawkeye_ laughed, picked up his bow and climbed back up onto the roof of the building he had been on. _Hawkeye_ ran to the side of the building, looked down and spotted his target. _Hawkeye_ shot a semi-sonic arrow, making his target stumble to the ground but stood up and tried to continued 'running,' his balance totally off. _Hawkeye_ laughed and shouted down at his target in Russian, "YOU CAN RUN _RED GUARDIAN_... BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" The target looked around but couldn't find the source of the voice. _Hawkeye_ chuckled and whispered to himself, "This is too easy."

_Hawkeye_ climbed down off the building and walked causally towards his mark, shooting two net arrows in front of _Red Guardian_, the crippled Russian assassin's escape route now impossible. The Russian turned around to look at his pursuer. "WHO ARE YOU?!" _Red Guardian_ shouted in Russian as he pulled out a knife.

"Your worst nightmare," _Hawkeye_ responded in the same tongue. "You're biggest mistake was harming _Black Widow_," he stated.

A look of realisation crossed _Red Guardian's_ face. "_Hawkeye..._ Wait... Please... You don't understand... It was Ivan Petrovitch. It was his fault... He made me do it," _Red Guardian_ begged.

"I don't care... Himself and _Winter Solider_ are next on my list," _Hawkeye_ responded; he didn't care if _Red Guardian_ begged, he would have none of it. _Red Guardian_ threw his knife at _Hawkeye,_ the blade imbedding into his stomach. _Hawkeye_ pulled the blade from his torso and threw it at the Red Room Agent, pinning him to the wall. _Hawkeye_ drew a poison dipped arrow – one of the set that Natasha had given him eleven years ago – and shot _Red Guardian, _the poison the fatal blow.

"Have fun in Hell, Shostakov," Clint muttered before suddenly coughing. **'Shit; the bastard had poison on the dagger,'** Clint thought as he checked his injury. "Tasha," he spoke into the comms. "Send a medical Evac team to my co-ordinates," he requested. "The bastard nicked me with a knife that was dipped in some sort of poison," he explained as he tore a piece of Shostakov's shirt and pressed it onto the wound, stopping the blood flow.

"Shit Clint... Evac's on the way... Just stay awake," she ordered, her worry fully portrayed as she spoke through the comms.

"I will if you keep taking to me Baby," Clint responded as he climbed up on the roof again.

"Where's your favourite city?" Natasha asked, thinking of everything that she could to keep Clint awake.

"Budapest," he responded as he sat down, watching the skies for any sign of the Evac team.

"Why?" she whispered, praying that the Evac team would hurry the fuck up.

"Because I met the person who gave me my life back when I first met her almost sixteen years ago... And then she agreed to marry me almost eight years ago," Clint whispered, smiling as he thought about everything that their relationship represented. "I love you Nat," he whispered.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered, her voice breaking as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Clint, please stay awake... The kids need you... I need you," Natasha whispered. "CLINT!" she screamed when he didn't respond.

"Evac team has found Agent Barton... He's unconscious but alive... ETA to Helicarrier; one hour... Barton's pulse is still strong," Hill recited to Natasha, knowing the red head was scared shitless about her husband.

"Thank you Maria," Natasha whispered, trying to control her breathing. "I'll see you when you get there."

The rest of the Avengers, Jane, Pepper and Betty had run to Natasha and Clint's floor when JARVIS had announced there was screaming on their floor.

"Tasha?" Pepper whispered when she saw the other red head on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked at the others before walking to the ex-assassin, sitting down on the floor and pulling her into a sisterly embrace.

"Clint got hurt by a man I had known in the Red Room," Natasha whispered as Pepper hugged her comfortingly. "Evac team has got him... they should be at the Helicarrier in one hour," she added.

"Then we'll be there with you Tasha," Pepper stated as Steve walked over to them. "We all promise," she whispered as she stood up, letting Steve help Natasha up.

Natasha nodded as Steve helped her up. "Thank you," she whispered, indicating to all of them. "I need to go to the Helicarrier and wait for my husband," she stated, determined to be there when Clint was brought on board.

"Of Course Natasha... We'll use my Quinjet," Tony said, noting the distant look in her eyes; the normally stoic woman was petrified. And the look did not suit her at all. "Let's get going."

Natasha sighed as she tried to control her body and mind; this was gonna be a nerve wreaking sixty minutes.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Worth the wait? Worth any reviews?**


	40. The Wait

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 29, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count: ****425.****  
****Author's Note: ****A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, is following or/ and has read this story. And a big thanks to my little sister who helped with the fight scene.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Wait**

**Day One: I can't do this alone...**

"Please Clint, please wake up... I can't raise our children alone," Natasha whispered, holding her husband hand tightly. The doctors had lost him twice on the operating table but had managed to resuscitate him. Now all everyone had to do was wait. The only thing that was telling her that he was still with her was the beeping of the machines and all of the tubes hooked up to his body. "I can't do this alone," she whispered. "You have to wake up... Please," she begged, unable to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

**Day Seven: Can't keep living like this.**

"Tasha... It's been a week... Have you even slept yet?" Pepper asked as she walked into Clint's room, where Natasha was, yet again, sitting beside her unconscious husband.

"Yeah I've slept Pepper... But it doesn't last long because of the nightmares," Natasha responded, her hand clasped with Clint's. "Every mission we've had that he got injured keep replaying when I sleep," she confessed. "They said they can take the breathing tubes out today," she stated, indicating towards the normal oxygen tube/ mask that Clint was now sporting; that was a good sign... Wasn't it? "He can breathe on his own now."

"That's a good thing Tasha... It means he's fighting to wake up for you and the twins," Pepper said as she handed Natasha a tray of food. "And you know I'm only making you eat because you can be strong for the kids," she stated, a continuous statement she made every time she brought Natasha food.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered as Pepper placed a dish of chicken curry on her lap. "For everything," she added, smiling slightly at the other pregnant red head.

"No prob Tasha... I'll come back later to see how all of you are doing," she said as she left the room. Once outside she whispered, "Please Clint, wake up soon... Natasha can't keep living like this."

**Day Ten: They need their Daddy as well.**

Pepper and Maria had been the only ones to convince Natasha to eat and shower within the last few days but otherwise she never left her husband's side. Her dreams were plagued with past missions where Clint was hurt. More specially Sao Paulo.

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she felt movement in her bump. "Come on Clint... Even the twins are telling you to wake up," she whispered as she placed his hand on where their children where moving. "They need their Daddy as well."

**So yeah... what did you think of this chapter? I know it's short but good things come in small packages... Right? Don't be afraid to tell me what you think?**


	41. Awakening

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 30, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:**** 610.****  
****Author's Note:**** .**

**Chapter Thirty: Awakening**

**Day Fifteen: Back where I belong!**

The doctors had told Natasha she could rest in the bed beside Clint, saying it was unhealthy for a pregnant woman to not lie down when sleeping. Although Natasha believed it was just some sort of bullshit they were trying to use to make her sleep. So here she was, lying beside her husband, his left hand wrapped in between both of hers while she looked out onto the rain and storm stricken area the base was. They had decided to move Clint off the Helicarrier and onto the New York base, knowing it would be better situated.

Natasha was just about to let her eyes close when she felt movement. She stopped all movement and waited to see if she was imagining things or not. There it was again. Clint's hand squeezed hers again. Then again. And again; every squeeze getting tighter every time.

"Clint?" Natasha whispered as she returned his squeeze. The response she received was a longer and stronger squeeze from her husband.

"Come on Baby... Wake up please... Come on Baby, open up your eyes... Come back to me," Natasha whispered as she raised one hand to caress Clint's cheek. She watched as his eyes moved behind his eyelids, heart monitor's beeping picking up as he gripped her hand firmly.

Clint groaned in protest as he opened his eyes, the bright light of the hospital too bright for his liking. "Nat?" he tried to murmur but it wasn't more than undistinguished, guttural noise. He was grateful when a straw was placed on his lips for which he drank from hungrily.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered once he finished drinking, his eyes finding his wife lying in the hospital bed beside him, smiling down at him.

"Hey," she whispered, leaning down and kissing him gently.

When she pulled away, Clint smiled at his wife. But he frowned slightly in confusion when he noticed the bags beneath her eyes, the exhaustion in those beautiful green eyes of hers. "Nat?" he whispered, raising a hand to trace her facial features.

Natasha grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. "I'm here Clint," she whispered as she kissed it softly while she brought his other hand to her bump. "And these two want to say 'Hi' to you too," she murmured as she placed her husband's hand where she felt their children moving.

Clint smiled as he felt their children moving. "That is so cool," he whispered, smiling up at Natasha.

Natasha chuckled lightly at his child like statement and stroked his forehead lovingly. "I thought I asked you to be careful?" she whispered as she brought her hand down to trace his lips.

"I was," Clint whispered, watching her movements carefully. "The target only got lucky when he threw the knife," he murmured.

"I should kill you myself for making me worry like that," she muttered before placing her head in the crook of Clint's shoulder. "I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up," she confessed as she rested her arms across him.

Clint wrapped his arms around her waist in reply, holing her close to him. "I know... I'm sorry for making you feel like that Nat," he whispered, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Go on and sleep Nat," he whispered as she snuggled further into his body, finding comfort in his touch.

"I love you Clint," she whispered sleepily as she finally (and willingly) let sleep encase her mind.

"I love you too Nat," he whispered into her hair, smiling at the now peaceful look on his wife's face. "I came back to you and our kids. Back where I belong."


	42. Home Coming

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 31, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:**** .****  
****Author's Note:**** Big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story; I love you guys. To **_**youmakemyarcreact,**_** yes I do know my spelling is horrible. I don't have a beta so I take all the blame for that. When I finish this story, I will proof read every chapter and edit them. And as **_**KennaWynters**_** stated, it was an image I found on tumblr that inspired my last chapter.**

**I got this chapter wrote quicker than I thought I would so, without further ado; chapter thirty one.**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Home-Coming**

"Welcome back Bird Brain," Tony greeted when Natasha and Clint arrived back at the tower two days later. The Billionaire smirked at the eyebrow Clint gave him.

Natasha only shook her head, knowing Stark missed teasing Clint. "I'll see you later," Natasha whispered to Clint before kissing him softly then heading into Stark's kitchen to where Pepper, Jane, Betty and Darcy.

"So Stark... what have I missed?" Clint asked as he walked with Stark into Tony's lab.

"Well... Capsicle finally asked Darcy out while you were in the coma... And they are going very steady since," Tony revealed, smiling. Clint chuckled and smiled at that; it was about time their captain found someone. "Natasha never left your side while you were unconscious," the Billionaire added.

Clint stopped fiddling with the template arrow heads Tony had on the table and looked up at the Billionaire. "What?" Clint whispered; '**What else has Natasha not told me?**' he thought to himself.

"The doctors lost you twice on the table... Natasha would only let Maria, Pepper or Fury near her while the doctors operated on you," Tony revealed. "Once they stabilised you, she never left your side... Dammit, she rarely showered and she could barely sleep without waking up screaming from nightmares."

"How long was I out?" Clint asked eventually, keeping his eyes focus on the outside of the window.

"Fifteen days," Tony responded. Suddenly, Clint stood up from his seat and headed for the door. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Tony shouted after the archer.

"To find my pregnant wife and make sure she's okay," he responded as he headed towards the kitchen. When he arrived there Natasha was nowhere to be found. "Girls, where's Natasha?" he asked.

"She went up to yer floor, saying she wanted to get some sleep," Pepper replied, frowning in concern as she noticed the look on Clint's face. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I hope so," he whispered before turning and heading towards the elevator. "Thank you," he called out over his shoulder.

He arrived quickly at their floor and found his wife in the longue area, staring out the window. "Nat?" he whispered, slowly moving towards her, making sure he didn't make any sudden moves to frighten her; pregnant or not, Natasha was still the _Black Widow_ and very capable of killing anyone.

"Hey Clint," Natasha said, turning and smiling at him softly.

Clint returned her smile and came up behind her, hugging her from behind. "Hey Gorgeous... what are you doing up here alone?" he whispered as he kissed her gently. Natasha didn't reply immediately but rested her arms on his, their fingers interlacing. "Nat?" Clint whispered.

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to think," the red head whispered eventually; she wasn't lying but she wasn't telling all of the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?" he asked as he tightened his hold on her. "Or how long I was out?" he whispered, slowly turning her around so they were face to face. "Baby?"

"You never asked how long you were in the coma so I didn't bother," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Then what about the nightmares?" Clint whispered as he nuzzled his wife's neck.

Natasha's breathing hitched at her husband's question. "I just..." she started but instead turned her head so his face was against the skin of his neck.

"Natasha?" Clint whispered, waiting for her to respond.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up and I'd be left alone to raise our children... That our children would never meet their Daddy," Natasha whispered hoarsely, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. "I can't lose you," Natasha whispered as tears began to start to fall from her eyes.

"Sshh, it's okay Nat... I'm still here," he whispered as he held her closer. "I'll never leave you on your own Nat... That's a promise I made to you sixteen years ago and it's one I'm gonna keep."

Natasha bit her bottom lip and nodded, her grip on his neck tightening. "I know," she whispered, closing her eyes and inhaling her husband's scent. "I missed you," she added.

"I missed you too," Clint whispered before turning his head so he could kiss her soundly. "Can I show you just how much I missed you?" he asked, smiling at the knowing smirk on his wife's face.

"Not... until the... doctors give you... the all... clear," Natasha whispered against his mouth as Clint continued his assault on her lips.

"Okay... That means that I can do this..." Clint stated before dragging his hands down until he grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"CLINT!" Natasha exclaimed as the said man carried her into their bedroom. "You're not supposed to do any lifting," she stated as he rested her on their bed.

"Doctors gave me the all clear this morning Nat... So I decided that the minute I got you alone, I was gonna make it up to you for making you worry," he whispered as he climbed on top of her. "What do you think of that idea?" he whispered as he leant down and kissed her softly.

Natasha could only nod her approval at his idea. "Yes... Please," she moaned as he began to move his lips down her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin.

Clint chuckled and dragged his hands down to the hem of her top and when Natasha raised her hands, he gently pulled it off her. "Is there anything that you specifically want me to do Baby?" he whispered as he kissed his way down to her chest.

"Want you..." Natasha gasped as he sucked on her left nipple through her bra. "Make love to me..." she tried again as massaged her hips lovingly.

"I know you want me and I know that I'm gonna make love to you but do you want me to do anything else?" he murmured as he brought his left hand around her back and unhooked her bra.

"I'll tell you... when we... get... to that stage..." she responded as she helped him take off her bra.

"Okay," Clint whispered as he moved his right hand to her breast and palmed it gently as he switched his lips to her right breast. He pulled away from her skin briefly to allow her to remove his shirt and tank top before returning to his ministrations.

"Oh God... Just like that," Natasha moaned loudly, her hands coming up to Clint's head, her fingers threading through his hair tightly.

Clint grinned as Natasha started to moan in broken English and Russian, describing every single thing she wanted to do to him and what she wanted him to do. In reply to her requests, he tugged on the waist band of her sweat pants and pulled her bottoms off of her when she raised her hips for him.

Once they were off, Clint kissed his way down to her entrance, paying special attention to her stomach when he felt two sets of feet kick against where he had his hands placed. "Have I told you you're gorgeous today Baby?" Clint whispered as he kissed her lower lips lovingly.

"Maybe," Natasha gasped. "But I never get tired of hearing it," she whispered before moaning in pleasure as Clint pushed one finger inside her cunt.

"You are the most beautiful, sexiest, most gorgeous woman I have ever met... And I want to thank you for choosing me as yours," he whispered before taking her clit into his mouth, sucking and biting on the bundle of nerves as he added another finger inside her.

"Oh God... fuck... yes," Natasha moaned as Clint worked his very talented mouth on her entrance, his calloused fingers working in sync with his tongue. She threaded her fingers tighter through his hair, her thumbs caressing his ears as he continued to work his magic.

Clint chuckled and inhaled his wife's essence deeply; oh God, he missed this. Three weeks was too long not to do this. And dreams don't count. He started to hum as he ran his tongue along her slit while he added a third digit inside her cunt.

"Oh fuck... Yes... Yes... CLINT!" Natasha screamed, throwing her head to the side as Clint worked her over the edge, the added vibrations being the last ingredient to make her cum. Her legs wrapped around his neck while her fingers tightened incredibly harder on his hair as she came on her husband's tongue and fingers.

"Oh God," Natasha whispered as Clint finished lapping up her juices. "Thank you," she whispered as he came back up to look at her. She smiled up at him before kissing him softly but passionately, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Thank you for what?" Clint whispered against her lips as she moaned when she tasted herself in his mouth.

"For everything you've done for me... And for coming back to me," she whispered, smiling at the happy grin on his face.

"Thank you for becoming the reason I wanted to live all those years ago," Clint whispered as he kissed her deeply. "And now I want to show you how three weeks is far too long for us to not make love," he added as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"You said that you wanted me to tell you if I had any requests," Natasha started but was cut off by their moans as Clint slid slowly inside her. "Want... you... to make love to... me like... B-... Budapest... Dublin... and Monte Carlo..." Natasha gasped as Clint waited for her to adjust to him.

"Anything you want Baby," Clint responded as he rested his forehead against hers, watching her try to regain her breath.

Natasha bit her lip before whispering, "Clint, you can move now."

Clint nodded and slowly began to move inside her, moving his right arm under Natasha's head while his left rested on her hip. Natasha smiled and moaned loudly as Clint thrusted deeply inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued his steady, deep pace inside her.

"God... If you... Ever do... That... Again... I'll kill you... myself," Natasha gasped as she felt Clint hit all the right spots inside her.

"I won't... I promise," Clint groaned before leaning down and kissing her hungrily.

Natasha returned his kiss with equal emotion as she felt herself grow closer to going over the edge. She knew that Clint was close too, his breathing and thrusts becoming more erratic as he continued to thrust harder and deeper inside her.

"Oh God... Clint... I'm close," she whispered into his mouth, bringing her left hand to caress her husband's face.

"So am I Baby," Clint whispered, turning his face slightly so he could kiss his wife's wedding ring all the while keeping his grey eyes locked on her green ones.

"Come with me Baby," Natasha requested, gripping his hair tightly with her right hand. Clint nodded and gave her one last, particularly deep and hard thrust, sending them both over the edge, screaming each other's names so loudly, Clint vaguely wondered if anyone in the building could hear them.

Clint waited until he came down from his high to roll onto his back, his arms wrapped protectively and possessively around Natasha and her bump. "Welcome home Baby," Natasha whispered once she had her head rested in the crook of Clint's neck and her left arm rested comfortably across his chest.

"Home is with you, Nat," he whispered, turning and kissing the crown of her head lovingly. "And I don't care if that sounds cheesy," he added as he felt her eyes roll at the romantic cheesiness.

"I love you Clint," Natasha whispered, leaning up and kissing him gently before resting her head in her 'favourite pillow.'

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered before he felt Natasha fall into a restful sleep. "And to whatever God that actually exists; thank you for letting me come home to her," he whispered before he let exhaustion overtake his body. It was good to be home.

**Worth any reviews? Hope to have another chapter up by Friday but until then do not be afraid to give your opinions or requests.**


	43. Birthday Girl

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 32, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:**** 3,066.****  
****Author's Note:**** Big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story. Special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:  
**_**Malmal86  
diehardtwilightfan23  
KennaWynters  
Guest (please sign in so I can't thank you properly)**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Birthday Girl**

_**12 weeks later... 22**__**nd**__** November 2012**_

Natasha moaned as she woke up, laying her left hand on her stomach as she felt the twins move. She was grateful that her morning sickness was down to 'very rare.'

The read head stretched out her right arm but she was met by an empty bed. She opened her eyes and frown in confusion but the sheets were still warm so she knew that her husband had only gotten up a few moments or so before hand. Her suspicion was confirmed when her said husband walked out of their bathroom, wearing only a black pair of silk boxers.

"Hey Gorgeous," he greeted, smiling at her warmly as he walked over to their bed. He sat down beside her, sitting on the edge of their bed. "Happy thirty second," he whispered, placing his left hand on the pillow beside her head and leaning down to kiss her gently.

"Thank you," she whispered, using her left hand to cup his cheek, rubbing her thumb along his week old stubble. She smiled as he used his right hand to caress her bump lovingly. "Are you okay?" she asked, wondering why he had been up before her. Again. This was the fourth time this week.

"You're thirty one weeks pregnant, Nat. I wasn't gonna wake you up with morning wood... You're already exhausted," he stated, pecking her lips gently.

Natasha rolled her eyes playfully but secretly wondered if Clint didn't want to make love to her because she was fat. But her worries were quickly removed when Clint whispered in her ear. "Anyways," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wanna wait until everyone else has given you their presents so I can give you one half of mine all night... If you want," he whispered suggestively, smirking against her mouth as he kissed her passionately.

Natasha was just about to respond when another red head interrupted them. "That would be a good idea," Pepper stated over the intercom, interrupting the married couple's private moment. "In case the two of you have noticed; it's one o'clock... Tony's starting to suggest that ye're going at it like rabbits for Natasha's birthday," Pepper revealed.

"We'll be down in, about, twenty minutes, Pepper... Natasha's only awake a few minutes," Clint replied as he rested his forehead against Natasha's, pouting slightly at Pepper's timing.

"Okay... See you both when you get here," she replied before turning off the intercom.

"Why do they all have bad timing?" Clint groaned as he moved to bury his face in the crook of Natasha's neck.

Natasha chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck. "As if you're any better... You walked in on Steve and Darcy making out," Natasha stated, smirking as she remembered the blush on their team leader's and Darcy's faces when they came to dinner afterwards. And Tony didn't even know.

"That was one time... Besides; it shows that Steve isn't as innocent as Stark makes him out to be," Clint commented before kissing Natasha again and pulling her up so they could get dressed.

"True," Natasha replied as she let him help her up. "Hurry up and let's get to the others before Stark gets any other ideas about why we're so late," she instructed.

"We're late because you're exhausted... Both from carrying twins and from my unbelievable skills of making you feel good," he stated, smiling smugly as she raised an eyebrow.

"Cocky bastard," Natasha mumbled, her smile betraying her supposed annoyance as she pulled on a clean pair of underwear and a pair of black sweat pants.

"I have a good reason..." he whispered as he threw on a black, long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black tracksuit bottoms. He walked over to wear she was putting on one of his hoodies. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she finished getting dressed, resting his chin on her left shoulder. "I promise I didn't give Stark permission to throw you a surprise party that involves people throwing cake at each other," he whispered, laying a loving kiss on her, smiling as she rested her left hand over his, their rings shining in the mirror.

Natasha smiled and chuckled at his revelation. "I love you Clint," she whispered, turning her head and catching his lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you too Nat," he whispered against her lips. "Come on... The sooner we get down to the others the sooner I get to give you my own present," he whispered as he pulled away from her, grabbed her hand and walked towards the elevator.

Natasha smirked at her husband's unusual impatience. "Okay... Slow down; I'm not suppose to have excess blood pressure," she stated teasingly, smiling as Clint immediately slowed down to make sure she was okay.

"THE SPIDERBIRDS HAVE ARRIVED AND STOPPED GOING AT IT LIKE RABBITS FOR A FEW HOURS!" Tony shouted when he saw the married assassins exit the elevator. Natasha and Clint looked at each other before looking back at Stark. Natasha's raised eyebrow made the Billionaire shut his mouth about everything but wishing her "Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday Tasha," Bruce greeted the red head as he walked out of the lab, smiling at her.

"Thanks Bruce," she responded as she hugged the doctor.

"Lady Natasha," Thor boomed as he walked into the room, carrying, what seemed to be, a black and white puppy.

"Hey Thor," Natasha replied, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping animal in the God's arms.

"Happy Birthday!" he wished as he handed her the puppy. "Is it not customary to give a person a present on the day of remembrance of the day they were born?" he asked, hoping that she liked the present he had gotten her.

"Yes it is customary Thor," she replied, smiling up at the blonde haired god. "Thank you," she whispered as she stroked the dog's head lovingly.

"He is a _Siberian Husky_. Well that is what the lady said where I found him. And he is two weeks old," Thor stated, smiling proudly as the puppy snuggled into Natasha's touch. "But he does need a name," he stated, frowning at the observation.

Natasha smiled and looked down at the dog in her arms. "Ace," she observed, looking up at the God, Bruce and her husband, her gaze staying on her husband. "I'm gonna call him '_Ace_'" Natasha stated before Pepper, Jane, Steve, Darcy and Betty walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Birthday Girl," Pepper greeted as she hugged Natasha as best as she could as both their baby bumps were large; Natasha was thirty one weeks along, Pepper twenty five. And Natasha holding the puppy as well.

"Thank you," she said before handing the sleeping dog to Clint who smiled at the childlike happiness on his wife's face.

"Happy Birthday Hothead," Steve whispered as he hugged his red haired 'sister.'

Natasha returned his hug but not without slapping his arm playfully. "Cheeky," she whispered before thanking her 'brother.'

When Steve pulled away, Natasha received hugs from Jane, Betty and Darcy.

"So you're thirty two now," Stark stated as he stood in front of the ex-Russian. Natasha raised an eyebrow and nodded, unsure of what Stark was gonna do. "Happy birthday Spidey... And you're gonna make an excellent mother," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her into a brotherly hug, surprising everyone in the room.

"Thank you Tony... Pepper and your kid is gonna be lucky to have you as a dad," Natasha whispered, hugging him back, knowing that Tony was insecure about being a dad, having never gotten on well with his own father.

Tony smiled and winked at her as he pulled away from her and standing beside his own lover. Pepper smiled at him, laying her head on his shoulder, her hand intertwined with Tony's.

"Thank you... All of you," Natasha said, looking at everyone who were standing with their respective partners. "You guys are family to me," she stated, smiling at all of them.

Clint smiled as his wife interacted with their friends, smiling and laughing. He looked down at the dog in his arms as he felt the puppy move. Ace grumbled then barked his 'hello' to everyone present.

"Aw Legolas... You woke the doggy up," Tony teased as Natasha walked over to her husband. The dog barked again then proceeded to try and lick Natasha face.

"It's not my fault that ye're all so loud Tin Man," Clint shot back as he handed Ace to Natasha. The puppy went willingly to the red head, snuggling into her touch.

"None of us are as loud as what ye were last night... Or the past six months," Tony teased, making both Natasha and Clint blush.

"Jealous that you can't do the same for Pepper?" Clint asked, smirking as Pepper buried her face in Tony's shirt.

"Clint, please shut up before you or Tony give me and Pepper high blood pressure," Natasha requested as she played with Ace.

"He started it," Clint stated, pouting childishly at his wife.

"Sure he did... And I'm finishing it," she responded, rolling her eyes playfully at her husband's behaviour.

"Well, _you_ can start this," Steve stated as he walked out of the kitchen, carrying a chocolate cake. He stood in front of her and held the cake up so she could blow out the candles.

"Make a wish," Clint whispered in Russian as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Natasha smiled and blew the candles, making everyone cheer. Clint kissed her soundly before whispering in Russian. "Happy Birthday Baby... I love you."

"I love you too," Natasha whispered, smiling at him warmly. Steve served Natasha the first slice of cake and the party got underway.

"Well, Birthday Girl... Did you enjoy your party?" Clint teased as they arrived back on their floor.

"I thought you said that you didn't let Tony plan a party," she responded as she set Ace on the floor. The puppy barked happily as he set off to explore his new home.

"I didn't... Pepper, Steve and me planned it," Clint responded as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway. "Now I get to give you my present," he stated, smirking smugly.

"Someone's getting impatient," Natasha teased before she frowned in confusion when Clint stopped at the room across from their bedroom. "Clint?" she whispered, concern and confusion in her voice.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, smiling at the look on her face.

Natasha raised an eyebrow but did as she was told. Clint took her by her shoulders and led her into the room.

"Open your eyes," Clint whispered, standing behind her, giving her full access to see all of the room.

"Oh my God," Natasha gasped as she looked around the room. Clint had done an amazing job of turning the room into a nursery fit for their twins. "How? When?" she whispered, turning to look at her husband, smiling happily at his 'present.'

"The past four mornings before you woke up... Steve helped with the painting while Bruce and Pepper helped with the getting all the equipment. I did all the assembling and making the two cribs," Clint responded, smiling at the happy look on his wife's face. "I'm guessing you like your present," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love it... Thank you," Natasha whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him soundly unable to put in words how much she loved his present.

"Good..." he whispered against her lips. "Because now I can give you the other part of your present," he stated as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips met hungrily as he carried her out of the nursery. Their make out session was cut off by a thump in the living quarters as they heard Ace finally succeeding to climb onto the couch and plant himself into the cushions.

"Someone's made himself at home," Clint whispered as the dog began to sleep soundly on the couch.

"Remind you of anyone?" Natasha teased before latching her lips to Clint's weak spot.

"You are my home," Clint whispered in between grunts and moans as he walked into their bedroom.

Natasha only smirked in reply as she gave him a good sized hickey on the left side of his neck. Clint groaned as she grinded against him. He sat down on their bed, keeping his arms wrapped around her body as she brought her lips to his again, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Natasha," Clint gasped into her mouth as he trailed his hands over her body, grasping her body hungrily and lovingly.

"Yes Baby?" Natasha teased as she grabbed the hem of his shirt, breaking the kiss so she could pull his top over his head.

"What d-... do... you w-... want to... do?" he asked in between moans and gasps as Natasha leant down and laid kisses on his chest, kissing each scar and muscle lovingly.

"Want to make love with you," Natasha replied before licking and biting his left nipple teasingly.

"That I... think... I... I know that... But what... else do... you want?" Clint whispered as he moved his hands under Natasha's hoodie before pulling the hoodie, tank top and bra off her body completely.

Natasha moaned loudly as Clint palmed her breasts, her skin way more sensitive to his calloused hands. He grinned as he leant down and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking greedily on the erect nub. "Oh God," Natasha gasped in Russian, throwing her head back in pleasure as he played with her breasts.

Clint grinned in reply, bringing his right hand down to Natasha's waist, tugging on the waist band of her sweat pants. Natasha raised her hips and helped Clint take off her pants and panties. She groaned in pleasure when he brushed his thumb over her clit while he pushed two fingers inside her entrance. In response to his actions, Natasha tugged on the waist band of Clint's tracksuit bottoms, making him raise his own hips so she could pull the last pieces of his clothing off him.

"Fuck Tasha..." Clint moaned as Natasha grabbed his length and pumped him, her pace in sync with his pace of fingering her. He moved his lips from her right tit and latched them to her left breast.

"Clint," Natasha gasped causing her grip on his length to tighten as he curled his fingers inside her. She received an 'Mmhmmm' in response as he continued to play with her tits. "Need... y-... you... in... m-... me," Natasha gasped, keeping her right hand on his member while she brought her left up to his hair, gripping it tightly. She pulled his head up and caught her lips hungrily while she positioned him at her entrance. "Now," she ordered.

"Whatever you want Baby," Clint whispered into her mouth as he pulled his fingers out of her, making Natasha moan in protest at his teasing manner. Her protest was quickly diminished as Clint placed his hands on her hips and helped her slide down onto his member. They both groaned their approval as Natasha snuck down on his dick, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh God..." Natasha moaned, resting her head in the crook of Clint's neck as she waited to accommodate his length.

Clint smiled before he started to kiss and suck on her weak spot, making Natasha moan in approval. Slowly, Natasha began to rock her hips, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved. "God, this only... seems to... get better," Natasha whispered as she lifted her head and kissed him hungrily, letting their tongues battle for dominance.

"You know... I've considered... it a... compliment... when you r-... refer to... me as... 'God,'" Clint murmured teasingly as he wrapped his right arm around her body while he threaded the fingers of his left through her hair, keeping their lips locked in battle.

"Of course you would," Natasha teased as she began to increase her pace. She bit his bottom lip as she felt herself grow closer to the edge.

Clint grinned against her lips as he felt her walls begin to quiver around him. And the fact that she was biting his lip as well just meant she was very close to going over the edge. He could feel his own orgasm grow closer, the familiar pooling of heat in his lower back.

"You know you love it," Clint whispered as he met her thrust for thrust as well as snaking his right hand to their fronts, rubbing his thumb on her clit.

Natasha gasped at Clint's actions, making them break apart, breathing heavily to get oxygen back into their lungs. "Fuck... Oh God... Clint... I-... I'm close," she moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as she felt the first signs of an impending orgasm.

Clint smirked and pulled head back down so he could collide his lips against hers. "Cum with me Nat," Clint requested as he moulded his lips against hers.

Natasha gasped loudly before she screamed into Clint's mouth as she came. The squeezing of her walls pulled Clint over the edge as well, shouting out in ecstasy. He collapsed back onto the bed, pulling his wife down on top of him. Clint wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Happy Birthday Nat," Clint whispered as Natasha snuggled further into his body, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered as she closed her eyes, perfectly happy at the idea of staying in bed like this for the night. "I love you," she whispered as she began to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too Nat," Clint whispered, closing his eyes as well. Suddenly, another weight landed on his chest, surprising the two. Ace barked happily before resting his head on Clint's chest, lying down in a comfortable position.

"I can't wait until five weeks time when we get to have our kids waking us up," Natasha whispered as she stroked Ace's head lovingly, smiling up at Clint.

Clint returned her smile before leaning down and kissing her gently. "Neither can I Baby. Neither can I," he whispered as they drifted off to sleep together.

**The picture of the puppy Thor got Natasha can be found on **** . /-KXWjPusrNWg/UI0f4r9eXLI/AAAAAAAAA6E/6TjgAYoQ3_k/s1600/Siberian_Hushkies_ **** I think he's a really cute puppy.**


	44. Make the choice Steve Family or Friend

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 33, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:**** 1,389.****  
****Author's Note:**** Big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story;  
**_**youmakemyarcreact  
diehardtwilightfan23  
wolfhawke26**_

**Hope you enjoy this story... Please tell me what you think and I'll upload the next chapter quickly.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Make the Choice Steve; Family or a Friend that's lost?**

_**6 weeks later... 7**__**th**__** January 2013**_

"Avengers... Your mission is to find and capture Red Room Agent _Winter Soldier_. He was spotted in North Detroit. If you can't contain him, your orders are to terminate him immediately. These are the files containing all the info Agent Barton and Agent Hill have managed to find on him over the past nine/ ten years as well as the info Agent Romanoff-Barton had on him," Fury stated as he handed each of the Avengers a file.

"_James 'Bucky' Barnes_," Steve muttered, staring at the file. He looked up at Natasha and Clint, glaring angrily at them. "Why didn't you either of you not tell me?" he snarled at them.

"There's a reason we didn't tell you Steve," Clint responded, watching his wife carefully.

"You had no right to keep this kind of info from me," he shouted at them, standing up so quickly that he knocked his chair over. The shouting and noise made Pepper, Jane, Betty and Darcy run into the room.

"Steve... What's going on?" Darcy whispered as she stepped closer to her boyfriend.

"Natasha and Clint thought it was a good idea to not tell me that my best friend wasn't killed by the _Red Skull_... It's not like he hurt either of you or raped anyone," Steve responded.

Suddenly, Natasha stood up and left the room. "You can tell him why," she whispered in Russian to Clint before leaving.

"Nat?" Clint called after his wife. When Natasha didn't reply, he glared at their leader. "Thanks mate... This is one of the few things she doesn't like talking about," Clint spat at Steve.

"Neither of you had any right to not tell me," he responded.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY WE DIDN'T TELL YOU?!" Clint roared, standing up as well. "YOUR SO CALLED 'BEST FRIEND' _RAPED_ NATASHA WHEN SHE WAS STILL IN THE RED ROOM... SHE WAS ONLY FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!" Clint roared, surprising everyone in the room.

"What?!" Steve whispered, shocked at the revelations.

"James Barnes is dead, Steve... _Winter Soldier_ is not your best friend," Clint stated, breathing heavily as he tried to control his anger. "And if I find him first, I'll kill him... I'll put an arrow between his eyes... Just like what I did to _Red Guardian_... And what I'm gonna do to Ivan Petrovitch will be when I find the bastard," Clint added.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset Natasha," Steve muttered, unable to imagine the pain Natasha was now reliving because of his false accusations.

"Yeah... well, you didn't know... None of you knew," Clint responded, looking at the door his wife had left through. "Sir, if you don't mind I'm gonna make sure my wife is okay," he stated before walking out of the room, not bothering to wait for an answer.

Clint found his wife in the nursery, her legs drawn up as far as they could with her bump and her arms wrapped around them. Natasha's face was buried in her arms, crying, her body wracking with sobs. Ace was in her arms, licking her face in an attempt to stop her tears.

"Baby?" Clint whispered. Ace barked in greeting then stood away from Natasha as Clint walked over to her, sitting down beside her, pulling her into his arms.

Natasha went willingly into his arms, crying as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shirt. "Did you tell them?" she whispered, sniffling as Clint wrapped her arms tightly around her body.

"Yeah... Steve's sorry... He didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured as he kissed her forehead soothingly as he caressed her back and bump.

"You roared at him, didn't you?" she whispered, raising her head to look at him, smirking knowingly.

"Maybe," Clint muttered, smirking sadly at her. "You okay?" he whispered as he brought his left hand up and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"Now I am," Natasha whispered before kissing her softly. "I love you," she murmured against his lips.

"I love you too Baby," Clint replied before standing up, carrying her in his arms. "I promise I'll make the mission short and be home by tonight," Clint whispered as he carried her out of the room.

"You better," Natasha muttered, smiling as Ace barked and followed them.

"Target spotted... In pursuit," _Captain America_ stated into the intercom as he spotted _Winter Soldier_ move towards the warehouse.

"Be careful Cap... We don't exactly know what he'll do if he recognises you," _Iron Man_ stated as he began to fly towards their team leader's coordinates.

"Target is moving towards the northern part of the warehouse complex," _Hawkeye_ noted as he spotted their target move towards his section of look out. "Do not engage _Hawkeye_... Orders are to bring him home alive, capable of being interrogated," _Captain America_ ordered as he followed _Winter Soldier_.

"Steve, you need to make a choice right now," _Hawkeye_ responded angrily. "Stick by the people who consider you family... Or save the shell of the man who once was your best friend?" Everyone listening to the intercom froze as Clint continued. "Because if you can't make that choice I suggest you abort this mission immediately."

"I have my orders _Hawkeye_... My best friend died against _Red Skull_ but Fury wants to get every piece of information _Winter Soldier_ holds... If we can't bring him in alive, kill him and dispose of the body," _Captain America _responded. "In my opinion, we won't be able to bring him in alive... You can take the shot if it comes to it."

"Agreed... Captain," _Hawkeye_ responded, his tone full of respect for his team leader.

"So... my end comes at the hands of the Avengers," _Winter Soldier_ sneered as _Captain America_ knocked him to the ground with his shield. He threw a punch with his steel arm which was quickly stopped by Thor who blocked it with his hammer. _Winter Soldier_ tried to use his gun but that was destroyed as _Iron Man_ blasted it out of his hand.

"Come with us quietly _Soldier_... You mightn't be punished as bad if you do," _Captain America_ offered, although everyone knew that that was a lie.

"Go fuck yourself _Captain_... I will not betray my leader..." _Winter Soldier_ hissed in Russian.

"Whether you betray Petrovitch or not _Winter Soldier_; I will put an arrow between his eyes," _Hawkeye_ hissed in the same tongue, making the Russian assassin turn and face him.

"_Hawkeye_ isn't it? I heard about what you did to _Red Guardian_... What you did to and for _Black Widow_... I admire your willingness to do what you want to protect the people you love... But the Master will win... The Red Room will rise and rule this world," _Winter Soldier_ stated, glaring at the archer.

"We'll see... Too bad you won't... And you'll never hurt _Black Widow_ again... And that was your biggest mistake for even thinking it," _Hawkeye _replied before he let the arrow fly, nailing the KGB agent between his eyes. His body slumped to the floor, weightless.

"_Hawkeye_... have I ever told you that you scare the shit out of me sometimes?" Tony asked as he watched Steve walk over to the fallen body. Their Captain pulled the arrow out before lifting the body over his shoulder.

"Bucky deserves a proper burial," Steve explained as he turned to face his teammates. "Can I give him that?"

"Of course you can mate..." Clint responded as he took out a black body bag when they arrived back at the Quinjet. "Bucky does deserve that," he stated as he handed the bag to Steve. "ETA to the tower, thirty five minutes," Clint noted into the intercom

Knowing that the guys would be okay, the remaining of them started to get ready to leave the room when Natasha felt it.

"Bruce?" Natasha whispered as she put her hand on her stomach after feeling contractions - what she had thought to be two very strong kicks - and warm, wet liquid running down her legs.

Bruce looked at Natasha, noticing her even paler complexion and the fluids on the floor around her. '**Oh Shit**,' he thought as he hurried over to her before speaking into the intercom.

"Clint... Get the fuck back here now... Natasha's gone into labour."

**Well... This chapter any good? Review if you have any comments... Please?**


	45. So worth the wait

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 34, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:**** 1,347.****  
****Author's Note:**** Big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story;  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. WARNINGS: mentions of breastfeeding and childbirth. SO if you don't like blood or breastfeeding, skip to near the bottom.**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: So Worth The Wait **

"Clint... Get the fuck back here now... Natasha's going into labour."

"WHAT?!" Clint roared into the intercom.

"It means my waters broke, Clint... What else do you think it means?" Natasha hissed into the intercom as Bruce helped her into his lab.

"We're ten minutes away from the tower Baby... I'll be right there," Clint whispered.

"You better," Natasha growled before grunting as she felt another contraction. "Fuck..." she groaned as Bruce helped her onto the bed he had set up for her two weeks ago.

"A week late... And they decide to come when I'm on a mission," Clint joked as he sped up the Quinjet.

"Clint, it's their way of saying 'get the fuck home now,'" Tony teased playfully, making everyone listening roll their eyes.

"They are definitely like us then... Stubborn and never following the rules," Natasha whispered before gasping as she felt the twins move.

"They probably will be more like their mom," Clint whispered as he began to prepare to set down on the helipad. "We're on the roof Baby... I'll see you in two," he stated as he landed.

"Hurry up Clint," Natasha requested.

Clint turned to their teammates. "I'll leave you to deal with the paperwork... I've got to go and be with my wife so we can meet our kids," Clint stated before running out of the plane, heading for the elevator.

JARVIS quickly directed Clint to where Bruce had Natasha. Clint burst into the room and headed straight to his wife. "Hey Baby," Clint whispered as he reached her side, stroking her sweaty forehead lovingly. "How's everything going?" he whispered as he helped her into a more comfortable position, sitting behind her, providing a better rest for her.

"After this I'm getting you neutered," Natasha warned as she felt a stronger contraction course through her body.

"Whatever you want Baby," Clint replied as he offered her his hands to grip as the contractions got stronger. He kissed her left temple lovingly, smiling as she heard her curse him and his abilities in bad in every possible language she could speak.

"I know you want to kill me... But this will be all worth it when the kids are born," Clint whispered in Russian into her ear.

"You're not the one who currently is having two kids pushing on your cervix now, do you?" Natasha hissed in reply, squeezing his hands tightly as a particularly strong contraction hit. "Shit... Bruce... How long am I going go through this?" Natasha groaned.

Bruce had helped her out of the sweat pants she had been wearing once they got into the lab so he would be able to deliver the twins once she was dilated enough. "Ten centimetres Natasha... You can start pushing now," Bruce observed as he saw the head of the assassin's first child push through Natasha cervix.

"Easy for you to say," Natasha growled as she began to push gently, gasping at the feel of their first child pushing through her vagina. "Oh fuck..." she moaned, gripping her husband's hands impossibly tighter at the sensation. "Clint... I hate you," she groaned, not really meaning it.

"I love you too Nat... You're doing a great job," Clint whispered as Natasha continued to push, her breathing heavily laboured with effort.

Suddenly, their ears were met with a loud wail of a baby as their first child was born. "It's a girl," Bruce announced as he gently pulled her the rest of the way, clamping the umbilical cord. "Do you want to cut the cord Clint?" Bruce asked, smiling up at the couple as he held their daughter.

Clint smiled and took the scissors Betty offered. Betty was in the lab with them to help Bruce because she was the only other one in the tower who knew how to deliver a baby. He followed the doctor's instructions and cut his daughter's umbilical cord. Once the cord was cut, Bruce wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Natasha. "Congratulations," he whispered as he handed the small red haired child to her mother who smiled proudly as she held her daughter for the first time before preparing to deliver the couple's second child. "What are you gonna call her?" he asked, smiling at the loving look on the Barton's faces.

"Scarlett Amelia Barton," Natasha whispered, smiling lovingly as she stroked her daughter's face before gasping slightly as Bruce gently pulled Scarlett's placenta out of Natasha.

"I'll clean Scarlett up while you deliver your other child," Betty stated as she recognised the look on Natasha's face as the red head felt another contraction.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered before gasping at the pain of the new set of contractions. The ex Russian didn't want to leave her daughter but she didn't want her daughter to hear her scream and curse as she delivered her sibling.

"Just another few minutes Baby... Then we'll have our two babies in our arms," Clint whispered, smiling proudly as Betty moved Scarlett to the sink and gently washed the blood and fluids off the small child.

"She's so small," Natasha whispered in between groans and grunts.

"That's okay Natasha... Twins are usually small when they are born... She's perfectly healthy," Bruce stated as he noticed the couple's second child crowning. "Okay just a few more pushes Natasha... you're almost done," he stated.

Natasha gasped and pushed, her hands gripping Clint's so hard she could break them.

"Come on Baby... You're doing great," Clint whispered, kissing her neck soothingly as she pushed. "I was right when I said that our daughter would have red hair like you," he joked, making Natasha and Bruce chuckle lightly.

"Yeah... Guess you were," Natasha replied before being interrupted by an extremely loud wail as their second child was born.

Bruce clamped the umbilical cord and Clint proceeded to do the same procedure of cutting it. "Say hello to your son," Bruce announced as he handed Natasha the blonde haired boy after wrapping him in another blanket.

Natasha smiled happily, biting her bottom lip as she met her son for the first time. "Hi Christopher Jacob Barton," she whispered as she ran her left index fingers over the little boy's face. "You were right Clint," she whispered, turning to look at her husband. "The pain was worth it," she added, smiling before kissing him gently. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too Nat," he whispered before Betty handed him his daughter.

Bruce gently pulled Christopher's placenta out of Natasha then worked on cleaning her up. Betty took Christopher from Natasha and proceeded to wash him the same way she washed Scarlett.

"You'll need to feed them soon before you sleep Natasha... The Clint can watch them until you wake up," Bruce stated as Scarlett began to squirm in Clint's arms.

The archer handed his daughter to his wife and watched as she pulled the top of the t-shirt she was wearing, letting their daughter latch her lips to Natasha's breast. Natasha gasped at the unusual sensation as their daughter feed from her breast, sucking hungrily on the nub.

Clint smiled and kissed his wife's cheek gently before Betty handed him Christopher. "We did good Nat," he whispered, smiling at his wife when she turned her head to look at him. "You did brilliantly," he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her soundly.

Natasha returned his proud smile before turning and looking down at their daughter as Scarlett pulled away, yawning as she finished feeding. "Will you wind her?" Natasha requested as she took Christopher from his father before handing Scarlett to her husband.

"Sure," Clint responded, smiling as their children snuggled into their mother's touch.

Natasha let Christopher latch onto her other breast, the boy sucking as hungrily as his sister. "This was so worth the wait," she whispered as she felt Clint move from behind her, letting her lie down as their son finished feeding. She burped their son, who quickly fell asleep, sated as he snuggled into his mother's touch.

"Definitely," Clint whispered as he watched his family lovingly. He laid down beside Natasha as the red head began to drift off to sleep, their children following their mother's example. "So worth the wait," he whispered, smiling proudly.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Is it worth it?**


	46. Clean Ledgers

**Fanfic:****In This Together Ch. 35, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I ****do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:****2,335.****  
****Author's Note:****Big thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story. Big thanks to the following for their reviews;  
**_**wolfhawke26  
youmakemyarcreact  
Malmal86  
diehardtwilightfan23  
DaskaFinn**_

**And don't kill me for what I'm going to say next. This is the last chapter of this story. Okay, I've said it, don't kill me. I have an epilogue but it's not finished yet. And a sequel '**_**One Step at a Time**_**', so keep an eye out. Hope you enjoyed this story. I can't thank you enough. I love you guys. I will have one-shots that occur throughout Clint and Natasha's relationship as well so you can relax.**

**Okay I'm gonna shut up now and let you read the last 'official' chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and Happy (late) Valentine's Day!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Clean Ledgers.**

_**One Hour Later...**_

Natasha woke up with a groan; she was tired, exhausted even, and slightly sore. But when she felt a small movement against her chest, she smiled and opened her eyes to look down at her son snuggling against her chest. She raised her left hand and stroked his hair gently: the boy had some head of hair that was for sure.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Clint greeted as he noticed his wife's movements. The red head looked up from their son to look at her husband, smiling warmly at him.

"Hey Handsome," Natasha replied as he leant down and kissed her softly. Their daughter twisted in Clint's arms as she slept, finding another comfortable position in her father's arms. Clint smiled down at Scarlett; she was practically an exact double of Natasha. Well, possibly an exact double; they didn't know what colour her eyes were yet.

"What are you thinking?" Natasha whispered as she moved so she was sitting against the pillows. She smiled warmly as Clint watched their daughter.

"I'm thinking about how lucky I am... And that our daughter is practically the image of you," he whispered, turning his head and smiling at her.

"Mmm... You were right when you said that our children would be mixed versions of us so... Christopher looks exactly like his Daddy," Natasha whispered, leaning towards him and kissing him again. "And as for being lucky; we're both as equally lucky," she added against his lips.

Clint smiled and was about to reply when Bruce knocked on the door and stepped in. "Hey Guys... Everyone is wondering if ye are willing to see any visitors?" he asked as he came over to the family. "Two visitors at a time though," he added as the assassins looked at each other.

Noticing the look in Clint's eyes, Natasha responded. "Yeah, sure. Go for it," she said, smiling at the doctor. Just as Bruce was about to turn and tell everyone, Natasha stopped him. "Wait... Bruce?"

"Yes, Natasha?" Bruce replied, turning to look at the ex Russian.

"Will you be Scarlett's Godfather?" she asked, surprising the doctor.

"Me?" Bruce gasped; he couldn't believe that he would be a good candidate for being a godparent for one of their children. Especially with the 'Other Guy.' "What about the Other Guy?" he whispered, looking at the new parents with a worried raised eyebrow.

"The 'Other Guy' saved my ass how many times during the invasion?" Clint stated rather than asked in assurance for the scientist, both assassins could safely they trusted. "And against Ultron? I-... We trust the both of you," he stated, standing up and walking to where their friend stood.

"Bruce," Natasha started, making said man look at her. "You were my doctor throughout the pregnancy. You monitored me and the twins perfectly. You delivered Christopher and Scarlett. You are like a brother to me and Clint. We trust you... We want you to be Scarlett's Godfather," she stated, smiling warmly at the man who made sure everything ran smoothly through the pregnancy.

Clint handed Bruce Scarlett. The child whined slightly at being moved but quickly got comfortable in the doctor's arms. "Okay..." Bruce whispered, smiling down at the infant in his arms. "It would be an honour to be Scarlett's Godfather," he stated, looking up and smiling at the couple.

"Thank you," Natasha whispered, returning Bruce's smile as the doctor handed her daughter back to her husband.

"I'll go and send two of the others in before they start accusing me of hogging time with the newborns," Bruce stated as he turned and left the room.

"That's one out of four gotten so far," Clint stated as he walked back over to the bed and sat down beside his wife, smiling at her lovingly.

Natasha returned his smile and was about to respond when Pepper and Tony entered the room, the Billionaire carrying two balloons, one for a boy and one for a girl. "Congratulations Guys," Pepper greeted as she waddled over to them, smiling at the proud couple.

"Thanks Pepper," Natasha replied, smiling at the other red head. "And thanks for the balloons Tony," she added as Tony placed the said balloons at the end of the bed.

"No problem Spidey," Tony replied, smiling (_genuinely smiling, not his usual knowing smirk_).

Clint shook his head at Tony's nickname for Natasha, smiling as the ex-Playboy looked at the twins in awe. His thoughts were interrupted by Natasha.

"Do you want to hold him Pepper?" Natasha asked, gesturing towards the boy in her arms.

Pepper hesitated before nodding, allowing Natasha to place the infant in her arms gently. "He's beautiful," the woman whispered as she watched the child sleep quietly in his arms. "What's his name?" she asked, looking up as Clint handed Scarlett to Tony.

"Christopher Jacob," Clint replied, smiling as he settled back down beside Natasha. "And our daughter's name is Scarlett Amelia," he added, smiling as Tony watched the girl in complete and utter awe.

"They're beautiful..." Pepper whispered, smiling down at Christopher as he made small fists while his face remained peaceful. "They're like miniature versions of ye," she observed. The similarities of the children to their parents were undeniable.

"Yeah... Clint was right when he said that a few months ago," Natasha replied, smiling at her husband.

"Mmmm... Glad I was right?" Clint teased, smiling as his wife rolled her eyes in response and rested her head against his shoulder.

"No comment," Natasha muttered, smirking as Clint sighed and put his arm behind her back.

"We better go and send somebody else in... Everyone's desperate to see these two," Pepper stated as she handed Christopher back to his mother.

Tony followed suit and handed Scarlett back to Clint. "Yeah... desperate is an understatement," Tony added, smirking at the thought.

"Pepper, can I talk to you for a moment?" Natasha asked as Pepper made to move. Tony looked at the ex Russian before looking back at his girlfriend before waving his goodbye and leaving the room.

"What's going on Tasha?" Pepper asked, looking at the new mother in concern. "Is everything okay?" she whispered.

"Everything is perfect now Pepper... Clint and I were wondering," Natasha started, smiling at her fellow red head.

"Would you be Christopher's Godmother?" Clint finished, smiling as Pepper's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" the Stark Industries CEO gasped, her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

"Yes," Natasha replied, chuckling lightly at her friend's reaction.

Pepper nodded and walked over and hugged Natasha as best as she could with Christopher in Natasha's arms. "I'd love to be Christopher's Godmother," she whispered, smiling as she pulled away.

"Thank you," the assassins whispered at the same time.

As Pepper left, Steve and Thor entered the room, smiling at the couple. "Hey Guys," Steve greeted as they walked over to them.

"Congratulations on your newborns, Lady Natasha and Lord Clint... They are two beautiful children," Thor observed as he stood at the end of the bed.

"Thanks guys," Clint responded, smiling at them. "Do you want to hold them?" he asked.

"Yes... If you let us," Steve replied. Natasha smiled and handed him Christopher. The boy was still fast asleep that Natasha was surprised but thankful to see. "Clint, Christopher has your ability to sleep through anything," she commented, turning her head to smirk at her husband.

"I'm guessing that you're considering that a good thing... At least one of the kids won't wake us up at ungodly hours every night," Clint replied, smiling back at her as he handed Scarlett to Thor. The child was as small as Ace in the God's arms, it was amusing to see the God in awe at the tiny infant.

"This child is so small... A true heir to you, Lady Natasha," Thor stated, looking at the red head, smiling at her as she placed her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you Thor," Natasha replied, nudging Clint when he chuckled as the God made the same observation as everyone else. "Steve?" she whispered as she noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier... I didn't know about what happened to you in the Red Room," he whispered, looking up at his 'sister.'

"Steve, you didn't know... You didn't mean to hurt me by what you said... I forgive you," Natasha stated as Steve walked over to her. "And I want you to be Christopher's Godfather," she added as Steve sat on the edge of the bed.

Steve looked up from where his eyes rested on Christopher and stared at her. "Are you sure?" he whispered as he handed the slowly waking child back to his mother.

"Yeah, I'm sure... I want my 'brother' to be one of the Godfathers for my children," she replied smiling at the soldier. He returned her smile and nodded.

"Thanks mate," Clint said before Thor handed him back his daughter.

"We better go... I think two other people want to see you guys too," Steve stated as he stood up. He smiled at the family again before leaving.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other as they tried to think of who Steve was referring to when Maria and Fury entered the room. "Oh yeah; 'Granddad' came to see the grandchildren," Clint said teasingly, smirking at the Director.

"Can it Barton..." Fury muttered as he stood on Natasha's side of the bed.

"I don't think he can Nick," Maria replied as Clint handed her Scarlett. The child looked peaceful, now fully asleep.

"Yeah, well because Nick's Granddad, you're Scarlett's Godmother," Clint stated, smirking at the look of shock on the brunette's face.

"May I ask why me?" she asked, looking at Natasha for the information.

"You were the first person other than Clint and Coulson that trusted me... And my first female friend," Natasha responded, smiling at Maria. "And throughout the last sixteen years, you've helped me with things that Clint couldn't," she added.

"Okay," Maria whispered as she looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. "I hope I don't have to make up excuses if she breaks lads' hearts when she grows up," she murmured, smirking at the idea.

"Please don't start that yet," Clint muttered as he turned his head and buried his face in Natasha's hair. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hit on her before she's twenty," he stated.

"Now you know how I felt when I found out my 'daughter' was sleeping with you," Fury stated, smirking as Clint groaned at the memory of the Director almost killing him with threats thirteen years ago.

"Okay, _Granddad_," Natasha started, making Fury look at her suspiciously. "You get to hold your Grandson," she stated, sitting forward so she could hand her son to her 'father.' "Sir, I know you don't like being sensitive to anyone other than Maria but you don't have anything to be afraid of... Christopher won't bite you," she added as she noticed the hesitancy in the Director's eye; who knew that the Director of S.H.E.I.L.D. would be scared of holding a baby?

Fury nodded and let Natasha put Christopher in his arms. Nick chuckled lightly as he noticed the boy's closed fists. "He already has his own fighting stance," he stated, smiling (_genuinely_) up at his two agents. "Already as determined as his parents."

"Let's hope neither of them are as stubborn as us... That would be torture," Natasha stated, cringing slightly at the idea.

"I think Pepper will be worse off if she and Tony have a son... The child will probably be a torment with Tony's genes in him," Maria noted, cringing herself at the thought; and it wasn't a nice image.

"True," Clint replied, shrugging as he rested back against the pillows. "Well, at least she's had how many years of dealing with Tony in advance," he observed, making everyone chuckle.

"How she does it, is a mystery to me," Natasha commented, remembering her stint as Natalie Rushman. "Even I couldn't deal with him," she muttered.

"How any of you women deal with the men in this tower is beyond me," Maria stated, making Clint glare at her. "I'm only saying what I think," she added, smirking at the look the archer gave her.

"Troublesome," Clint muttered in Russian, making Natasha chuckle at him.

"Poor you," Natasha teased as Maria handed Scarlett to her while Fury handed Christopher to Clint.

"Congratulations Agents... We'll leave you all to rest," Fury stated. He turned and was about to leave when Natasha called out to them.

"Congratulations to yourself for finally getting hitched," she called out, making the Director and Assistant Director look at her.

"How did you know?" Maria asked, her face in total shock. They hadn't given any tells.

"Both your left ring fingers have Roman numerals... You do the math," Natasha replied, smirking.

"I'm not gonna bother," Maria muttered as she turned and left, her face red in embarrassment; how did she not realise that both Clint and Natasha would notice the tattoos.

"See you Agents," Fury stated as he followed Maria out of the room. He'd be spending the night making it up to her for the Bartons finding out.

"You know..." Natasha started as she rested her head against Clint's shoulder. "I think I've wiped my ledger clean," she whispered, smiling up lovingly at her husband.

"We both have," Clint whispered, leaning down and kissing her gently. Suddenly there was a soft bark and thump, making the couple look down at their feet. Ace waggled his tail happily and prodded up to rest on their legs that were touching, plodding down, immediately going to sleep.

"All our family's here now," Clint whispered, chuckling lightly as he turned his head back to Natasha. She turned her head and looked at him, returning his smile. "I love you Natasha," he whispered, kissing her lovingly.

"I love you too Clint," she whispered against his lips. "You were right fourteen years ago... We're in this together."

**BOOM! Finis. What do you think? Good? Bad? Gonna kill me?**

**Again, I have an epilogue but I have to finish it. And I have a sequel called '**_**One Step at a Time**_**', so keep an eye out. Hope you all enjoyed this story. I can't thank you enough for your support. I love you guys so much it hurts.**


	47. Epilogue

**Fanfic:****In This Together, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers; this is strictly for my own amusement.****  
****Word Count:****1,191.****  
****Author's Note:****Sorry for the delay; life's been hectic so I didn't get to update as soon as I wanted... And just so you know, this is not chapter one of '**_**One Step at a Time.**_**'**

**A very special thank you to everyone who has read, favourited, is following and/ or reviewed this story.**

**Very big thanks to the following for their reviews;**

_**Guest (11**__**th**__** March 2013, please sign in so I can thank you properly... And thank you for your review; I'm delighted you find the story interesting and the fact that you're hooked)**_

_**wolfhawke26 (Glad you continue to enjoy this story)**_

_**Jaayv (I'm glad that you find time to read this story after work and hope it helps make life that bit easier...I know, personally, that Fanfics are one way to distract yourself from reality)**_

_**Malmal86 (Thank you, glad you liked the ending as much as I did writing it)**_

_**KennaWynters (I'm pleased you loved Maria's reactions, I thought it would be a nice addition... I hope to have more one-shots based in this series soon but I'm planning on finishing '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' first)**_

_**SaliorMoonLover24 (Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did sharing it with you all... The sequel will be up soon but I'm planning on finishing '**_**Let Me Love You**_**' first)**_

_**DaskaFinn (Yes Hury are married, **_**FINALLY**_**. As for your question, you have to read this epilogue to find out)**_

_**diehardtwilightfan23 (I'm delighted that you found the last chapter 'adorable'... here's the epilogue, hope it's just as adorable)**_

**Epilogue**

_**Four Years Later...**_

"CHRISTOPHER! SCARLETT! DON'T JUMP ON YOUR MOTHER!" Clint shouted after the four year old twins as they ran from the kitchen to go wake their mother. He chuckled and shook his head at his energetic children who he could hear giggles as the twins made their move to wake the four month pregnant ex-assassin.

He chuckled when he heard Natasha shout in surprise at the twins' actions. He smiled as he heard Chris and Scarlett begin to sing their mother 'Happy Birthday.' He walked into his youngest daughter's room and smiled as he found the youngest Barton sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily while yawning.

The red haired girl was very like her older sister but was practically a carbon copy of Natasha... In every aspect. Unlike her sister, Natalia had green eyes like her brother and could win the hearts of anyone who laid eyes on her. And just like her mother and sister, Natalia had her father wrapped around her little finger.

"PAPA!" Natalia squealed happily, smiling and clapping as her father walked over to her.

"Hey Baby Girl," Clint greeted, smiling at the girl as he picked her up out of her _nest_. It seemed to be the only thing that she had picked up from her father; she loved to have blankets and pillows around her when she slept. "Do you want to go wish your Mommy 'Happy Birthday'?" Clint whispered into the little girl's ear.

Natalia nodded happily, giggling just as happily. "MOMMY!" Natalia squealed, making her father chuckle at her obvious happiness to see her mommy.

Clint held her close as he walked out of the room and towards where he could hear a pregnant Natasha playing with the twins in her and his bedroom. "Is there any room for the two of us?" Clint asked teasingly as he set Natalia on the ground. The little red head quickly ran over to her siblings and mother and jumped onto the bed, joining in playing with Scarlett, Christopher and Ace, the dog having been sleeping on the bed, protecting a pregnant Natasha.

Natasha smiled lovingly at her husband as he walked over to their bed. "Hey Handsome," she greeted as he leant down and kissed her softly.

"Mmm... Hey Gorgeous... Happy Third Sixth," Clint whispered against her lips as he sat down on the bed beside her, wrapping his left arm around her.

"Did you plan on letting the twins wake me up this morning?" Natasha whispered, smiling as their children played with the Husky, the three of them laughing and giggling as they messed around.

"Not exactly... They had had breakfast in bed planned but they got side tracked by throwing their own breakfast at each other," Clint whispered, chuckling at the idea.

"Mmm... Definitely your children," Natasha teased, making Clint pout.

"Troublesome," he whispered before kissing her temple lovingly. "Kids?" he called, making the said children look up at their father. "How about you guys head out and get your mother yer present," he suggested, smirking at his wife's raised eyebrow.

"Okay," the girls squealed while Christopher nodded dutifully. Scarlett hopped off the bed and ran out of the room while Christopher, the ever protective big brother, helped Natalia off the bed and waited until she was beside him before the two of them ran after their oldest sibling. Ace ran after the children when he knew that his masters were safe with each other, broadening his duties to watching over the kids.

"Okay, what's going on? You never let the kids out of our sight," Natasha stated, turning her head to look her husband in the eye.

"Well, firstly, Maria and Pepper agreed to babysit the kids tonight," Clint stated, smiling at the surprised look on his wife's face. "I thought it would be nice for us to have a little bit of '_alone time_' for your birthday," he whispered as he leant down and caught her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss.

"You do remember that the last time we had '_alone time_' was your birthday... And now, as a result, we're expecting our fourth child," Natasha mumbled into his mouth, grinning as she remembered exactly how they had spend most of Clint's birthday in their bedroom, doing certain types of '_activities._'

"Yeah, I remember... But Jayden and Emily enjoyed the day playing with their favourite cousins," Clint stated, smiling as he rested his forehead against Natasha's.

"Yeah but Stark ended up trying to build suits, not only for his own two children but our three children as well," Natasha replied.

"Jayden is only just over a month younger than Chris and Scarlett. And Emily is two months older than Natalia... What would stop him from trying?" Clint stated rather than asked, smiling as Natasha rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, well, this time Maria will have Noah in the tower. The boy's only two months younger than Natalia," Natasha stated. "Jane will probably be up with Sophie and Tyler over, who are three and one years old, respectively, while Darcy will have Ethan with her and he's only four months younger than Natalia... And Betty will also probably be up on the same floor as well... And she's eight months pregnant," she added, watching Clint carefully.

"That's exactly my point; it gives all the other women more experience," Clint stated as he stood from the bed. "Please? It's only for today," the archer pleaded, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. "We don't get much time to have moments like this often," he mumbled as he knelt down in front of her. "Pretty please?"

Natasha grinned and shook her head at her husband's childish behaviour. "Okay," she finally answered, making Clint grin at her agreement.

The archer stood up quickly and lifted Natasha up, making the red head wrapped her lean legs around his waist and giggle happily as he kissed her passionately. "I promise you'll enjoy it," Clint whispered against her lips.

"You better... Since I did it for you," Natasha mumbled against his lips, smiling happily as he heard her children giggle and laugh as they got her their present.

She finally had found her happiness, with the man she loved and their three children with their fourth on the way. And they had their extended, adopted large family as well. Well, technically the kids had four superhero '_uncles'_ and their families. And neither Natasha and Clint could be happier. But they've learned how to be parents one step at a time, they finally had somewhere that they could call 'home' and have the family they always dreamed of.

**So was this worth the wait? Hope it's a good teaser.**

**Oh, and to clear up any confusion, here's the list of children and their parents (the two pregnancies mentioned in this, the kids that are been expected are listed and their birthdays):**

_**Clint and Natasha – Scarlett Amelia Barton (7**__**th**__** January 2013), Christopher Jacob Barton (7**__**th**__** January 2013), Natalia Sophia Barton (29**__**th**__** July 2014) and Nathan Phillip Barton (15**__**th**__** May 2018)**_

_**Tony and Pepper – Jayden Luke Stark (23**__**rd**__** February 2013) and Emily Lauren Stark (5**__**th**__** May 2014)**_

_**Maria and Nick – Noah Anthony Fury (19**__**th**__** September 2014)**_

_**Jane and Thor – Sophie Catherine Odinson (4**__**th**__** October 2013) and Tyler Daniel Odinson (15**__**th**__** November 2016)**_

_**Steve and Darcy – Ethan Francis Rogers (30th November 2014)**_

_**Betty and Bruce – Vincent David Banner (14**__**th**__** February 2018)**_

**Hope you enjoyed this teaser and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**I redid this to make '**_**One Step at a Time**_**' more easier to write.**


	48. AUTHOR'S NOTE

NOT a new chapter but I thought I'd let those who were wondering, the sequel is up now... It's 'ONE STEP AT A TIME' 


End file.
